


Epilogue Valentine My heart only you

by Kyounichisouma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of past relationship, mention of marauder, past SS/LE, pre slash SS/HP, prequel to Romantic Mystery, sequel story still work in process, this work has sequel story, virgin Harry!
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 217,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyounichisouma/pseuds/Kyounichisouma
Summary: หลังวาเลนไทน์ในวัยเรียนปีนั้นความรักของเซเวอร์รัสพังทลายลงพร้อมหัวใจที่แหลกสลาย แต่วาเลนไทน์ปีนี้ทุกอย่างจะเปลี่ยนไปเมื่อแผลใจของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาหนุ่มสุดโหดกกำลังจะได้รับการเยียวยา
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ronald Weasley, Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1 Bitter Sweet Memory1 --Sweet memory

**Author's Note:**

> Intro
> 
> เรื่องราววุ่นๆในวันวาเลนไทน์ของฮอกวอตซ์ เมื่อเซเวอร์รัสฝันถึงความรักในวัยเรียนของเขากับลิลี่  
> และยังจมกับความฝันซึ่งไม่อาจเป็นจริงได้ แต่ความเป็นจริงกลับต้องพบกับความรักของแฮร์รี่ลูกของศัตรูคู่แค้นที่เข้ามาป่วนหัวใจ
> 
> การกลับมาของซีเรียส พร้อมความรักลับๆต่อคู่อริที่ไม่อาจเก็บซ่อนไว้ได้
> 
>   
> เดรโกกำลังสับสนกับใจตัวเองว่าจะจีบใครกันแน่ระหว่างรอนกับแฮร์รี่
> 
>   
> สุดท้ายแล้ว ความอบอุ่นของแฮร์รี่จะสามารถทลายกำแพงน้ำแข็งที่ศาสตราจารย์สุดโหดใช้เพื่อปิดกั้นใจตัวเอง  
> หลังจากความรักที่ไม่สมหวังในวัยเด็กได้หรือไม่!?
> 
>   
> ร่วมติดตามและเป็นกำลังใจไปกับการฝ่าฟันอุปสรรครักของแฮร์รี่ในวันวาเลนไทน์ได้เลยครับ

“เซฟ…”

“ได้ยินที่ฉันเรียกรึเปล่า เซฟ!!” เสียงเล็กๆของเด็กสาวคนหนึ่งเปลี่ยนจากราบเรียบไปเป็นการตะโกนเพื่อเรียกความสนใจของเด็กหนุ่มเจ้าของชื่อที่อยู่ตรงหน้า

“อยู่ใกล้กันขนาดนี้ทำไมต้องตะโกนด้วยล่ะ เธอจะทำให้หูฉันพังหมดรู้มั้ย” คนที่ถูกตะโกนใส่สะดุ้งสุดตัวก่อนจะหันกลับมาอย่างช้าๆ พร้อมกับซ่อนของบางอย่างไว้ข้างหลังให้แนบเนียนที่สุด

“ก็ฉันเรียกชื่อเธอตั้งหลายรอบแล้วแต่เธอไม่ยอมตอบซะที ฉันก็เลยต้องตะโกนน่ะสิ เฮ้อ มัวยืนเหม่อคิดถึงอะไรอยู่หรอ”

“อ..อ้าวหรอ…ขอโทษนะ…” เด็กหนุ่มร่างสูงลูบศีรษะ ก่อนจะพูดต่อไปอย่างลำบาก “…เอ่อคือฉัน… อยากจะ…เอ่อ…” เขาก้มหน้าลงเล็กน้อยและแอบถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

‘เป็นอะไรไปนะเรา กะอีแค่จะชวนเธอไปเที่ยวด้วยกันก็ยังไม่กล้า งั้นที่ซ้อมพูดมาก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเลยสินะ’ เขากัดริมฝีปากและกำมือแน่นอย่างผิดหวังในตัวเอง แต่ก็พยายามไม่แสดงสีหน้าและความรู้สึกที่ทั้งตื่นเต้นและกังวลใจออกมา ถึงกระนั้นก็ไม่พ้นสายตาของเด็กสาวผมแดงที่อยู่ตรงหน้าเขาไปได้

“เธออยากจะบอกอะไรฉันรึเปล่า” เด็กสาวเอียงหน้าและยิ้มบางๆให้เขา ‘ให้ตายสิ ความกล้าที่มีอยู่น้อยนิดของฉันมันหายไปไหนหมดนะ ไม่นะ! ฉันไม่ใช่คนขี้ขลาด ไม่ใช่!! ’ เขาตะโกนก้องในใจราวกับกำลังเอาชนะกับคนที่มาดูถูกเขาอยู่

“ลิลี่…ฉันอยากจะชวนเธอ…ไปฮ็อกซ์มี้ตด้วยกันวันนี้…จะได้มั้ย” เด็กหนุ่มรวบรวมความกล้าที่มีเค้นเสียงออกมาให้คนตรงหน้าได้รับรู้ถึงสิ่งที่เขาต้องการจะบอกมากที่สุดก่อนจะพูดทิ้งท้ายด้วยเสียงที่เบาจนเกือบเป็นการพึมพำกับตัวเองซะมากกว่า“หวังว่าเธอคงไม่รังเกียจที่จะไปกับฉันนะ”

“ในที่สุดก็พูดออกมาได้แล้วนะ แน่นอน ฉันดีใจมากที่เธอเป็นคนมาชวนฉันด้วยตัวเอง ” เธอยิ้มด้วยความดีใจเป็นที่สุด ก่อนจะเอามือเรียวเล็กยื่นไปลูบใบหน้าขาวซีดที่ตัดกับสีแดงระเรื่อที่แผ่ซ่านของเพื่อนหนุ่มตรงหน้าเพราะความเก้อเขิน “และฉันก็ไม่เคยรังเกียจที่จะอยู่กับเธอ เซฟ”

“ลิลี่…” เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเธอทันที แทบไม่เชื่อหูกับสิ่งที่ตัวเองได้ยิน ลิลี่ดีใจที่เขาชวนเธอไปเที่ยวงั้นหรอ แล้วยังบอกว่าไม่รังเกียจที่จะอยู่กับเขาอีก ถ้าฟังไม่ผิดเหมือนเธอจะเลือกใช้คำว่า อยู่กับเขา ไม่ใช่คำว่า ไปกับเขาซะด้วยสิ! ความรู้สึกในใจตอนนี้มันทั้งดีใจและตื่นเต้นเอ่อล้นขึ้นมาจนเก็บไว้ไม่อยู่ บ้าจริง แค่นี้น้ำตาก็ต้องไหลด้วย แต่ว่ามันก็เป็นน้ำตาแห่งความดีใจที่ไหลออกมาอย่างไม่ต้องปิดบัง เขายกมือขึ้นปาดมันทิ้งไปและยิ้มตอบเพื่อนสาวจากหัวใจที่เปี่ยมด้วยความสุข

บรรยากาศของฮ็อกซ์มี้ตวันนี้เต็มไปด้วยบรรดาพ่อมดแม่มดทั้งหลาย สังเกตได้ว่าส่วนใหญ่จะเดินจูงมือกันมาเป็นคู่ ร้านค้าเกือบทุกร้านต่างก็ตกแต่งด้วยดอกไม้สีสันสวยงามและที่ขาดไม่ได้ก็คือกุหลาบที่มีหลายสีคละกันในช่อ

“เธออยากจะไปไหนก่อนดีล่ะ” เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยถามขณะที่เขาเดินจูงมือเธอเดินมาตามทางเรื่อยๆ 

“ฉันมีที่ๆนึงอยากจะไปน่ะ”

“หืม? ไปไหนหรอ” เจ้าของเสียงทุ้มทำท่าครุ่นคิดอย่างแปลกใจ

“ตามฉันมาก็แล้วกัน” คราวนี้เด็กสาวเปลี่ยนมาเป็นคนจูงมือเขาแทนและกิ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งไปตามทางจนพ้นจากฮ็อกซ์มี้ต ตรงหน้าเป็นสุสานของพวกพ่อมดแม่มด รวมทั้งพวกมักเกิ้ลบางส่วนที่อาศัยอยู่ในโลกเวทย์มนต์แห่งนี้ด้วย พวกเขาเดินตามทางเดินเล็กๆในสุสานไปเรื่อยๆ ก่อนจะหยุดอยู่หน้าป้ายหลุมศพป้ายหนึ่ง ร่างเล็กนั่งยองๆก่อนจะเสกคาถาแอ็กซิโอ้ และหยิบดอกลิลี่วางไว้ที่ป้ายนั้น 

“คุณพ่อคุณแม่ หนูมาเยี่ยมแล้วนะคะ อ้อ นี่เซฟ..เซเวอรัส เพื่อนคนพิเศษของหนู ถ้าเป็นไปได้หนูอยากจะให้รู้จักแล้วก็เจอเขาสักครั้งจัง”ลีลี่ยิ้มอย่างเศร้าสร้อยเมื่อเธอมองที่ป้ายหน้าหลุมศพของผู้จากไปที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นพ่อและแม่

“พ่อแม่ของเธอเสียทั้งคู่เลยหรอ ฉันเสียใจด้วยนะ”

“อืม ไม่เป็นไร เธอยังโชคดีนะที่มีพ่อแม่อยู่”

“ไม่หรอก แม่ฉันเสียตั้งแต่ฉันยังเด็ก ส่วนพ่อถึงจะอยู่แต่ก็เหมือนกับไม่มี พักหลังๆเค้ามีปากเสียงกับแม่ตลอด และไม่เคยใส่ใจฉันอีกเลยตั้งแต่วันที่แม่จากไป…เอ่อ ฉันว่าฉันคงพูดมากไปแล้ว”

“ฉันเสียใจกับเธอเรื่องแม่ด้วยนะ ดูเหมือนเธอคงไม่อยากพูดถึงเรื่องพ่อเท่าไหร่ ”

“ไม่เป็นไรเช่นกัน ลืมเรื่องนี้ไปซะเถอะ”

เซฟลุกขึ้นและเดินตามลิลี่กลับไปตามเส้นทางเดิมที่มุ่งสู่ฮ็อกซ์มี้ต พวกเขาใช้เวลาทั้งวันของวันเสาร์ไปกับการเดินเล่นในฮอกซ์มี้ต แวะซื้อของใช้จำเป็นที่ร่อยหรอและเดินดูของจำพวกกิฟต์ช้อปไปเรื่อยๆ จนมาหยุดที่ร้านๆหนึ่ง ลิลี่เดินนำเขาเข้าไปด้านใน ร้านนี้ขายแต่เสื้อคลุมและชุดของพ่อมดแต่เธอก็มั่นใจที่จะพาเขาเข้ามาและมองดูเสื้อคลุมทุกแบบอย่างสนใจ แน่นอนว่าเธอกำลังครุ่นคิดอะไรอยู่ เขาส่ายหน้าน้อยๆอย่างสงสัย ‘เธอจะซื้อเสื้อพวกนี้หรอ แล้วจะเอาไปให้ใครล่ะ’

“เซฟ เธอลองใส่ชุดนี้ดูสิ”

“เอ๊ะ ทำไมล่ะ”

“ลองเถอะน่า” ลิลี่หยิบชุดๆหนึ่งมาให้ พยายามยัดเยียดให้ลองใส่ให้ได้ เขารู้ว่าไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะเถียง นอกจากจะถือชุดนั้นมาและเข้าไปลองอย่างว่าง่าย และสักพักนึงก็จัดการใส่ชุดสีดำ ชุดนั้นและออกมาจากห้องลองเสื้อ 

เซเวอร์รัส เด็กหนุ่มร่างผอมสูง ใบหน้าขาวซีด และผมสั้นเป็นมันกลับดูดีอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อในชุดแบบนี้ เสื้อคอจีนสีขาวด้านใน ด้านนอกเป็นเสื้อคอจีนสีดำและคลุมทับด้วยเสื้อคลุมสัมผัสแบบกำมะหยี่ กางเกงขายาวสีดำพอดีกับขายาวของเขา เห็นได้ชัดว่าเขาเหมาะกับชุดสีดำล้วนอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย คนตรงหน้าเธอตอนนี้ไม่เหมือนเซฟที่เธอรู้จัก เขาไม่ได้ดูอ่อนแออย่างที่เขาเป็นหรืออย่างที่เธอเคยเห็น แต่กลับแลดูภูมิฐาน น่าเกรงขาม ดูมีพลังอำนาจ และลึกลับราวกับพ่อมดผู้ยิ่งใหญ่คนหนึ่งก็ว่าได้

“เธอดูดีมากเลยเซฟ” ลีลี่เอ่ยชมเซฟและมองเขาอย่างทึ่งๆ และไม่ค่อยอยากจะยอมรับเท่าไหร่นักว่าเธอก็แอบกลัวเซฟในแบบที่เธอเห็นในตอนนี้เพราะเขาดูเหมือนพวกพ่อมดศาสตร์มืดมากกว่า ซึ่งเธอหวังว่าเขาคงจะไม่เลือกเดินทางสายนั้น แต่ก็รู้สึกว่าเขาหล่อมากและดูเหมือนเป็นคนที่พึ่งพาได้มากทีเดียวเมื่ออยู่ในชุดที่น่าเกรงขามแบบนี้

“จ…จริงหรอ”

“อื้อ ดูดีมากจริงๆ นะ แล้วฉันก็ซื้อชุดนี้ให้เธอเป็นของขวัญแล้วด้วย”

“อ๊ะ เดี๋ยวสิ ชุดนี้มันแพงมากนะ ทำไมเธอถึงซื้อให้ฉัน เธอไปเอาเงินมากขนาดนี้มาจากไหนกัน ไม่ดีหรอกฉันเกรงใจเธอมากนะ ฉันคงรับไว้ไม่ได้ อีกอย่าง…คนน่ารังเกียจอย่างฉัน…ไม่คู่ควรที่เด็กสาวผู้เป็นที่ชื่นชมของใครหลายๆคนอย่างเธอจะมาซื้อของขวัญอะไรให้หรอกนะ” ที่จริงเขาตั้งใจจะพูดว่าเขามันไม่คู่ควรที่จะได้รับความสนใจจากเธอเลยแม้แต่จะชายตามองด้วยซ้ำ

“ถ้าเธอยังพูดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนน่ารังเกียจอีกล่ะก็ ฉันจะโกรธและไม่พูดกับเธออีกนะ”

“ฉันขอโทษ”

“จะขอโทษทำไม เธอต้องขอบคุณฉันต่างหากล่ะ”

“เอ๊ะ อ๋อ ขอบใจมากนะลี่ลี่ที่เธอซื้อชุดนี้ให้เป็นของขวัญกับฉัน ฉันจะต้องเก็บมันไว้อย่างดีเลยล่ะ แต่ว่าเธอยังไม่ได้ตอบเลยว่าซื้อให้เนื่องในโอกาสอะไร”

“ฉันจะดีใจมากกว่านี้ถ้าเธอใส่มันนะเซฟ”ลิลี่ยิ้ม เอามือทั้งสองข้างมาคล้องคอของเขาและยื่นหน้าเข้ามากระซิบที่หูเบาๆ ลมหายใจอุ่นๆที่เป่ารดใบหู ทำให้เขาเข่าอ่อนจนแทบจะทรุดลงไปกองกับพื้น “ถือว่าเป็นคำขอของฉัน สำหรับวันวาเลนไทน์ปีนี้” เธอลดใบหน้าออกมามองหน้าของเขาแทนก่อนจะยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยน

“ลิลี่…”ดวงตาสีรัตติกาลของเขาเบิกกว้างอย่างประหลาดใจระคนดีใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูกกับการกระทำและคำพูดของเด็กสาวที่เป็นนับว่าเป็นคนพิเศษของตัวเอง ดวงตาสีเขียวมรกตของเธอที่จ้องมาทำให้เหมือนต้องมนต์สะกด ทั้งมีเสน่ห์ลึกล้ำชวนหลงใหลจนไม่อาจที่จะละสายตาออกไปจากดวงตาแสนสวยคู่นี้ได้ ยิ่งมองก็ยิ่งทำให้เขาปรารถนาที่จะได้ครอบครองเจ้าของดวงตาสีมรกตและรอยยิ้มที่สดใสและอบอุ่นนี่แต่เพียงผู้เดียว

พวกเขาออกจากร้านขายเสื้อและเดินตามทางไปเรื่อยๆ ระหว่างทางพ่อมดแม่มดทั้งหลายต่างเหลียวมองดูเขาด้วยความสนใจ บ้างก็มองเขาอย่างทึ่งในรูปลักษณ์ใหม่ของเขาในชุดสีดำล้วน ‘เท่ชะมัด’ มีเสียงชื่นชมมายังตัวเขาอยู่ไม่น้อยเลย เขาเพิ่งเข้าใจว่าทำไมลิลี่พยายามจะให้เขาใส่ชุดนี้ เธออยากให้เขาได้รับคำชมจากผู้คนทั้งหลายที่มองมาเพื่อทำให้เขามีความมั่นใจในตัวเองสินะ

ทั้งสองเดินไปเรื่อยๆ และตัดสินใจแวะเข้าร้านฮันนี่ดุ๊ก พวกเขาเลือกใช้เวลาครึ่งวันที่เหลืออยู่ในร้านเล็กๆแต่บรรยากาศอบอุ่นแบบที่คุ้นเคย วันนี้ร้านตกแต่งประดับประดาให้เข้ากับเทศกาลแห่งความรักเป็นพิเศษ รายการขนมหวานและเครื่องดื่มก็มีเมนูพิเศษเพื่อคู่รักโดยเฉพาะ เซฟเลือกสั่งดาร์กช็อกโกแลต ลิลี่เลือกไอศกรีมสตรอเบอร์รี่ เขานิ่งไปสักพักเหมือนกำลังครุ่นคิดบางอย่างก่อนจะโพล่งขึ้นมาทำลายความเงียบซะเอง

“ที่จริง…ฉันมี…ของขวัญจะให้เธอเหมือนกันนะลิลี่” 

“จริงหรอ!” เธอทำเสียงตื่นเต้น

“อือ แต่เธอต้องหลับตาก่อนนะ”

“ก็ได้”

เขาบอกให้ลิลี่หลับตาลงได้แล้ว แต่ก็ยังไม่วางใจคอยแอบมองว่าเธอจะแอบดูตอนที่เขาเอาของขวัญออกมาให้เธอรึเปล่า สักพัก เขาหยิบของบางอย่างออกมาจากเสื้อตัวเก่งที่เขาใส่ตอนก่อนมาที่ฮ็อกซ์มี้ตและเอาไปคล้องคอของเด็กสาวร่างเล็ก

“นี่เป็นขวัญเล็กๆน้อยๆจากฉัน หวังว่าเธอคงจะชอบนะ”

“ว้าว ผ้าพันคอนี่นา สวยจัง” เธอลูบผ้าพันคอที่ได้รับมาอย่างเบามือ เส้นไหมที่ถักทอออกมาเป็นผลงานช่างนุ่มเหลือเกิน ผ้าพันคอสีเหลืองคาดแดงเป็นสีของบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ที่เธออยู่ แต่ที่ปลายทั้งสองด้านมีตัวอักษรย่อปักอยู่ ‘S.S & L.E’

“เซเวอรัส สเนป และ ลิลี่ เอฟเวนส์ ”เขาพูดราวกับรู้ว่าเธอสงสัยความหมายของตัวอักษรนั้น “ฉันตั้งใจถักผ้าผืนนี้ให้เธอตลอดช่วงเวลาปิดเทอมสองเดือน ฉันอยากให้เธอได้ใช้และหวังว่าจะชอบมันบ้างไม่มากก็น้อย ”

“ขอบคุณมากนะเซฟ ดีใจจังที่เธอตั้งใจถักเพื่อเป็นของขวัญให้ฉัน”

“แฮปปี้วาเลนไทน์นะลิลี่ วันนี้เป็นวันที่ฉันมีความสุขที่สุดในชีวิตเลยล่ะ”

“ฮิๆ เธอมีความสุขขนาดนั้นเลยหรอเซฟ” ลิลี่แกล้งทำเสียงล้อเลียนเด็กหนุ่มที่อยู่ข้างๆ

“แน่นอน เพราะฉันได้อยู่กับคนพิเศษอย่างเธอไงล่ะ ลิลี่ เอฟเวนส์” เขาดึงตัวเธอเข้ามากอด บรรจงจุมพิตที่ริมฝีปากบางสีกุหลาบอย่างแผ่วเบาและจะค่อยๆบดริมฝีปากและสอดลิ้นรุกเข้าไปหาความหวานจากอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะถอนริมฝีปากออกให้ร่างเล็กที่อยู่ในอ้อมกอดได้หายใจ

“แฮปปี้วาเลนไทน์ ฉันก็มีความสุขเพราะได้อยู่กับคนพิเศษเช่นกัน เซเวอร์รัส สเนป” เธอซุกใบหน้าหวานลงบนอกของเขา และปล่อยให้คนพิเศษของเธอกอดเธอไว้แนบแน่นอย่างนั้นอยู่เนิ่นนาน….

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีครับรีดเดอร์ที่น่ารักทุกคน ผมไรท์เตอร์ Ikemen Orange คนเดิมเอง ไม่ต้องตกใจว่าทำไมถึงเป็นชื่ออื่นนะครับ  
> เหตุผลหลักเลยเพราะ Exteen ปิดตัวไปแล้ว ผมก็เลยต้องหาแพลตฟอร์มใหม่ไว้ลงตอนสวีทส่วนที่ลงในเด็กดีไม่ได้  
> ซึ่งนามปากกาใหม่ที่ผมใช้ใน Archive of our own หรือ AO3 ในที่นี้ก็คือ Kyounichisouma จะลงผลงานหลักตัวเองที่เป็นภาษาไทย  
> กับผลงานหลักที่แปลเป็นภาษาอังกฤษและฟิคที่แต่งเองเป็นภาษาอังกฤษ ส่วนอีกหนึ่งแพลตฟอร์มที่ใช้งานอยู่คือ Fanfiction.net  
> ซึ่งใช้นามปากกา kyounichi จะลงแค่ส่วนของผลงานหลักที่แปลแล้ว กับฟิคที่ผมแต่งเองเป็นภาษาอังกฤษ เผื่อรีดเดอร์ค้นหาชื่อเรื่องนี้  
> แล้วเจอนามปากกาอื่นๆที่ผมไม่ได้ใช้ในเด็กดี จะได้ทราบว่านามปากกาไหนเป็นของไรท์ครับ 
> 
> หลังจากนี้รีดเดอร์สามารถอ่านเนื้อหาทั้งเรื่อง ทุกตอนรวมทั้งฉากสวีทโดยไม่มีสะดุดได้แล้วครับ ส่วนคอมเมนท์ ผมขอรบกวนกลับไปเม้นในเด็กดี  
> ให้ผมเหมือนเดิมนะครับ https://writer.dek-d.com/ikemenorange/writer/view.php?id=790315  
> หรือรีดเดอร์คนไหนใจดี จะเม้นให้ไรท์ทั้งสองที่เพื่อเป็นกำลังใจให้แต่งฟิคเซฟรี่ต่อไป ก็จะดีใจมากๆเลยครับ
> 
> เอาล่ะ ไม่รบกวนเวลาจิ้นของรีดเดอร์แล้้ว ไว้เจอกันใหม่ในตอนถัดไปครับ


	2. Chapter 2 Bitter Sweet Memory2 --Bitter memory

พวกเขาหารู้ไม่ว่าเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นในวันแห่งความรักที่ดูเหมือนอะไรๆจะราบรื่นและเป็นใจให้ทั้งสองได้อยู่ด้วยกันเพียงสองต่อสอง ได้อยู่ในสายตาของใครบางคนที่เต็มไปด้วยความโกรธปนเกลียดชังเพราะความอิจฉา หลังจากวันวาเลนไทน์ของเซฟและลิลี่

เซเวอรัสรับรู้ได้ถึงสายตาของใครจ้องมาที่เขา มันมีความรู้สึกหลายๆอย่างปนเปกันไปหมด ทั้งความน้อยใจ โกรธ อิจฉา และเกลียดชัง ทำให้กลายเป็นความรู้สึกที่รุนแรง ตลอดสัปดาห์นั้น เขาโดนกลั่นแกล้งจากคนที่เขาไม่รู้ว่าใคร แกล้งตั้งแต่ทำให้ข้าวของเครื่องใช้หายไป ทำให้เขาต้องเสียเวลาตามหาอยู่นับครั้งไม่ถ้วน แต่สุดท้ายก็ไปเจอในที่ๆคาดไม่ถึงเกือบทุกครั้ง

และลางร้ายของความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเขากับลิลี่ก็เริ่มต้น เด็กหนุ่มบ้านสลิธีรินได้รับจดหมายของคนพิเศษของเขา ลิลี่ เธอต้องการเจอเขาที่ลานข้างโรงเรียนเพื่อบอกความในใจของเธอที่มี ต่อเขา เขาเองก็ตั้งใจว่าจะบอกรักกับเธอให้ได้ แต่ทว่าการบอกรักครั้งนี้คงจะเป็นไปไม่ได้เสียแล้วเพราะมีอุปสรรคอย่างใหญ่หลวง 

“เหอะ!! เซเวอร์รัส ไม่มีเพื่อนรึไงวันนี้ถึงได้อยู่คนเดียวเป็นหมาหัวเน่าน่ะ” เสียงกวนประสาทของใครบางคนที่คุ้นหูดังขึ้นมาด้านหลัง พร้อมปรากฏร่างของเพื่อนๆแก๊งตัวกวนทั้งสี่

“ไอ้เจมส์บ้า แกกำลังพาดพิงฉันอยู่นะโว้ย!!” เสียงของเด็กหนุ่มอีกคนตะโกนอย่างหัวเสีย จะเป็นใครไม่ได้นอกจากซิเรียส แบล็ก เจ้าของชื่อที่เป็นแอนิเมจัสหมาสีดำสมชื่อ

“เออ ขอโทษเว้ย ไอ้เท้าปุย!”

“อย่ามายุ่งกับฉันพอตเตอร์ อีกอย่ามาเรียกชื่อ ฉันไม่อนุญาต!!” 

“กลัวตายเลย อย่างกับฉันอยากเรียกชื่อแกงั้นล่ะ!!” ร่างสูงกว่าของเจมส์ พอตเตอร์ย่างสามขุมเข้ามาหาเขา ‘ความรู้สึกนี่มัน เหมือนที่ฉันรับรู้ได้จากดวงตาที่จ้องมองมาตลอดสัปดาห์เลยนี่ หรือว่า..’ เขาแค่คิดแต่ราวกับคนตรงหน้าอ่านความคิดเขาได้

“หึ ไม่โง่นี่ แกแก่งมากที่สามารถรับรู้อารมณ์ ความรู้สึกจากสายตาของฉันได้ ใช่! เป็นฉันเองที่หาเรื่องแกล้งแกตลอดสัปดาห์นี้ ”เขากระตุกยิ้มมุมปากอย่างร้ายกาจ 

“แกทำอย่างนั้นทำไมพอตเตอร์! ฉันไปทำอะไรให้แกรึไงถึงได้จงเกลียดจงชังแล้วก็คอยหาเรื่องกันแบบนี้” 

“ทำอะไรน่ะหรอ แกก็น่าจะรู้ดีแก่ใจไม่ใช่รึไง ”

“อะไรของแกน่ะ ฉันไม่เห็นเข้าใจ”

“อย่านึกว่าฉันไม่รู้เรื่องที่แกออกไปฮ็อกซ์มี้ตแล้วก็อี๋อ๋อกับลิลี่สองต่อสองอยู่ทั้งวันนะ!!! ” 

“แกรู้!!!”

“ใช่!!! ยอมรับก็ได้ว่าฉันแอบตามไปดูแกกับลิลี่ยังไงล่ะ” เจมส์ตะคอกอย่างหัวเสีย เด็กหนุ่มที่ถูกต้อนจนมุมเบิกตากว้างด้วยความตกใจ มือที่กำหมัดแน่นสั่นน้อยๆด้วยความตะลึงที่ถูกศัตรูคู่แค้นเห็นอะไรต่ออะไรเข้า

“สนิฟเวลลัส ไอ้ขี้แง!! แกมันเป็นแค่คนขี้ขลาด ถึงลิลี่จะพูดว่าแกเป็นคนพิเศษ แต่มันก็ไม่ได้มีความหมายอะไรมากไปกว่าการที่ต้องดูแลลูกแหง่ล่ะวะ!! ลิลี่เค้าไม่สนแกหรอก ฉันจะแย่งลิลี่มาจากแก แล้วก็ทำให้แกไม่เหลืออะไรเลย!!! ”

“พลั่ก!!!” ความอดทนที่มีอยู่น้อยนิดขาดสะบั้นลง เซเวอร์รัสกระแทกหมัดหนักๆใส่ใบหน้าที่จัดว่าหล่อเหลาซะจนหน้าหงาย

“นี่สำหรับที่แกมาดูถูกฉันว่าขี้ขลาด !! แกนั่นแหละขี้ขลาด สู้คนเดียวไม่ได้ต้องเอาหมาหมู่มารุม! อ้อ ใช่สิ ฉันลืมไปว่าในหมู่พวกแกมีหมาตั้งสองตัว แก ซีเรียส แบล็กไอ้หมาแอนิเมจัส แล้วก็แก ลูปินไอ้มนุษย์หมาป่า!!! ”

“ผลั่วะ!!!” ซีเรียสปรี่เข้ามาถวายหมัดงามๆใส่หน้าเขาเช่นกัน “นี่สำหรับที่แกดูถูกว่าพวกฉันเป็นหมาหมู่ แล้วก็สำหรับที่แกมาดูถูกฉันกับรีมัส!!!” เขารัวหมัดเข้าที่หน้าและท้องของศัตรูคู่แค้น แบบไม่ยั้งจน เขาหอบหายใจเล็กน้อยและหัวเราะอย่างบ้าคลั่งเหมือนสะใจที่ได้แก้แค้น

“แฮ่กๆ พวกแกรุมฉันเหมือนหมาหมู่ชัดๆ ไอ้พวกขี้ขลาด” ร่างของเด็กหนุ่มกระเสือกกระสนลุกขึ้นมาอย่างยากลำบาก มือปาดเลือดที่มุมปากออกและกุมท้องด้วยความเจ็บปวดจากแรงหมัด แต่กระนั้นเขาก็ยังสามารถใช้สายตาอันเย็นยะเยือกไล่จ้องรายตัวจนทำให้ทุกคนในที่นั้นรู้สึกขนลุกขึ้นมาจับใจ แต่เจมส์เป็นคนแรกที่ตั้งสติได้และเสกคาถาใส่คนที่มองเขาอย่างจ้องจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อได้แล้ว

“อ๊าก!! ปล่อยฉันลงไปเดี๋ยวนี้ พอตเตอร์!!!”

“ปล่อยให้โง่สิ ฉันจะทำให้แกต้องอับอายจนไม่มีที่ซุกหน้าเลย!!!” เจมส์หันหน้าไปทางเด็กหนุ่มตัวกลมๆ

“เอ้า หางหนอนแกอยากจะเล่นอะไรก็ตามสบายนะ ฉันยกไอ้นี่ให้!!!”

“ฮ่าๆ เสียใจด้วยนะ เขาแหลมยกหน้าที่แกล้งแกให้เป็นของฉันแล้ว ฉันก็อยากเล่นอะไรสนุกๆ ซะหน่อย ไม่ต้องกลัว ฉันไม่ทำนายตายหรอกน่า อย่างมากก็แค่ขายหน้าเท่านั้น”ปีเตอร์ เพ็ตติกรูว์เดินออกมาข้างหน้าพร้อมหัวเราะอย่างเย้ยหยัน เขาเสกคาถาใส่เด็กหนุ่มที่ถูกจับห้อยหัวบนกิ่งไม้ใหญ่ กางเกงของเขาถูกเสกให้ขาดวิ่นเป็นริ้วๆจนแทบเห็นกางเกงใน 

“ฮ่าๆๆ สนิฟเวลลัสไม่ใส่กางเกงโว้ย!!!”

“เอาสบู่ไปล้างตัวซะ ล้างปากของแกด้วย จะได้เลิกพูดพล่อยๆ มาดูถูกพวกฉันอีก” ปีเตอร์เสกให้มีฟองสบู่ออกมาจากปากของเด็กหนุ่มจนตรอก­ที่อยู่ตรงหน้าพวกเขา 

“แค่กๆ! ไอ้..พวก…สาระ…เลว!!!!” เซเวอร์รัสดิ้นพล่านเพราะฟองสบู่กำลังจะทำให้เขา­สำลัก ไม่ไหวโธ่เว้ย! อย่าเพิ่งเป็นอะไรไปตอนนี้นะ ฉันยังไม่ได้แก้แค้นพวกแกทุกคนที่ทำฉันเจ็บแสบแล้วก็ขายหน้าอย่างแรงด้วยซ้ำ!!! ฉันยังไม่ได้บอกรักลิลี่ด้วย!!

เจมส์ ซีเรียส และปีเตอร์หัวเราะท้องคัดท้องแข็งอย่างสะใจกับสิ่งที่ได้เห็น จะมีก็แต่รีมัสที่นั่งหลบมุมอยู่กัดริมฝีปากอย่างแรง น้ำตาที่กลั้นไว้เอ่อคลอเบ้าตา เขา ปิดหูแน่นและหลับตาปี๋ราวกับไม่อยากจะรับรู้กับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นตรงหน้า

‘ไม่นะ!! เดี๋ยวเขาก็ตายหรอก!! ทำไมถึงต้องแกล้งกันขนาดนั้นด้วย สเนปก็ไม่ได้เป็นคนเลวร้ายอะไรนักหนานี่ ฉันไม่อยากเป็นหนึ่งในต้นเหตุที่ทำให้ใครเจ็บตัวทั้งนั้น!! ฉันอยากจะห้ามพวกนาย อยากจะเดินเข้าไปกระชากคอเสื้อทุกคนแล้วก็บอกว่าพอซะที เลิกแกล้งกันได้แล้ว!! ฉันอยากจะมีความกล้าสักนิดเหมือนที่สเนปกล้าต่อยพวกนาย แต่ฉันมันอ่อนแอ ใช่! ฉันมันขี้ขลาดเหมือนที่เขาพูดไม่มีผิด!! พวกเราทุกคนก็ขี้ขลาดเหมือนกัน! ขี้ขลาดที่สู้กับเขาแบบหมาหมู่ ทั้งๆที่สเนปเค้ามีตัวคนเดียว ความสามารถย่อมไม่เท่ากับพวกเราอยู่แล้ว!!

“กรี๊ดดด!!! ปล่อยเซฟลงมาเดี๋ยวนี้นะ!!!!” เสียงเล็กของเด็กสาวผมแดงแผดดังไปทั่วบริเวณ ลิลี่ตวาดใส่หน้าแก๊งตัวกวนทั้งสี่ที่กำลังแกล้งเด็กหนุ่มที่เป็นเพื่อนสนิทคนเดียวของเธอ เธอนับ ลูปินรวมกับพวกที่แกล้งเขาด้วยเพราะถึงเธอจะเห็นว่าเขานั่งปิดตาปิดหูไม่ยอมรับรู้อะไรก็เท่ากับเป็นการเพิกเฉยและไม่ยอมให้ความช่วยเหลือกับคนที่ถูกทำร้ายสาหัสอย่างเซฟ

“ตุ้บ!! ร่างที่ถูกถวายหมัดจนน่วมตกลงมาจากการพันธนาการของเชือกและคาถา” เจมส์นั่นเองที่เป็นคนร่ายคาถาปล่อยตัวเขาลงมาจากการห้อยหัวกับกิ่งไม้ และเสกให้ฟองสบู่ทั้งหมดหายไป

“เหอะ ที่ฉันปล่อยแกไปก็เพราะเอฟเวนส์ขอร้องหรอกนะ!!”เด็กหนุ่มรางสูงโปร่งมองร่างที่ตกลงมาผ่านแว่นตาอย่างชิงชัง เด็กหนุ่มร่างบางกว่าหายใจหอบอย่างแรงเพราะอาการเหนื่อยอ่อน เลือดที่ไหลลงไปกองที่หัวเป็นเวลาสักพักใหญ่รวมทั้งฟองสบู่เกือบจะฆ่าเขาตาย สายตาที่พร่ามัวมองไปยังคนที่มาช่วยชีวิตเขาไว้อีกครั้ง

“ฮึก…ลิลี่ เธออีกแล้วหรอ…” เขากัดริมฝีปากและกำหมัดแน่น น้ำตาลูกผู้ชายไหลพรากเพราะความอับอายที่ต้องให้ผู้หญิงที่เขาแอบรักอยู่ตลอดมา ต้องมาเห็นสภาพสุดสมเพชของตัวเอง เขาไม่มีปัญญาแม้กระทั่งจะปกป้องตัวเองเลย แล้วจะมีปัญญาที่ไหนไปปกป้องลิลี่คนที่เขารักสุดหัวใจ เขาไม่อยากให้ลิลี่ต้องมาเห็นสภาพนี้อีกแล้ว ไม่อยากถูกดูถูกว่าอ่อนแอ ไม่อยากให้ผู้หญิงมาคอยปกป้อง มันเหมือนลูกแหง่อย่างที่ไอ้เจ้าพอตเตอร์มันพูดนั่นแหละ 

“เซฟ!!! เป็นยังไงบ้าง ฉันเป็นห่วงเธอมากรู้มั้ย!!! ฉันตกใจมากที่เห็นเธอถูกพวกตัวกวนทำร้ายเอาน่ะ” เด็กสาวผมแดงเขย่าตัวเขาอย่างบ้าคลั่ง เธอกอดร่างของเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยร่องรอยการต่อสู้ ดวงตาสีมรกตแสนสวยมองหน้าเขาด้วยความเป็นห่วงเป็นใย น้ำตาที่คลอเบ้าร่วงเผาะลงมาอาบแก้มของเขา แต่ยิ่งเธอทำร้องไห้มากเท่าไหร่กลับยิ่งทำให้ใจของเซฟชา และรู้สึกถึงความอ่อนแอและน่าสมเพชของตัวเองมากขึ้นเท่านั้น ดวงตาสีสวยที่เขาปรารถนาจะมองมันตลอดเวลาและต้องการครอบครองแต่เพียงผู้เดียวกลับทำให้เขามีอาการต่อต้านเด็กสาวที่กำลังลูบใบหน้าของเขาอยู่

“ฉันไม่ต้องการความเป็นห่วงจากเธอ ยัยเลือดสีโคลน!!!”

“ซ..เซฟ!!!!” ดวงตาสีมรกตเบิกกว้างด้วยความตกใจ เสียใจ และผิดหวังอย่างร้ายแรง คำพูดที่เด็กสาวไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าจะได้ยินจากเพื่อนสนิทที่สุด และกำลังจะกลายเป็นคนพิเศษของอย่างเต็มตัวในความคิดของเธอ คำพูดนี้ทำให้ใจของเธอชาเมื่อถูกตบหน้าฉาดใหญ่ น้ำตาไหลพรากจากดวงตาสีมรกต แต่เธอก็ปาดมันทิ้งและกลั้นใจไม่ให้ร้องไห้ออกมาต่อหน้าคนใจร้ายที่นอนเจ็บอยู่ตรงหน้า ไม่ใช่แค่เธอที่อึ้ง แต่แก๊งตัวกวนทั้งหมดก็เบิกตากว้าง อ้าปากค้างอย่างสะอึกกับคำพูดที่ได้ยินอย่างไม่เชื่อหู ทำไมเจ้าบ้านี่ ถึงพูดคำที่ร้ายกาจอย่างนี้ออกมา!!!

“สนิฟเวลลัส ไอ้สารเลวเอ๊ย!!! ขอโทษเอฟเวนส์เดี๋ยวนี้นะ!!!”

“พอตเตอร์!!! เธอไม่ต้องบังคับให้เขาขอโทษหรอกนะ เพราะตัวเธอเองก็เลวไม่แพ้กันหรอก!!! ดีแต่รังควาญคนที่อ่อนแอกว่ากว่า แถมยังใช่วิธีสู้แบบขี้ขลาดแบบหมาหมู่รุมคนอื่นอีก!!! ไอ้คนอวดดี คิดว่าตัวเองเก่งนักหรือไง!! คิดว่าอยู่กริฟฟินดอร์แล้วตัวเองต้องเป็นคนเด่นคนดัง ดีกว่าคนอื่นงั้นเหรอ!! เที่ยวตัดสินคนอื่นแค่หน้าตาแล้วก็เป็นคนที่อยู่บ้านต่างกับตัวเอง!! จะบอกอะไรให้นะ เด็กสลิธีรินที่เธอดูถูกดูแคลนว่าเป็นพวกนิยมศาสตร์มืดยังจะมีจิดใจที่อ่อนโยนและเห็นแก่คนอื่นมากกว่าเด็กกริฟฟินดอร์อย่างเธอซะอีก!!! ฉันผิดหวังมากที่อยู่บ้านเดียวกับคนอย่างนาย ถ้าฉันเลือกได้ก็จะขออยู่สลิธีรินไปตั้งแต่ปีหนึ่งแล้ว!!”

เด็กสาวตวาดอย่างเหลืออดกับพฤติกรรมของเด็กหนุ่มทั้งหมดที่เธอต้องมาพบในวันนี้ โดยเฉพาะเซเวอรัสคนที่เธอคิดว่าเขาน่าจะเป็นคนพิเศษของเธอได้ แต่ก็ช่างน่าผิดหวังและเสียใจจริงๆที่เขาพูดคำๆนั้นออกมา ส่วนเจมส์และแก๊งตัวกวนของเขาก็เป็นเด็กบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ที่เธอไม่คิดว่าเขาจะมีนิสัยร้ายกาจแบบนี้ เธอจ้องกลับไปที่เซฟอย่างหมดอาลัยตายอยาก 

“ฮึก ฉันขอถอนคำพูดวันนั้นทั้งหมด เซเวอร์รัส ในเมื่อเธอเห็นว่าฉันเป็นพวกเลือดสีโคลนที่น่ารังเกียจ ฉันก็จะไม่มาให้เธอเห็นหน้าอีกต่อไป จากนี้จะไม่มีเซฟที่เป็นคนพิเศษและคนที่ฉันจะรักสุดหัวใจอีกต่อไปแล้ว!!!!”

ลิลี่เดินเสกคาถาซ่อมแซมเสื้อผ้าให้กับเซฟเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ก่อนจะกระแทกเท้าออกไปจากตรงนั้นด้วยหัวใจที่แตกสลาย 

“ลาก่อนเซเวอร์รัส ตลอดไป!!!”

“ไม่!!!ไม่จริงงงง!!! ฉันพูดอะไรออกไป!!!!! ฮืออออ!!!!!” เด็กหนุ่มกรีดเสียงก้องบริเวณอย่างเจ็บปวด ‘ฉันพูดอะไรร้ายกาจออกไป เพราะฉันเป็นคนอ่อนแอใช่มั้ย!!! ฉันแค่ไม่อยากถูกมองอย่างสมเพช ไม่อยากถูกมองว่าเป็นไอ้คนน่ารังเกียจ!! คนขี้ขลาดที่ต้องให้ผู้หญิงมาปกป้องเหมือนลูกแหง่ติดแม่!!! ไม่จริง ฉันไม่ได้อยากพูดกับเธอแบบนั้น!!! แต่ว่าตอนนี้ฉันคงไม่มีโอกาสได้ครอบครองเจ้าของดวงตาสีมรกตและรอยยิ้มอบอุ่นแต่เพียงผู้เดียวแล้วสินะ ดวงตาคู่นั้นจะไม่มีวันมองกลับมาที่ฉันอีกแล้วใช่มั้ย รอยยิ้มนั่นจะไม่มีวันยิ้มให้ฉันอีกแล้วใช่มั้ย ถ้าเปรียบเหมือนฉันเป็นโลก เธอเป็นดวงจันทร์ ทุกๆปีดวงจันทร์จะโคจรห่างโลกออกไปเรื่อยๆ และถูกแสงอาทิตย์กลืนกินไปในที่สุด เจ้าพอตเตอร์นั่นกำลังพรากเธอไปจากฉัน ตอนนี้ฉันเหมือนโลกที่โดดเดี่ยวและไร้ชีวิต วันนี้โลกทั้งใบเหมือนจะถล่มลงมาตรงหน้าฉัน เรี่ยวแรงที่มีมันหายไป ทิฏฐิที่เคยยึดและความเอาแต่ใจมันหายไปไหนกันหมด จะสายไปไหมถ้าฉันจะขอโทษเธอจากใจจริง ฉันอยากบอกว่า ลิลี่ ฉันรักเธอจากก้นบึ้งของหัวใจ ต่อให้จะต้องตาย วิญญาณสลายสักกี่ครั้งก็จะรักเธอตลอดไปไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนแปลง’

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3 Stubborn Heart

“ไม่นะ อย่าไป!!! ได้โปรดเถอะ!!!”

“ลิลี่!!!”

‘แฮ่กๆๆ’ ชายหนุ่มนอนคุดคู้อยู่บนเตียงสีขาว ร่างสูงหอยหายใจแรง สีหน้าดูไม่สู้ดีนัก ใบหน้าที่ขาวซีดอยู่แล้วก็ยิ่งซีดลงไปอีก หยาดเหงื่อท่วมไปทั่วใบหน้าและร่างกาย เขาเผลอกัดริมฝีปากและกำมือแน่นอย่างไม่รู้ตัว สักพักร่างนั้นก็พลิกกลับมาอยู่ในท่านอนหงาย เอามือซ้ายก่ายหน้าผาก มือ…ที่มีรอยตรามารประทับอยู่จางๆ เป็นสัญลักษณ์ของผู้เสพความตาย แต่นั่นก็เป็นเพียงอดีตไปแล้วหลังจากที่เขาแปรพักตร์มาอยู่ฝ่ายภาคีกับศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิ้ลดอร์ เพื่อต่อสู้กับจอมมารที่บังอาจพากชีวิตของลิลี่ เพียงเพราะตัวเขา เขาเองที่เอาคำทำนายที่ได้ยินมาแบบไม่ครบถ้วนไปบอกจอมมาร เป็นเขาเองต่างหากที่เริ่มหยิบยื่นความตายให้กับผู้หญิงที่เขารักสุดหัวใจ

“ฝันไปหรือนี่” ดวงตาสีรัตติกาลเปิดขึ้นอย่างช้าๆ พลางมองไปรอบๆ ห้องของตัวเอง ‘ทำไมกัน ทำไมยังนึกถึงเรื่องนี้อยู่‘

เขากระตุกยิ้มมุมปากเมื่อนึกถึงส่วนที่เป็นฝันดี เรื่องดีๆที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเขากับลิลี่ แต่ก็ต้องถอนใจทิ้งเฮือกใหญ่เมื่อนึกถึงฝันร้ายที่เกิดขึ้นเพราะศัตรูตัวฉกาจ เจมส์ พอตเตอร์ รวมถึงพวกแก๊งตัวกวนด้วย

ร่างสูงลุกขึ้นจากเตียงและไปทำธุระส่วนตัวจนเสร็จสรรพพร้อมที่จะกลับมาเริ่มต้นชีวิตใหม่ที่ยังคงซ้ำซากน่าเบื่อสำหรับเขา ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยานั่งลงที่โต๊ะทำงานของตัวเอง เตรียมการสอนของวันนี้ เขาจัดอุปกรณ์การสอนพร้อมน้ำยาสารพัดชนิดให้เรียบร้อยก่อนจะหันไปตรวจรายงานที่กองพะเนินเป็นภูเขา

เขาตวัดปากกาตรวจรายงานในกองไปจำนวนหนึ่งอย่างไม่พอใจนักเพราะผลงานของแต่ละคนช่างห่วยแตกสิ้นดี ที่จริงคุณเกรนเจอร์ก็ทำได้ไม่เลวทีเดียว เธอคงจะเป็นคนเดียวที่ทำให้เขาทนนั่งอ่านรายงานได้บ้าง นอกเหนือจากนั้นก็แทบอยากจะโยนทิ้งโดยไม่ต้องอ่านให้เสียเวลา เพราะแค่มองจากชื่อก็รู้ได้ทันทีเลยว่าผลงานมันจะออกมาแบบไหน เขาตรวจไปเรื่อยๆ จนถึงรายงานฉบับหนึ่ง ‘แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์’ หน้าของนักเรียนตัวดีลอยขึ้นมาในความคิด ภาพเด็กหนุ่มซ้อนกับเจ้าบ้าพอตเตอร์จอมร้ายกาจ ผู้เป็นพ่อของเขา

‘งี่เง่าชะมัด! จะไปนึกถึงพวกบ้านี่ทำไม งี่เง่าพอกันทั้งพ่อทั้งลูกเลย!’ เฮอะ! ตรวจดูหน่อยก็ได้ เขาหยิบรายงานขึ้นมาอ่านอย่างเสียไม่ได้ก่อนจะตวัดปากกาเขียนอะไรบางอย่างที่มุมกระดาษก่อนจะร่อนมันลงไป ในกองรายงานที่ตรวจแล้วอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ ที่จริงแล้วเขาเขียนตัว ‘พ’ ซึ่งหมายถึงพอใช้ ลงไปในรายงานของพอตเตอร์เพราะตระหนักถึงความเรียบร้อยบนรายงาน แม้คำตอบจะยังคงไม่ได้เรื่อง แต่มันก็แตกต่างจาก รายงานก่อนๆ ที่เขียนส่งมาแบบขอไปที ‘น่าแปลกใจจริงๆ’

‘ก๊อกๆๆ’ เสียงเคาะประตูเรียกความสนใจของสายตาดุดันจากกองรายงานไปยังประตูบานใหญ่ 

“เชิญครับ ท่านอาจารย์ใหญ่”เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยขึ้นเรียบๆ เขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าคนที่มาหาเขาคือใคร แต่ไม่รู้ว่ามีธุระอะไรกับเขากันแน่

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ เซเวอร์รัส” อาจารย์ใหญ่แห่งฮอกวอตส์ยิ้มแย้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี ซึ่งแตกต่างจากคนตรงหน้าที่ทำหน้าบอกบุญไม่รับอยู่ตลอดเวลา

“อรุณสวัสดิ์เช่นกันครับ”

ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ส่ายหัวกับท่าทางของชายหนุ่มที่อายุน้อยกว่าตัวเองหลายเท่า

“ไม่เอาน่าเซเวอร์รัส วันนี้เธอทำหน้าตาให้มันดูดีกว่านี้หน่อยจะได้หรือเปล่า”

“ผมเป็นของผมอยู่แบบนี้ก็ดีอยู่แล้วนี่ครับ วันนี้เป็นวันสำคัญอะไรที่ผมจะต้องทำหน้าตาให้มันดีกว่าที่เป็นอยู่ด้วยหรือครับ”

“เธอไม่รู้หรอกหรือ รึว่าทำงานหนักเกินไปจนลืมวันลืมคืนว่าวันนี้เป็นวันอะไรกันแล้ว”

ชายหนุ่มนิ่งเงียบไม่ตอบคำถามผู้อาวุโสกว่าแต่กลับนึกใจใจอย่างฉงน พลางเหลือบมองปฏิทินบนโต๊ะทำงาน ‘ก็แค่วันศุกร์ พรุ่งนี้วันเสาร์ สุดสัปดาห์ฉันก็ได้หยุดพัก ฉันคงทำงานหนักไปจริงๆ ล่ะมั้ง แล้วยังไงล่ะ มันเป็นวันพิเศษเลิศเลออะไรนักหนา’

“ฮึๆ ผิดแล้วเซเวอร์รัส ก็วันนี้ 14 กุมภาพันธ์ วันวาเลนไทน์ยังไงล่ะ” ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิ้ลดอร์หัวเราะในลำคอ

‘ห๊ะ! อย่าบอกนะว่าไอ้ที่ฉันฝันอะไรงี่เง่าไร้สาระเป็นเพราะวันบ้าบอนี่ด้วย!?’ เขาอุทานกับตัวเองอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อเท่าไหร่ ‘มันคงจะเป็นเรื่องงี่เง่าที่สุดในปีนี้เลย!’

“และถ้าฉันคาดไม่ผิด เธอคงจะฝันถึงลิลี่และเจมส์ พอตเตอร์สินะ” เขากล่าวต่อไป

“ท่านรู้!?” คราวนี้ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาถึงกับผงะ นี่เขาเห็นว่าฮอกวอตส์เป็นที่ปลอดภัยถึงกับปล่อยให้ความคิด อารมณ์ และจิตใจของเขาโลดแล่นได้อย่างอิสระขนาดนี้เชียว ชายหนุ่มโมโหตัวเองที่ไม่ปิดกั้นมันไว้ ถึงจะมาปิดเอาตอนนี้ก็คงไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรแล้ว คัมเบิลดอร์อ่านความคิด­ของเขาและล่วงรู้ได้อย่างรวดเร็ว ไม่มีอะไรสามารถหลุดรอดสายตาแหลมคมของอาจารย์ใหญ่ผู้นี้ไปได้

“เธอคงจะมีความสุขมากที่ได้ฝันถึงลิลี่อีกครั้ง แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็ทำให้เธอต้องหวนนึกถึงช่วงเวลาที่ต้องเจ็บปวดจากคำพูดของตัวเอง และคนที่เธอเลือกจะโทษว่าเป็นสาเหตุทั้งหมดคงไม่พ้นเจมส์ พอตเตอร์ แต่พวกเขาก็ตายไปแล้ว ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่เธอจะเอาความรู้สึกทั้งหมดมาลงที่แฮร์รี่โดยที่เขาไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรเลย”

“ท่านก็รู้ไม่ใช่หรือว่าผมเกลียดเจมส์ พอตเตอร์มากแค่ไหน สิ่งที่เจ้านั่นทำไว้กับผมมันร้ายกาจมากเสียจนไม่อาจให้อภัยได้”

“ใช่ ฉันรู้ดี แต่แฮร์รี่เป็นเด็กที่น่าสงสารนะ เธอเลือกเกลียดเขาเพียงเพราะหน้าตาที่เหมือนเจมส์มากเสียจนเธอคงทำใจไม่ได้ แต่ที่จริงเขามีนิสัยเหมือนลิลี่มากนะ ดวงตาสีมรกตที่เต็มไปด้วยความมุ่งมั่น กล้าหาญ เด็ดเดี่ยว ขณะเดียวกันก็มีความโอบอ้อมอารี อ่อนโยน และเป็นห่วงเป็นใยคนอื่น”

“ชอบยุ่งเรื่องของคนอื่นเสียมากกว่า เจ้าเด็กนี่เย่อหยิ่ง จองหอง อวดดีเสียจนไม่ฟังคำเตือนจากใครหน้าไหน แถมยังทำตัวราวกับตัวเองเป็นพ่อยอดนักบุญ ชอบเอาตัวเองเข้าไปเสี่ยงอันตรายเพื่อคนอื่นเพราะคิดว่าจะเป็นวีรบุรุษในสายตาใครๆน่ะสิ”ศาสตราจารย์สุดโหดโพล่งขึ้นมาอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ คำพูดมุ่งร้ายที่เขาพาดพิงถึงบุคคลที่สามกลับทำให้คนฟังถึงกับหัวเราะอย่างอารมณ์ดี แต่คนพูดกลับทำหน้าหงิกอย่างไม่พอใจ ยิ่งขึ้นเพราะไม่เข้าใจว่าคำพูดของเขามันน่าหัวเราะตรงไหนกัน

“ใครหน้าไหนนี่คงหมายถึงตัวเธอเองสินะ เซเวอร์รัส ฉันคาดไม่ถึงเลยว่าเธอจะเป็นห่วงเป็นใยแฮร์รี่เป็นกับเขาด้วยหรือนี่ โอ้ ลิลี่คงจะดีใจถ้ารู้ว่าเธอเป็นห่วงลูกชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนของเธอด้วย”

“ไม่ใช่อย่างแน่นอน! เคราเมอร์ลินเป็นพยาน ผมไม่สนใจเจ้าเด็กอวดดีอย่างพอตเตอร์หรอก ไม่อยากจะรับรู้ด้วยซ้ำ แต่เขาก็ยังขยันหาเรื่องใส่ตัวแบบโง่ๆ แล้วยังไง ทำไมจะต้องเป็นผมทุกครั้งที่ประมือกับพฤติกรรมอวดดีที่น่าโมโหนั่นด้วย ผมชักจะเหลืออดเต็มทนแล้วเพราะผมไม่ใช่คนที่มีความอดทนสูงอย่างท่านหรือมิเนอร์ว่าหรอกนะ”

สเนปเถียงอย่างไม่ลดละ เขากัดฟันกรอด เลือดบนหน้าพุ่งปรี๊ดด้วยความโมโหเมื่อพูดถึงเรื่องวุ่นๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นเพราะฝีมือของพอตเตอร์ ซึ่งเขาต้องเป็นคนแรกที่เห็นเหตุการณ์เกือบทุกครั้ง และต้องคอยสู้รบตบมือกับความจองหอง ปากดีและความเอาแต่ใจของเจ้าเด็กบ้าทุกครั้งที่เกิดเรื่องอะไรก็ตาม

“เห็นได้ชัดว่าเธอสน ไม่อย่างนั้นคงจะไม่พร่ำบ่นเรื่องที่แฮร์รี่ชอบเอาตัวเองไปเสี่ยงอันตรายหรอก อีกอย่างฉันก็เห็นว่าเธอคอยปกป้องทุกครั้งที่มีอันตรายเกิดขึ้นกับเด็กคนนั้นไม่ใช่หรือ เธอมักจะเป็นคนแรกที่อยู่ในเหตุการณ์เสมอทั้งที่บางครั้งฉันก็ไม่ได้ออกปากขอร้องให้เธอไปช่วย ที่จริงเธอก็ต้องมีใจเอ็นดูเขาอยู่เหมือนกัน แต่ชอบทำตัวเหมือนเกลียดชังเสียเต็มประดา”

“ถ้าท่านจะมาคุยกับผมเพราะเรื่องพวกนี้ล่ะก็ ขออภัยที่ผมต้องบอกให้ท่านเลิกคิดซะเถอะ”

“งั้นหรือ? ชายชราเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ไม่ได้พยายามคาดคั้นให้คนตรงหน้าพูดตอบอะไรอีก “ช่างเถอะ เอ้า ช็อกโกแลตสักหน่อยมั้ย จะได้อารมณ์ดีขึ้น”

“ไม่ครับขอบคุณ ผมไม่ชอบของหวาน” เขาปฏิเสธด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆ

“ถ้าเป็นไอ้นี่ ฉันว่าเธอต้องชอบมันนะ”ดัมเบิ้ลดอร์ไม่ฟังคำทักท้วงแต่กลับเอาของบางอย่างยัดใส่มือเขาแทน

“ฉันจะบอกอะไรให้ นะ เธอเองก็ดื้อไม่แพ้แฮร์รี่หรอก เหมือนแก้วที่มีน้ำบรรจุอยู่เต็ม ไม่ว่าจะเทอะไรลงไปก็ล้นออกหมด ฉันเข้าใจว่าความทรงจำเก่ามันทำให้เจ็บปวด แต่อย่าได้เอามันมาปิดกั้นใจตัวเองเลย ทำตัวเป็นแก้วเปล่าเถอะ หัดปล่อยวางซะบ้าง ลดทิฏฐิที่มันค้ำอยู่ แล้วเธอจะรับรู้ถึงความรู้สึกดีๆ ที่เกิดขึ้น”

“ท่านบอกว่าผมปิดกั้นตัวเองหรือ ไม่เห็นจะเข้าใจเลย”

“เอาเถอะ ฉันไม่หวังจะให้เธอเข้าใจในทันทีหรอก แต่คิดว่าเธอคงเข้าใจคำพูดของฉันสักวัน รู้ซึ้งอย่างแจ่มแจ้งเลยล่ะ” อาจารย์ใหญ่ตอบด้วยใบหน้าที่ยิ้มแย้ม “ขอให้มีความสุขมากๆ ในวันวาเลนไทน์นะเซเวอร์รัส” เขาพูดทิ้งท้ายและเดินออกไปจากห้อง ความเงียบกลับเข้ามาแทนที่อีกครั้ง

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงเอาสิ่งที่อาจารย์ใหญ่ยัดใส่มือเขาขึ้นมาดูด้วยความสงสัย ‘ให้ตายเถอะ!! งี่เง่าชะมัด ก็บอกไปแล้วไงว่าไม่ชอบ ไม่สิ เกลียดเลยต่างหากไอ้ของหวานพวกนี้ ชิ! แถมยังเป็นสตรอเบอร์รี่เคลือบ ช็อกโกแล็ตด้วย ของแบบนี้ใครจะไปกล้ากินล่ะ!!’ ปากบอกว่าไม่ชอบแต่ก็หยิบขึ้นมาชิมอย่างเสียไม่ได้ด้วยเหตุผลงี่เง่าสุดๆ เพราะสิ่งที่เขียนไว้บนห่อขนม ‘เปิดใจซะบ้าง แล้วจะรู้ถึงความแตกต่าง’

“ไม่เห็นจะต่างกันตรงไหน” เขาพึมพำกับตัวเอง เปิดใจเพื่อรับรู้ถึงความรู้สึกดีที่เกิดขึ้นงั้นหรอ เฮอะ หวังว่า คงจะได้อะไรตอบแทนกลับมาบ้างนะ… 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4 Chaotic Morning

“แฮร์รี่!!!” เสียงของหนุ่มผมแดงแทบจะตะโกนเมื่อเห็นว่าคนที่ถูกปลุกไม่ยอมตื่นแต่โดยดี 

“ฮื่อ…” เสียงประท้วงเบาๆ ในลำคอจากคนขี้เซา แต่ร่างนั้นก็ยังคงฝังติดกับเตียงอย่างไม่มีทีท่าจะลุกขึ้นมาง่ายๆ

“เอาไงล่ะรอน เธอจะทิ้งให้เขานอนอยู่อย่างนี้จริงๆหรอ”

“เช้านี้ฉันตะโกนเรียกไม่รู้กี่สิบรอบแล้วนะ โธ่เอ๊ย เวลาตอนเช้ายิ่งผ่านไปเร็วๆอยู่”

“ตื่นเซ่ ไอ้เพื่อนขี้เซา!!!” หนุ่มผมแดงทั้งเขย่าทั้งแหกปากเรียกจนแทบอยากจะยันโครมคนตรงหน้าให้ตกเตียงไปเลย

“คนใจร้าย…ทำไมไม่ยอมเปิดโอกาสให้ผมบ้าง…ทั้งที่ผมคองมองคุณมาตลอด”

“ให้คายสิ!!! นี่ถึงกับละเมอเลยรึไงเนี่ย” รอนถึงกับเอามือขยี้ผมอย่างเซ็งจัด วันนี้เขากะว่าจะรีบลงไปห้องโถงเพราะจะได้มีโอกาสได้กินช็อกโกแลตที่จัดไว้ให้นักเรียนที่ตื่นเช้าเป็นพิเศษ แถมมีจำนวนจำกัดซะด้วย!!!

“ถ้านายทำให้ฉันอดกินช็อกโกแลต ฉันจะกินหัวนายแทนซะ แฮร์รี่!!!”

“โธ่รอน ฉันเพิ่งรู้นะว่าเธอมันตะกละขนาดนี้ เฮ้อ ฉันทำให้เองก็ได้นะ” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ส่ายหน้ากับพฤติกรรมของคนข้างๆ ก่อนจะถอนใจเฮือกใหญ่ คำพูดที่แฮร์รี่ละเมอเมื่อกี้ทำให้เธอรู้สึกสะกิดใจตงิดๆ

คำสรรพนามที่แทนตัวของแฮร์รี่คือผม ส่วนคุณนี่เป็นคำแทนคนเป็นผู้ใหญ่กว่าไม่ใช่เหรอ ถ้าเป็นอย่างที่เจ้าตัวละเมอพูดออกมา แสดงว่าเพื่อนรักคนนี้จะต้องแอบชอบใครอยู่ แล้วก็คงยังไม่สมหวังแน่ๆ เพราะคนๆนั้นไม่ยอมรับความรู้สึกของแฮร์รี่ แต่ว่า ใครกันนะที่แฮร์รี่ชอบ แถมเป็นผู้ใหญ่กว่าซะด้วยสิ

‘ผู้ใหญ่…งั้นหรอ…ก็มีแต่พวกอาจารย์น่ะสิ’ สาวเจ้าผู้มีความคิดปราดเปรื่องอย่างเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ครุ่นคิดถึงตัวเลือกที่น่าจะพอเป็นไปได้สำหรับบรรดาอาจารย์ทั้งหลายในฮอกวอตส์ อาจารย์ผู้หญิงที่อายุห่างจากพวกเราไม่มากนักก็มีแต่ ศ.ทรีลอนีย์ แต่แฮร์รี่คงไม่ชอบหน้าเธอนักหรอก ‘อ๊ะ…คนที่ไม่ชอบหน้า…’ เธอหยุดกึกเมื่อนึกถึงคำว่าไม่ชอบหน้า พลันใบหน้าของคนๆหนึ่งก็ลอยขึ้นมาอย่างเด่นชัดราวกับเป็นคำตอบที่แน่ชัดสำหรับสิ่งที่กำลังสงสัยอยู่ 

‘ไม่จริงน่า!’ สาวเจ้าชะงักงันกับความคิดที่แล่นขึ้นมา ภาพของคนๆนั้นกับแฮร์รี่ทำให้เธอเหวอไปชั่วขณะ แต่แล้วก็กระตุกยิ้มพร้อมทั้งกลั้นหัวเราะกับมโนภาพที่ไม่ได้ผ่านการคัดกรองจากระบบประมวลผลในสมอง

“เพี้ยนไปแล้วหรอ เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ ฉันเห็นเธอเหม่อพืมพำ เดี๋ยวก็ตกใจ เดี๋ยวยิ้ม เดี๋ยวหัวเราะ”

“เปล่าๆ ฉันแค่นึกถึงคำที่แฮร์รี่ละเมอ เป็นไปได้มั้ยว่าเขาอาจจะชอบสเนป…”

“เมื่อกี้เธอว่าแฮร์รี่ชอบใครนะ!?” หนุ่มผมแดงหลุดจากอาการเซ็งจิตชั่วขณะมาสนใจคำพูดของคนตรงหน้าแทน

“เอ่อ…ฉันบอกว่าเขาอาจจะชอบใครสักคนในฮอกวอตส์” สาวผมน้ำตาลรีบแก้คำพูดทันที

“เมื่อกี้ฉันว่าเธอไม่ได้พูดอย่างนี้นะ เหมือนชื่อใครสักคน ”

“ฉันว่าเธอคงหูฝาดซะมากกว่า สงสัยซ้อมควิดดิชทุกวันได้ยินเสียงนกหวีดมาดามฮู้ชจนหูตึงแน่เลย”

“ถึงมันจะหูตึงเพราะเสียงนกหวีด แต่ฉันไม่ได้หูดับซะหน่อยนี่นา”

“เอาเวลายืนเถียงไปปลุกแฮร์รี่ดีกว่ามั้ยรอน เมื่อกี้ยังมีใครบางคนงกช็อกโกแลตจัดขนาดจะกินหัวเพื่อนอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่รึไงห๊ะ” 

“โอ๊ย! ให้ตายสิ ก็เธอเล่นทำให้ฉันอยากรู้แล้วจบไปดื้อๆทำไมล่ะ” คนถูกประชดทำหน้างอกลับสู่โหมดโวยวายเหมือนเดิม พร้อมเบ้ปากอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ ก่อนจะเดินไปเขย่าตัวเพื่อนตัวดีที่ยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะยอมตื่นง่ายๆ

‘ฮู่’ เฮอร์ไมโอนี่แอบถอนใจยาวอย่างหวุดหวิดกับสิ่งที่หลุดปากออกไป แม่สาวน้อยคนเก่งยังไม่มั่นใจนักว่านั่นจะเป็นคนเดียวกับที่เพื่อนรักอย่างแฮร์รี่ถึงกับเอามาละเมอหรือเปล่า แล้วจะมีความเป็นไปได้มากน้อย แค่ไหนกันเชียว

“นายปลุกเขาแบบนี้เมื่อไหร่จะได้เรื่องล่ะ มานี่เดี๋ยวฉันจะปลุกเอง” เจ้าแม่จอมวางแผนดันเพื่อนรักอีกคนออกไปจากรัศมี เธอกระหยิ่มยิ้มย่องเล็กน้อยกับแผนที่เพิ่งนึกได้เมื่อกี๊นี้ ‘ขอให้ฉันได้พิสูจน์ให้หายข้องใจ สักหน่อยเถอะ โทษตัวเองที่ละเมอออกมาให้ฉันได้ยินก็แล้วกันนะ’

“แฮร์รี่!! ถ้าเธอยังมัวชักช้าลีลามากแบบนี้คงสายเกินกว่าจะได้บอกความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงให้คนพิเศษของเธอได้รับรู้ ไม่แน่เขาอาจจะตอบรับรักใครอีกคนที่มาก่อนแล้วก็เหมาะสมกว่าเธอก็ได้”

“ให้โอกาสผมสักครั้งเถอะเซฟ!!!”

เสียงตะโกนตอบกลับมาจากเด็กหนุ่มผมสีดำ คนขี้เซากระเด้งขึ้นมาจากเตียงราวกับติดสปริง เขาหอบน้อยๆพร้อมเอามือปาดเหงื่อที่ซึมตามหน้าผาก น้ำตาจากดวงตาสีมรกตเอ่อขึ้นมาปริ่มๆขอบตาเพราะความฝัน ฝันร้ายที่มันเหมือนจริงซะเหลือเกิน ‘ทำไมกัน ทำไมคุณถึงคอยพูดจาเชือดเฉือนและผลักไสผมขนาดนี้’

“เป็นอะไรรึเปล่าแฮร์รี่” เสียงเพื่อนสาวแล่นเข้าสู่โสตประสาท เจ้าของชื่อสะดุ้งหันกลับมามองเจ้าของเสียงที่ยืนกอดอกอยู่ข้างๆ เตียงกับเพื่อนรักที่ยังคงทำหน้าเซ็งจัด

“ปะ…เปล่า ไม่มีอะไรเฮอร์ไมโอนี่” เด็กหนุ่มรีบปาดน้ำตาจากใบหน้าที่เริ่มร้อนผ่าวและรีบทำเสียงให้ปกติที่สุด

“อรุณสวัสดิ์เฮอร์ไมโอนี่…รอน…เอ่อนายเป็นอะไรรึเปล่า ทำไมดูอารมณ์เสียแต่เช้าเลยล่ะ”

“ไม่มีอะไรหรอกแฮร์รี่ แค่คนบางคนแถวนี้เค้างกของฟรีจัด แต่พอปลุกเธอไม่ยอมตื่นซะทีเลยทำตัวเป็นเด็กมีปัญหาอยู่นี่แหละ” เด็กสาวผมน้ำตาลส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ กับพฤติกรรมของคนที่ถูกพาดพิง

“เอ่อ ขอโทษทีรอน ฉันไม่นึกว่าจะทำให้นายรอจนหงุดหงิด” เจ้าของดวงตามรกตทำหน้าเจื่อนเล็กน้อยตามประสาคนรู้สึกผิด ก่อนจะรีบลุกจากเตียงไปจัดการธุระส่วนตัวให้เสร็จสรรพอย่างรวดเร็วปานหายตัวจาก บ้านโพรงกระต่ายไปตรอกไดแอกอนด้วยเครือข่ายผงฟลู และวิ่งตามเพื่อนทั้งสองที่ล่วงหน้าลงไปคอยหน้าห้องโถง

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

บรรยากาศตอนเช้าวันศุกร์ในห้องโถงที่คึกคักอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งคึกคักมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมหลายเท่า ไม่สิ ต้องเรียกว่าวุ่นวายเลยจะดีกว่าเพราะนักเรียนทุกบ้านแห่กันลงมาเพื่อรับช็อกโกแลตวันวาเลนไทน์ที่อาจารย์ใหญ่สัญญาว่าจะจัดให้นักเรียนที่ตื่นเช้าเป็นพิเศษ

แฮร์รี่วิ่งตามรอนที่ลงมาจากหอนอนเร็วปานหายตัว เด็กหนุ่มผมดำแทบเซถลาไปกองบนพื้นเมื่อนักเรียนกลุ่มใหญ่กรูกันเข้าไปในห้องโถงราวกับซีกเกอร์ที่ไล่ตามลูกสนิชอย่างมุ่งมั่น ครั้นจะหันไปว่า คนต้นเหตุที่ชนเขาก็หายไปซะแล้ว เจ้าตัวเลยได้แต่บ่นพึมพำกับตัวเองอย่างเหนื่อยใจกับศึกแย่งช็อกโกแลตที่เกิดขึ้น ณ ขณะนี้ ‘ก็แค่ช็อกโกแลตฟรี ทำอย่างกับที่นั่งวีไอพีของ ควิดดิชเวิล์ดคัพฟรีอย่างงั้นล่ะ’

“ไง พอตเตอร์ ตื่นเช้าเป็นกับเขาด้วยหรอ” เสียงยียวนกวนประสาทแบบนี้ ไม่ต้องหันไปมองก็รู้เลยว่าใคร 

“เวลาเข้าเรียนเห็นสายตลอด ทีเรื่องของกินนี่คงจะเด้งจากเตียงลงมาเลยล่ะสิ”

“ฉันตื่นเช้าหรือสายแล้วมันหนักหัวกบาลนายตรงไหนไม่ทราบ” คนถูกกวนประสาทตอกกลับอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ เมื่อกี๊ถูกชนซะเกือบกระเด็นแล้วยังมาถูกเจ้าเฟอเรตหัวทองกวนบาทาอีก อะไรนักหนาเนี่ย

“โธ่ อย่าพูดแบบนี้สิที่รัก ทำหน้าเครียดๆ แบบนั้นบ่อยๆ เดี๋ยวจะแก่เร็วนะ”

คำพูดของคู่อริตัวฉกาจทำให้เด็กหนุ่มไม่เชื่อกับสิ่งที่ได้ยินกับตัวเอง แม้กระทั่งเจ้าตัวเองก็ทำหน้าไม่ถูกกับสิ่งที่หลุดปากออกไป ‘ทำไมฉันต้องเรียกพอตเตอร์ว่าที่รักด้วยเนี่ย แต่ท่าทางตอนที่หมอนี่ถูกแกล้งก็น่ารักดีเหมือนกันนะ’ เจ้าของตาสีเทานึกถึงท่าทางกระฟัดกระเฟียดที่คนตรงหน้าแสดงออก ‘ห๊ะ!? น่ารักงั้นหรอ นี่ฉันคิดบ้าอะไรอยู่เนี่ย โอ๊ย บ้าชิบ’ ด้วยความเป็นสลิธีริน เขารีบปรับสีหน้าให้ปกติก่อนจะยิ้มเหยียดตามแบบฉบับของมัลฟอย 

“ฉันไม่ได้พิศวาสอะไรนายสักหน่อย ก็แค่แกล้งพูดไปอย่างนั้นแหละ แต่นายก็หลงตัวเองไม่เบาเลยนะ คิดว่าฉันจะชอบนายจริงๆ ล่ะสิ”

“เหอะ คนที่หลงตัวเองคือนายซะมากกว่า ทำเป็นเก๊ก คิดว่าคนอื่นจะต้องมารุมชอบล่ะสิ” คนถูกกล่าวหาใช้หางตามองอีกฝ่ายด้วยความรู้สึกสมเพช ก่อนจะตัดบทด้วยการเดินหนี ทิ้งเจ้าคนกวนประสาทให้ยืนเหวออยู่ตรงนั้นคนเดียว

แฮร์รี่ปลีกตัวจากการโต้คารมแบบไร้สาระกับคุณชายพรีเฟคบ้านสลิธีรินได้สักพัก ตอนนี้เขากำลังพยายามมองหารอนกับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่เพื่อนรักทั้งคู่ของเขาอยู่ ห้องโถงยังคงวุ่นวายทั้งจำนวนนักเรียนและเสียงคุยกันอย่างสนุกสนานของทุกคน 

บรรยากาศที่เขาเห็นส่วนใหญ่ตั้งแต่ลงมาจากหอกริฟฟินดอร์ก็คือพวกนักเรียนหญิงและชายที่เป็นคู่รักกันบ้าง หรือคนที่ตามจีบอีกฝ่ายบ้าง ต่างก็มีช็อกโกแลตและดอกกุหลาบเป็นของขวัญให้อีกฝ่ายทั้งนั้น เด็กหนุ่มถอนใจยาวกับตัวเอง วันวาเลนไทน์ก็เป็นแบบนี้ทุกปีนั่นแหละ สำหรับเขาแล้วมันก็เป็นแค่วันธรรมดาๆวันหนึ่ง ไม่ได้มีความหมายอะไรพิเศษทั้งนั้น ถึงเขาจะเคยได้รับช็อกโกแลตจากแฟนคลับสาวๆรุ่นเดียวกันหรือรุ่นน้องก็เถอะ

“แฮร์รี่ สุขสันต์วันวาเลนไทน์นะ” เสียงคุ้นหูปลุกเขาออกจากห้วงความคิด เด็กสาวผมยาวสีบลอนด์ทักทายด้วยท่าทางร่าเริง ก่อนจะยื่นอะไรบางอย่างให้ ”ฉันทำมาเผื่อเธอด้วย”

“ขอบใจนะ ลูน่า” เขายิ้มเจื่อนๆ ให้กับเพื่อนสาวบ้านเรเวนคลอ “ขอโทษที่ฉันไม่มีอะไรให้ตอบแทนเธอเลย”

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก พอดีว่าฉันเพิ่งลองทำช็อกโกแลตครั้งแรก สาวๆในบ้านเรเวนคลอชวนฉันมาหัดทำช็อกโกแลตกันก่อนวันวาเลนไทน์ พวกนั้นเขามีคนที่อยากจะให้อยู่แล้ว ส่วนฉันตั้งใจจะทำให้เพื่อนๆน่ะ”

“เธอใจดีจัง ยังไงก็ขอบใจมากนะ”

“อื้อ ฉันไปก่อนนะ” สาวร่างบางยิ้มตอบ ก่อนจะหอบหิ้วถุงช็อกโกแลตไปหาเป้าหมายต่อไปราวกับเป็นซานต้าแจกของขวัญเด็กตอนวันคริสต์มาส เด็กหนุ่มมองห่อขนมที่ได้รับมา เขายิ้มให้กับความมีน้ำใจของเพื่อนต่างบ้าน ก่อนจะเริ่มค้นหาเพื่อนสนิทอีกครั้ง

“แฮร์รี่!!” สาวผมน้ำตาลโบกไม้โบกมือให้เขา เฮอร์ไมโอนี่กับรอนยืนคุยกันอยู่แถวๆโต๊ะที่วางกล่องช็อกโกแลต ของที่ตั้งอยู่บนโต๊ะนั้นถูกแย่งกันเกือบหมดภายในเวลาชั่วพริบตาเดียว เห็นได้ชัดว่าของขวัญพิเศษ ที่อยู่ในวันพิเศษมักได้รับความสนใจเป็นพิเศษเสมอ

“หายไปไหนตั้งนานแฮร์รี่ นึกว่านายตกส้วมไปแล้ว กะจะส่งหน่วยกู้ภัยไปช่วยเลยนะเนี่ย” หนุ่มผมแดงขมวดคิ้วและรัวคำถามใส่ไม่ยั้ง แต่มันกลับทำให้เขารู้สึกขำและอารมณ์ดีขึ้นบ้างหลังจากที่ถูกคนบางคนกวนประสาทแต่เช้า

“เวอร์ไปแล้วรอน ฉันยังไม่ตายสักหน่อย และคงไม่ตายอนาถแบบนั้นแน่ๆ” เด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิตหัวเราะกับคำพูดของเพื่อนรัก ‘ขนาดตอนเด็กฉันยังรอดจากคาถาปลิดชีพของโวลเดอมอร์มาได้เลย แล้วจะมาตาย แบบทุเรศๆแบบนี้เนี่ยนะ ไม่มีทาง!’

“แล้วตกลงนายหายไปไหนมาเนี่ย พวกเรายืนรอจนรากงอกแล้วนะ” รอนบ่นอุบ แต่ไม่ได้มีท่าทางอารมณ์บ่จอยเป็นเด็กมีปัญหาเหมือนเมื่อเช้าตอนมาปลุกเขาให้ตื่น ช็อกโกแลตคงทำให้เพื่อนคนนี้สงบไปได้มาก ทีเดียว

“ไม่ได้ไปไหนหรอก ก็แค่เสียเวลาปะทะคารมแบบไร้สาระกับไอ้เจ้าพรีเฟคบ้านสลิธีรินน่ะสิ”

“แน่ใจนะว่าแค่ทะเลาะกับเฟอเรตหัวทองนั่น” รอนพูดทีเล่นทีจริงพลางมองไปยังห่อขนมในมืออีกฝ่าย

“แล้วนั่นใครให้นายมาล่ะ แฟนคลับหรอ”

“เปล่าหรอก ลูน่าเค้าหัดทำช็อกโกแลตกับสาวๆ บ้านเรเวนคลอแล้วเอามาแจกเพื่อนๆน่ะ”เขายื่นห่อขนมในมือให้เพื่อนช่างสงสัยดู แต่ดูเหมือนเจ้าตัวจะไม่ค่อยเชื่อเท่าไหร่ สุดท้ายเขาก็เลยชี้ไปที่ลูน่าที่กำลังทำตัวเป็นซานตาคลอสผิดเทศกาล เพื่อนตัวดีทำท่าเหมือนจะเลิกเซ้าซี้ แต่แล้วก็โพล่งขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเมื่อเขาเห็นเด็กผู้หญิงบ้านเดียวกันเดินมาทางแฮร์รี่ ดูแล้วน่าจะเป็นรุ่นน้องที่เป็นแฟนคลับ

“นายนี่มันป๊อปในหมู่สาวๆจริงๆ เพิ่งจะได้รับของขวัญจากลูน่าแป๊ปเดียวก็มีคนดั้นด้นเอาของขวัญมาให้ถึงที่เลยนะ”

“เธออิจฉาแฮร์รี่หรือไง” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ที่เงียบอยู่นานเพราะถูกคู่แข่งแย่งพูด ได้โอกาสออกความเห็นจี้จุดคนพูดมากบ้าง

“อิจฉาอะไร ไม่มี”รอนขึ้นเสียงสูง ”ฉันก็แค่คิดไม่ถึงว่าเขาจะมีแฟนคลับเยอะขนาดนี้”

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ และหัวเราะเบาๆกับปฏิกิริยาของคนที่ถูกจี้ใจดำ เมื่อไหร่ที่เขาพูดเสียงสูงแสดงว่าเริ่มรู้สึกงอนและน้อยใจเล็กๆ เจ้าตัวไม่ยอบรับหรอก แต่เธอก็จับความรู้สึกนั้นได้อยู่ดี

“รุ่นพี่ สุขสันต์วันวาเลนไทน์นะคะ” เด็กสาวร่างเล็กเจ้าของผมสีดำยาวประบ่ายื่นของในมือให้แฮร์รี่

“พี่คงไม่รังเกียจที่จะรับไว้นะคะ” ดวงตาสีดำแฝงการขอร้องให้คนที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นรุ่นพี่รับน้ำใจจากเธอ

เขามองคนที่เป็นรุ่นน้องอย่างลังเลด้วยความรู้สึกผิดและเกรงใจแฟนคลับทั้งหลายที่เสียเวลาทำหรือไม่ก็เสียเงินซื้อช็อกโกแลตให้เขาทุกปี แต่ถึงจะได้รับของขวัญวาเลนไทน์ เขาก็ยังรู้สึกขาดอะไรบางสิ่งไปอยู่ดี

“เอ่อ ขอบใจมากนะ” เขาพยักหน้าตอบเด็กสาวพร้อมกับรับของที่เธอยื่นให้ถึงมือ เธอยิ้มแก้มแทบปริก่อนจะสวมกอดเขาและรีบวิ่งจากไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ทิ้งให้เด็กหนุ่มยืนอึ้ง จะตะโกนตามหลังก็พูดไม่ออก

‘อ๊ะ!!’ ความตกใจไม่ได้หยุดอยู่แต่เพียงแค่นั้น แฮร์รี่สะดุ้งสุดตัวเมื่อรู้สึกเหมือนถูกจับจ้องอยู่ ความรู้สึกบางอย่างจุกอยู่ที่คอ

เด็กหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลายด้วยความตระหนก และค่อยๆหันไปเผชิญกับสิ่งที่ทำให้หัวใจแทบหยุดเต้น สายตาเย็นชาบนใบหน้าที่ดูไร้ความรู้สึกจ้องมาที่เขาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มเหยียดชวนโมโหเช่นทุกครั้ง หากแต่ครั้งนี้เขารวบรวมความกล้าทั้งหมดสบตาอีกฝ่ายราวกับจะมองให้ทะลุความคิดที่ยากจะคาดเดาของร่างสูง เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนตกอยู่ในภวังค์ของดวงตาสีนิลคู่สวย แวบหนึ่งที่เขาเห็นบางสิ่งในแววตาดุดันและแข็งกร้าวนั่น มันมีความรู้สึกหลายอย่างผสมปนเปกัน ทว่าคลุมเครือเสียจนคล้ายกับภาพลวงตา

‘บ้าจริง ต้องเพี้ยนไปแล้วแน่ๆ’เจ้าของดวงตามรกตสะบัดหน้าไล่ความคิดออกไป คนอย่างศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาน่ะเหรอจะมารู้สึกอะไรกับนักเรียนที่เป็นศัตรูตลอดกาลอย่างเขา ร่างเล็กหันกลับไปอีกครั้ง แต่อาจารย์ประจำบ้านสลิธีรินก็หายไปอย่างรวดเร็วเพียงชั่วพริบตาเดียว 

“โอ๊ย!!!” ความรู้สึกเจ็บดึงสติคนเหม่อลอยให้หลุดจากภวังค์ เขาลูบหน้าผากป้อยๆก่อนจะหันมาประท้วงคนที่มาดีดแผลเป็นกลางหน้าผากเขาพอดี

“ทำอะไรของเธอเนี่ย มันเจ็บนะ”

“ไม่เจ็บแล้วจะเรียกว่าดีดกะโหลกหรอ” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่แหวเข้าให้ ”นายมัวแต่เหม่ออะไรอยู่ ฉันเรียกตั้งหลายทียังไม่รู้สึกตัวอีก”

“ม…ไม่มีอะไร ฉันคงรู้สึกไปเองน่ะ” เจ้าของชื่อรีบปรับสีหน้าให้ปกติและส่ายหน้าเพื่อตัดคำถามที่อาจโถมเข้ามาเป็นกอง

“ไปกันเถอะ” เขาเดินนำหน้าเพื่อนทั้งสองไปยังโต๊ะกริฟฟินดอร์

เวลาอาหารเช้าจะเริ่มขึ้นในไม่ช้า เด็กหนุ่มสะบัดหน้าไล่ความคิดฟุ้งซ่านที่เกิดขึ้นชั่วครู่ที่ผ่านมา รอนทำหน้าสงสัยกับท่าทางของเพื่อนรัก แต่ก็ไม่ได้สนใจอะไรมาก ตอนนี้เสียงท้องเขาประท้วงให้เจ้าตัวต้องรีบไปที่โต๊ะอาหารให้เร็วที่สุด

‘คนที่เธอแอบชอบคือเขาคนนั้นจริงๆสินะ’ เด็กสาวคนเก่งครุ่นคิดและสรุปคำตอบที่ค้างคาใจตั้งแต่เมื่อเช้าจนถึงเมื่อครู่ที่ผ่านมา ‘น่าสนใจ’เธอยิ้มกริ่มกับข้อสรุปนั้นก่อนเดินตามเพื่อนทั้งสองไปติดๆ

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5 A glare of strange eyesight

“สวัสดีนักเรียนที่รัก” เสียงของศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิ้ลดอร์ดังขึ้น เรียกความสนใจจากนักเรียนทุกบ้านจากกิจกรรมต่างๆที่ดำเนินอยู่ อาจารย์ใหญ่มองลอดแว่นพระจันทร์เสี้ยวและยิ้มน้อยๆกับสีหน้าที่มองมายังเขา ด้วยความแปลกใจ

“พวกเธอคงอยากจะรู้เรื่องที่ฉันจะพูดต่อไปนี้ ก่อนอื่นขอขอบใจที่ทุกคนให้ความสนใจกับการแจกช็อกโกแลตวาเลนไทน์สำหรับนักเรียนที่ตื่นเช้าเป็นพิเศษ ที่จริงแล้ววัตถุประสงค์ของกิจกรรมวันนี้ก็เพื่อให้ทุกคนได้ลองทำสิ่งใหม่ๆ ถึงแม้จะเป็นเรื่องที่พวกเธอคิดว่าเป็นแค่เรื่องเล็กน้อย เช่นการตื่นเช้า” เขาหยุดเพื่อมองนักเรียนสักครู่แล้วจึงกล่าวต่อไป

“แต่การทำสิ่งใหม่ๆจะเพิ่มพูนประสบการณ์ให้พวกเธอ รวมถึงการค้นพบโอกาสดีๆที่เข้ามาหาเราโดยคาดไม่ถึง เพียงแค่เปิดใจให้กว้างแล้วจะสัมผัสได้ถึงสิ่งดีๆเหล่านั้นเสมอ” อาจารย์อาวุโสกระแอมก่อนจะเฉลยประเด็นสำคัญที่เขาต้องมากล่าวในวันนี้

“เอาล่ะ ในเมื่อวันนี้เราพูดถึงการทำสิ่งใหม่ๆกันแล้ว ฉันก็จะขอแนะนำอาจารย์ตำแหน่งศาสตราจารย์วิชาป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดคนใหม่” เขาผายมือไปทางประตูทางเข้าด้านหลังโต๊ะนั่งยาวของคณาจารย์ทั้งหลาย พลันประตูเปิดออกก็ปรากฎร่างชายหนุ่มเจ้าของใบหน้าหล่อเหลา เรือนผมสีดำยาวประบ่า ดวงตาสีเทามีประกายความร่าเริงขี้เล่นเหมือนเช่นเคย เขาสวมสูทสีเทาทับเสื้อเชิ้ตด้านใน กางเกงแสลกสีดำ ทำให้ดูรูปร่างสูงโปร่งขึ้นไปอีก

“ขอต้อนรับศาสตราจารย์ซีเรียส แบล็ก!!!”

ทันทีที่สิ้นเสียงประกาศ บรรยากาศในห้องโถงก็วุ่นวายขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง ทั้งเสียงปรบมือจากนักเรียนทั้งหลายโดยเฉพาะบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ รวมทั้งเสียงคุยกันเจี๊ยวจ๊าวของสาวๆที่ดูจะชื่นชมและหลงใหลได้ปลื้มในเสน่ห์ของคนที่ได้ชื่อว่าศาสตราจารย์ใหม่ ซีเรียสโค้งตัวเล็กน้อยเป็นเชิงขอบคุณ ก่อนจะส่องสายตามองหาคนที่ได้ชื่อว่าลูกทูนหัว

“ซีเรียส!!!” แฮร์รี่อุทานด้วยท่าทางตกใจออกนอนหน้าจนทำให้นักเรียนทั้งบ้านเดียวกันและต่างบ้านบางส่วนที่นั่งใกล้ๆเขา หันขวับมามองพอตเตอร์ผู้โด่งดังพร้อมกันโดยไม่ได้นัดหมาย

เจ้าของชื่อลอบหัวเราะกับท่าทางตกใจของแฮร์รี่อย่างที่เขาคาดไว้ อีกฝ่ายคงไม่ได้คาดคิดถึงการปรากฏตัวของเขาที่ฮอกวอตส์ มิหนำซ้ำยังมารับตำแหน่งศาสตราจารย์วิชาป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดอีก จะให้ไม่ตกใจก็คงไม่ได้เพราะเรื่องนี้เขาไม่เคยบอกแฮร์รี่ผ่านทางจดหมายเลย แม้กระทั่งฉบับล่าสุดที่เด็กหนุ่มเขียนมาเพื่อถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุกดิบและเล่าเรื่องราวต่างๆในรั้วฮอกวอตส์ให้เขาเหมือนทุกๆครั้ง

ซิเรียสเดินไปที่โต๊ะนั่งยาวของอาจารย์พลางมองหาที่นั่งว่างที่จัดไว้ให้เขา ร่างสูงกระตุกยิ้มมุมปากเมื่อเห็นว่าตำแหน่งที่ว่างเปล่าตรงนั้นอยู่ติดกับใคร ก่อนจะสาวเท้ายาวๆไปจับจองโดยไม่ลังเล

“ไม่เจอกันนานเลยนะ สนิฟเวลลัส”

“อย่ามาเรียกฉันด้วยชื่อไม่เข้าท่าแบบนั้น” ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงห้วนและไม่คิดที่จะสนใจชายตามองคนมาใหม่

“ไม่เอาน่า ท่าทางเคร่งขรึมแบบนี้ของนายทำบรรยากาศดีๆพังหมด คนเขาอุตส่าห์กลับมาทั้งที จะไม่แสดงความยินดีกันสักหน่อยเหรอ เซเวอร์รัส” คนถูกว่าไม่สนใจคำพูดที่ไม่รื่นหูและท่าทีเย็นชา กลับยิ่งพูดแหย่จนอีกฝ่ายเป็นคนหันขวับมาส่งสายตามุ่งร้าย

“ฉันอนุญาตให้นายเรียกชื่อจริงตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ แล้วก็กรุณารับรู้ไว้ซะด้วยว่าฉันไม่เคยยินดีที่จะพบเจอคนอย่างแก” คำพูดที่หลุดออกจากปากของเจ้าของชื่อนั้นราวกับใบมีดที่พร้อมจะกรีดความรู้สึกของคู่สนทนาที่เขาหมายหัวว่าเป็นศัตรูหมายเลขสองรองจากเจ้าบ้าพอตเตอร์ให้เจ็บแสบอย่างที่สุด

คนฟังถึงกับกลืนน้ำลายด้วยความยากเย็นราวกับมีอะไรจุกอยู่ในลำคอ หากแต่เค้นเสียงพูดตอบออกไปราวกับไม่รู้สึกอะไรกับคำพูดที่ก้องเข้าไปในโสตประสาท

“หึ นายนี่มันเย็นชาเหมือนเดิมไม่มีผิด แถมยังปากไม่ตรงกับใจอีก”

“ถ้ายังไม่หยุดพล่ามอะไรไร้สาระอีก แกได้เจอดีแน่แบล็ก”

“เจอดีแบบไหนล่ะคุณศาสตราจารย์…” คำพูดของซีเรียสถูกตัดไปด้วยอาการสั่นสะท้านไปทั้งร่างจากการกระทำของอีกฝ่าย เมื่อมือหนาเคลื่อนมาอยู่ที่ตำแหน่งใหม่บนหน้าขาของเขาและลงน้ำหนักมือบีบไปเบาๆ ก่อนจะยื่นหน้าคมเข้มเข้ามาใกล้เสียจนรับรู้ได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่นที่เป่ารดข้างใบหู

“หึ ถ้ามั่นใจในความฉลาดของตัวเองนัก คงไม่ต้องให้เสียเวลาบอกแล้วนะว่าสิ่งที่แกเจอมันหมายถึงอะไร”

หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินขู่ด้วยน้ำเสียงอันตรายพร้อมส่งสายตาเหยียดๆจากดวงตาสีรัตติกาลไปให้อย่างเช่นทุกครั้ง

‘ห้ามร้องออกมาตอนนี้เด็ดขาด อดทนไว้ๆ’ เขาสั่งตัวเองให้ต่อต้านกับความรู้สึกตอนนี้ ซีเรียสกัดฟันและกำหมัดแน่น หลับตาลงสูดหายใจเข้าออกลึกๆ เพื่อระงับสติอารมณ์ที่กำลังเริ่มพลุ่งพล่านเพราะมือของอีกฝ่ายราวกับจงใจวางลงใกล้จุดอ่อนไหวเข้าอย่างจัง แถมเสียงทุ้มที่กระซิบข้างหูนั่นอีก ใช่ เขารู้ดี สเนปต้องการทำให้เขาเป็นฝ่ายอับอายเหมือนที่เขาและแก๊งตัวกวนทำให้อีกฝ่ายอับอายอย่างที่สุดในอดีตก็เท่านั้น หากการเอาคืนของคู่อริอันดับหนึ่งคราวนี้ดูจะสัมฤทธิ์ผลเกินคาดต่อคนขี้แกล้งของแก๊งตัวกวน แต่เขาควรจะสอยหมอนี่ให้ร่วงซะเหมือนที่ผ่านมา ไม่ใช่ปล่อยให้ลอยนวลกับการกระทำที่ปั่นป่วนหัวใจเขาขนาดนี้ นี่เขายอมรับ โดยดุษฎีในความรู้สึกจากสัมผัสของสเนปงั้นเหรอ ‘บ้าเอ้ย!’ ชายหนุ่มเลือดบริสุทธิ์สบถกับตัวเองและหยุดการต่อปากต่อคำที่รังแต่จะทำให้ตัวเองเสียเปรียบ ก่อนจะหันไปจัดการกับมื้อเช้าที่อยู่ตรงหน้าอย่างสงบเสงี่ยม

นักปรุงยาเลือดผสมกระตุกยิ้มมุมปากอย่างสะใจที่ได้จัดการความผิดของอีกฝ่ายโทษฐานตามรังควาญเขาอย่างสาสม โดยไม่ทันได้สังเกตสายตาของอีกฝ่ายที่แอบมองเขาแวบนึงด้วยความรู้สึกที่ผสมปนเปไป ทั้งสับสน หงุดหงิด แต่มีความพอใจแฝงอยู่ลึกๆ

หลังจากการแนะนำศาสตราจารย์ใหม่สิ้นสุดลง เสียงคุยของนักเรียนก็กลับมาสู่ความอึกทึกอีกอีกครั้ง นกฮูกของแต่ละคนพร้อมใจกันบินเข้ามาในห้องโถงพร้อมกับหย่อนของขวัญและจดหมายที่ส่งมาจากทางบ้านหรือจากคนรักของแต่ละคนลงมานโต๊ะ บรรดานักเรียนที่มีคนรักต่างพากันวิ่งวุ่นเอาของการ์ดและของขวัญรวมถึงช็อกโกแลตวาเลนไทน์ไปให้คนพิเศษของตัวเองทั้งที่อยู่บ้านเดียวกันหรือข้ามบ้านแม้แต่กริฟฟินดอร์กับสลิธีริน

รอยยิ้มที่เต็มไปด้วยความสุขและความหวังของใครหลายๆคนทำให้บรรยากาศในห้องโถงตอนนี้แทบจะเรียกได้ว่ากลายเป็นสีชมพู แต่ถึงบรรยากาศจะหวานซะจนมดตอมเป็นกองทัพก็ยังมีใครบางคนที่ไม่ได้มีความรู้สึกอะไรตามไปด้วย หนึ่งในนั้นก็คงจะเป็นทายาทตระกูลมัลฟอยที่นั่งทำหน้าบอกบุญไม่รับอยู่ที่โต๊ะสลิธีริน

ดวงตาสีเทาจับจ้องไปที่เด็กหนุ่มผมดำและเพื่อนของเขาที่นั่งคุยกันอย่างสนิทสนม พรีเฟคบ้านสลิธีรินรู้สึกอิจฉาเจ้าวีเซลผมแดงตงิดๆ ที่ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มสดใสที่แต้มอยู่บนใบหน้าหวานของพอตเตอร์เสมอ ต่างกับ บทสนทนาที่พวกเขาคุยกันอย่างลิบลับ เพราะมันไม่มีอะไรไปมากกว่าการทะเลาะด้วยเรื่องไร้สาระ กระทบกระเทียบเสียดสี และมักจบลงด้วยการส่งสายตามุ่งร้ายเย็นชาและยิ้มเหยียดดูถูกใส่กัน อย่างเมื่อเช้านี้ก็ทีนึงละ กะว่าวันนี้จะลองพูดดีๆกับหมอนั่นสักครั้ง แต่พอจะนึกคำทักทายดีๆสักคำปากก็ดันไวกว่าความคิดไม่พ้นที่จะพูดจากวนประสาทออกไปซะแล้ว ‘ทำไมไอ้การพูดจาดีๆสักครั้งมันถึงได้ยากเย็นนักนะ!’ มัลฟอยพึมพำกับ ตัวเองอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ‘เฮ้ย แล้วทำไมฉันจะต้องสนใจด้วยล่ะเนี่ย…’ เขายังไม่ทันได้ถอนใจดีก็ถูกสายตาพิฆาตจากเจ้าของดวงตาสีฟ้าจ้องข้ามโต๊ะกลับมา

“อะไรของมันวะ” เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์สบถกับตัวเองเมื่อถูกจ้องแบบไม่กะพริบตา ฮึ! ได้ ในเมื่อกล้าท้าทายคนที่ได้ชื่อว่าเจ้าชายบ้านสลิธีรินอย่างเขา ก็เตรียมตัวรับความพ่ายแพ้กลับไปได้เลย เจ้าของดวงตาสีเทาจ้องกลับไปด้วยสายตาเหยียดๆและเย็นชาที่แฝงด้วยความมุ่งร้ายใส่คู่อริตลอดกาล

มัลฟอยสังเกตเห็นเด็กหนุ่มผมแดงทำปากขมุบขมิบเป็นคำพูดอะไรบางอย่าง ซึ่งเขาพอจะอ่านออกว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังยั่วโมโหตัวเองอยู่ ‘ไอ้เฟอเรตงี่เง่า!’

‘ไอ้วีเซลปัญญาอ่อน!’เขาทำปากขมุบขบิบตอบโต้อีกฝ่ายกลับไปเหมือนกัน แต่สงครามจิตวิทยาที่เกือบจะกลายเป็นสงครามใบ้เป็นอันต้องชะงักลงเพราะเสียงของเด็กหนุ่มผมดำที่เข้ามาห้ามทัพครั้งนี้ไว้

“นายเป็นอะไรเนี่ยรอน ฉันเห็นนายจ้องใครอย่างกับจะเอาเป็นเอาตาย แถมทำปากขมุบขมิบเหมือนจะพูดอะไร”

“เป็นอะไรน่ะเหรอ ก็ดูโน่นสิมันน่ามั้ยล่ะ” รอนกลับมาอยู่ในโหมดเด็กเจ้าปัญหาอีกครั้ง เขาทำหน้าพยักเพยิกไปทางโต๊ะสลิธีรินให้เพื่อนรักมองตามก่อนจะพูดอย่างไม่พอใจนัก

“ฉันรู้สึกว่าสายตาของใครบางคนจ้องมาทางนี้ พอเงยหน้าไปมองก็เจอหน้ากวนประสาทของเจ้าบ้ามัลฟอยจ้องมาที่เราแบบไม่กะพริบตาเลยน่ะสิ เห็นแล้วมันน่าหงุดหงิดจริงๆ หามาตั้ง 7ปีจนมันไม่มีเรื่องอะไรจะให้หาแล้วยังไม่เลิกวุ่นวายอีก” เด็กหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วหน้ายุ่งพร้อมเลื่อนส้อมในมือไปจิ้มไส้กรอกในจานอย่างแรงราวกับว่าไส้กรอกชิ้นนั้นคือหน้าของคนที่ถูกพาดพิงถึง ก่อนจะส่งมันเข้าปากอย่างไม่ใส่ใจนัก

แฮร์รี่หัวเราะแห้งๆพร้อมส่ายหน้ากับท่าทางหงุดหงิดของเพื่อนสนิทที่มันขึ้นๆลงๆเหมือนอารมณ์ของนักเรียนหญิงหลายคนเมื่อถึงวันนั้นของเดือน เขามองกลับไปที่เจ้าตัวต้นเหตุและตวัดสายตาเหนื่อยหน่ายเป็นเชิงขู่ให้หยุดทำตัวน่ารำคาญซะที แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเองก็คือความรู้สึกสับสนที่ปรากฏอยู่ในดวงตาสีเทาที่มีแต่ความเย่อหยิ่งและอวดดีอยู่แวบนึง ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะปรับสีหน้ากลับเป็นปกติและเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่น

เด็กหนุ่มละความสนใจจากคู่อริต่างบ้านไปมองที่โต๊ะยาวของพวกอาจารย์ เขาสังเกตว่าซีเรียสดูดีเป็นพิเศษ อาจจะเป็นเพราะวันนี้เป็นวันวาเลนไทน์ด้วย หรือไม่ก็คงเพราะว่าเขาไม่ได้เจอพ่อทูนหัวของตัวเองมานานมากตั้งแต่ปีสาม ตลอดเวลาหลายปีนี้อาศัยแค่ส่งจดหมายถึง ‘สนัฟเฟิล’ เพื่อบอกเล่าเรื่องราวของตัวเองและถามสารทุกสุกดิบจากอีกฝ่ายก็เท่านั้น เมื่อครู่ที่ผ่านมาเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์แทบอยากจะวิ่งออกไปกอดพ่อทูนหัวให้หายคิดถึงทันทีที่ชายหนุ่มปรากฎตัวหน้าห้องโถง เขาคิดไม่ถึงจริงๆว่าร่างสูงจะกลับมาที่ฮอกวอตส์อีกครั้ง แถมคราวนี้ยังมารับตำแหน่งศาสตราจารย์วิชาป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดซึ่งเป็นวิชาที่สเนปใฝ่ฝันที่จะเป็นมาตลอดอีก ถึงเขาจะรู้สึกตื่นเต้นกับการกลับมาของซีเรียส แต่เขาก็มั่นใจเกินร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์เลยว่านั่นเป็นเหตุผลมากพอที่จะทำให้ศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินอารมณ์เสียสุดๆ และหาเรื่องหักคะแนนบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ในคาบวิชาปรุงยาวันนี้มากกว่าปกติแน่

“ซี…ซีเรียส…” แฮร์รี่อุทานกับตัวเองเมื่อเขามองซีเรียสอย่างพิจารณาจากโต๊ะกริฟฟินดอร์ ร่างสูงลอบมองใบหน้าคมเข้มของคนที่อยู่ข้างๆตัวเองแวบนึงด้วยสายตาแบบเดียวกับที่สเนปจ้องมาที่เขาเมื่อเช้านี้ พลันข้อสรุปจากสิ่งที่เขาเห็นเองกับตาว่าซีเรียสชอบสเนปทำให้ความรู้สึกตื่นเต้นดีใจที่ได้เห็นพ่อทูนหัวแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความรู้สึกสับสนและเจ็บลึกๆอย่างบอกไม่ถูก เด็กหนุ่มเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่นก่อนที่ความฟุ้งซ่านในหัวของเขาจะทำให้คิดถึงเหตุการณ์ที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้นต่อจากนี้ เขาไม่อยากรับรู้อะไรทั้งสิ้นไม่เลยจริงๆ แต่ก่อนที่เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์จะจมดิ่งลงไปในห้วงความคิดไปมากกว่านี้ เสียงกริ่งบอกสัญญาณเวลาเข้าเรียนก็ดังขึ้น นักเรียนส่วนใหญ่ออกจากห้องโถงไปแล้ว แฮร์รี่ลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะกริฟฟินดอร์อย่างเงียบเชียบและผลุนผลันตามนักเรียนบางส่วนที่เหลือออกจากห้องโถงโดยไม่สนใจเพื่อนสนิทสองคนที่มองหน้ากันแล้วรีบลุกพรวดตามเขาไปอย่างไม่เข้าใจว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้น เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกขาอ่อนจนเหมือนจะไม่มีแรงจะพาตัวเองให้ก้าวต่อไปได้อีก แต่หากหยุดเดินตอนนี้จะต้องทรุดลงกลางทางแน่ เขากัดฟันมุ่งหน้าต่อไปยังคุกใต้ดินเพื่อเริ่มคาบเรียนวิชาแรกของศาสตราจารย์สเนปในวันนี้ด้วยความรู้สึกเจ็บอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน ‘ทำไมกัน…’ 

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6 In your Arms

บรรยากาศในคุกใต้ดินยังคงมืดทึมและเย็นยะเยือกเช่นเคย แทบไม่ต่างกับห้องดับจิตที่ทุกคนต่างขยาดและไม่อยากเฉียดเข้ามาใกล้แม้แต่ก้าวเดียวถ้าไม่มีเหตุจำเป็นอย่างคาบเรียนวิชาปรุงยาของศาสตราจารย์สุดโหดแห่งฮอกวอตส์ แต่ตอนนี้แฮร์รี่ไม่มีอารมณ์มาใส่ใจบรรยากาศที่ไม่ชวนพิสมัยใดๆทั้งสิ้น พูดง่ายๆก็คือตัวเขาเองนั่นแหละที่เหมือนมีรังสีทะมึนแผ่ออกมาได้น่ากลัวยิ่งกว่าบรรยากาศในห้องตอนนี้เสียอีก เด็กหนุ่มทิ้งตัวลงนั่งที่โต๊ะประจำในห้องเรียนปรุงยาในคุกใต้ดินก่อนจะปล่อยความรู้สึกจมดิ่งลงไปในภวังค์เบื้องลึกของจิตใจ ภาพเหตุการณ์ที่เขาเห็นเต็มสองตาเมื่อสักครู่ยังคงฉายซ้ำไปมาอยู่ในหัว ความรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบวาบขึ้นมาในใจและแน่นอยู่ในอกจนแทบหายใจไม่ออก

“แฮร์รี่ นายเป็นอะไรของนายน่ะ ไม่สบายใจอะไรหรือเปล่า” รอนหอบหายใจน้อยๆเพราะเหนื่อยกับการกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งตามเพื่อนสนิท ก่อนจะนั่งลงข้างๆแล้วถามอย่างเป็นห่วง

“อยู่ๆเธอก็ลุกพรวดออกมาจากห้องโถงแล้วเดินจ้ำเอาๆซะเหมือนจะเหาะมาที่นี่อยู่แล้ว” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่เองก็สภาพไม่ต่างจากเด็กหนุ่มผมแดงมากเท่าไหร่ เธอเอ่ยถามอีกฝ่ายอย่างสงสัย แต่พอเห็นท่าทางของเพื่อนสนิทที่ยังจมอยู่ในภวังค์ก็พอจะเดาออกว่าเจ้าของดวงตามรกตคงจะเห็นภาพบาดตาอะไรสักอย่างเข้าแล้ว

“นั่นสิเฮิร์ม ฉันว่านายดูแปลกๆตั้งแต่เมื่อเช้านี้แล้วนะ แถมก่อนตื่นยังละเมอซะเป็นเรื่องเป็นราวอีก” เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงเลิกคิ้วและหันมาถามเด็กสาวผมน้ำตาลเจ้าแผนการที่นั่งอยู่อีกข้างของเด็กหนุ่มร่างเล็ก แต่ก็ถูกสาวเจ้าส่ายหน้าน้อยๆแล้วพูดตัดบทแทน

“ฉันว่าตอนนี้ปล่อยให้แฮร์รี่อยู่เงียบๆแบบนี้ไปก่อนจนกว่าจะเริ่มเรียนดีกว่า ถ้าเขามีอะไรไม่สบายใจจริงๆ แล้วอยากจะเล่าให้เราฟังถึงเวลาก็คงจะเล่าเองล่ะ ยิ่งไปถามก็เหมือนบีบคั้นให้เขารู้สึกแย่ลงกว่าเดิม”

“แต่ว่า…ปล่อยไปแบบนี้จะดีเหรอ”

“อืม อย่างน้อยก็แค่ตอนนี้ ให้เขาได้นั่งทบทวนความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงของตัวเองเถอะ”

“ก็ได้” เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงลอบถอนใจยาวอย่างอ่อนใจ ร้อยวันพันปีเขาไม่เคยเห็นเพื่อนสนิทตัวเองเป็นแบบนี้เลยจริงๆถึงเขาจะช้ากว่าเฮอร์ไมโอนี่เรื่องสังเกตความรู้สึกของคนอื่น แต่ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะไม่รู้สักหน่อยว่าช่วงนี้แฮร์รี่ดูแปลกไปมาก ทั้งท่าทางเหม่อลอย ทำหน้าอมทุกข์แถมยังชอบปลีกตัวไปอยู่คนเดียวบ่อยขึ้นอีก ไม่รู้ว่ามีเรื่องอะไรหรือคิดอะไรอยู่กันแน่ แต่ที่รู้ๆก็คือเด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิตชอบแบกความรู้สึกทั้งหมดเอาไว้คนเดียวโดยไม่บอกใครแบบนี้อยู่เรื่อย ตอนนี้เขาคงจะไปบังคับเอาคำตอบอะไรจากคนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆไม่ได้นอกจากบ่นกับตัวเองอย่างขัดใจ ‘แล้วเพื่อนอย่างเขาจะมีไว้ทำไมกันเล่าถ้าไม่ยอมปรึกษาเนี่ย!’

“ปึง!”

เสียงกระชากเปิดประคูคุกใต้ดินและเหวี่ยงมันให้ปิดลงที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์พร้อมทั้งเสียงฝีเท้าที่ย่ำเข้ามาเร็วๆแบบนี้ จะเป็นใครไปไม่ได้นอกจากศาสตราจารย์สเนป ร่างสูงเดินเข้ามาในห้องก่อนจะวางม้วนการบ้านของนักเรียนเมื่อคราวก่อนที่สั่งไปรวมทั้งอุปกรณ์ล้นไม้ล้นมืออีกจำนวนหนึ่งลงบนโต๊ะ ซึ่งน่าจะเป็นวัตดุดิบในตัวยาที่จะต้องเรียนในวันนี้

“วันนี้เราจะเรียนเรื่องสัจจะเซรุ่มกัน” เจ้าของนัยน์ตาสีรัตติกาลพูดเสียงเรียบก่อนจะกวาดตามองนักเรียนในห้องด้วยสายตาเหยียดๆเช่นเคย

“มีใครรู้ส่วนประกอบของตัวยาชนิดนี้ และสรรพคุณของมันบ้างว่าใช้เพื่ออะไร”

ห้องที่เงียบกริบอยู่แล้วยิ่งเงียบซะจนถ้าเข็มตกลงพื้นแค่เล่มเดียวคงดังกังวานไปทั่ว ทว่าเด็กสาวผมน้ำตาลหนอนหนังสือผู้ฉลาดเฉลียวก็ยังคงโบกไม้โบกมือต้องการตอบคำถามที่เธอได้ศึกษามาล่วงหน้าอยู่ทุกคาบ แม้จะรู้ดีว่าหัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินสุดลำเอียงและอคติอย่างสเนป แทบไม่เคยให้โอกาสให้เธอได้ตอบมันเลย แถมยังจะหาคำพูดเจ็บแสบมาตอกว่าเธออวดฉลาดอีก แต่สำหรับเธอการยกมือตอบคำถามแม้จะถูกว่า มันก็กลายเป็นความเคยชินไปเสียแล้ว 

“เชิญ” เขาพูดสั้นๆห้วนๆเมื่อปรายตาไปเห็นเด็กสาวบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์หน้าเดิมที่ยังคงต้องการจะตอบคำถามของเขาให้ได้ราวกับว่ามันเป็นเป้าหมายสูงสุดของเธอยังไงอย่างนั้น

“ส่วนประกอบของสัจจะเซรุ่มค่อนข้างหยุมหยิม จะ มีอยู่10ชนิดด้วยกันก็คือ ดอกเดซี่ เห็ดพิษ ขิงหัวบุก ขนม้ายูนิคอร์น เหงื่อคางคก เนยบด ปีกพิกซี่ ใบของแมนเดรก กิ่งของต้นวิลโล่ เหล้ารัม5หยด หากปรุงส่วนผสมเข้ากันถูกต้องแล้ว น้ำยาที่ได้จะออกเป็นสีใสๆค่ะ ส่วนสรรพคุณของน้ำยาชนิดนี้…”

“ถูกต้อง พอเท่านี้ล่ะ” เสียงทุ้มดังขึ้นตัดบทที่เธอกำลังจะพูดต่อไป เด็กสาวรู้สึกขัดใจที่ถูกขัดกลางคัน แต่ก็รู้ดีพอว่าควรหยุดไม่เช่นนั้นศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาอาจจะหาเรื่องหักคะแนนบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์แบบไร้เหตุผลสุดๆก็ได้ มันไม่ยุติธรรมเลยจริงๆ เธออุตส่าห์ตอบได้แท้ๆยังจะมาหักกันซะนี่

“อธิบายสรรพคุณของน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มซิ พอตเตอร์” สเนปเปลี่ยนเป้าหมายไปยังเด็กหนุ่มที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นลูกของคู่อริอันพับหนึ่งก่อนจะเอ่ยขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นและหรี่ตาจ้องร่างเล็กที่นั่งเหม่ออยู่ด้วยแววตาอันตราย

“ว่ายังไง ตอบมาสิ”

“ผ…ผมไม่ทราบครับ” สายตาสีนิลดุดันที่จ้องมาทำให้แฮร์รี่หลุดออกจากภวังค์และรู้สึกตัวว่าร่างสูงกำลังถามเขาอยู่

“ฮึ เห็นได้ชัดว่าชื่อเสียงไม่ได้ช่วยอะไร เธอควรจะทำคะแนนวิชาของฉันให้ดีกว่านี้นะถ้าอยากเรียนจบ” สเนปเหยียดยิ้มและพูดเสียงเฉียบ “หักกริฟฟินดอร์ 10 คะแนน!!” 

คำพูดและสายตาเหยียดที่อีกฝ่ายส่งให้เขาเจ็บใจเล่นอยู่เป็นประจำจนชินชาไปแล้ว กลับทำให้เขารู้สึกเจ็บขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเหมือนปีแรกๆ สเนปเกลียดเขาเข้ากระดูกดำและไม่มีทางลบมันได้ ในเมื่ออีกฝ่ายคอยตอกย้ำมันด้วยคำพูดและสายตาเชือดเฉือนตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาขนาดนี้แล้ว แต่ทำไมถึงต้องรู้สึกเจ็บกับคนที่เกลียดชังเขายิ่งกว่าอะไรดี

“ฉันจะบอกให้รู้ก็แล้วกัน”ไม่ว่าเปล่า นักปรุงยาหนุ่มเดินมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา ก่อนจะเท้าโต๊ะและยื่นใบหน้าคมเข้มเข้ามาใกล้จนสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่นๆของอีกฝ่าย ทำเอาเด็กหนุ่มก้มหน้างุดเพื่อซ่อนใบหน้าที่เริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดงระเรื่อ พลางภาวนาให้อาจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินเดินออกไปจากโต๊ะเขาเร็วๆ เพราะการกระทำที่ขัดกับคำพูดเมื่อสักครู่ของเจ้าของดวงตาสีนิลตอนนี้มันช่างทำให้เขาสับสนเหลือเกิน

“น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มเป็นยารีดความลับขนานแรง เพียงแค่สามหยดก็สามารถทำให้คนที่ถูกใช้ยานี้เปิดเผยความจริงที่ถูกถามออกมาทั้งหมดไม่ต่างกับการใช้คาถาสะกดใจ” เขาอธิบายสรรพคุณของน้ำยาที่จะต้องเรียนในวันนี้พลางมองนักเรียนตรงหน้าและยกยิ้มมุมปากอย่างมีเลศนัย ก่อนจะเดินกลับมาที่โต๊ะทำงานเพื่อเขียนส่วนประกอบและวิธีปรุงยาอย่างละเอียด

“ปรุงน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มให้สำเร็จแล้วส่งงานท้ายคาบ เอาล่ะ เริ่มลงมือได้ หวังว่าฉันจะไม่เห็นใครทำหม้อปรุงยาระเบิด” เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยต่อไปก่อนจะหยุดเว้นช่วงพลางตวัดสายตาไปทางเด็กหนุ่มที่ทำสถิติหม้อปรุงยาระเบิดมากที่สุดตั้งแต่ที่เขาสอนมา “โดยเฉพาะเธอ…พอตเตอร์”

“ครับ ผมจะระวัง” เด็กหนุ่มผมดำกัดฟันพูดตอบอย่างขัดใจที่อีกฝ่ายชอบประกาศตอกย้ำความสามารถสุดไม่เอาไหนของตัวเองในวิชาปรุงยาให้ใครๆได้หัวเราะเยาะอยู่เรื่อย

บรรยากาศในคุกใต้ดินเงียบสงบ ทุกคนต่างตั้งหน้าตั้งตาจัดเตรียมส่วนประกอบของน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มกันด้วยความระมัดระวัง นักเรียนบางคนที่มีความสามารถเรื่องปรุงยาตอนนี้เริ่มไปที่ขั้นตอนการปรุงยากันแล้ว แต่นั่นคงไม่ใช่เขาแน่ล่ะ ที่เขาทำได้ก็แค่การบ้านทฤษฎีที่ทำส่งทุกคาบ ส่วนภาคปฎิบัติในคาบเรียนน่ะเหรอ เหอะ ถึงจะพยายามเต็มความสามารถแค่ไหน แต่มันก็แย่จริงๆอย่างที่สเนปเย้ยอยู่ทุกครั้งนั่นแหละ

‘คนอื่นที่ปรุงยาห่วยแตกพอๆกันก็ยังมีอีกตั้งเยอะ ทำไมจะต้องมาจับผิดแต่เราคนเดียวด้วย บ้าที่สุด’เขานึกสาปอีกฝ่ายอย่างเจ็บใจ

แฮร์รี่มัวแต่งมอยู่กับการเตรียมส่วนประกอบของน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่ม ถ้าพวกเดอร์สลีย์สอนเขาจับมีดทำอาหารอะไรที่มันยากกว่าเมนูอย่างไข่เจียวหรือไข่ดาวทอดก็คงจะดีกว่านี้มาก อย่างน้อยเขาจะได้มีทักษะในการจับมีดบ้าง ไม่ต้องมายืนหั่นวัตถุดิบปรุงยาแบบเก้ๆกังๆในคาบเรียนปรุงยาแบบนี้หรอก แต่มันก็เท่านั้นล่ะ พวกนั้นไม่มีทางสนใจอะไรเขาทั้งนั้นแหละ ไม่เคยเลย

‘ฮู่! หั่นเสร็จซะที’ เจ้าของตาสีมรกตยกมือปาดเหงื่อบนหน้าผากหลังจัดการหั่นวัตถุดิบเจ้าปัญหาพวกนี้อย่างยากเย็น ก่อนจะหันไปเติมน้ำลงในหม้อปรุงยาแล้วจุดไฟ เขาพยายามดูวิธีปรุงยาอย่างละเอียดแล้วค่อยๆทำตามทีละขั้นอย่างระวังที่สุดเพื่อไม่ให้ศาสตราจารย์สเนปหาเรื่องหักคะแนนหรือตอกย้ำเขาว่าไม่ได้เรื่องอีก

“มัลฟอย นายจะมายุ่งอะไรกับหม้อปรุงยาของฉัน ห๊ะ!!!” เสียงของเพื่อนสนิทดังขึ้นจากโต๊ะข้างๆเขา รอนนั่นเอง ดูเขาจะหัวเสียน่าดูที่มัลฟอยเดินจากโต๊ะตัวเองมายืนเท้าแขนเก๊กขรึมที่โต๊ะของเขา

“สีน้ำยาในหม้อของนายมันผิดนะ วีสลีย์” มัลฟอยยิ้มเยาะเมื่อเห็นสิ่งที่อยู่ในหม้อปรุงยาของคู่อริ

“นายโดนหักคะแนนเกลี้ยงแน่”

“มันจะผิดหรือไม่ผิดก็ไม่เกี่ยวกับนาย อย่ามายุ่งวุ่นวายตรงนี้” รอนตวัดหางตามองอีกฝ่ายและพูดเสียงเขียวอย่างหงุดหงิด พลางหยิบวัตถุดิบที่เหลือหย่อนลงในหม้อทีละอย่าง

“ฮึๆ อารมณ์บูดเพราะยังทำไม่เสร็จสินะ นี่ก็หมดเวลาไปครึ่งคาบแล้ว ปรุงไม่ทันก็โดนหักคะแนนเหมือนกัน…”

ห๊ะ!? เหลือเวลาอีกแค่ครึ่งคาบเองเหรอ บ้าชะมัด เขาเพิ่งจะหันส่วนประกอบเของน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มเสร็จแล้วก็หย่อน ลงไปได้แค่หน่อยเดียวเองนะ ยังเหลืออีกตั้งหลายส่วน แถมยังต้องทิ้งเวลาปรุงยาอีก อย่างนี้ไม่วายโดนหักจนติดลบแถมโดนดูถูกอีกหรือเนี่ย ใครก็ได้มาช่วยปรุงยาแทนทีเถอะ!!!

“เงียบไปเลยไอ้เฟอเรตงี่เง่า ตัวเองทำเสร็จแล้วรึไงถึงได้เที่ยวมาสอดเรื่องชาวบ้านเขาน่ะ”

“เฮอะ คุณชายบ้านสลิธีรินอย่างฉันมีแต่คำว่าเพอร์เฟ็กต์เท่านั้นล่ะ”

“อย่ามาหลงตัวเองไปหน่อยเลย มัลฟอย” เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงตอกกลับด้วยความหมั่นไส้คำพูดและมาดของเด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์สุดขีด เขากระแทกส้นเท้าเดินไปดูที่หม้อปรุงยาของอีกฝ่าย หวังว่าจะได้เย้ยกลับว่ามัลฟอยมันก็ดีแต่เก๊ก นอกนั้นก็ทำอะไรไม่เป็นเลยเพราะถูกเลี้ยงให้เป็นคุณชายอย่างเดียว

“ฉันไม่เชื่อหรอกว่านายจะ…ปรุงเสร็จ” ทว่าสิ่งที่เห็นทำให้รอนต้องกลืนคำพูดตัวเองกลับไปอย่างเสียไม่ได้ ไม่ใช่แค่ปรุงเสร็จ แต่สมบูรณ์แบบอีกต่างหาก น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มสีใสถูกตักแบ่งใส่หลอดตั้งไว้บนโต๊ะเรียบร้อย พร้อมส่งงานท้ายคาบ

“ว่าไงล่ะ เถียงไม่ออกล่ะสิ ยอมรับซะเถอะว่าฉันเหนือกว่านายเยอะ ” เจ้าของตาสีเทายกยิ้มมุมปากแกมเยาะเย้ยอีกฝ่ายอย่างผู้มีชัย

“ฮึ่ย ฉันไม่ยอมแพ้หรอก” เจ้าของตาสีฟ้ากัดฟันกรอด ถึงเจ้าเฟอเรตงี่เง่าจะมีความสามารถเกินคาด แต่ยังไงคนอย่างเขาก็ไม่มีทางยอมแพ้เหมือนกัน

“แน่ใจเหรอวีสลีย์ว่าจะแข่งกับฉันได้” เด็กหนุ่มบ้านสลิธีรินหรี่ตามองอีกฝ่ายด้วยมาดมั่น แต่พอเห็นแววตาเอาจริงเอาจังของเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ที่ต้องการจะเอาชนะเขาให้ได้ก็ส่ายหน้าอย่างระอา “แพ้หมดท่าแล้วอย่ามาหาว่าฉันไม่เตือนแล้วกัน”

ในขณะที่คู่อริสองคนกำลังประทะฝีปากกัน เอ๊ย! ประทะคารมกันอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตาย เด็กหนุ่มผู้มีชื่อเสียงก็กำลังลนลานกับการปรุงยาให้ทันเวลาหมดคาบ ยิ่งได้ยินว่ามัลฟอยปรุงเสร็จ แถมศาสตรารย์ปรุงยายังเดินตรวจงานใกล้เข้ามาทีละโต๊ะ เขาก็ยิ่งร้อนใจเข้าไปใหญ่ เขารีบหยิบส่วนผสมที่เหลืออยู่โยนใส่ลงไปในหม้อปรุงยาอย่างไม่คิดชีวิต พอดีกับจังหวะที่ร่างสูงเดินผ่านหน้าโต๊ะและเหลือบมองเขาพอดี

“ทำไมน้ำยาของเธอถึงเป็นสีนี้ พอตเตอร์” 

“ผมยังทำไม่เสร็จครับก็เลย…” เขาสะดุ้งเล็กหน่อยก่อนจะตอบเสียงเบาไปตามความจริง

“ใช้ส่วนประกอบยาจะหมดแล้ว แต่สีกลายเป็นอย่างอื่น เธอปรุงยังไงกันแน่”

“ผ…ผม…ก็ ใส่ส่วนประกอบทุกอย่างแล้วก็ปรุงตามวิธีที่ศาสตราจารย์เขียนไว้ แต่ว่าวิธีทำก็บอกให้ทิ้งเวลาปรุงไม่ใช่เหรอครับ”

“หึ หักกริฟฟินดอร์20 แต้ม ฐานยอกย้อนอาจารย์ผู้สอน”

“ก็ศาสตราจารย์เป็นคนถามผมเองนี่ครับ พอผมตอบก็หักคะแนน!!” ไม่รู้ความบ้าบิ่นมันจากไหน เขาตอบสเนปกลับไปอย่างหงุดหงิด แต่รีบหยุดคำพูดไว้ก่อนที่จะโพล่งอะไรออกไปทำให้บ้านกริฟฟินดอร์โดนหักคะแนนไปมากกว่านี้

“อวดดีจริงๆ หรือเธออยากจะโดนหักมากกว่านี้อีกล่ะ ฉันคิดว่าจัดให้ได้นะ” สเนปพูดเสียงเย็นจนเขาต้องกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากลำบาก ความรู้สึกทุกอย่างที่กดเอาไว้เมื่อต้นชั่วโมงเริ่มเอ่อขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง แต่เขาเลือกที่จะก้มหน้าลงและกัดริมฝีปากเพื่อซ่อนมันให้พ้นจากสายตาดุดันและท่าทีที่คาดเดาไม่ได้ของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาคนนี้ เด็กหนุ่มพยายามไม่สนใจอีกฝ่ายและปรุงยาต่ออย่างใจเย็นที่สุด 

“แฮร์รี่ ไม่เป็นไรนะ?” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่หันมาถามเขาหลังจากที่ตัวเองปรุงยาเสร็จสรรพเรียบร้อยและรอจังหวะที่สเนปหันไปตรวจงานโต๊ะอื่นต่อ

“ฉันไม่เป็นไร…”

“ไม่เป็นไรจริงๆน่ะเหรอ”

“ช่างเถอะยังไงเขาก็เกลียดฉันอยู่แล้วถึงได้หาเรื่องดูถูกหักคะแนนมาตั้งแต่ปีหนึ่ง เธอก็รู้ดีนี่เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ แต่แย่หน่อยที่มันเป็นคะแนนบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์” เขายิ้มบางๆให้เจ้าของผมน้ำตาลและพยายามปรับสีหน้าให้เป็นปกติ แต่ก็ไม่สามารถรอดหูรอดตาสาวเจ้าแผนการตรงหน้าไปได้ ในเมื่อเธอจับถึงความรู้สึกน้อยใจลึกๆที่แฝงอยู่ในทั้งน้ำเสียงและแววตาของเด็กหนุ่มเพื่อนสนิทได้อย่างจัง

“ฉันไม่ได้หมายถึงเรื่องนี้” เพื่อนสาวทำเสียงจึ๊กจั๊กในลำคอ “ตอนที่ซีเรียสปรากฏตัวในห้องโถง เธอยังดีใจจนออกนอกหน้าด้วยซ้ำ แต่อยู่ดีๆก็ลุกพรวดออกไปตอนใกล้เวลาเข้าเรียนแถมไม่พูดไม่จากับใครอีก”

“เธอพูดเรื่องอะไร ฉันไม่เข้าใจ” เด็กหนุ่มไม่อยากเชื่อว่าเธอจะรู้เรื่องของตัวเองเข้าแล้ว ทว่าแสร้งทำหน้าซื่อมองอีกฝ่ายเหมือนไม่เข้าใจสิ่งที่ได้ยินเสียเต็มประดา หน้าตาแบบนั้นทำให้สาวเจ้าอดรู้สึกหมั่นไส้เล็กๆไม่ได้

“ฉันรู้ว่าเธอเข้าใจดี เชื่อมั่นในความรู้สึกหน่อยสิ อย่าใช้ทิฏฐิมาปิดกั้นตัวเองเลย ดวงตาน่ะเป็นหน้าต่างของหัวใจนะ แล้วตอนนี้สายตามันก็ฟ้องว่าเธอกำลังรู้สึกยังไง”

“ไม่มีอะไรหรอก ฉันก็แค่รู้สึกเหนื่อยกับทุกๆอย่าง…” เขาเม้มปากแน่นและหันไปสนใจกับหม้อปรุงยาแทน ไม่อยากยอมรับว่าสิ่งที่เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พูดมันแทงใจเขาอย่างจัง

“เฮ้อ มัวแต่ปิดกั้นตัวเองแบบนี้ แล้วเมื่อไหร่จะสมหวังซะทีล่ะเนี่ย” เด็กสาวถอนใจอย่างเหนื่อยหน่ายกับความดื้อดึงของคนตรงหน้า ทั้งๆที่ชอบขนาดนี้แล้วแท้ๆ ยังจะไม่ยอมรับใจตัวเองอีก คนเชียร์ก็ลุ้นเหนื่อยเหมือนกันนะ

แฮร์รี่คิดถึงคำพูดของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ที่พูดกับตัวเองเมื่อกี้ ปิดกั้นตัวเองงั้นเหรอ ความรู้สึกทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้นวันนี้ตั้งแต่ความฝันเมื่อเช้าที่เขาคว้ามือสเนปเอาไว้แล้วขอร้องไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายไป มันหมายความว่าอะไรกันแน่ เขาส่ายหน้าน้อยๆด้วยความสับสน พลางหันไปปรุงยาต่อด้วยอาการไม่อยู่กับร่องกับรอย

“ฉันว่าได้กลิ่นอะไรแปลกๆ แถวนี้นะ” มัลฟอยโพล่งขึ้นมาลอยๆไม่เชิงเป็นคำถาม ทำให้รอนเงยหน้าขึ้นไปมองอย่างรำคาญ ‘อะไรของมันอีกเนี่ย ตั้งใจจะกวนประสาทอะไรนักหนานะวันนี้’

“ก็ไม่เห็นได้กลิ่นอะไรนี่นอกจากยาที่ปรุงกันทุกโต๊ะ” เด็กหนุ่มแค่นหัวเราะและตอบกวนกลับไปบ้าง

“ใช่! กลิ่นยา!”เด็กหนุ่มบ้านสลิธีรินดีดนิ้วเพราะคำตอบที่อีกฝ่ายพูดมา

“แล้วมันยังไง ทุกคนก็ปรุงเหมือนกันไม่ใช่รึไง ฉันไม่เห็นมันจะผิดปกติตรงไหน” เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ขมวดคิ้วอย่างสงสัย เพราะสิ่งที่เขาตั้งใจแค่พูดกวนๆไป ดันไปตรงกับสิ่งที่มัลฟอยต้องการสื่อโดยบังเอิญ

“ฉันรู้สึกว่ามันไม่ใช่กลิ่นที่ควรจะเป็นน่ะสิ เหมือนกับว่า…” อีกฝ่ายยื่นหน้ามาดมกลิ่นในหม้อของรอนเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าตัวเองเข้าใจไม่ผิด

“อะไรของนายห๊ะ ฉันมั่นใจว่าปรุงยาตามวิธีทุกอย่างแล้วนะ”

“ไม่ใช่ของนาย” มัลฟอยพูดตัด ก่อนจะมองหาต้นตอของกลิ่นแปลกๆที่เขาสัมผัสได้ เขาเบิกตากว้างอย่างตกใจเมื่อเห็นยาในหม้อของพอตเตอร์นอกจากสีจะผิดเพี้ยนไปแล้วยังเดือดปุดจนฟองขึ้น ที่สำคัญเจ้าตัวเองยังดูเหม่อลอยจนไม่รับรู้ถึงอันตรายที่จะเกิดขึ้นต่อจากนี้อีก ‘บ้าเอ้ย!’

“แล้วมันของใครล่ะ” รอนสะกิดถามเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ตอบ เขามองเด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ที่ยืนตาค้างและหันไปมองว่ามัลฟอยจ้องอะไรอยู่ แต่เขาก็ต้องช็อกเมื่อเห็นหม้อปรุงยาของเพื่อนสนิทเดือดพล่านจนคาดว่าน่าจะระเบิดในอีกไม่ช้า

“แฮร์รี่!! ระวัง!!”

เสียงตะโกนทำให้เด็กหนุ่มเจ้าของตาสีมรกตสะดุ้งและมองเห็นหม้อปรุงยาเจ้าปัญหาของตัวเองที่มันเดือดอย่างน่ากลัว เขาเตรียมชักเท้าถอยหลังเพื่อหลบออกจากอันตรายเบื้องหน้า หากแต่คำเตือนก็ช่วยอะไรไม่ได้แล้ว ในเมื่อหม้อปรุงยามันเดือดได้ที่และระเบิดออกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ น้ำยาร้อนๆกระเด็นออกมาถูกบุคคลที่อยู่ในรัศมีไปตามๆกัน

เปรี้ยง!!!

มัลฟอยดึงเสื้อรอนให้เจ้าตัวหลบออกจากหม้อยาของแฮร์รี่และล้มลงไปกองที่พื้นโดยมีเด็กหนุ่มผมแดงทับอยู่บนตัวเขา ส่วนเฮอร์ไมโอนี่รีบหลบไปอยู่หลังเสาใกล้ๆโต๊ะตัวเอง ทั้งสามโดนลูกหลงได้รับบาดเจ็บเล็กน้อยจากน้ำยาที่ลวกมือ

“พอตเตอร์!!! ทำบ้าอะไรของเธอ!!!” สเนปลดมือที่เอาเสื้อคลุมบังตัวเองลงและตวาดเสียงดังใส่ตัวการที่ทำให้เกิดความวุ่นวาย ก่อนจะย่างสามขุมไปหาเด็กหนุ่มหวังจะสั่งสอนเสียให้เข็ดที่หาเรื่องเสี่ยงอันตรายให้ตัวเองอีกจนได้ “ฉันบอกแล้วใช่มั้ยว่าอย่าให้เห็นเธอทำหม้อยาระเบิดอีก หักกริฟฟินดอร์50คะแนน!!!”

“ผ…ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้มันระเบิด ขอโทษครับศาสตราจารย์” แฮร์รี่เอามือที่ป้องหน้าออกและตอบเสียงเบาด้วยความตกใจจากเหตุวุ่นวายเมื่อครู่ เขายังนิ่งค้างอยู่บนพื้นไม่ไกลจากจุดเกิดเหตุ

“หึ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจเหรอ ฉันก็เห็นเธอแก้ตัวแบบนี้ตลอด รู้มั้ยว่าเธอทำให้ฉันปวดหัวเต็มทนกับความวุ่นวายที่เธอเอาตัวเข้าไปเสี่ยงไม่รู้กี่เรื่อง พอตเตอร์” ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาพูดเสียงเย็นก่อนจะตวัดสายตาไปมองความเสียหายที่เกิดขึ้น เด็กนักเรียนคนอื่นๆยืนนิ่งด้วยความตกใจ ลูกศิษย์คนโปรดของเขาสะดุ้งกับสายตาที่ถูกมองและดันตัววีสลีย์ที่ล้มทับตัวเพราะเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ออก ส่วนเด็กเกรนเจอร์นั่งมองพอตเตอร์ด้วยความเป็นห่วงสวัสดิภาพเพื่อนสนิทตัวเอง

“พอตเตอร์ เย็นนี้กักบริเวณ6โมงเย็นที่ห้องทำงานฉัน ฉันจะให้เธอปรุงยานี่ใหม่อีกครั้ง” เขาสะบัดไม้กายสิทธิ์เก็บกวาดหม้อปรุงยาและทำความสะอาดห้องจนเรียบร้อยเพียงชั่วพริบตา

“ใครทำงานเสร็จแล้วเอาหลอดยามาส่งที่โต๊ะแล้วไปได้ คนที่บาดเจ็บก็ไปทำแผลที่ห้องพยาบาลซะ มีปัญญาเดินไปเองได้ใช่มั้ย”

“ครับ/ค่ะ!!!”

“ไอ้เฟอเรตงี่เง่า ฉันเดินเองได้เฟ้ยไม่ได้ขาหัก”

“เพิ่งรู้ว่าเขาตอบแทนคนที่ช่วยชีวิตกันแบบนี้ เฮอะ รู้งี้ปล่อยให้โดนไปเต็มๆ ก็ดี” เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์แขวะอีกฝ่ายเข้าให้ ก่อนจะดึงมือเด็กหนุ่มผมแดงขึ้นมาโดยไม่สนใจเสียงโวยวาย แล้วหันไปหาเด็กหนุ่มผมดำอย่างเป็นห่วง

“นายเป็นยังไงบ้างพอตเตอร์ ฉันเป็นห่วง โดนเข้าไปเต็มๆแบบนั้น”

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันยังไม่ตาย”

“ลุกไหวมั้ยแฮร์รี่”

“สบายมากเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ ไม่ต้องห่วง…” เขาพยายามยันตัวขึ้นจากพื้นห้องอย่างยากลำบากเพราะมือโดนน้ำยาร้อนๆลวกเป็นแผลใหญ่

“โอ๊ย!!” ความรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบจากชายโครงค่อยๆลามลงไปยังขาทั้งสองข้าง น้ำตาเอ่อคลอดวงตามรกตคู่สวยก่อนจะไหลลงอาบแก้มอย่างห้ามไม่ได้ เขาไม่อยากร้องไห้ ไม่อยากแสดงความอ่อนแอให้ใครเห็นทั้งนั้น โดยเฉพาะคนที่เกลียดเขาที่สุด แต่กลับเป็นคนที่มาช่วยเขาคนแรกทุกครั้งอย่างศาสตราจารย์สเนป

“ทำไมยังไม่ไปอีก อย่าให้ฉันต้องพูดซ้ำนะ…” ร่างสูงหันกลับมาตามเสียงร้องของเด็กหนุ่ม หากแต่ภาพที่เขาเห็นกลับทำให้ท่าทีเกรี้ยวกราดเมื่อสักครู่อ่อนลงมาทันที เสื้อนักเรียนของพอตเตอร์มีเลือดซึมออกมา ใบหน้าหวานที่มีแต่ความอวดดีต่อเขาฉายความเจ็บปวดและอ่อนแออย่างที่เขาไม่เคยเห็น อาการสะอื้นที่อีกฝ่ายพยายามกลั้นไว้ไม่ให้ใครรับรู้ รวมทั้งน้ำตาจากดวงตาสีมรกตคู่สวยที่สั่นเทารินไหลลงอาบแก้ม ทำให้ใจของเขารู้สึกเหมือนหล่นวูบลงไปจากตำแหน่งที่มันควรจะเป็น

“พอตเตอร์ เธอเลือดออก…มานี่ เดี๋ยวฉันจะพาไปห้องพยาบาล ”

“ไม่ต้องครับ ผมไปเองได้” เขาชักมือหนีมือหนาที่ยื่นมาจับมือของตัวเองพลางปาดน้ำตาทิ้งแล้วกัดฟันลุกพรวดขึ้นมาเองอย่างรวดเร็ว ทว่าความรู้สึกเจ็บแผลก็ทำให้เขาล้มทั้งยืน

“หึ นี่เหรอไปเองได้ เจ็บตัวขนาดนี้แล้วยังมาทำอวดเก่งอีกนะพอตเตอร์ เดี๋ยวก็ได้เลือดออกหมดตัวก่อนไปถึงห้องพยาบาลพอดี” สเนปปรี่เข้าไปรับร่างเล็กที่ทรุดลงมาแทบจะทันทีไว้ในอ้อมแขน ก่อนจะขู่อีกฝ่ายเพราะความดื้อดึงของเด็กหนุ่มผู้รอดชีวิต ‘เจ้าเด็กบ้า! มัวแต่รักษาฟอร์มจนลืมเจ็บไปเลยสินะ เดี๋ยวก็ได้ตายกันพอดี คราวนี้จะไม่ใช่เพราะจอมมารหรอก แต่ได้ตายเพราะช็อกแทนล่ะ’

“…ผมมันก็เป็นแค่เด็กมีชื่อเสียงที่ดีแต่หาเรื่องเดือดร้อนเท่านั้นแหละ ศาสตราจารย์เกลียดผมนักไม่ใช่รึไงครับ ฮึก…ในเมื่อศาสตราจารย์เกลียดผมขนาดนี้ และคิดว่าผมเป็นตัวสร้างความวุ่นวาย แล้วคุณจะมาสนใจเด็กเจ้าปัญหาอย่างผมทำไม…” เด็กหนุ่มพยายามดิ้นออกจากอ้อมแขนของอีกฝ่าย หากแต่ความอ่อนล้าจากบาดแผลและแรงกระแทกตอนหม้อยาระเบิดเมื่อครู่ทำให้เขาไม่มีแรงขัดขืนมากไปกว่านี้ ได้แต่ทุบแผ่นอกกว้างของร่างสูงเท่านั้น

นักปรุงยามองเด็กหนุ่มอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา ถ้าหากเขาไม่ได้คิดไปเอง คำพุดและการกระทำของพอตเตอร์มันเหมือนคนตัดพ้อน้อยใจยังไงอย่างนั้น พอตเตอร์เนี่ยนะจะมาน้อยใจอะไร แต่ว่าทำไมเราเองถึงได้รู้สึกใจไม่ดีตอนเด็กนี่เจ็บและร้องไห้ด้วย ‘บ้าเอ้ย! มันเรื่องบ้าอะไรกันเนี่ย!’

“หยุดโหวกเหวกโวยวายซะที เดี๋ยวเธอจะได้เดือดร้อนหนักเพราะดื้อด้านไม่ยอมให้ฉันพาไปห้องพยาบาลดีๆแน่พอตเตอร์” เขาช้อนตัวเด็กหนุ่มพลางลุกขึ้นและอุ้มอีกฝ่ายในท่าเจ้าสาวท่ามกลางความตกตะลึงของนักเรียนทั้งบ้านสลิธีรินและกริฟฟินดอร์ ก่อนจะเดินออกไปจากคุกใต้ดินโดยไม่สนใจสายตาและเสียงฮือฮาที่ดังขึ้นหลังจากที่ได้สติว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นระหว่างพวกเขากันแน่

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

“ศาสตราจารย์ ผมบอกให้ปล่อยได้ยินมั้ยครับ”

“อยู่เฉยๆไม่เป็นหรือไงฉันหนัก นี่จะถึงห้องพยาบาลแล้ว เธอได้ลงสมใจแน่” สเนปพูดตัดไปอย่างรำคาญการกระทำของเด็กหนุ่มที่ตัวเองอุ้มอยู่เพราะอีกฝ่ายทั้งทุบทั้งดิ้นไปตลอดทาง พยายามทำตัวเองให้หลุดออกจากพันธนาการอ้อมแขนแกร่งของตัวเองอย่างสุดกำลัง ได้ผล คำขู่ของเขาทำให้พอตเตอร์หยุดสิ่งที่ตัวเองกำลังทำอยู่แทบจะทันที อย่างน้อยก็คงเพราะเกรงใจ ไม่อยากทำตัวเป็นภาระใคร อีกอย่างเด็กนี่คงอยากลงไปให้พ้นๆจากเขาด้วย 

ที่จริงพอตเตอร์ตัวเบากว่าที่เขาคิดไว้มากเลยทีเดียว แต่ที่เขาแขวะไปว่าหนักก็เพราะไม่อยากทำให้เด็กอวดดีพลาดตกลงไปจากอ้อมแขนของเขาและเจ็บหนักกว่าเดิม ต่อให้อีกฝ่ายจะจองหอง ยโส หรือขยันสร้างเรื่องเดือดร้อนแค่ไหน แต่เขาก็ไม่อยากได้ชื่อว่าเป็นอาจารย์ที่ทารุณกรรมพ่อนักบุญพอตเตอร์ผู้กอบกู้โลกเวทมนตร์นักหรอก

ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาอุ้มเด็กหนุ่มมาจนถึงห้องพยาบาลแล้ววางร่างเล็กลงที่เตียงกิตติมศักดิ์ ที่ว่ากิตติมศักดิ์ก็เพราะมันเป็นเตียงที่พอตเตอร์มาเป็นแขกประจำทุกครั้งหลังหาเรื่องพาตัวเองมานอนที่นี่ ถึงขนาดมีชื่อติดไว้ชัดอีกต่างหาก เห็นได้ชัดเลยว่าพอตเตอร์ขยันเอาตัวไปเสี่ยงอันตรายกับเรื่องโง่ๆแค่ไหน

โชคดีที่ห้องพยาบาลยังไม่มีคนไข้ นอกจากมัลฟอย วีสลีย์ และเกรนเจอร์ ไม่อย่างนั้นทุกคนคงได้แตกตื่นกันแน่ที่เห็นเขาอุ้มพอตเตอร์เข้ามาด้วยตัวเองแบบนี้ แต่ปัญหามันอยู่ที่ว่าป๊อปปี้น่ะสิ หายไปไหนกัน เขากะว่าจะทิ้งพอตเตอร์ไว้ให้เธอดูแล จะได้หมดหน้าที่ของเขาตรงนี้ซะที แต่ดูเหมือนวันนี้อะไรๆก็อยู่เหนือความคาดหมายและการควบคุมของเขาไปเสียทุกอย่างเลย ‘หึ! ช่างบังเอิญอะไรขนาดนี้’

เจ้าของดวงตาสีรัตติกาลกวาดตามองไปรอบห้องแต่ก็ไม่มีวี่แววของมาดามพอมฟรีย์ ในเมื่อพยาบาลตัวจริงไม่อยู่ เขาก็คงต้องจำใจรับหน้าที่พยาบาลจำเป็นซะเอง เพราะยังมีเด็กอีกสามคนที่รอยาทาแผลอยู่ ส่วนอาการของพอตเตอร์ก็ดูจะหนักเอาการเสียด้วยสิ ถ้าจะรอเธอกลับมาเด็กอวดดีนี่คงได้ช็อกเพราะเสียเลือดก่อนแน่ๆ

“โทษโชคตัวเองก็แล้วกันนะที่ฉันต้องทำหน้าที่แทนมาดามพอมฟรีย์ชั่วคราว” เขามองดูแผลของเด็กสามคนที่โดนน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มร้อนๆลวก ก่อนจะเดินไปหายาในชั้นมาให้ มันดูไม่รุนแรงนักเพราะคาดว่าจะหลบทันกันหมด

“ขอบคุณครับ ศาสตราจารย์” มัลฟอยยื่นมือมารับขวดยาไว้และพยักหน้าเล็กน้อยเป็นเชิงขอบคุณ ก่อนจะหันไปแบ่งยาให้กับเด็กอีกสองคน

หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินละความสนใจจากนักเรียนในสังกัดบ้านตัวเองและเดินไปหยุดข้างเตียงของนักเรียนหัวดื้อบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ เขาหยิบไม้กายสิทธิ์ออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อคลุมพลางร่ายคาถาตรวจเช็คเร็วๆ อย่างที่คาดไว้ไม่ผิด บาดแผลที่ชายโครงซ้ายเปิดทำให้พอตเตอร์เลือดออก มิหนำซ้ำเด็กนี่ยังหลบหม้อปรุงยาที่ระเบิดไม่ทัน ทำให้โดนแรงอัดเข้าไปเต็มๆจนช้ำในอีก

“ถอดเสื้อคลุมออก พอตเตอร์”

“อ…อะไรนะครับ”

“หูหนวกรึไง ฉันบอกให้เธอถอดเสื้อคลุมออก ไม่อย่างนั้นฉันจะรักษาเธอยังไง” สเนปเหยียดยิ้มใส่เด็กหนุ่มที่ชะงักกับคำสั่งของเขาราวกับจะโดนประทุษร้ายร่างกายอย่างนั้น

“ค…ครับ ศาสตราจารย์”

แฮร์รี่ค่อยๆถอดเสื้อคลุมออกตามคำสั่งของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยา ร่างสูงใช้ไม้กายสิทธิ์แตะลงที่เสื้อนักเรียนของคนตรงหน้าและร่ายคาถา พลันกระดุมก็ถูกปลดออกเองอย่างรวดเร็ว เผยให้เห็นบาดแผลใหญ่ที่มีเลือดไหลซึมบนผิวกายขาวของเด็กหนุ่ม เจ้าของดวงตาสีนิลนิ่งค้างอย่างลืมหายใจไปชั่วขณะ เรือนกายของร่างเล็กดึงดูดความสนใจของเขาอย่างประหลาด ความรู้สึกบางอย่างปรากฏขึ้นในใจอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็น ความปรารถนา ปรารถนาที่จะได้สัมผัสเพียงสักครั้ง ปรารถนาที่จะได้ครอบครอง

สเนปยื่นมือออกไปด้วยความลังเล ก่อนจะวางมือหนาของตัวเองลงบนแผ่นอกเรียบของอีกฝ่ายอย่างแผ่วเบา ราวกับกลัวว่าร่างนี้จะเหมือนแก้วที่เปราะบาง พร้อมที่จะแตกร้าวได้ทุกเมื่อ ผิวกายลื่นและเนียนละเอียดของเด็กหนุ่มเป็นสิ่งที่เขาเพิ่งเคยสัมผัสครั้งแรก เรียวนิ้วยาวไล่ไปทั่วบริเวณอย่างเผลอไผล ทำเอาร่างเล็กบิดเร่า และเผลอครางเสียงหวานเบาๆในลำคอเป็นการตอบรับสัมผัสที่ไม่คุ้นเคยจากมือใหญ่ทุกครั้งที่เปลี่ยนตำแหน่งบนร่างของตัวเอง

‘อ…อื้ออ’

เสียงหวานที่ลอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากบางสีกุหลาบ ส่งให้สติของเขาเกือบจะหลุดออกจากการควบคุม

เขาเลื่อนหน้าเข้าไปใกล้ๆ เด็กหนุ่มราวกับตกอยู่ในภวังค์ หากแต่มือข้างที่วางอยู่บนร่างนั้นเลื่อนไปถูกปากแผลที่เปิดอยู่ทำให้เจ้าของดวงตามรกตน้ำตาไหลพราก

“ฮึก…เจ็บ”

เสียงร้องของร่างเล็กทำให้ร่างสูงสะดุ้งและหลุดจากภวังค์ เขามองหน้าอีกฝ่ายแต่ต้องเบิกตาอย่างตกใจเพราะดวงตาสีมรกตที่มีน้ำตาเอ่อคลอของพอตเตอร์ไปทับซ้อนกับบุคคลซึ่งเขาคุ้นเคยอยู่แวบหนึ่งก่อนจะเลือนหายไปในชั่วพริบตา

‘ลิลี่…’ เขาพึมพำชื่อหญิงสาวอันเป็นที่รักของเขา คนที่เคยจะกลายเป็นคนรัก แต่ความฝันทุกอย่างพังทลายลงไปต่อหน้าเพียงเพราะคำพูดร้ายกาจของเขาเอง ทว่าใบหน้าที่เห็นชั่วครู่ที่ผ่านมาไม่ใช่ใบหน้าที่เธอร้องไห้ หากแต่เป็นใบหน้าที่แต้มรอยยิ้มสดใสอย่างที่เธอเป็นเสมอเวลามีเรื่องน่ายินดีมาเล่าให้เขาฟัง เขาส่ายหน้าอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง ก่อนจะดึงสติกลับมาอยู่กับตัวและครุ่นคิดถึงเหตุการณ์ที่ประดังกันเข้ามาตั้งแต่อยู่ในคุกใต้ดิน

เด็กอวดดี จองหอง หยิ่งยโสนี่เป็นลูกของคนที่เขาเกลียดเข้ากระดูกดำ แถมชอบทำตัวเป็นฮีโร่ไปทั่วเหมือนกันทั้งพ่อทั้งลูก แต่ก็เป็นเลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขของหญิงสาวที่เขารักสุดหัวใจอย่างลิลี่เหมือนกัน ใบหน้าที่เหมือนคนที่ตัวเองชิงชังกลับมีส่วนหนึ่งของคนที่รักอยู่ มันทำให้เขาทำใจไม่ได้ และเลือกที่จะเอาคืนสิ่งที่พอตเตอร์คนพ่อเคยทำไว้กับเขาอย่างร้ายกาจลงกับเด็กหนุ่มด้วยคำพูดเสียดสี เชือดเฉือน ความรู้สึกเกลียดชัง ท่าทางเย็นชา และการเย้ยหยันผ่านสายตาแข็งกร้าวตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา

แต่ว่าช่วงที่ผ่านมานี้เขารู้สึกสับสนกับความรู้สึกและการกระทำของตัวเอง เด็กอวดดีนี่ก็ทำตัวแปลกไปเหมือนกัน ตั้งแต่งานที่ทำส่งดูมีความตั้งใจและเรียบร้อยอย่างผิดตา แต่เหตุการณ์ในคุกใต้ดินวันนี้ก็เป็นเรื่องที่เขาคาดไม่ถึงเลยจริงๆ ในเมื่อเขาเกลียดเจ้าเด็กบ้านี่แท้ๆ แต่ทำไมถึงได้รู้สึกเป็นห่วงเป็นใยตอนเห็นพอตเตอร์ร้องไห้ออกมาแบบนี้ ท่าทีแข็งกร้าวกับความเกรี้ยวกราดที่ใช้ปิดบังทั้งความอ่อนโยนและอ่อนแอกลับอ่อนลงอย่างน่าใจหาย แล้วนี่เขากำลังจะทำบ้าอะไรอยู่กันแน่!!! ให้ตายสิ!! เมอร์ลินเป็นพยาน เขากำลังถือโอกาสจากการรักษาครั้งนี้แตะเนื้อต้องตัวนักเรียนอย่างนั้นหรือ พอตเตอร์เป็นนักเรียนนะ แถมยังเป็นเด็กหนุ่มอีก ที่สำคัญเป็นลูกของลิลี่!!! ลูกของคนที่เขารักได้รับบาดเจ็บ และกำลังรอความช่วยเหลืออยู่ แต่เขากลับมาทำบ้าอะไร คิดอะไรเกินเลยกับลูกของเธอแบบนี้มันสมควรแล้วอย่างนั้นหรือ!?

“ขอโทษ” เขาพูดสั้นๆและเม้มปากแน่นเป็นเส้นตรง พลางปรับสีหน้าให้กลับมาดูเคร่งขรึมเหมือนปกติ ก่อนจะเลื่อนมือข้างที่แตะต้องตัวเด็กหนุ่มออก พร้อมยื่นมืออีกข้างที่ถือไม้กายสิทธิ์ไปแตะลงที่ปากแผลกว้างบนร่างของพอตเตอร์

“วูลเนอร่า ซาเนนเทอร์!!” ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาแตะไม้กายสิทธิ์พร้อมพึมพำคาถาด้วยเสียงทุ้มต่อเนื่องกัน พลันบาดแผลฉกรรจ์บนชายโครงซ้ายของนักเรียนบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ก็ค่อยๆสมานจนสนิทเป็นเนื้อเดียวกันเหมือนไม่เคยเกิดอะไรขึ้น ก่อนจะร่ายคาถาทำความสะอาดเลือดที่ซึมออกมาให้หายไป และแตะไปที่เสื้อนักเรียนอีกครั้งเพื่อจะช่วยกลัดกระดุมให้เรียบร้อย แต่คราวนี้พอตเตอร์เลื่อนมือขึ้นมาจับมือเขาไว้แล้วเงยขึ้นมองเขาแวบนึง

“มีปัญหาอะไรพอตเตอร์ ไม่เห็นหรือว่าฉันกำลังทำอะไรอยู่”

“ไม่มีครับ…คือผมแค่อยากจะ…เอ่อ…ขอบคุณนะครับศาตราจารย์.” เด็กหนุ่มพูดอ้อมแอ้มและก้มหน้างุดเพื่อซ่อนใบหน้าที่เริ่มมีสีแดงระเรื่อ

“สำหรับอะไร”

“ที่พาผมมาห้องพยาบาลแล้วยังต้องมารักษาผมอีก”

“ไม่จำเป็น ฉันแค่ทำหน้าที่ของอาจารย์ที่ต้องดูแลสวัสดิภาพของนักเรียนไม่ให้เป็นอะไรไปต่อหน้าต่อตาก็เท่านั้น” เขาแสร้งพูดตัดไปด้วยคำพูดที่แสดงถึงการผลักไสให้อีกฝ่ายรู้ว่าพวกเขาอยู่ในฐานะอาจารย์กับนักเรียน เขาช่วยเด็กนี่เพราะเป็นอาจารย์เท่านั้น ไม่ใช่อย่างอื่น 

“ผมขอบคุณในความปรารถนาดีต่อนักเรียนอย่างผมก็แล้วกันนะครับ แต่ศาสตราจารย์ไม่จำเป็นต้องมาช่วยชีวิตผมหรอก ผมหาเรื่องเดือดร้อนใส่ตัว ผมก็จะรับมันไว้เอง ไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับศาสตราจารย์สักนิด” รอยยิ้มบางบนใบหน้าของเจ้าของตาสีมรกตจางหายไปทันที เขากัดริมฝีปากแน่นและตอกกลับคนใจร้าย

“ฮึ! ดี จำคำพูดตัวเองไว้ก็แล้วกัน” เขาหรี่ตามองอีกฝ่ายและแค่นเสียงตอบกลับ ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมถึงได้หงุดหงิดนักกับคำพูดที่เด็กอวดดีตอกมาว่าไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับเขาสักนิด

“ปล่อย พอตเตอร์!” เขาพูดเสียงเข้มแล้วชักมือที่ถูกจับไว้ออกโดยไม่รอให้เจ้าตัวทำตามคำสั่ง ก่อนจะหันหลังกลับและเดินกระแทกออกไปจากห้องอย่างรวดเร็วจนเสื้อคลุมสะบัดพลิ้ว

‘แต่เป็นแบบนี้ก็ดีแล้ว… พวกเราเกลียดกันต่อไปอย่างที่ผ่านมาเถอะ ฉันจะได้ไม่ต้องรับรู้... ไม่ต้องสับสน.. และไม่ต้องเจ็บอย่างที่เคยเป็น…’

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7 The imbecilic thing I feel is...love?!

ย้อนกลับไปเมื่อครู่ที่ผ่านมา

เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ยื่นมือออกไปรับขวดยาที่ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยายื่นมาให้ และยิ้มขอบคุณให้อาจารย์คนโปรดของตัวเอง ก่อนจะหันไปแบ่งยาให้กับวีสลีย์และเกรนเจอร์ ขณะเดียวกันร่างสูงก็ละความสนใจจากเด็กในความปกครองบ้านตัวเองเช่นกัน

“เอ้านี่ ตักไปซะ ฉันเสียสละให้เธอใช้ก่อน เดี๋ยวจะหาว่าฉันไม่เป็นสุภาพบุรุษอีก” เขาพูดเยาะพลางส่งขวดยาให้คนที่ตัวเองเรียกว่ายัยเลือดสีโคลนอย่างเสียไม่ได้

“เฮอะ รู้จักมีน้ำใจเป็นกับเขาด้วยรึเนี่ย ขอบใจย่ะ” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่เหยียดยิ้มแขวะทายาทมัลฟอยอย่างหมั่นไส้ พลางยื่นมือไปรับขวดยาจากอีกฝ่ายมาตักแบ่งส่วนของตัวเองขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะทาบางๆ ที่แผลพองบนหลังมือ ‘โอ๊ย!’ เด็กสาวสะดุ้งและสะบัดมือร้องเบาๆเพราะความแสบ

“นี่รอน เดี๋ยวฉันทาให้ นายโดนไปเยอะเหมือนกันไม่ใช่เหรอ”

“ม…ไม่เป็นไรเฮิร์ม เดี๋ยวฉันทาเอง… ” รอนส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ แต่ก็ต้องตอบรับเมื่อเห็นสายตาดุๆที่สาวเจ้าส่งมา

“ก็ได้” เขายื่นมือออกไปให้เพื่อนสาวอย่างหวาดๆ แต่ก็ผ่อนคลายลงเมื่อมือเล็กของเธอตักยาจากขวดมาทาให้อย่างเบามือที่สุด ‘โธ่ นึกว่าจะแสบกว่านี้ซะอีก เธอทำซะอย่างกับมันแสบมากอย่างงั้นล่ะ’

“ขอบใจนะ” เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงยิ้มก่อนจะหันไปหาเด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ และยื่นขวดยาให้อีกฝ่าย

“เอ้านี่ ฉันคืนนาย พวกเราใช้เสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว”

“อะไรของนายอีกห๊ะ จ้องอยู่ได้”

“นายแพ้แล้ว ต้องทำตามที่ฉันสั่ง วีสลีย์” มัลฟอยจ้องเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์สักครุ่แล้วเอ่ยขึ้นพร้อมยื่นแขนข้างที่โดนน้ำยาลวกไปให้คนตรงหน้า

“ฉันแพ้อะไรนายตรงไหนไม่ทราบ แล้วทำไมฉันต้องทำตามคำสั่งคนอย่างนายด้วย”

“ข้อแรก นายปรุงน้ำยาเสร็จไม่ทันเวลาในคาบ”

“แต่นั่นมันเพราะหม้อยาของแฮร์รี่ดันระเบิดต่างหากเล่า ไอ้เฟอเรตงี่เง่า” เขาย่นจมูกอย่างไม่พอใจอีกฝ่ายที่อยู่ดีๆก็มาหาว่าเขาแพ้แล้วยังจะให้ทำตามคำสั่งอะไรอีก

“นั่นล่ะประเด็น ใครเป็นคนบอกนายว่าหม้อยาของพอตเตอร์มันมีปัญหา ใครเป็นคนดึงนายออกมาจากวิถีระเบิดของหม้อกันล่ะหา รึว่านายความจำสั้นจนต้องใช้ลูกแก้วเตือนนความจำแบบลองบัตท่อมกันล่ะ” เจ้าของดวงตาสีเทาเหยียดยิ้มและยื่นหน้าเข้าไปใกล้ๆกับเจ้าของดวงตาสีฟ้าอย่างเจ้าเล่ห์

“ถ้านายจำไม่ได้ฉันจะช่วยสงเคราะห์ให้ก็ได้นะว่านายรอดมาได้ยังไง”

“เฮ้ๆๆๆ หยุดตรงนั้นล่ะ อย่าเข้ามาใกล้ฉัน” เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์รีบยกมือดันตัวคนเจ้าเล่ห์บ้านสลิธีรินออกไปห่างๆด้วยความตกใจ 

“เออ ฉันรู้แล้ว นายช่วยฉัน! ชัดพอรึยัง”

“ในเมื่อรู้แล้วก็ทายาให้ฉันซะ”

“มีมืออีกข้างก็ทาเองเซ่!! แค่นี้ก็ทำเองไม่เป็นรึไงมัลฟอย”

“หึ! แต่นายยังให้เกรนเจอร์ทาให้เลย ถ้าฉันอยากให้นายทาให้มันจะมีปัญหาอะไรไม่ทราบ!”

“ว่าไงนะ!? นายพูดบ้าอะไร”

“เรื่องของฉัน”

“ถ้างั้นมันก็เรื่องของฉันเหมือนกัน เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ทายาให้ฉันแล้วมันหนักหัวนายรึไง”

“แต่นายยังไม่ได้ตอบแทนที่ฉันช่วยนายเลยนะ หาเรื่องแบบนี้มันเป็นวิธีตอบแทนคนที่ช่วยชีวิตรึไง วีสลีย์ ทายาให้ฉันซะที แผลมันพองขนาดนี้แล้วเห็นมั้ย ไม่เต็มใจก็ต้องทำ ฉันช่วยชีวิตนาย ฉันมีสิทธิ์สั่ง!!”

“ฮึ่ย! ใครสั่งให้นายมาช่วยฉันไม่ทราบ”

“ความจริงฉันก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจช่วยนายหรอก ฉันตั้งใจช่วยพอตเตอร์ต่างหากเล่า!!” มัลฟอยตอกกลับอย่างไม่ลดละ พลางชี้ไปที่พอตเตอร์ที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง แต่ภาพที่เขาเห็นตรงหน้าทำให้เขาเบิกตากว้างอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา เสียงตะเบ็งของเขาดึงความสนใจของเพื่อนนักเรียนต่างบ้านไปยังตำแหน่งที่เขาชี้ และทั้งสองคนก็ต้องเป็นอันตะลึงกับการเป็นประจักษ์พยานกับสิ่งที่ได้เห็นเหมือนกัน

ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาสุดโหดแห่งฮอกวอตส์หยุดอยู่ข้างเตียงนักเรียนที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นคู่อริตลอดกาลของเจ้าตัว

ร่างสูงยื่นมือออกไปลูบเนื้อตัวของพอตเตอร์อย่างเผลอไผล แถมคนที่อยู่บนเตียงยังครางเสียงหวานและบิดเร่าอย่างช่วยไม่ได้อีก

“ฉันแพ้ตั้งแต่ยังไม่ได้ลงแข่งเลยสินะ พอตเตอร์” คุณชายสลิธีรินแค่นหัวเราะกับตัวเองด้วยความเจ็บใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูก เขากำหมัดแน่นและหันหน้าหนีจากภาพบาดตาตรงหน้า 

“ม…ไม่จริงใช่มั้ย…แฮร์รี่…นาย…” รอนยืนค้างนิ่งพึมพำซ้ำไปซ้ำมากับภาพที่เห็น ราวกับเผชิญหน้ากับบ็อกการ์ดที่เขารู้สึกสะพรึงกลัว

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ตะลึงเล็กน้อยกับช็อตเด็ดระหว่างอาจารย์กับลูกศิษย์ เด็กสาวเจ้าแผนการไม่พูดอะไร แต่อดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้ เธอนึกขอบคุณความไม่เอาไหนเรื่องการปรุงยาของเพื่อนสนิทตัวเองที่ทำให้ความสงสัยและข้อสันนิษฐานทุกเรื่องได้รับความกระจ่าง แฮร์รี่ชอบศาสตราจารย์สเนปอย่างที่คิดไว้ไม่ผิด แต่ก็ไม่ยอมปริปากพูดอะไรสักอย่าง ส่วนศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาเองก็ดูเหมือนจะสับสนกับความรู้สึกของตัวเองอยู่ไม่น้อย เพียงแต่ความอคติและทิฏฐิที่มีต่อแฮร์รี่มันฝังรากลึกซะจนยากจะยอมรับ

เธอถอนใจพลางส่ายหน้ากับพฤติกรรมดื้อแพ่งของคนที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นศาสตราจารย์และเพื่อนรักของตัวเอง ต่างคนต่างชอบอีกฝ่ายแล้วแท้ๆ แต่ยังทำเป็นพ่อแง่แม่งอน คนนึงก็พูดจาเชือดเฉือน คอยผลักใสทั้งๆที่เริ่มรู้สึกห่วงใย อีกคนก็ช่างประชดไม่ต้องการความสนใจทั้งที่ในใจเรียกร้อง ตกลงจะเอายังไงกันแน่เนี่ย เจ้าของผมน้ำตาลบ่นพึมพำ ‘อยากให้เขารับความรู้สึกแต่ไม่ยอมบอก ไม่แสดงออก แล้วเขาจะไปรู้กับนายมั้ย จะรอให้ฉันไปบอกแทนรึไงนะ’

รอนที่เพิ่งหายตะลึงจากภาพตรงหน้าหันมาสะกิดถามเพื่อนสาวอย่างสงสัย แต่ท่าทางของเด็กสาวผมน้ำตาลดูจะมีความสุขออกนอกหน้ากับการกระทำที่อึ้ง ทึ่ง เสียว ซะเหลือเกิน ไม่ๆๆ แค่อึ้ง กับ ทึ่งก็พอ แค่นี้เขาก็ช็อคมากพอแล้ว คนอย่างสเนปเนี่ยนะจะมาทำอะไรแบบนี้ ลำพังแค่ตอนที่ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาปรี่เข้าไปรับตัวเพื่อนของเขาไว้ตอนที่ล้มลงมาก็เกินความคาดหมายแล้ว 

“นี่มันเรื่องอะไรกันเนี่ย เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ ทำไมสเนปถึงได้…แล้วทำไมแฮร์รี่ถึง…โอ๊ย!! ไม่เข้าใจ”

“เมื่อเช้าฉันบอกเธอไปรอบนึงแล้วนะรอน”

“เธอบอกอะไรตอนไหนเนี่ย ไม่เห็นจะรู้เรื่อง…” รอนขมวดคิ้วใส่อีกฝ่าย พยายามนึกถึงคำพูดอะไรก็ตามของเด็กสาวเจ้าแผนการที่พูดกับเขาเมื่อเช้า

‘เป็นไปได้มั้ยที่แฮร์รี่จะชอบ…’ คำพูดเมื่อเช้าที่เธอเผลอหลุดปากออกมาและเขาได้ยิน แต่ไม่ชัดนัก ลอยขึ้นมาในหัว จำได้ว่าเขาถามเธอว่าเป็นใครแล้วก็ถูกปัดไป เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงเอาคำพูดครึ่งๆกลางๆนั้น มาปะติดปะต่อกับพฤติกรรมของแฮร์รี่ช่วงนี้นี้แปลกๆไป เขาอ้าปากค้างเพราะคำตอบที่อยู่ตรงหน้าชัดเจนซะจนไม่สามารถคิดเป็นอย่างอื่นได้อีก แฮร์รี่ชอบสเนป! ให้ตายสิ! นี่มันเรื่องบ้าอะไรกันเนี่ย! แฮร์รี่เพี้ยนไปแล้วแน่ๆ นายกับสเนปเป็นศัตรูเปิดเผย แถมเกลียดกันจนแทบจะร่ายคาถาสาปกันทุกครั้งที่เห็นหน้าด้วยซ้ำ เขาหาเรื่องหักคะแนนกริฟฟินดอร์หาเรื่องพวกเรา ทำตัวร้ายกาจ พูดจาถากถางซะขนาดนี้ นายเองก็โดนไม่ใช่น้อยเลยแล้วทำไมถึงได้ไปชอบคนร้ายกาจแบบนี้ลงเนี่ย!

“นี่มันบ้าชัดๆ แฮร์รี่ชอบสเนปงั้นเหรอ นี่มันสเนปนะ! ไอ้ผมมันเยิ้ม... ”

“เธอไม่ควรพูดแบบนั้นนะรอน”

“หรือเธอว่าไม่จริงล่ะ สเนปร้ายกาจแค่ไหนเธอก็รู้”

“ข้อนั้นฉันไม่เถียงหรอก แต่ยังไงเขาก็เป็นอาจารย์นะ ที่สำคัญเธอไม่เห็นรึไงว่าศาสตราจารย์ช่วยชีวิตแฮร์รี่ ไม่ได้ช่วยแค่ครั้งเดียวด้วย ทุกปีที่แฮร์รี่ตกอยู่ในอันตราย ศาสตราจารย์สเนปถูกเข้าใจผิดว่าเป็นคนจ้องจะทำร้าย แต่ความจริงเป็นเขาที่มาช่วยแฮร์รี่ตลอดไม่ใช่รึไง แล้วแบบนี้เธอคิดว่ายังไงล่ะ”

“โธ่เอ้ยยย! ฉันไม่รู้ด้วยแล้ว ก็สเนปทำตัวร้ายกาจจนติดอันดับอาจารย์ที่นักเรียนเกลียดได้ขนาดนี้เองทำไมล่ะ ไม่เข้าใจจริงๆ แฮร์รี่ไปเหยียบหางเขาตั้งแต่ชาติปางไหนถึงได้ตามจงเกลียดจงชังกันไม่เลิกซะที”

“คิดดีๆสิ ถ้าเขาเกลียดขนาดนี้จริงๆจะมาเสี่ยงช่วยแฮร์รี่ทุกปีทำไม เขาอาจมีความจำเป็นก็ได้ เหตุผลที่แท้จริงเบื้องหลังหน้ากากความร้ายกาจ เย็นชา และเกลียดชังต่อทุกคน รวมถึงแฮร์รี่”

“เธอเข้าข้างสเนปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันเนี่ย เฮอร์ไมโอนี่”

“ฉันไม่ได้เข้าข้างสักหน่อย แต่ไม่มีใครเป็นคนดีหรือเลวสุดขั้วหรอกนะ ฉันก็แค่เห็นข้อดีเรื่องนี้ของเขาก็เท่านั้นเอง เวลาเปลี่ยนคนได้เชื่อสิ ไม่งั้นแฮร์รี่คงไม่มาชอบศาสตราจารย์สเนปหรอก”

‘ที่สำคัญ ศาสตราจารย์ก็คงไม่มาชอบแฮร์รี่ด้วย…’ ประโยคสุดท้ายเจ้าของผมน้ำตาลพึมพำกับตัวเองเบาๆ โดยไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายได้ยิน แค่ความจริงที่ว่าเพื่อนสนิทของพวกเขามีใจให้ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาสุดโหดของฮอกวอตส์ก็ทำให้รอนแทบรับไม่ได้แล้ว ถ้าขืนรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายก็รู้สึกไม่ต่างกัน เพียงแต่เอาความเกลียดชังปิดกั้นตัวเองแล้วล่ะก็ เพื่อนขี้โวยวายคนนี้คงได้สลบคาที่แน่นอน เธอได้แต่ส่ายหน้าอย่างเหนื่อยหน่ายกับพฤติกรรมของคนตรงหน้า 

“พูดไปเธอก็หาว่าฉันเข้าข้างศาสตราจารย์สเนปอยู่ดี เธอคงไม่เข้าใจหรอกรอน จนกว่าตัวเองจะชอบใครสักคนทั้งๆที่เกลียดกันแทบตายแบบแฮร์รี่”

“พวกเธอแสดงความเห็นเรื่องพอตเตอร์กันพอรึยัง” มัลฟอยที่นั่งเงียบมาพักใหญ่หันกลับมาพูดเสียงเขียวใส่อีกสองคนที่เถียงกันหน้าดำคร่ำเคร่ง แค่เห็นพอตเตอร์อยู่ในอ้อมกอดของหัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินเขาก็รู้สึกจุกจนพูดไม่ออกแล้ว ยังจะมาได้ยินบทสนทนาที่ตอกย้ำความจริงนี่อีก 

เขากับพอตเตอร์ก็เกลียดกันมาตั้งแต่ปีหนึ่งเหมือนกับศาสตราจารย์นั่นแหละ แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะเกลียดสักหน่อย ทั้งๆที่เขาเป็นฝ่ายยื่นไมตรีให้ก่อนพิธีคัดเลือกด้วยซ้ำ แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับปฏิเสธมันไปอย่างไม่ใยดี แล้วไปเป็นเพื่อนกับวีสลีย์และยัยเลือดสีโคลนแทนแบบนี้อีก แต่ศักดิ์ศรีตระกูลมัลฟอยมันค้ำคออยู่ ความรู้สึกเสียหน้าเป็นฝ่ายชนะความเสียใจที่ถูกปฏิเสธมิตรภาพตั้งแต่เริ่มต้น เขาเลยตามหาเรื่องตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา หวังจะให้อีกฝ่ายสนใจเขาบ้าง แต่ดูเหมือนสิ่งที่พรีเฟคบ้านสลิธีรินทำ มันไม่ได้ช่วยให้เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์สนใจเลยสักนิด กลับยิ่งรู้สึกเกลียด หลังๆยิ่งแล้วใหญ่ พอตเตอร์เปลี่ยนมามองเขากลับด้วยสายตาที่สมเพชและเหนื่อยหน่าย มันเจ็บยิ่งกว่าเกลียดให้รู้แล้วรู้รอดไปเลยซะอีก

‘ทั้งๆที่เขาร้ายกับนายขนาดนั้น แต่นายก็ยังชอบเขาจนได้ เราแพ้ศาสตราจารย์สเนปราบคาบจริงๆสินะ ’ เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ก้มหน้าถอนใจยาวอย่างผิดหวัง พอตเตอร์ไม่เคยสนใจเขาเลย ไม่แม้แต่จะคิด ในเมื่อความจริงมันชัดเจนแล้วว่าพอตเตอร์ชอบศาสตราจารย์สเนป เขาก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากทำใจ แต่การยอมรับมันช่างยากเย็นเหลือเกิน

“เฮอะๆ พูดแบบนี้อิจฉารึไงมัลฟอย อย่าบอกนะว่านายชอบแฮร์รี่ ดูทำหน้าเข้าสิ ตลกชะมัด”

“หึ! เพราะคนอย่างฉันไม่เคยชอบไม่เคยรักใครใช่มั้ย นายถึงเห็นว่ามันเป็นเรื่องตลกแล้วก็เที่ยวชี้ให้เพื่อนรักดูว่าฉันจะมีแผนงี่เง่าอะไรมาหาเรื่องพวกนายอีก ใช่สิ ไม่ว่าฉันพยายามทำอะไรก็เลวในสายตาทุกคนทั้งนั้นแหละ พวกนายไม่ได้เป็นลูกของผู้เสพความตายนี่ จะไปเข้าใจอะไร!” ทายาทตระกูลมัลฟอยขึ้นเสียงอย่างไม่พอใจ

“เออ! ฉันไม่เข้าใจอะไรทั้งนั้น ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมนายต้องคอยตามหาเรื่องรังควาญพวกเราทุกวี่ทุกวัน แล้วก็ไม่เข้าใจด้วยว่าทำไมเวลาเห็นหน้านาย ทั้งๆที่รู้ว่าต้องทะเลาะกันด้วยเรื่องงี่เง่า แต่พอนายไม่อยู่ให้ทะเลาะ มันก็อดรู้สึกไม่ได้ว่าจาดอะไรไป” คนถูกขึ้นเสียงตอกกลับอย่างหงุดหงิดเช่นกัน ก่อนจะรีบยกมือตะครุบปากเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าหลุดพูดอะไรออกไป

“เมื่อกี้ว่าไงนะ” มัลฟอยหรี่ตามองอีกฝ่ายอย่างไม่เชื่อหูตัวเอง “นายจะบอกว่ารู้สึกขาดฉันไม่ได้สินะ”

“อย่าหลงตัวเองไปหน่อยเลย ฉันก็แค่รู้สึกสงบขึ้นเพราะไม่มีคนหาเรื่องทะเลาะก็แค่นั้นแหละ ไม่ได้พิศวาสอะไรคนอย่างนายสักหน่อย”

“งั้นเหรอ ถ้างั้นก็มาทายาให้ฉันซะที รอมาชาตินึงแล้วนะเฮ้ย”

“ทำไมต้องทำตามคำสั่งนายด้วย มีมือก็ทาเองสิ”

“ตามใจ เฮอะ แค่นี้ก็ไม่กล้า ไม่รู้หมวกคัดสรรเลือกมาอยู่กริฟฟินดอร์ได้ไงเนี่ย แหกตาชัดๆ”

“ใครว่าฉันไม่กล้า!! มันจะมากไปแล้วนะมาดูถูกเด็กกริฟฟินดอร์แบบนี้”

“กล้าจริงจะรออะไรอีกล่ะวีสลีย์” พรีเฟคบ้านสลิธีรินเหยียดยิ้มมุมปากใส่เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ที่หยิบขวดยาขึ้นมาทาแผลให้เขาจนได้ “ในที่สุดก็ยอมทำให้แต่โดยดีซะที พูดง่ายๆแบบนี้ตั้งแต่แรกก็หมดเรื่อย ค่อยน่ารักหน่อย”

“ประสาท!! เก็บคำพูดไว้ใช้กับคนที่นายชอบเหอะ”

“แต่นายก็ยอมทายาให้ฉันแล้วนี่ แสดงว่านายก็เป็นห่วงฉันเหมือนกัน” มัลฟอยตอบปัดนอกประเด็น

“ฉันทำเพราะไม่อยากถูกใครบางคนทวงหนี้บุญคุณยันชาติหน้าต่างหากเล่า” รอนขึ้นเสียงสูงใส่คนตรงหน้า

“เห็นได้ชัดว่าไม่ใช่ แต่ฉันว่า ยังไม่ได้ยินคนแถวนี้พูดอะไรตอบแทนความดีที่ฉันช่วยเลยนี่”

“นายต้องการอะไรจากฉันอีกเนี่ย ไอ้เฟอเรตงี่เง่า แค่นี้ยังไม่พอรึไง”

“ไม่ จนกว่านายจะพูดคำนั้นให้ฉันได้ยินวันนี้ เดี๋ยวนี้ คิดว่าจะรอพูดชาติหน้ารึไง”

“ก…ก็ได้…ข…ขอบใจ” เจ้าของตาสีฟ้าหน้าแดงขึ้นมาฉับพลันและเบือนหน้าหนีเมื่อคุณชายบ้านสลิธีรินจู่ๆก็เลื่อนหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ๆ และคว้ามือที่เขาทายาให้ไว้แน่น เขาต้องรีบพูดปัดๆไปอีกครั้งเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายหยุดการกระทำนั้น

“ขอบใจมัลฟอย!! ชัดพอมั้ย ปล่อยมือฉันได้รึยัง นี่ก็เสียเวลามาเยอะแล้ว รีบกลับไปซะที ฉันก็ต้องรีบไปแล้ว เดี๋ยวศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลหักคะแนนบ้านตัวเองอีก” เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงชักมือคัวเองที่ถูกเด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์จับไว้แน่น แล้วลุกพรวดออกไปจากห้องพยาบาลอย่างรวดเร็ว ‘ฮึ่ย! วันนี้มันทำบ้าอะไรของมันไอ้เฟอเรตงี่เง่า แล้วฉันเป็นบ้าอะไรวะ ทำไมต้องไปหน้าแดงใส่มันด้วย โว้ยยย!!!’ เขากัดฟันกรอดสบถกับตัวเองอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ก่อนจะมุ่งหน้ากลับไปยังห้องเรียน ทำให้ไม่ทันเห็นว่าคนที่ถูกพาดพิงถึงส่ายหัวน้อยๆพลางลอบยิ้มอย่างขบขันกับพฤติกรรมของเขาอยู่ ก่อนจะเดินตามออกไปโดยไม่คิดจะหันหลับไปมองศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยากับพอตเตอร์ให้รู้สึกเจ็บใจขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

ย้อนกลับมาปัจจุบัน

“อ้าว เซเวอร์รัส บังเอิญจริงๆ ฉันว่าจะไปหาอยู่พอดี” เสียงหญิงวัยกลางคนดังขึ้นพร้อมมือที่ตบลงบนบ่าของสเนปเบาๆ ทำให้เจ้าตัวตวัดสายตาดุดันมองหาคนที่มาขัดจังหวะความคิดของเขา

“มีอะไรหรือครับป๊อปปี้”

“พอดีฉันว่าจะขอให้เธอช่วยปรุงยาเพิ่มน่ะ ยาหลายตัวในชั้นมันร่อยหรอแล้ว เฮ้อ นักเรียนพวกนี่ขยันป่วย ขยันเจ็บตัวกันเหลือเกิน”

“ต้องการยาอะไรเป็นพิเศษไหมครับ จะได้เตรียมไว้ให้มากหน่อย”

“อืม…ก็พวกยาฟื้นฟูกำลัง ยาทาแผล”มาดามพอมฟรีย์ยกมือขึ้นลูบคางเมื่อนึกถึงรายการยาที่ต้องการ “เอ้อยาแก้ช้ำในนี่ฉันขอด่วนหน่อยนะเพราะมันหมดตู้ไปเมื่อสัปดาห์ก่อนช่วงแข่งควิดดิชน่ะ”

“ครับ” ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยารับคำพลางทวนรายชื่อยาที่ต้องปรุงเพิ่มในใจ ยาฟื้นฟูกำลังไม่ค่อยมีนักเรียนใช้เท่าไหร่ ยาทาแผลอาจต้องใช้มากหน่อยเพราะนักเรียนเจ็บตัวด้วยเรื่องไร้สาระกันบ่อยเหลือเกิน เขาเพิ่งหยิบให้เด็กสามคนนั่นใช้ไปเมื่อครู่ ส่วนยาแก้ช้ำในก็…บ้าจริง!

“ทำไมคุณไม่บอกล่วงหน้า!”

“มีเรื่องด่วนอะไรหรือเปล่า ทำไมเธอถึงได้ตกใจขนาดนั้น เธอไปห้องพยาบาลมาเหรอ”

“ผมต่างหากที่ต้องถามว่าคุณไปไหนมา ทำไมถึงไม่อยู่ในห้องพยาบาล!” ชายหนุ่มขึ้นเสียง ทำเอาผู้สูงวัยกว่าสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยกับท่าทางและน้ำเสียงที่เปลี่ยนไปอย่างกะทันหัน 

“ฉันไปเยี่ยมเพื่อนที่เซนต์มังโกน่ะ พอดีเธอเพิ่งคลอดเมื่อเช้า ก็เลยอยู่นานไปหน่อย ” พยาบาลประจำฮอกวอตส์ตอบชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าไปเพื่อให้เขาใจเย็นลง “ว่าแต่ใครเป็นอะไรรึเปล่า เซเวอร์รัส”

“จะใครซะอีกล่ะป๊อปปี้ หึ หาเรื่องเอาตัวเองมานอนห้องพยาบาลอีกจนได้”

“ตายจริง พอตเตอร์บาดเจ็บเหรอ” สีหน้าเธอเจื่อนลงทันทีเมื่อรู้ว่ามีนักเรียนบาดเจ็บช่วงที่เธอไม่อยู่ในหน้าที่

“เดี๋ยวนะ เมื่อกี้เธอถามว่าฉันหายไปไหน แสดงว่าเธอพาพอตเตอร์ไปห้องพยาบาลสินะ แต่ฉันไม่อยู่เธอเลยต้องรักษาแทน ใช่อย่างนั้นหรือเปล่า”

สเนปสะดุ้งกับคำถามของอดีตอาจารย์ที่เป็นเพื่อนร่วมงานของตัวเอง เขาพูดปัดอีกฝ่ายไปเพราะไม่ต้องการตอบคำถามที่ชวนอึดอัด

“ผมจะกลับไปดูว่าที่ห้องทำงานยังมียาพวกนี้เหลืออยู่หรือเปล่าจะได้เอามาแก้ขัดไปก่อน ถ้าจะรอปรุงใหม่คงต้องรออีกเป็นชั่วโมง เดี๋ยวผมจะเอามาฝากไว้ที่คุณอีกรอบ”

“เฮ้อ เธอนี่ดื้อรั้นเหลือเกิน ฉันดูออกนะว่าเธอเป็นห่วงพอตเตอร์ขนาดไหน ไม่อย่างนั้นคงไม่พร่ำบ่นเรื่องที่เขาชอบเอาตัวไปเสี่ยงอันตราย ไหนจะยาที่เธอปรุงแล้วเอามาฝากให้ฉันรักษาเขาอีก ไม่มีใครทุ่มเทเสียสละตัวเองมาตามดูแลคนที่ตัวเองเกลียดสุดชีวิตได้ตลอดเจ็ดปีแบบนี้หรอก”

“คุณคงไม่คิดว่าผมอยากทำแบบนี้หรอกนะ ผมแค่ทำหน้าที่ดูแลเด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิต พ่อพระใจบุญกอบกู้โลกเวทมนตร์ตามคำสั่งอัลบัสก็เท่านั้น ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะหน้าที่บังคับ ปานนี้ผมปล่อยพอตเตอร์ตามยถากรรมตั้งแต่ปีหนึ่งแล้ว”

“ถึงตอนนี้แล้วยังจะมาปากแข็งอีก” มาดามพอมฟรีย์จ้องอีกฝ่ายราวกับจะมองให้ทะลุความคิด “ฉันรู้ว่าถึงพูดไปเธอก็ต้องหาเหตุผลมาแย้งจนได้ แต่ฉันขอแนะนำในฐานะที่เคยเป็นอาจารย์ของเธอ ยังไงอายุและประสบการณ์ฉันก็มากกว่า” หญิงวัยกลางคนหยุดพูดชั่วครู่ราวกับจะนึกคำพูดที่ทำให้ชายหนุ่มหัวดื้อสุดเย็นชาคนนี้รู้ตัวสักที

“เธออาจปฏิเสธและหันหลังให้คนทั้งโลกได้ แต่ปฏิเสธความรู้สึกตัวเองไม่ได้หรอกนะ ยอมรับใจตัวเองสักที เธอชอบ ไม่สิ ต้องบอกว่าเธอรักเขาแล้วล่ะ เซเวอร์รัส”

นักปรุงยาหนุ่มตะลึงกับสิ่งที่เธอพูด‘อะไรนะ?! รักอย่างนั้นหรือ …’ รอยยิ้มเหยียดที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ประจำตัวผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าของสเนป คนอย่างเขาไม่คู่ควรกับคำว่ารักด้วยซ้ำ เขาทำให้คนสำคัญที่สุดอย่างลิลี่เดินออกไปจากชีวิตด้วยตัวของเขาเอง เพราะคำพูดร้ายกาจที่เขาเลือกใช้เพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองดูเป็นคนน่าสมเพชว่าเป็นผู้ชายแต่ยังให้ผู้หญิงมาคอยปกป้องแบบนี้ 

ชายหนุ่มบ้านสลิธีรินตัดสินใจเดินเข้าสู่เส้นทางศาสตร์มืดเต็มตัวด้วยการเป็นผู้เสพความตาย มันทำให้จิตใจของเขาเริ่มด้านชาต่อความรู้สึกเสียใจและผิดหวัง ไม่รับรู้หรือยินดียินร้ายกับทุกสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น แต่ตอนที่เขารู้ว่าจอมมารพรากชีวิตของลิลี่ ทำให้เธอจากเขาไปตลอดกาล หัวใจของเขาแทบแตกสลายเป็นเสี่ยงๆ ต่อให้เขาสำนึกผิดและร้องไห้จนไม่มีน้ำตาก็ไม่อาจเรียกคนพิเศษของเขากลับคืนมาได้ 

เซเวอร์รัส สเนป ถอนตัวจากการเป็นผู้เสพความตายและแปรพักตร์มาเป็นสปายสองหน้า อย่างไรก็ดี เขาหันหลังให้กับสิ่งที่เรียกว่าความรักมาสิบกว่าปีแล้วและไม่คิดว่าชีวิตที่เหลือต่อจากนี้จะมีความรักได้อีก น่าขำสิ้นดี ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาที่เย็นชา ร้ายกาจ เกลียดชังทุกอย่างรอบตัวขณะเดียวกันก็เป็นที่รังเกียจในสายตาคนอื่นจะกลับมามีความรู้สึกแบบนั้นได้อย่างไรกัน 

“ผมไม่รู้”ชายหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วพลางหรี่ตามองอีกฝ่ายและเอ่ยคำตอบทิ้งท้ายก่อนจะเดินหายลับไปตามทาง

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

“เธอโอเคมั้ยแฮร์รี่” เสียงใสของเพื่อนรักเอ่ยถามอย่างเป็นห่วง ร่างระหงเดินมานั่งลงบนเตียงพลางยื่นมือตบไหล่เพื่อนตัวเองเบาๆ เป็นเชิงปลอบใจ

“ฉันไม่เป็นไร” เด็กหนุ่มส่ายหน้า เขาฝืนสู้กับความรู้สึกจุกในลำคอ พยายามพูดด้วยเสียงและสีหน้าปกติที่สุดเพื่อไม่ให้เธอเป็นห่วง

“อย่าฝืนเลยแฮร์รี่ ถ้าทนไม่ไหวก็ระบายออกมาเถอะ เธอก็รู้ฉันยินดีรับฟังเสมอนี่นา” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ยิ้มบางๆ

เขารู้ว่าเธอเป็นเพื่อนคนเดียวที่เป็นห่วงเป็นใยเขาเหมือนพี่น้อง เด็กสาวสังเกตเห็นความเปลี่ยนแปลงทุกอย่างที่เกี่ยวกับเขา แม้กระทั่งเรื่องเล็กน้อยที่คนอื่นอาจมองข้าม แต่ว่าความช่างสังเกตที่มากเกินไปของเธอคราวนี้มันทำให้เขากังวลเหมือนกัน เด็กหนุ่มผมดำพอจะเดาออกว่าอีกฝ่ายน่าจะรู้ความลับของเขาเข้าซะแล้ว ถึงได้คอยพูดเป็นนัยแบบนี้ เขาไม่รู้ว่าเธอจะรับมันได้หรือเปล่า ความลับของเขามันเป็นเรื่องประหลาดเสมอ เหมือนตัวเขาเอง

“ขอบใจนะเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ แต่ฉันกลัวเธอลำบากเปล่าๆ แค่นี้ก็รบกวนเธอมากแล้ว”

“ฉันไม่เห็นว่าการที่ฉันนั่งให้คำปลอบใจมันจะลำบากตรงไหน อีกอย่าง เธอกลัวอะไรแฮร์รี่ กลัวที่ฉันจะรู้ความจริงว่าเธอชอบศาสตราจารย์สเนป หรือกลัวว่าจะต้องเจ็บเพราะผิดหวังกันแน่”

เจ้าของดวงตาสีมรกตกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็น เฮอร์ไมโอนี่รู้แล้วจริงๆ แต่คำถามที่เธอย้อนถามกลับมามันแทงใจเขาซะเหลือเกิน ใช่ เขากลัว ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาเป็นคนซับซ้อนเข้าใจยาก แถมเจ้าอารมณ์ อยู่ดีๆก็อ่อนโยนกับเขาขนาดนี้ แต่ชั่วครู่เดียวก็กลับมาเย็นชาได้เร็วจนน่าตกใจ เขาไม่รู้จริงๆว่าร่างสูงคิดอะไรอยู่ และรู้สึกยังไงกับเขากันแน่ ทั้งๆที่รู้ว่ามันเป็นไปไม่ได้ แต่ลึกๆแล้วเด็กหนุ่มก็ยังแอบหวังว่าอีกฝ่ายจะยอมรับความรู้สึกของเขา เขาอยากสาปตัวเองจริงๆ ทำไมถึงต้องชอบคนเย็นชาร้ายกาจอย่างสเนปด้วย

“ก็คงทั้งสองอย่างนั่นแหละ” แฮร์รี่แค่นหัวเราะกับตัวเอง ถึงขนาดนี้จะปิดเธอไปก็คงไม่มีประโยชน์แล้ว

“เธอเห็นว่าฉันเป็นคนใจแคบขนาดนั้นเลยรึไงกันนะ”

“เปล่านะ ฉันก็แค่กลัวว่า เอ่อ…เธอจะ รับไม่ได้”

“จะบอกให้นะ แค่เป็นเพื่อนกับเธอคำว่ารับไม่ได้มันก็หายไปจากสารระบบฉันตั้งนานแล้ว” เด็กสาวผมน้ำตาลเอ่ยอย่างติดตลก

“เธอจะบอกว่าฉันประหลาดก็ว่ามาเถอะ ไม่เห็นจะต้องอ้อมซะขนาดนั้น ฉันไม่ว่าอะไรหรอกน่า”

“ไม่หรอก คนเราชอบตัดสินคนอื่นว่าผิดหรือประหลาดเพราะเขาแตกต่าง แต่ฉันคิดว่ามันคือความแตกต่างที่ต้องได้รับความเข้าใจ ก็เหมือนพวกมักเกิ้ลบอร์นถูกเรียกว่าเลือดสีโคลนนั่นแหละ แต่พวกเขาไม่ได้ผิดอะไรสักหน่อย” เธอยักไหล่และเอ่ยต่อไป 

“ส่วนเรื่องของความรู้สึก มันอาจจะเจ็บบ้างเป็นธรรมดา แต่ว่าเวลาและความเข้าใจจะเปลี่ยนแปลงทุกอย่างได้ ให้เวลาเขาหน่อยแฮร์รี่ ความรู้สึกของเธอจะต้องส่งถึงเขาแน่นอน” สาวเจ้าแผนการยิ้มพร้อมพยักหน้าเล็กน้อยให้เพื่อนรักมั่นใจในคำพูดของตัวเองว่าไม่มีทางผิดเพี้ยนแน่นอน

แฮร์รี่เม้มปากแน่น เวลาอาจเปลี่ยนความรู้สึกของใครหลายๆคนได้ แต่สำหรับศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาสุดโหดแห่งฮอกวอตส์แล้วล่ะก็ มันจะมีความเป็นไปได้สักแค่ไหนเชียว ถ้าเทียบกับการที่เขาเอาชนะจอมมารได้ ยังจะดูมีความเป็นไปได้มากกว่าซะอีก

“เอาล่ะ ฉันจะกลับไปเรียนต่อแล้ว นอนรอมาดามพอมฟรีย์ไปก่อนก็แล้วกัน ออกจากห้องพยาบาลเมื่อไหร่ค่อยเอาเลคเชอร์ของฉันไปจด” เด็กสาวผมน้ำตาลมีทีท่ารีบร้อนเมื่อหันไปมองนาฬิกาในห้อง เธอลุกจากเตียงพลางโบกมือลาแล้วเดินไปยังประตูเพื่อมุ่งหน้ากลับห้องเรียน ร่างบางยังไม่ทันก้าวพ้นหน้าประตูดี บุคคลที่ถูกกล่าวถึงก็เดินสวนเข้ามา เด็กสาวหยุดอยู่ตรงนั้นสักพักก่อนจะพยักหน้าแล้วหายลับตาไป มาดามพอมฟรีย์คงคุยกับเธอเรื่องที่เขาได้รับบาดเจ็บ แล้วก็ไล่ให้อีกฝ่ายรีบกลับไปเรียนวิชาต่อไป

“ขอโทษด้วยที่ฉันไม่ได้อยู่ห้องพยาบาลเมื่อกี้ เป็นยังไงบ้างพอตเตอร์ ยังเจ็บอยู่ไหม”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับมาดาม ยังเจ็บนิดหน่อย แต่คงไม่เป็นอะไรมากแล้วครับ” เขายิ้มและเตรียมจะขยับลงจากเตียง แต่หญิงสูงวัยกว่าส่งสายตาปรามเป็นเชิงสั่งให้กลับไปนอนบนเตียงซะ เด็กหนุ่มชะงักและทำตามคำสั่ง ปล่อยให้มาดามพอมฟรีย์ร่ายคาถาตรวจเช็คร่างกายตัวเองอย่างละเอียดอีกครั้ง

เธอลดไม้กายสิทธิ์ลงพลางถอนใจและพึมพึมกับตัวเองเบาๆเมื่อนึกถึงนักปรุงยาหนุ่ม ‘มิน่าล่ะ พอพูดถึงยาที่หมดไปแล้วถึงได้กระวนกระวายขนาดนั้น’ ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะหน้าที่ หรือเห็นแก่ลิลี่ เอฟเวนส์ แต่เป็นเพราะตัวเด็กหนุ่มเลยต่างหาก เซเวอร์รัส เป็นห่วงพอตเตอร์จริงๆ ถ้าจะพูดให้ถูกก็คือรักนั่นล่ะ เขาอาจจะไม่รู้ตัวว่ารักนักเรียนคนนี้เข้าให้แล้ว แต่ถึงจะรู้ก็ดูท่าจะไม่ยอมรับง่ายๆซะด้วยสิ

“ดูเหมือนศาสตราจารย์สเนปจะรักษาให้แผลเธอเรียบร้อยแล้ว” เธอเลิกคิ้วเอ่ยต่อไปเมื่อรู้ว่าไม่มีบาดแผลอะไรหลงเหลืออยู่บนตัวของเขาทั้งนั้น

“ครับ” เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าเล็กหน่อยเป็นเชิงตอบรับ

“เธอยังไม่หายดีนักหรอกนะพอตเตอร์แรงระเบิดของหม้อยาทำให้เกิดอาการบาดเจ็บภายในด้วยนิดหน่อย แต่ฉันเสียใจที่จะต้องบอกว่ายาแก้ช้ำในมันหมด และเธออาจจะต้องรอจนกว่าศาสตราจารย์สเนปเอายามาให้ ระหว่างนี้เธอนอนพักไปก่อน เดี๋ยวฉันจะปลุกเธออีกครั้งถ้าได้ยาแล้ว อ้อ อย่าคิดจะลุกไปไหนเด็ดขาดเชียว” มาดามพอมฟรีย์เดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะทำงานของตัวเอง ปล่อยให้เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์นอนพักสงบๆบนเตียงกิตติมศักดิ์

บาดแผลภายนอกของแฮร์รี่ได้รับการรักษาเรียบร้อยแล้ว แต่ก็ยังรู้สึกจุกจากแรงกระแทกตอนหม้อยาระเบิดอยู่ แต่ถ้าจะให้นอน เขาก็ไม่ได้เหนื่อยอะไรขนาดนั้น เจ้าของดวงตาสีมรกตพลิกตัวไปมาเพราะนอนไม่หลับ ภาพเหตุการณ์เมื่อสักครู่ยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ในหัว สัมผัสแผ่วเบาจากนิ้วเรียวยาวของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยายังคงติดตรึงอยู่บนตัวของเขา ยากที่จะลบเลือนความรู้สึกดีอย่างประหลาดนั้นได้ เด็กหนุ่มสะบัดหน้าเพื่อไล่ความคิดที่เตลิดไปไกล เขาสั่งตัวเองให้ข่มตาลงก่อนจะผลอยหลับไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

หลังจากออดบอกเวลาคาบเรียนแรกดังขึ้น ซีเรียสละสายตาจากนักปรุงยาหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ ก่อนจะพาตัวเองกลับไปที่ห้องเรียนวิชาป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดเพื่อเริ่มสอนคาบแรกของเขา เป็นคาบรวมของนักเรียนปี7 บ้านเรเวนคลอและฮัฟเฟิลพัฟ ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยแนะนำตัวพลางยิ้มให้เด็กทั้งสองบ้านอย่างเป็นกันเอง

“เอาล่ะ ฉันแนะนำตัวสั้นๆอีกครั้งแล้วกัน ฉันชื่อซีเรียส แบล็ก ทุกคนคนรู้แล้วนะว่าฉันเป็นอาจารย์ใหม่ของพวกเธอปีนี้ วิชานี้อาจดูง่ายๆ สบายๆ สำหรับพวกเธอ แต่ฉันก็อยากให้ทุกคนรู้ว่ามันก็ยังมีความสำคัญถ้าใครต้องการเป็นมือปราบมารหลังจบจากฮอกวอตส์ไปแล้ว อีกอย่างตราบใดที่คนที่คุณรู้ว่าใครยังมีชีวิตอยู่ ไม่แน่เธออาจจะได้ใช้คาถาที่ฉันสอนเพื่อป้องกันตัวจากผู้เสพความตายวันใดวันหนึ่งก็ได้”

เสียงฮือฮาดังขึ้นทั่วห้องเมื่อศาสตราจารย์ป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดพูดถึงคนที่ไม่ควรเอ่ยนามและการต่อสู้กับเหล่าลูกน้องของเจ้าแห่งศาสตร์มืด รวมทั้งผู้คุมวิญญาณ เขากระแอมไปครั้งหนึ่งเพื่อเรียกความสนใจของนักเรียนให้กลับมายังห้องเรียนอีกครั้ง

“วันนี้ฉันจะให้พวกเธอเรียนคาถาที่ใช้ป้องกันตัวเองที่น่าจะได้ใช้ประโยชน์จริงอย่างอิมเปดิเมนต้า แล้วค่อยจับคู่ดวลคาถากันตอนช่วงท้ายคาบ” อาจารย์หนุ่มให้นักเรียนทั้งหมดพูดคาถาตามช้าๆชัดๆให้ถูกต้องก่อนจะเริ่มขั้นต่อไปคือการออกเสียงให้หนักแน่นเต็มพลัง แค่สองขั้นตอนแรกก็กินเวลาไปเกือบครึ่งคาบแล้วเพราะนักเรียนหลายๆคนยังออกเสียงผิดๆถูกๆ แต่เขาก็ยินดีเสียเวลาไล่ให้พวกเขาออกเสียงถูกต้องแม่นยำจริงๆ เพราะหากเริ่มต้นผิดตั้งแต่ออกเสียงก็ไม่มีทางใช้คาถาได้แน่นอน

“ศาสตราจารย์คะ คาถานี้มันช่วยเราได้ยังไงบ้าง”

ชายหนุ่มหันไปตามเสียง นักเรีนเรเวนคลอคนหนึ่งที่ถามขึ้นมา “คาถาอิมเปดิเมนต้าเป็นคาถาที่ใช้สกัดภัย ใช้เวลาศัตรูเข้ามาประชิดในระยะใกล้ คนที่ถูกคาถานี้จะถูกผลักกระแทกออกไป ทำให้เรามีเวลาเตรียมตัวรับมือกับคาถาต่อไปที่มาโจมตี”

เด็กนักเรียนพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงรับรู้กับคำตอบที่ได้รับ หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ให้นักเรียนเข้าแถวเรียงหน้ากระดานแถวละ 5คน แต่ละคนก้าวออกมาหน้าห้องเพื่อใช้ไม้กายสิทธิ์ร่ายคาถาใส่กรสอบทรายที่เขาเอามาใช้เป็นอุปกรณ์ในการซ้อมแทนการเสี่ยงใช้นักเรียนเป็นคู่ต่อสู้กันเอง คนที่ได้ฝึกแล้วก็ออกจากแถวไปเพื่อให้คนอื่นๆมีโอกาสสลับกันขึ้นมาร่ายคาถาบ้าง เด็กทั้งสองบ้านดูจะเกร็งๆกันในช่วงแรก แต่พอผ่านไปสักพักทุกคนก็ผ่อนคลายลง และออกจะเริ่มสนุกกับคาบเรียนของศาสตราจารย์คนใหม่ของพวกเขา มันดีกว่าคาบเรียนปีห้าของยายคางคกอัมบริดจ์มากเลยทีเดียว

ทุกอย่างดูจะผ่านไปได้อย่างราบรื่นจนมาถึงช่วงท้ายคาบที่ร่างสูงให้นักเรียนดวลคาถากันเหมือนที่พวกเขาเคยทำตอนปีสอง ในชมรมต่อสู้ของล็อกฮาร์ต ทุกคนจับคู่และดวลกันด้วยคาถาง่ายๆที่สามารถป้องกันได้ด้วยคาถาปลดอาวุธ แต่ทุกคนในห้องก็ต้องแตกตื่นไปตามๆกันเมื่อมีเปลวไฟลุกพรึบขึ้นกลางห้อง ตามมาด้วยเสียงร้องครวญครางด้วยความเจ็บปวด ภาพที่เห็นตรงหน้าคือนักเรียนฮัฟเฟิลพัฟคนหนึ่งกองอยู่ที่พื้น ตามเนื้อตัวมีแผลไฟไหม้เป็นบริเวณกว้าง

“ฉันบอกพวกเธอแล้วใช่ไหมว่าอย่าใช้คาถาที่มันอาจทำให้เพื่อนบาดเจ็บ!!”ซีเรียสพูดเสียงห้วนด้วยความไม่พอใจพลางกวาดตามองหาคนร่ายคาถานั้น แต่ไม่มีทีท่าว่าใครจะก้าวออกมายอมรับ ชายหนุ่มผมดำรีบร่ายคาถาดับไฟทันที

“วันนี้พอแค่นี้ คาบเรียนจบแล้ว” ชายหนุ่มประคองเด็กที่บาดเจ็บส่งห้องพยาบาลทันทีที่พูดจบโดยไม่ได้หันกลับไปสนใจเหตุการณ์ที่อาจเกิดขึ้นในห้องเรียนหลังจากที่เขาออกไปแล้ว ทำให้เขาไม่ได้เห็นว่ามีนักเรียนคนหนึ่งมองตามเพื่อนตัวเองที่ถูกพาไปห้องพยาบาลด้วยความรู้สึกผิดไปจนลับสายตา

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

เหตุการณ์วุ่นวายเมื่อเช้าในคาบเรียนวิชาปรุงยาและป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดผ่านไปราวสองสามชั่วแล้ว สเนปยังคงวุ่นอยู่กับการตรวจรายงานในห้องทำงานส่วนตัว เจ้าของตาสีรัตติกาลถอนใจยาวเมื่อเหลือบมองนาฬิกา เขาละมือจากกองการบ้านนักเรียนที่ตรวจอยู่ก่อนจะเดินไปห้องแล็บเพื่อตรวจดูความเรียบร้อยของยาที่เขาปรุงเพิ่มให้กับห้องพยาบาลเพราะเขายาที่เขาสำรองไว้ก็หมดเช่นกัน ซึ่งนั่นหมายความว่าพอตเตอร์จะได้ใช้มันเป็นคนแรก พูดง่ายๆก็เหมือนกับเขาตั้งใจปรุงยาเพื่อเด็กอวดดีนั่นโดยเฉพาะ ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาดับไฟที่หม้อยาแต่ละหม้อแล้วเทน้ำยาแต่ละชนิดแบ่งใส่ขวดก่อนจะมุ่งหน้าไปยังห้องพยาบาลพร้อมกับยาที่จัดลงกล่องอย่างเรียบร้อย

หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินเดินอย่างรีบร้อนไปตามทางจากห้องทำงาน ทั้งๆที่เขาก็รักษาแผลให้เด็กหัวดื้อไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว แต่ยังรู้สึกว่าต้องรีบไปห้องพยาบาลให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ทำไมกัน มันเป็นเพราะความรู้สึกบ้าๆที่มาดามพอมฟรีย์พยายามบังคับให้เขายอมรับตัวเองอย่างนั้นหรือ ความรัก… เขารักพอตเตอร์งั้นหรือ…ตลกสิ้นดี มันต้องไม่ใช่แบบนั้นสิ ชั่วครู่หนึ่งเขารู้สึกหงุดหงิดเหมือนความโกรธมันเริ่มสุมในใจ แต่เขาโกรธอะไรอยู่กันแน่ ระหว่างพอตเตอร์ที่หาเรื่องให้ตัวเองเจ็บตัวอีกวันยังค่ำ หรือโกรธตัวเองที่ทำอะไรเกินเลยกับเด็กหนุ่มไปแบบนั้น 

ร่างสูงสะบัดหน้าไล่ความคิดฟุ้งซ่านออกไป พลางสาวเท้าเดินอย่างรวดเร็วก่อนจะถูกใครบางคนขวางทางไว้ซะก่อน

“หลีกไป” เจ้าของใบหน้าคมเข้มขมวดคิ้วและเอ่ยเสียงเข้มเป็นเชิงสั่งทั้งๆที่ยังไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมองว่าอีกฝ่ายคือใคร หากแต่คนตรงหน้าดูจะไม่ยอมให้ความร่วมมือง่ายๆ

“ไม่ได้ยินหรือไงฉันบอกให้หลีก!!” เขาขู่เสียงเย็นก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นหรี่ตามองอีกฝ่ายด้วยสายตาพิฆาต

“รีบร้อนซะจริงนะสเนป มีอะไรสำคัญถึงขนาดต้องตวาดใส่คนที่บังเอิญเดินผ่านมาเลยรึไง”

“ไม่ใช่เรื่องของแก หลีกไปแบล็ก!” เขากัดฟันกรอดแล้วพยายามเดินเลี่ยงจากคนตรงหน้าที่กีดขวางทางอยู่

“ฉันมีเรื่องต้องคุยกับนาย” แบล็กจ้องตาเขาด้วยสายตามุ่งมั่น แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่มีอารมณ์จะคุยกับใครทั้งนั้น จุดมุ่งหมายเดียวที่เขานึกถึงคือห้องพยาบาลและเขาจะต้องไปให้ได้

“แต่ฉันไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องคุยกับแก!!” นักปรุงยาเลือดผสมใช้มือดันอีกฝ่ายให้ออกไปจากทางด้วยความรำคาญเต็มทน และเดินต่อไปโดยไม่สนใจเสียงประท้วง

“เฮ้!! เดี๋ยวก่อนสิ นั่นนายจะไปไหน”

“หยุดเดินตามฉันซะทีมันน่ารำคาญ!!” ร่างสูงขู่ด้วยน้ำเสียงอันตรายอีกครั้งพลางกระชับกล่องยาในมือแล้วสาวเท้าเร็วขึ้นเพื่อหนีคนด้านหลังที่เดินตามมาตลอดทาง เขาขมวดคิ้วอย่างไม่พอใจเพราะความพยายามดูจะไร้ผล อีกฝ่ายยิ่งเร่งฝีเท้าตาม สเนปเดินมาตามทางจนถึงหน้าห้องพยาบาล เสียงฝีเท้าที่เดินตามมาสะดุดกึกพร้อมเจ้าตัวที่เซถลามาชนหลังของคนที่เป็นคู่อริอย่างจังเพราะอีกฝ่ายหยุดเดินกะทันหันทำให้ซีเรียสเบรกตัวเองไม่ทันศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาตวัดหางตามองคนที่เดินตามเขามาตลอดทางด้วยสายตาเหี้ยมทันทีที่เห็นมือข้างหนึ่งของอีกฝ่ายเกาะเอวเขาไว้แน่น แบล็กยิ้มแห้งๆและรีบปล่อยมือที่เกาะกุมคนตรงหน้าก่อนจะปรับสีหน้าให้เป็นปกติ

สเนปเดินเข้าไปหามาดามพอมฟรีย์และวางกล่องยาที่ปรุงมาเติมห้องพยาบาลให้เพื่อนร่วมงาน หญิงวัยกลางคนรับของที่ต้องการจากชายหนุ่ม และกำลังจะถามอะไรเพิ่มเติมแต่ก็ต้องหยุดไปเพราะอีกฝ่ายหมุนตัวออกไปจากห้องพยาบาลอย่างรวดเร็ว

“พอตเตอร์ตื่นได้แล้ว ฉันได้ยาจากศาสตราจารย์สเนปแล้วนะ” เธอส่ายหน้าน้อยๆพลางเอ่ยเรียกเด็กหนุ่มที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง และลุกจากโต๊ะเพื่อเอายาไปเก็บ ก่อนจะหยิบยาที่เธอบอกให้ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มปรุงมาเพิ่มด่วนมาให้เขา 

“พอตเตอร์ตื่น…โอ้ เมอร์ลิน!!” มาดามพอมฟรีย์อ้าปากค้างด้วยความตกใจเพราะเด็กหนุ่มผู้รอดชีวิตได้หายไปจากเตียงเรียบร้อย แม่มดพยาบาลถอนใจและบ่นอุบอย่างเหนื่อยหน่ายกับความรั้นสุดขั้วของคนไข้รายนี้ ทั้งที่สั่งแล้วสั่งอีกว่าให้นอนพักไปอย่าลุก แต่ก็ยังไม่วายลุกจากเตียงไปจนได้ คงจะอาศัยจังหวะที่เธอวุ่นอยู่กับนักเรียนคนอื่นและงานเอกสารถือโอกาสหลบไปเงียบๆแน่ บ้าจริง ตัวเองยังไม่หายดีแท้ๆ แต่ทำอย่างกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นอย่างนั้นล่ะ เห็นทีคราวหน้าต้องจับมัดไว้กับเตียงซะแล้ว

‘เหลือเกินจริงๆ จะรีบไปไหนของเขาเนี่ยพอตเตอร์…’

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8 Unexpected Revealation

แฮร์รี่เดินตามทางโถงทางเดินมาเรื่อยๆ หลังจากที่เขาอาศัยช่วงจังหวะที่มาดามพอมฟรีย์กำลังวุ่นอยู่กับงานและคนไข้รายอื่น ปลีกตัวออกมาจากห้องพยาบาลอย่างเงียบๆได้โดยไม่มีใครสังเกตเห็น เด็กหนุ่มถอนใจยาว

หลังจากนี้เขาจะไปไหนต่อดีล่ะเนี่ย นี่ก็บ่ายกว่าๆแล้ว ทางเดินข้างหน้าทอดยาวไปสุดตาแต่รู้สึกเหมือนจะยาวกว่าปกติ อาจจะเป็นเพราะบรรดานักเรียนที่ชอบมานั่งเล่นบริเวณนี้พากันเข้าเรียนคาบบ่ายกันหมด บรรยากาศตอนนี้เงียบเชียบซะจนขนาดย่องเดินเบาๆก็ยังได้ยินเสียง ให้ตายสิ เท่ากับเขาพลาดคาบเรียนวันนี้ไปหลายวิชาเลยรึนี่ ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาเกิดขยันเป็นเด็กเรียนแบบเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ขึ้นมากะทันหันอะไรทั้งนั้น แค่จำได้ว่ามาดามบังคับให้นอนพัก ตอนแรกเขายังต้องข่มตาหลับด้วยซ้ำ อยู่ๆเผลอหลับไปตอนไหนก็ยังไม่รู้ตัว พอตื่นขึ้นมาอีกทีถึงได้รู้ว่าหลับไปเป็นชั่วโมง ไม่นะ กลับไปที่หอนอนเย็นนี้คงไม่พ้นได้ลอกเลคเชอร์ของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่หลายหน้าจนมือหงิกแน่ๆ แค่คิดก็เหนื่อยแล้ว

เจ้าของตาสีมรกตเดินคิดเรื่อยเปื่อยอย่างเซ็งๆ ที่จริงเขาก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกับว่าตัวเองจะออกมาจากห้องพยาบาลทำไม แต่ในเมื่อออกมาแล้วก็ต้องหาที่ไปให้ตัวเอง เขาไม่อยากอยู่ตรงนี้จนถึงเวลาเลิกเรียนหรอก เพราะศาสตราจารย์คนใดคนหนึ่งอาจจะออกมาเจอเข้าและหักคะแนนเพราะเห็นเขาเดินเตร็ดเตร่ไม่ไปเข้าเรียนแบบนี้ มีแค่ไม่กี่ทางเลือกที่น่าจะเข้าท่า

‘ห้องสมุด… ‘ เอ๊ะ เดี๋ยวก่อน นี่ไม่ใช่ช่วงเวลาพักนี่นา แถมมาดามพินซ์ยังอยู่ด้วย เธอต้องไล่เขากลับไปห้องเรียนแน่ๆ แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่มีอารมณ์จะกลับไปเข้าคาบเรียนตอนบ่ายเท่าไหร่เลย ตัวเลือกนี้ข้ามไปดีกว่า เด็กหนุ่มส่ายหน้าพลางคิดถึงตัวเลือกถัดไป

‘กระท่อมแฮกริด’ อืม…แต่แฮกริดจะอยู่รึเปล่าน่ะสิ บางทีเขาอาจจะมีคาบสอนวิชาดูแลสัตว์วิเศษอยู่ก็ได้มั้ง ถ้าเขาไปหาตอนนี้ก็จะรบกวนเวลาเปล่าๆ อย่าดีกว่า เขาถอนใจอีกรอบอย่างเหนื่อยใจ เฮ้อ แล้วเขาจะไปไหนได้ล่ะเนี่ย

“อ๊ะ!!” ความคิดของเขาสะดุดกึกลงทันที ก่อนจะรีบก้มหน้างุดหลบสายตาคนที่ถูกเขาเดินชนอย่างหวาดๆ ขอร้องล่ะ อย่าเป็นศาสตราจารย์คนไหนเลย เขาไม่อยากให้กริฟฟินดอร์ถูกหักคะแนนบ้านไปมากกว่านี้

“มัวแต่เหม่อลอยอะไรอยู่ เดินระวังหน่อยสิ แล้วนี่ออกมาเดินเตร็ดเตร่อะไรตรงนี้” ชายปริศนาพูดด้วยเสียงเรียบแต่ก็ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มพูดอย่างละลักละล่ำ

“ข…ขอโทษครับศาสตราจารย์ ผม…ผมเพิ่งออกมาจากห้องพยาบาล จะรีบกลับไปเดี๋ยวนี้แล้วครับ”

“ศาสตราจารย์อะไรกัน… ” คนตรงหน้าเลิกคิ้วกับท่าทางลนลานของเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นมาลูบหัวเขาอย่างเอ็นดู “มีอะไรน่าตกใจขนาดนั้นแฮร์รี่ นี่ฉันเองนะ ”

‘เอ๊ะ’ ไม่ใช่ศาสตราจารย์หรอกเหรอเนี่ย ตกใจหมด คนๆนี้เรียกชื่อจริงแถมพูดแหย่เขาอีก ความรู้สึกคุ้นเคยแบบนี้มัน…

“รีมัส!!” แฮร์รี่อ้าปากค้างด้วยความตกใจ เพราะชายหนุ่มตรงหน้ามาปรากฏตัวที่นี่โดยไม่คาดคิด 

“โธ่!! คุณทำให้ผมตกใจหมด” เขาเบ้ปากก่อนจะเอ่ยถามอีกฝ่าย 

“แล้วนี่คุณมาทำอะไรที่นี่เหรอครับ” ดวงตาสีมรกตมองแวร์วูฟตรงหน้าอย่างฉงน ทำไม แต่ละคนชอบทำให้เขาประหลาดใจอยู่เรื่อย เมื่อเช้าซิเรียสก็คนนึงแล้วที่กลับมารับตำแหน่งศาสตราจารย์วิชาป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืด แล้วตอนนี้รีมัสมาทำอะไรล่ะเนี่ย คงไม่ได้มาสอนแทนใครอีกนะ

“แหม ฉันไม่ได้สอนแล้วจะกลับมาไม่ได้เลยรึไงกัน”

“ป…เปล่าครับ ผมไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้น”

“ฮ่าๆ ฉันล้อเล่นน่า ไม่เห็นต้องทำหน้าแบบนั้นเลย” ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงส่ายหน้าพลางหัวเราะน้อยๆ “ไม่ได้เจอกันหลายปีเลยนะแฮร์รี่ คิดถึงเธอเลยนะเนี่ย ”

“ครับ ผมก็เช่นกัน รีมัส ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เจอคุณก็ตอนปีสาม ตอนนี้ปีเจ็ดแล้วล่ะ”

“หืม ตั้งสี่ปีเลยเหรอเนี่ย แต่รู้สึกเหมือนมันเพิ่งผ่านไปไม่นานเอง ตอนนี้โตเป็นหนุ่มเลยนะเนี่ยเรา”

รีมัสมองแฮร์รี่อย่างพินิจพิจารณา เด็กหนุ่มสูงขึ้นจากครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาเคยเห็นตอนปีสามมาก ถึงจะไม่ได้สูงลิ่วแบบเด็กคนอื่นๆในวัยเดียวกันแต่ก็ถือว่าเป็นความเปลี่ยนแปลงที่เห็นได้ค่อนข้างชัด เด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าดูเหมือนกับเจมส์ พอตเตอร์คนเป็นพ่อเกือบทุกกระเบียดนิ้ว ทั้งหน้าตาและผมสีดำที่ดูยุ่งไม่เป็นทาง จะมีก็แค่นัยน์ตาสีเขียวมรกตคู่นี้ที่เหมือนกับลิลี่ เขายอมรับเลยว่าแฮร์รี่เป็นเด็กหนุ่มที่หน้าตาดีและมีเสน่ห์ทีเดียว

เด็กหนุ่มหัวเราะแห้งๆเพราะสายตาของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าที่มองมา เขายังไม่รู้สึกด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองเป็นหนุ่มตรงไหน แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้อ้าปากพูดแย้งอะไร เขาก็ถูกถามตัดหน้าซะก่อน

“จริงสิ แฮร์รี่ เมื่อกี้ตอนที่เดินมาชนฉัน เธอพูดว่าเพิ่งออกมาจากห้องพยาบาล เป็นอะไรมากรึเปล่า”

“ม…ไม่เป็นไรครับ แค่อุบัติเหตุนิดหน่อย” เด็กหนุ่มผมดำอึกอักกับคำถามของร่างสูง เขาไม่อยากพูดถึงอุบัติเหตุในคาบปรุงยามากนัก เพราะมันทำให้เขานึกถึงเหตุการณ์ต่อจากนั้นในห้องพยาบาล ซึ่งทำให้เขารู้สึกสับสนยิ่งกว่าเดิม

“อย่างนั้นเหรอ”

“ขอบคุณครับที่ถาม แต่ผมแค่ไปทำแผล ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมากเลย” เขาลอบถอนใจอย่างโล่งอกที่อีกฝ่ายแค่เลิกคิ้วเล็กน้อยแต่ไม่ได้ซักเอาคำตอบอะไรไปมากกว่านี้ เขายังไม่พร้อมที่จะบอกความจริงให้ใครรู้ทั้งนั้นนอกจากเด็กสาวกริฟฟินดอร์เพื่อนสนิทของตัวเอง

“อ้อ สุขสันต์วันวาเลนไทน์นะ”

“ขอบคุณฮะ”

“ปีเจ็ดแล้วนะ เธอมีคนพิเศษกับเขารึยังน่ะ ฉันเห็นพวกเด็กๆเดินควงกันตั้งหลายคู่” รีมัสแซวเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าอย่างติดตลก หากแต่เจ้าของตาสีมรกตส่ายหน้า รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าเจื่อนลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด 

“เป็นอะไรไปแฮร์รี่ ทำหน้าอย่างกับโดนสาวคนไหนหักอกมาอย่างนั้นล่ะ”

“ป เปล่าครับ ไม่มีอะไร” แฮร์รี่สะดุ้งกับคำพูดหยอกทีเล่นทีจริง เด็กหนุ่มกวาดสายตาไปมองพื้นแทน คนพิเศษของเขาน่ะเหรอ ยังไม่มีหรอก ในเมื่อคนๆนั้นไม่ยอมเปิดโอกาสให้เขาเลยสักครั้ง แม้กระทั่งโอกาสที่จะพิสูจน์ว่าเขาก็คือเขา ไม่ใช่พ่อ และไม่ได้เป็นเด็กอวดดี ชอบทำตัวเด่นอย่างที่ถูกมองมาตลอดตั้งแต่ปีแรก

“ไม่สบายใจเรื่องอะไรรึเปล่า ปรึกษากันได้นะ ฉันยินดีช่วยเต็มทีอยู่แล้ว”

“ขอบคุณครับ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นคุณก็ช่วยอะไรไม่ได้อยู่ดี แล้วผม…เด็กอย่างผมจะทำอะไรได้”

“ทำไมถึงได้คิดแบบนั้นล่ะฮึ? ฟังนะ ฉันไม่รู้หรอกว่าเธอกำลังมีปัญหาอะไร แต่ฉันสัมผัสความกังวลของเธอได้ แฮร์รี่ เธอประเมินความสามารถของตัวเองต่ำเกินไปนะ เป็นเด็กไม่ได้หมายความว่าเธอจะทำอะไรไม่ได้นี่ เธอเผชิญกับเรื่องอันตรายไม่เว้นแต่ละปีตั้งแต่เด็ก ถึงมันจะหนักหนาขนาดไหนแต่เธอก็ผ่านมันไปได้ทุกครั้งไม่ใช่เหรอ ”

“แต่ว่าเรื่องนี้มันไม่เหมือนกัน…” เด็กหนุ่มเม้มปากแน่นจนเหยียดเป็นเส้นตรง สายตาจ้องอยู่ที่พื้นไม่กระพริบ

“ไม่เหมือนยังไง”

“เขาเกลียดผม…” เจ้าของตาสีมรกตยกมือขึ้นปิดปากด้วยความตกใจเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าหลุดปากพูดอะไรออกไป เขาไม่อยากบอกความลับที่ตัวเองชอบศาสตราจารย์สเนปให้ใครรู้ทั้งนั้น แค่เฮอร์ไมโอนี่รู้คนเดียวก็พอ แต่น่าเสียดายที่มีเรื่องเหนือความคาดหมายของเด็กหนุ่มจนได้ เพราะเขาไม่รู้ว่ารอนกับมัลฟอยก็รู้แล้วเช่นกัน

แย่แล้ว เขาหลุดปากไปแบบนี้รีมัสต้องรู้แน่ๆ เรื่องนี้อาจจะไปถึงพ่อทูนหัวของเขาก็ได้ เพราะอีกฝ่ายเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของซิเรียสนี่นา ตอนปีห้าในคาบเรียนสกัดใจกับสเนป เขาเคยเห็นความทรงจำในเพนซีฟของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยา เขากับแก๊งตัวกวนเป็นศัตรูกันมาตลอด พ่อทูนหัวของเขาเองก็คอยหาเรื่องอีกฝ่ายเหมือนกัน หากแต่สิ่งที่เขาเห็นวันนี้มันกลับตรงข้ามกับสิ่งที่ควรจะเป็น มันต้องไม่ใช่อย่างที่เขาคิดมากไปเองสิ ซิเรียสแค่แกล้งให้เขาตกใจหนักไปก็แค่นั้น คงไม่ได้มีความรู้สึกอย่างเดียวกับที่เขามีให้ศาสตราจารย์สเนปใช่มั้ย

“ใครกัน” ชายหนุ่มผมน้ำตาลเลิกคิ้วขึ้นอย่างสงสัยเมื่อเห็นเด็กหนุ่มรีบปิดปากเมื่อหลุดพูดความในใจออกมาบางส่วน ท่าทางแบบนี้คงไม่พ้นปัญหาความรักของเด็กวัยรุ่นแน่ แฮร์รี่ชอบใครบางคนแต่คนๆนั้นเกลียดเขาเหรอ หืม แต่เด็กหนุ่มใช้คำว่า ’เขา’เกลียดผม ไม่ใช่ ‘เธอ’ ถ้างั้น… อา…อย่างนี้นี่เอง แฮร์รี่ไม่ได้ชอบเด็กสาวคนไหนในโรงเรียนแต่เป็นเด็กหนุ่มต่างหาก ปัญหามันเหลืออยู่แค่ว่าใครหักอกลูกของเพื่อนรักเขาแบบนี้กัน 

“แฮร์รี่…” เขาเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายเพราะอยากรู้คำตอบ ทว่าเด็กหนุ่มเอาแต่ส่ายหน้ารัวไม่ยอมบอกอะไรทั้งนั้น นี่เขาคิดว่าจะเก็บความรู้สึกอึดอัดแบบนี้เอาไว้กับตัวเองตลอดเลยรึไงกัน

“เธอชอบเขาสินะ บอกความรู้สึกของตัวเองให้เขาได้รับรู้รึยัง”

“เขาไม่เคยให้โอกาสผมแม้แต่จะพิสูจน์ตัวเอง”

“อย่าเพิ่งด่วนสรุปเองสิ บางทีคนๆนั้นเขาอาจจะไม่ได้เกลียดเธอจริงๆก็ได้ ให้เวลาเขาหน่อย ให้เขาได้รู้ใจตัวเองว่าคิดยังไงกับเธอกันแน่”

“ถึงจะให้เวลามากแค่ไหนเขาก็ไม่เคยสนใจผมหรอกครับ ในเมื่อเขารู้ใจตัวเองดีว่าเขาเกลียดผมมากขนาดไหน ทั้งๆที่ผมพยายามแล้วแท้ๆ” เด็กหนุ่มพูดตัดคำปลอบใจของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าไปด้วยน้ำเสียงที่พยายามควบคุมไม่ให้สั่นเครือ หากแต่แววตาไม่อาจซ่อนความรู้สึกเศร้าที่ซ่อนอยู่เบื้องลึกในใจได้

“ฉันเข้าใจว่าเธอรู้สึกยังไง กลัวการถูกปฏิเสธ แต่ความกลัวมันไม่ได้ทำให้อะไรดีขึ้นหรอก ฉันอยากให้เธอลองลบและลืมความกลัวทั้งหมด แล้วบอกความรู้สึกของตัวเองออกไปซะ อย่ามัวปิดกั้นความรู้สึกของตัวเองแบบนี้ สุดท้ายถ้ามันไม่สมหวังเหมือนกับที่เราคาดหวัง แต่อย่างน้อยก็ยังดีกว่าไม่ได้ทำอะไร”

“รีมัส…” แฮร์รี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองอีกฝ่ายอย่างแปลกใจที่ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าดูจะเข้าใจความรู้สึกของเขาดีเหลือเกิน ร่างสูงไม่ได้แสดงท่าทางตกใจที่รู้ว่าเขาชอบผู้ชาย จะรู้แน่ชัดหรือเปล่าเรื่องนี้เขาก็ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกัน แต่เขาก็คาดว่าอีกฝ่ายคงจะเดาออกได้ไม่ยากจากสิ่งที่เขาเผลอพูดออกไป “ผมรู้ แต่ว่ามันพูดง่ายกว่าทำนะครับ”

เจ้าของชื่อพยักหน้าเล็กน้อยเป็นเชิงรับรู้ก่อนจะเอ่ยต่อไป “รู้อะไรมั้ย ที่จริงฉันรักคนๆนึงอยู่ ทุกวันนี้ฉันเองก็ยังรู้สึกแบบเธอเหมือนกัน มันอึดอัดนะที่ต้องเก็บความรู้สึกที่มีต่อคนๆนั้นเอาไว้ในใจมาตลอด”

เขายิ้มให้ตัวเองอย่างขมขื่น น่าขำสิ้นดี ขนาดเรื่องของตัวเองยังจัดการไม่ได้แล้วยังมีหน้าไปสอนแฮร์รี่อีก แบบนี้มันก็ไม่ต่างกันเท่าไหร่นักหรอก แต่เขาผ่านประสบการณ์นั้นมาแล้ว และไม่อยากให้เด็กหนุ่มต้องเสียใจแบบเขาเพียงเพราะความกลัวของตัวเอง

วันที่ฉลองการจบการศึกษา มันเป็นโอกาสสุดท้ายที่จะได้มีโอกาสใกล้ชิดกับคนที่เขารัก ระหว่างงานเลี้ยงเจมส์กับลิลี่เต้นรำด้วยกันทำให้มีโอกาสอยู่สองต่อสองกับซิเรียส หากแต่เขาไม่กล้าพอ และอึกอักก่อนจะเปลี่ยนไปพูดเรื่องอื่นแทนที่จะสารภาพรักอีกฝ่ายไปให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด ชายหนุ่มปิดโอกาสบอกความรู้สึกที่มีต่อเพื่อนสนิทเพราะความขี้ขลาดของตัวเอง เขาทำโอกาสดีๆแบบนั้นหายไป ในขณะที่เด็กหนุ่มบอกว่าตัวเองไม่เคยมีโอกาสแบบนั้นเลย ได้ยินแบบนี้ยิ่งตอกย้ำว่าตัวเองมันทั้งบ้าทั้งขี้ขลาด บ้าที่สุด! 

“คุณก็มีคนพิเศษเหมือนกันสินะครับ” เสียงเล็กของแฮร์รี่เอ่ยขึ้นด้วยความแปลกใจ ทำให้เขาหลุดออกจากห้วงความคิด “ยังไม่ได้บอกเขาออกไปอีกเหรอ”

“ฉันก็อยากจะบอกออกไปให้เขารับรู้เต็มทนแล้ว แต่กลัวว่าถ้าเขาไม่ได้รู้สึกแบบเดียวกัน เขาอาจจะรับไม่ได้ ไม่ใช่แค่ฉันจะถูกปฏิเสธ แต่อาจจะเสียเขาไปเลยก็ได้” 

“คุณก็เป็นเหมือนผมเหรอเนี่ยรีมัส” เด็กหนุ่มผมดำอุทานกับสิ่งที่ได้ยิน มิน่าล่ะอีกฝ่ายถึงไม่แย้งเรื่องรสนิยมของเขาเลยสักนิด “ใครกันครับ” เขาพยายามนึกว่าใครกันที่ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้ารักข้างเดียวมาตลอดเหมือนกับเขา ก่อนที่จะเบิกตากว้างด้วยความตกใจเมื่อนึกถึงเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นที่เพิงโหยหวนตอนเขายังอยู่ปีสามและรีมัสเป็นศาสตราจารย์วิชาป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืด ทุกคนคิดว่าแบล็กเป็นนักโทษแหกคุก แต่ความจริงไม่ใช่ แถมซิเรียสยังเป็นพ่อทูนหัวของเขาอีก ศาสตราจารย์ลูปินตอนนั้นกับซิเรียสกอดกันตามประสาเพื่อนเก่า แต่ศาสตราจารย์สเนปที่ตามมาทีหลังกลับพูดเต็มปากว่าทั้งสองคนกอดกันอย่างกับคนรักเก่าที่ไม่ได้เจอกันมานาน ม…ไม่จริงใช่มั้ย ย..อย่าบอกนะว่า…

“เป็นคนที่เธอรู้จักดีเลยล่ะ” รีมัสยิ้มเศร้าๆก่อนจะเฉลยคำตอบที่ยืนยันว่าข้อสงสัยของเขามันถูกต้องร้อยเปอร์เซนต์ “ฉันตั้งใจมาหาซิเรียสน่ะ ทีแรกไปดูที่กริมโมลเพลสแต่ไม่มีใครอยู่ที่นั่นก็เลยคิดว่าเขาอาจจะมาเยี่ยมเธอที่ฮอกวอตส์ก็ได้” 

“ครับ เขามาที่นี่จริงๆ แต่ไม่ได้มาแค่เพราะเรื่องนี้อย่างเดียวหรอก”

“อะไรนะ”

“เขากลับมารับตำแหน่งศาสตราจารย์ป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดน่ะครับ”

“จริงเหรอ ฉันไม่ได้ข่าวอะไรของเขาเลยหลังจากปีที่ฉันเลิกสอน แล้วนี่ได้คุยกับเขารึยังล่ะ”

“ครับ ผมมีส่งจดหมายหาซิเรียสบ้าง แต่ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ตอบกลับมาเขาไม่ได้พูดถึงเรื่องที่จะมาสอนด้วยซ้ำ ผมเองยังตกใจเลยตอนที่ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิ้ลดอร์แนะนำเขาเป็นศาสตราจารย์คนใหม่ตอนมื้อเช้าในห้องโถง ส่วนเรื่องคุย ผมยังไม่มีโอกาสได้คุยจริงๆจังๆเพราะวันนี้ยังไม่มีคาบเรียนกับเขา บวกกับที่ไปห้องพยาบาลด้วย”

“อ้อ ฉันกะจะไปหาซิเรียสอยู่พอดี จะไปด้วยกันมั้ยล่ะ”

เจ้าของตาสีมรกตผงะกับคำชวนของอีกฝ่าย สีหน้าและแววตาที่เริ่มเป็นปกติกลับมาเศร้าเหมือนตอนที่คุยกันเรื่องคนพิเศษ 

“ผมยังไม่พร้อมจะคุยกับซิเรียส”

“ทำไมล่ะแฮร์รี่ เขาเป็นพ่อทูนหัวเธอนะ ฉันจำได้ว่าเธอออกจะดีใจที่ได้เจอเขาไม่ใช่เหรอ ถ้าไม่เจอเธอก็พยายามส่งจดหมายไปหานี่ แล้วไหงคราวนี้ถึงไม่อยากคุยล่ะ” ชายหนุ่มมองเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าอย่างไม่เข้าใจ เรื่องนี้มันชักจะยังไงอยู่นะ ทำไมแฮร์รี่ถึงได้ทำตัวแปลกๆ และไม่ค่อยร่าเริงเหมือนเมื่อก่อน ถึงเขาจะไม่ได้เจออีกฝ่ายมาหลายปีแต่ก็ไม่เคยเห็นเด็กหนุ่มดูเศร้าแบบนี้

ถึงแฮร์รี่จะยิ้มแต่ก็ดูเป็นรอยยิ้มที่ฝืนออกมาเพื่อให้คนอื่นเห็นว่าตัวเองสบายดีไม่ได้เป็นอะไร ส่วนแววตานี่สิ แวบนึงที่เขาเห็นความรู้สึกเจ็บ เสียใจ น้อยใจ และโหยหาอะไรบางอย่างจากดวงตาสีมรกตคู่สวยของเด็กหนุ่ม เขารู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองตกลงไปอยู่ในหลุมลึกที่มืดมิดและไม่มีจุดสิ้นสุด ความรู้สึกขนลุกแล่นไปทั้งร่าง แฮร์รี่แบกรับความรู้สึกขมขื่นขนาดนี้เอาไว้กับตัวเองโดยที่สติยังไม่กระเจิดกระเจิงไปก่อนได้ยังไงกัน มันหนักเกินไปแล้วจริงๆสำหรับเด็กอายุแค่นี้

เจ้าของนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลตัดสินใจเดินไปเงียบๆพร้อมกับแฮร์รี่ เขาไม่อยากจะถามซักไซ้อะไรเด็กหนุ่มอีกในเมื่อคำตอบที่เขาได้รับจากสีหน้า ท่าทาง และแววตาของเจ้าของตาสีมรกตมันก็ชัดมากพอแล้วเมื่อเขาพูดถึงเรื่องคนพิเศษของแฮร์รี่และชื่อของซิเรียส มันต้องมีปัญหาอะไรบางอย่างเกี่ยวกับซิเรียสและคนที่แฮร์รี่ชอบที่ทำให้เขาไม่สบายใจแบบนี้ ไม่อย่างนั้นแฮร์รี่คงไม่ปฏิเสธที่จะคุยกับพ่อทูนหัวของตัวเองหรือพยายามไม่พูดถึงชื่อของคนที่ตัวเองชอบหรอก มันอาจจะเกี่ยวกับคนๆนั้นที่เขาพูดถึงแน่

อยากรู้นักใครกันที่มีอิทธิพลต่อเด็กหนุ่มได้ขนาดนี้… หืม อิทธิพลงั้นเหรอ คนที่มีอิทธิพลเหนือแฮร์รี่ได้คงมีแต่พวกอาจารย์ เดี๋ยวก่อน ตอนที่เขาพยายามถามว่าแฮร์รี่มีปัญหาอะไร อีกฝ่ายพูดเองว่า ถึงเขาช่วยก็ช่วยอะไรไม่ได้อยู่ดี แล้ว‘เด็กอย่างผมจะทำอะไรได้’ ‘เขาเกลียดผม’

‘โอ้เมอร์ลิน!! ’ รีมัสอุทานอย่างไม่เชื่อตัวเอง เมื่อเขาเอาเรื่องทั้งหมดมาปะติดปะต่อกันจนได้ข้อสันนิษฐานที่ค่อนข้างชัดเจน แฮร์รี่ชอบเขาคนนั้นจริงหรือนี่ คู่อริตลอดกาลของพ่อตัวเอง…เซเวอร์รัส สเนป!!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

“สเนป เมื่อไหร่จะเลิกหนีแบบนี้สักที ฉันมีเรื่องต้องคุยกับนาย!!” ซิเรียสกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งตามศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยามาตั้งแต่ที่อีกฝ่ายออกมาจากห้องพยาบาล เขาตะโกนตามหลังเพื่อเรียกความสนใจจากชายหนุ่มร่างสูง

“ฉันไม่ได้หนีอะไรทั้งนั้น!!” นักปรุงยาหนุ่มกัดฟันพูดตัดบทด้วยความรำคาญ ก่อนจะสาวเท้ายาวๆพาตัวเองไปให้ไกลจากคู่อริอันดับสองให้มากที่สุด เขานึกอยากชักไม้กายสิทธิ์ออกมาสาปอีกฝ่ายให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด แต่ก็ยับยั้งความคิดนั้นไปเพราะไม่อยากจะลดตัวลงไปยุ่งกับคนที่ตัวเองเกลียด

“แน่ใจเหรอว่าไม่ได้หนี แล้วทำไม่ถึงไม่ยอมคุยกับฉัน”

“นี่แกมันหูหนวกหรือแกล้งโง่กันแน่ ฉันยังพูดไม่ชัดพอรึไงว่าไม่มีความจำเป็นอะไรต้องคุยกับแก!!”

“นายกลัวฉันรึไง กลัวว่าจะถูกแกล้งแบบตอนนั้น”

“เงียบนะ!! ฉันไม่เคยกลัวคนอย่างแก!! แกมันก็ไม่มีปัญญาสู้กับฉันตัวต่อตัวเหมือนพอตเตอร์ถึงได้ลากคนอื่นมารุมฉันแบบนั้น” สเนปตวาดเสียงแข็งกร้าวเมื่ออีกฝ่ายตั้งใจหาว่าเขามันอ่อนแอ

“เอาเลย!! วันนี้ฉันก็ตัวคนเดียวแล้วนี่ จะสู้กันสักตั้งมั้ยล่ะ แต่ฉันมั่นใจว่าถึงจะมีแค่คนเดียวฉันก็เอาชนะนายได้อยู่แล้ว” ศาสตราจารย์ป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดเอ่ยท้าก่อนจะย่างสามขุมเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่าย

“หึ แล้วแกจะเสียใจที่ท้าทายฉัน” ศาตราจารย์ปรุงยาขู่อีกฝ่ายกลับไปด้วยน้ำเสียงอันตรายพร้อมชักไม้กายสิทธิ์ออกมาจ่อคออีกฝ่าย “ฉันกำลังอยากลองคาถาที่ตัวเองประดิษฐ์เอาไว้เมื่อนานมาแล้วกับศัตรูซะด้วยสิ คิดเอาเองก็แล้วกันว่าระยะประชิดขนาดนี้แกจะมีปัญญาเอาชนะฉันได้มั้ย” เจ้าของดวงตาสีนิลเหยียดยิ้มใส่อีกฝ่ายอย่างผู้มีชัย ก่อนจะเอ่ยคาถานั้นออกมา “เซ็กตัมเซ็ม---“

‘บ้าเอ้ย! เอาจริงรึนี่!’คนท้ายืนตัวแข็งและเบิกตากว้างด้วยความตะลึง คิดไม่ถึงว่าอีกฝ่ายจะไม่พูดพร่ำทำเพลงแต่ชักไม้กายสิทธิ์ออกมาจ่อคอเขาแถมเตรียมจะสาปเขาด้วยคาถาอะไรสักอย่างที่เจ้าตัวพูดว่าประดิษฐ์เอง เขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าคาถาที่ว่ามันคืออะไร มีผลยังไงถ้าโดนเข้าไปเต็มๆในระยะประชิดแบบนี้ สิ่งเดียวที่เขารู้สึกก็คือ กลัว

สิบกว่าปีก่อนเขากับเจมส์และแก๊งตัวกวนทั้งรุมแกล้งและตามรังควาญจนทำให้สเนปไม่เคยได้อยู่เป็นสุขเลยสักครั้ง แต่ช่วงเวลาหลายปีที่ผ่านมานี้ทำให้เขารู้แล้วว่าตัวเองทำอะไรโง่ๆลงไป เขาไม่ได้กลัวเพราะกำลังจะโดนคาถาปริศนาจากนักปรุงยาหนุ่มตรงหน้า แต่กลัวความคิดของอีกฝ่าย ท่าทางเย็นชา แววตาเชือดเฉือนและรอยยิ้มเหยียดที่มีแต่ความเกลียดชังที่มีต่อเขา หากแต่สิงที่สำคัญกว่านั้นคือเขากลัวความรู้สึกของตัวเองที่มีต่ออีกฝ่าย ใช่ เขารู้สึกแบบนั้นมาหลายปีแล้ว แต่ก็เพราะความรู้สึกนั้นอีกล่ะที่ทำให้เกิดเหตุการณ์วุ่นว่ายทั้งหมด ทุกอย่างมันเริ่มต้นที่เขาเอง

สเนปไม่ทันได้เสกคาถาจบก็ถูกแบล็กพูดตัดขึ้นมาด้วยเสียงเรียบ “พอได้แล้วสเนป ฉันรู้ว่านายกล้าสาปฉันด้วยคาถาอันตรายทุกอย่างที่นายรู้ แม้กระทั่งคาถาผิดสถานเดียว แต่ฉันคงอยู่ไม่เป็นสุขแน่ถ้าไม่ได้พูดกับนายให้รู้เรื่อง”

ร่างสูงชะงักไปอย่างคาดไม่ถึงเพราะอีกฝ่ายคว้าข้อมือของเขาข้างที่ถือไม้กายสิทธิ์ไว้แน่น แถมไม่พยายามจะผลักมือเขาออกไปให้ตัวเองเป็นอิสระจากไม้กายสิทธิ์ที่จ่อคออยู่ทั้งๆที่ทำได้ แววตาของอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้แฝงความกลัวต่อสิ่งที่เขากำลังจะทำเลยแม้แต่น้อย ดวงตาสีเทากลับจ้องเขม็งมาที่เขาราวกับจะมองให้ทะลุความคิดของเขา

“มีอะไรจะพล่ามก็รีบๆว่ามา แต่ฉันจะไม่ทนเรื่องงี่เง่าไร้สาระอะไรของแกทั้งนั้น ”

“ฉันรู้ว่านายจะต้องสงสัยว่าทำไมฉันถึงตอบรับคำเชิญของอัลบัสให้มาสอนที่ฮอกวอตส์”

“หึ จะมีอะไรซะอีกล่ะนอกจากอยากทำตัวเด่นดัง เรียกร้องความสนใจจากคนอื่น”

“อยากจะคิดยังไงก็ตามใจ แต่มีเรื่องหนึ่งที่อยากจะให้นายรู้ไว้ ที่ฉันกลับมาก็เพราะนาย เรื่องมันก็ผ่านไปเป็นสิบปีแล้ว ลืมไปซะทีเถอะแล้วมาเริ่มต้นกันใหม่ ฉันกับนายยังเป็นเพื่อนกันได้ไม่ใช่เหรอ”

“เพื่อนงั้นเหรอ ตลกสิ้นดี!! ฉันไม่เห็นเคยจำได้ว่าแกเคยเสนอจะเป็นเพื่อนกับฉันเมื่อสิบกว่าปีก่อน แกคิดว่าฉันจำไม่ได้รึไงว่าแกเคยทำอะไรไว้บ้าง แกกับพวกเพื่อนตั้งใจก่อกวนรังควาญทำให้ฉันทั้งเจ็บตัวทั้งอับอายไม่มีชิ้นดี ในขณะที่พวกแกกลับมีความสุขยิ้มเยาะอยู่บนชีวิตบัดซบของฉันเพราะฝีมือพวกแก แต่ตอนนี้กลับมาทำเป็นสำนึกผิด!! หึ!! คิดว่าฉันจะต้องรีบรับคำขอโทษสูงส่งของคุณชายแบล็กแล้วทำเหมือนไม่เคยเกิดอะไรขึ้นอย่างนั้นเหรอ!! มันสายไปแล้ว!! ฉันไม่ให้อภัย!! และไม่เคยต้องการเป็นเพื่อนกับคนอย่างแก ฉัน--เกลียด-- แก!!!!”

สเนปตวาดเสียงกร้าวด้วยความโมโหความอดทนที่เขากลั้นไว้ระเบิดออกอย่างรุนแรงเพราะเกินขีดจำกัดไปมากแล้ว ชีวิตเส็งเคร็งเจ็ดปีในรั้วฮอกวอตส์ของเขามันยังไม่สมใจคนอย่างแบล็กอีกหรือไงกัน ยังจะมาเอาอะไรอีกตอนนี้ มิตรภาพงั้นเหรอ เขาเคยเสนอมิตรภาพให้แบล็กและคิดว่าจะเป็นเพื่อนกันได้ ทว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่เพียงไม่สนใจกลับรังเกียจ เลือกที่จะไปคบแก๊งตัวกวนและพากันมารังควาญเขาแทน ในเมื่อเป็นแบบนี้เขาก็ไม่มีอะไรจะให้อีกแล้ว ทั้งๆที่เคยทำอะไรสาหัสสากันขนาดนั้นไว้แต่ตอนนี้อยู่ดีๆกลับอยากจะเป็นเพื่อน คนที่เป็นเพื่อนมันทำกันแบบนี้เหรอ ฝันไปเถอะ!! หรือว่าแบล็กต้องการให้ชีวิตเขาอยู่แทบเท้าเหมือนกับเอลฟ์รับใช้เลยใช่มั้ยถึงจะพอใจ 

“นายเกลียดฉันมากเลยสินะ ใช่สิ ฉันมันเลว!!! ไม่เหมือนแม่คุณคนดีเอฟเวนส์ของนายนี่!!! แต่น่าเสียดายนะที่เธอเซ้นซิทีพมากเกินไป ฉันจำได้ว่าแค่โดนตอกหน้าว่าเลือดสีโคลนก็รับไม่ได้ถึงกับทิ้งเพื่อนอย่างแกไปเลยนี่”

“แกไม่มีสิทธิ์พูดถึงลิลี่แบบนั้น!!!” ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยากระชากเสื้อคนตรงหน้าอย่างแรงเพราะอีกฝ่ายกำลังดูถูกเพื่อนสนิทคนพิเศษคนเดียวของเขา มันกล้าดียังไงถึงได้พูดถึงเธอแบบนั้น อย่างน้อยลิลี่ก็เคยเป็นเพื่อนกับแบล็กตอนที่เธอหันไปคบกับพอตเตอร์แทนเขา นี่มันชักจะมากเกินไปแล้วจริงๆ!!! 

“ทำไม รับไม่ได้รึไงสเนป ฉันยอมรับว่าตัวเองเลว เรื่องราววุ่นวายทั้งหมดมันเกิดขึ้นก็เพราะฉัน ที่ฉันกลับมาครั้งนี้ก็จะมาสะสางเรื่องระหว่างฉันกับนาย เราควรจะได้เป็นเพื่อน ไม่สิ มากกว่าเพื่อนด้วยซ้ำ”

“อัซคาบันทำให้แกเสียสติไปแล้วรึไง!!! ไม่มี ‘เรา’ แบล็ก มีแต่เรื่องไร้สาระของแกคนเดียวทั้งนั้น!!! ”

“ไม่!! ฉันยังสติดีอยู่แต่ความอดทนของฉันก็มีขีดจำกัดเหมือนกัน!! นายไม่รู้หรอกว่าฉันทนมานานแค่ไหน ฉันพยายามทำให้นายสนใจแค่ไหนแต่นายก็ไม่เคยจะเหลียวแล!!!”

คราวนี้เป็นฝ่ายซิเรียสบ้างที่ตวาดอีกฝ่ายกลับมาอย่างเหลืออด ชายหนุ่มกัดริมฝีปากและกำหมัดแน่น เขาเองก็ทนไม่ไหวแล้วกับการต้องเก็บความลับและความรู้สึกทั้งหมดเอาไว้คนเดียวมาตลอดสิบกว่าปี ยังไงวันนี้เขาก็ต้องบอกอีกฝ่ายออกไปให้ได้ว่าเขารู้สึกยังไง

“แกพูดบ้าอะไร!!!”

“คนที่เป็นต้นเหตุให้นายแตกกับลิลี่จริงๆแล้วไม่ใช่เจมส์แต่เป็นฉันเอง!! จริงอยู่ที่ว่าเจมส์ก็รักเธอเหมือนกับนาย แต่ฉันแค่อาศัยความบ้าบิ่นของเจมส์ส่งเสริมให้เขาเข้าไปแย่งลิลี่มาจากนาย!!”

“มีความสุขนักสินะที่ได้ทำลายทุกอย่างในชีวิตของฉัน!!! สะใจแกแล้วสิที่ทำให้คนอย่างฉันไม่เหลืออะไรเลยทั้งนั้น!!! แม้กระทั่งเพื่อนสนิทคนเดียวที่เข้าใจฉันทุกอย่างแบบนี้!!! แกมันบ้าไปแล้วซิเรียส แบล็ก!!!” ร่างสูงกระแทกคำพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงอันตรายเมื่อรู้บุคคลตัวการที่ทำให้ชีวิตของเขาวุ่นวาย แล้วยังทำให้เขาต้องใจสลายเมื่อลิลี่ออกไปจากชีวิตของตัวเอง ชายหนุ่มผมดำคว้าแขนทั้งสองขางของอีกฝ่ายไว้แน่นก่อนจะเขย่าร่างคนตรงหน้าอย่างแรงด้วยความแค้นใจ

”ใช่!!!ฉันมันบ้า!! แต่ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะทำลายชีวิตของนาย!! ฉันขอโทษ!!! ที่ฉันทำไปก็เพราะฉันรักนาย!!!”

“หึ!! รักฉันงั้นเหรอ” สเนปหยุดเขย่าร่างอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะผลักซิเรียสไปติดกำแพงและเอามือทั้งสองยันอีกฝ่ายไว้ แต่ดวงตาสีรัตติกาลหรี่ลงมองคนตรงหน้าอย่างมุ่งร้าย “ในเมื่อแกพูดนักพูดหนาว่ารัก ก็พิสูจน์ซะเลยสิ!! อยากรู้นักว่าพ่อมดเลือดบริสุทธิ์คระกูลเก่าแก่อย่างแกจะมีปัญญายั่วพ่อมดเลือดผสมที่ไม่ได้มีอะไรเด่นดังอย่างฉันได้มากน้อยแค่ไหน!!” เสียงทุ้มท้าทายอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะเปลี่ยนมาขู่ด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แฝงความเกลียดชัง ซึ่งนั่นก็เพียงพอที่จะทำให้เจ้าของดวงตาสีเทาเบิกตากว้างและอ้าปากค้างด้วยความตกใจ

“เหอะ!! แค่นี้ก็กลัวรึไง เปลี่ยนใจเร็วจริงนะ ความกล้าโง่ๆแบบกริฟฟินดอร์มันหายไปไหนซะล่ะ ”

ซิเรียสแทบลืมหายใจเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดร้ายกาจจากปากอีกฝ่าย ไม่ใช่เขาไม่รู้ว่าสเนปเป็นคนแบบไหน แต่ไม่คิดว่าเพื่อนร่วมรุ่นของตัวเองจะเย็นชาได้ขนาดนี้ อีกฝ่ายทั้งเสียดสี เย้ยหยัน และดูถูกเขาทุกเรื่องที่เขาพูดออกไป สเนปท้าให้เขายั่วอีกฝ่ายอย่างนั้นเหรอ นี่คนตรงหน้าเห็นเขาเป็นอะไรกัน ชายหนุ่มกัดริมฝีปากแน่นแต่ชั่วครู่หนึ่งเขาก็ผ่อนคลายท่าทางตึงเครียดลงราวกับจะนึกอะไรได้ 

“ฉันไม่ได้กลัว!!! ต้องให้บอกอีกกี่ครั้งว่าฉันไม่เคยเปลี่ยนใจอะไรทั้งนั้น ได้ยินมั้ยว่าฉันรักนาย!!!” ซิเรียสรวบรวมความกล้าพูดความในใจของตัวเองออกไปจนได้ เขาจะกลัวอะไรอีก ในเมื่อมันเป็นสิ่งที่เขาไขว่ขว้าตลอดไม่ใช่เหรอ เขารักคนที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นคู่อริอยู่ข้างเดียวและพยายามทำทุกอย่างเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายสนใจ ในเมื่ออีกฝ่ายมายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าแล้ว กล้าท้ามาเขาก็กล้ารับคำท้ากลับเหมือนกัน

“อย่าได้หวังเลยว่าฉันจะรักอะไรคนอย่างแก รู้ไว้ซะว่าฉันเกลียดแก!!! ได้ยินมั้ยว่าฉันเกลียด---!!!” หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินตวาดเสียงดังก่อนที่ชายหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์จะจัดการปิดปากเขาด้วยการประทับริมฝีปากตัวเองลงบนริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่าย บดเบียดสัมผัสรสจูบก่อนจะรุกลิ้นเข้าไปกวาดเอาความหวานจากของคนตรงหน้า

ชายหนุ่มผมดำเบิกตาด้วยความตกใจกับการกระทำของคนตรงหน้า คิดไม่ถึงว่าอีกฝ่ายจะกล้าทำแบบนี้ เมื่อครู่เขาโมโหมากเสียจนเผลอท้าทายแบล็กไปโดยไม่ทันได้คิดเพราะไม่เชื่อว่าศัตรูหมายเลขสองของตัวเองจะมารู้สึกอะไรแบบนี้กับเขา แบล็กเป็นต้นเหตุของเรื่องทุกอย่าง แล้วยังมีหน้ามาพูดว่าที่ทำไปเพราะรักเขาอีก ตลกสิ้นดี! เขาถอนจูบเพื่อหายใจเอาอากาศเข้าปอด ก่อนจะดันอีกฝ่ายออกไปด้วยความชิงชังและส่งสายตาอันตราย 

“ไปซะ!!! ก่อนที่ฉันจะสาปแกด้วยคาถาศาสตร์มืดซะตรงนี้” เขาขู่เสียงเย็น ทว่าอีกฝ่ายกลับดื้อด้านไม่สนใจอะไรทั้งสิ้น

“ฉันบอกว่าไปให้พ้น!!!!!!!” คราวนี้สเนปตวาดใส่อีกฝ่ายโดยไม่ปิดบังความโกรธ เกลียดชัง และรังเกียจที่สะท้อนออกจากดวงตาสีดำดุดัน และน้ำเสียงอาบยาพิษ

“ไม่!!!!!” ซิเรียสตอกอีกฝ่ายกลับด้วยความไม่พอใจที่ถูกผลักไส ก่อนจะกระชากตัวสเนปกลับมามาจูบหนักหน่วงขึ้น เขาแนบร่างตัวเองกับอีกฝ่ายจนปิดช่องว่างระหว่างร่างทั้งสองพร้อมเลื่อนมือไปกอดรั้งอีกฝ่ายแน่น ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มครางเบาๆอย่างพอใจจากสัมผัสของร่างศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาหนุ่มที่แนบชิดกับร่างของตน

พวกเขาอยู่ในอิริยาบถนั้นสักครู่ หากแต่ช่วงเวลานั้นแบล็กกลับรู้สึกเนิ่นนานเสียจนลืมเวลาและลืมคิดไปว่าอาจมีผู้โชคร้ายผ่านมาเห็นสิ่งที่ทั้งคู่กำลังทำอยู่ก็ได้ ทว่าชายหนุ่มก็ดูไม่สนใจกับอะไรที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้นหลังจากนี้ทั้งสิ้นต่อให้ใครจะหาว่าเขามันบ้า งี่เง่า หรือเห็นแก่ตัวขนาดไหนก็ช่าง ในเมื่อโอกาสเป็นใจให้เขาขนาดนี้แล้ว เขาจะไม่ยอมปล่อยให้มันหลุดมือออกไปเป็นครั้งที่สองแน่

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

“ขอบคุณอีกครั้งนะครับรีมัส” แฮร์รี่เป็นฝ่ายพูดทำลายความเงียบและบรรยากาศตึงเครียดเมื่อสักครู่ที่เขาเป็นคนปล่อยทิ้งไว้เอง เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกอารมณ์ดีขึ้นเล็กน้อยหลังจากเงียบไปสักพัก 

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอกแฮร์รี่ วันนี้เธอขอบคุณฉันมากี่รอบแล้วเนี่ย บอกแล้วไงว่าฉันยินดีช่วยเธออยู่แล้ว”

“ก็ผมเกรงใจนี่ครับ คุณพยายามปลอบใจและให้กำลังใจผมทุกเรื่องเลย เอ่อโดยเฉพาะเรื่องนั้น”

“เรื่องอะไรล่ะ” 

“ขอบคุณที่เข้าใจเรื่องที่ผม เอ่อ ชอบ…” เด็กหนุ่มผมดำหยุดคำพูดไว้เท่านั้นพลางเกาคอเบาๆ ก้มหน้างุดเพื่อซ่อนความเก้อเขิน ชายหนุ่มผมน้ำตาลมองท่าทางของเด็กหนุ่มอย่างเข้าใจ และพอจะเดาได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะพูดอะไร ก่อนจะเป็นคนเอ่ยคำนั้นต่อให้จบประโยคแทน “…ผู้ชาย”

“ฮึๆ ฉันจะไปว่าอะไรเธอล่ะ คนเรามันไม่เหมือนกันหรอกนะ ความชอบมันเป็นเรื่องส่วนตัว ไม่มีมาตรฐานมาวัดได้ว่ามันผิดหรือถูก”

“ขอบ--”

“พอแล้ว หยุดขอบคุณได้แล้ว เดี๋ยวฉันก็โกรธเธอซะหรอก” รีมัสยกมือขึ้นห้าม ก่อนจะแกล้งขมวดคิ้วทำเสียงไม่พอใจ ซึ่งก็พอจะทำให้รอยยิ้มจางผุดขึ้นมาบนใบหน้าของเจ้าของตาสีมรกต

“ค…ครับๆ ผมไม่พูดแล้ว อ้อ เอ่อ รีมัสคุณจะไปหาซิเรียสใช่มั้ย พอดีเดี๋ยวผมอาจจะกลับไปที่หอกริฟฟินดอร์ก่อน คุณไปเถอะครับ” 

“ไม่เป็นไร เดี๋ยวเดินไปส่งเธอก่อนแล้วค่อยไปหาเขาก็ได้”

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ผมเดินกลับเองได้ไม่ต้องห่วงนะครับ”

“อืม ถ้าเธอยืนยันว่าอย่างนั้นก็ตามใจ” เจ้าของตาสีน้ำตาลพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงรับรู้

“โชคดีนะครับรีมัส” แฮร์รี่เอ่ยพลางโบกมือลาชายหนุ่มตรงหน้า ก่อนจะหันหลังและเดินออกไปจากที่ตรงนั้น เขาได้แต่นึกภาวนาในใจเงียบๆ

‘ข้อร้องล่ะ รีมัสเขารักคุณมานานแล้ว รับความรักของเขาด้วยเถอะซิเรียส อย่าปล่อยให้เขารอต่อไปอีกเลย แล้วก็อย่ามาชอบศาสตราจารย์สเนปเหมือนกับผมเลยนะ ถึงเขาจะเกลียดผมหรือไม่เคยเห็นผมอยู่ในสายตาแต่อย่างน้อยก็ขอให้ผมได้พยายามบอกความรู้สึกของตัวเองออกไปให้เขารู้ ถ้าผมโชคดีพอเขาอาจจะเห็นใจและเปิดโอกาสให้เด็กอย่างผมสักครั้งก็ได้’

คำอวยพรโชคดีที่จริงเขาตั้งใจจะเผื่อถึงตัวเองด้วยเพราะถ้ารีมัสบอกความรู้สึกของตัวเองให้พ่อทูนหัวเขารู้ได้ บางทีซิเรียสอาจจะตอบรับรักของรีมัส แล้วก็เลิกวุ่นวายกับเซเวอร์รัสของเขาซะที ‘ห๊ะ เซเวอร์รัสของเขางั้นเหรอ’ 

เด็กหนุ่มส่ายหน้าอย่างตกใจกับความคิดของตัวเอง ‘บ้าไปใหญ่แล้วเรา’ นี่เขาคิดบ้าอะไรอยู่เนี่ย ไม่ใช่แค่เรียกศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาในใจด้วยชื่อจริง แถมยังกล้าคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นของตัวเองอีก หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินเป็นของเขาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์เม้มปากแน่น เขารู้ตัวดีว่ามันเป็นอะไรที่บ้าที่สุดในชีวิตเท่าที่เขาเคยคิดมา แถมยังเป็นความคิดที่เห็นแก่ตัวสุดๆด้วย มันผิดมากใช่ไหม หากเขาชอบอาจารย์ที่เคยเกลียดที่สุดแบบนี้

เจ้าของตาสีมรกตโกหกรีมัสไปว่าตัวเองจะกลับหอกริฟฟินดอร์เพราะไม่อยากให้อีกฝ่ายต้องเป็นห่วง ที่จริงเขาไม่อยากไปไหนด้วยซ้ำ หากแต่ความคิดหนึ่งผุดขึ้นมาในหัวระหว่างกำลังเดินไปตามทางเรื่อยๆ เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าอย่างพอใจกับสถานที่นั้น ในที่สุดก็มีที่ไปให้ตัวเองสักทีหลังจากพยายามคิดมาตลอดทั้งบ่าย ไปทะเลสาบก็ดีเหมือนกัน บรรยากาศตรงนั้นเงียบสงบ ถ้าได้นั่งคนเดียวตรงนั้นสักชั่วโมงสองชั่วโมง บางทีเขาอาจจะอารมณ์ดีขึ้น และลืมเหตุการณ์สับสนวุ่นทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นทั้งหมดในวันนี้เหมือนกับไม่เคยมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นเลยก็ได้

ทว่าโชคชะตาของเด็กหนุ่มผู้รอดชีวิตมักเล่นตลกกับเจ้าตัว ชีวิตของพอตเตอร์ผู้โด่งดังเหมือนแม่เหล็กดูดปัญหา ไม่ว่าเรื่องอะไรก็ตามถึงเขาไม่ได้เป็นคนไปรนหา แต่มันก็พร้อมจะมาหาเขาถึงที่ทุกครั้ง

แฮร์รี่ได้ยินเสียงแว่วๆเหมือนคนทะเลาะกัน เขานึกสงสัยว่าเวลาเจ้าของเสียงคือใครกัน มันไม่ใช่ทางเลือกที่ดีนักที่จะคุยเรื่องส่วนตัวกันในเวลาที่ทางเดินโล่งแบบนี้ เพราะเสียงมันก้องและคนที่บังเอิญเดินผ่านมาอาจจะได้ยินเข้าก็ได้

ความสงสัยไม่เข้าท่าของเจ้าตัว ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มผมดำตัดสินใจตามเสียงนั้นไปเรื่อยๆ จนถึงทางเดินที่จะไปยังหอสลิธีริน ทางเดียวกับที่จะไปทะเลสาบ เขาถึงกับผงะเมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเห็นบุคคลที่เป็นเจ้าของเสียง ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงสองคนยืนอยู่กลางทางเดิน ร่างทั้งสองแนบชิดกันราวกับจะเบียดขึ้นไปอยู่บนร่างของอีกฝ่าย มือใหญ่ของชายคนหนึ่งกอดรั้งคนที่หันหลังให้กับเขาอยู่ ชายหนุ่มที่ยืนหันหลัง กัมหน้าลงเหมือนกำลังทำอะไรอยู่ ร่างเล็กขยี้ตาอย่างแรงก่อนจะมองกลับไปอีกครั้งเพราะไม่แน่ใจว่าสิ่งที่เห็นมันคือความจริงหรือภาพลวงตากันแน่ แฮร์รี่พิจารณาบุคคลทั้งสองตรงหน้าอย่างละเอียดอยู่ชั่วครู่ก่อนที่จะแน่ชัดว่าคนที่เขาเห็น เป็นใครไปอีกไม่ได้นอกจากศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยากับศาสตราจารย์ป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดหรือก็คือคนที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นพ่อทูนหัวของเขา ดวงตาสีมรกตคู่สวยเบิกกว้างอย่างตกใจกับภาพบาดตาที่เห็นกับสองตาตัวเองอย่างจังเมื่อเห็นทั้งสองกำลังกอดจูบกันอยู่

“ฮึก…ทำไม ทำไมผมถึงได้โง่แบบนี้…ทำไมถึงต้องชอบคุณด้วย…” เด็กหนุ่มพึมพำกับตัวเองด้วยเสียงสั่นเครือ และกัดริมฝีปากแน่น พยายามฝืนกลั้นน้ำตาเอาไว้ ความรู้สึกเจ็บที่กดเอาไว้กลับมาครองพื้นที่อีกครั้ง แฮร์รี่กลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็นเพราะรู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรบางอย่างจุกอยู่ที่คอ ‘ผมรู้สึกกับคุณมากเกินไปใช่มั้ย ทั้งๆที่มันเป็นไปไม่ได้’

ภาพความจริงที่อยู่ตรงหน้ากับความฝันของเขาเมื่อเช้านี้เริ่มผสมปนเปกันไปหมด ความเสียใจ น้อยใจ โหยหาที่พยายามซ่อนในเบื้องลึกของหัวใจมาตลอดทำให้เขาไม่อาจจะรับได้อีกต่อไป เด็กหนุ่มผมดำร้องไห้ออกมาอย่างไม่สนใจอะไรอีกแล้ว เขาปล่อยให้น้ำตาที่เอ่อคลอดวงตาสีมรกตคู่สวยไหลอาบแก้มโดยไม่สนใจที่จะเช็ดทิ้งไม่ให้ใครเห็นเพื่อซ่อนความรู้สึกอ่อนแอของตัวเองอย่างเช่นเคย

­ก่อนที่จะรู้ตัวว่าจะไปไหน ขาของเขาก็พาตัวเองวิ่งออกจากจุดที่ยืนอยู่อย่างรวดเร็วจนชนเข้ากับใครบางคนที่เดินเข้ามาอย่างจัง เด็กหนุ่มร่างเล็กวิ่งชนอีกฝ่ายออกไปด้วยใบหน้าที่นองไปด้วยน้ำตา ไม่สนใจที่จะเงยขึ้นไปมองว่าคนๆนั้นคือใคร ไม่ได้สนใจเสียงชื่อเรียกตามหลังและสายตาที่มองมาที่เขาอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ไม่แม้กระทั่งจะคิดขอโทษที่ทำตัวเสียมารยาทไปแบบนั้น แต่เขาไม่มีอารมณ์จะคุยกับใครไม่อยากเห็นหน้าใครทั้งนั้น ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็อยากหายตัวไปจากที่นี่เสียด้วยซ้ำ 

แฮร์รี่วิ่งตามทางมาเรื่อยๆ เขาปล่อยไปตามที่ขาตัวเองจะพาไปโดยไม่สนใจแล้วว่ามันจะพาตัวเองไปหยุดอยู่ที่ไหน เขารู้อย่างเดียวว่าตอนนี้ขอแค่ที่ไหนก็ที่ไม่ใช่ตรงนั้น ไม่ใช่ที่ๆเขาเห็นคนที่ตัวเองแอบชอบมาตลอดจูบกับพ่อทูนหัวของเขา ที่ไหนก็ได้ที่ไม่มีใครอยู่ เพื่อที่เขาจะได้ปล่อยให้ตัวเองร้องไห้อย่างเต็มที่กับความน่าสมเพชของตัวเอง และระบายความอัดอั้นทั้งหมดที่เขาไม่อาจแบกรับไว้ได้อีก

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

รีมัสเดินตามทางในห้องโถงมาเรื่อยๆอย่างไร้จุดหมายเช่นกัน ชายหนุ่มถอนใจยาวอย่างผิดหวังเมื่อเดินกลับออกมาจากห้องทำงานของศาสตราจารย์ป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดคนใหม่ซึ่งเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของตัวเอง ตอนที่เขาไปถึงก็ไม่มีวี่แววของเจ้าของห้องอยู่เลย ถ้าซิเรียสไม่ได้อยู่ในห้องทำงานแล้วเขาจะไปไหนกันนะ ชายหนุ่มผมน้ำตาลพยายามนึกถึงเหตุผลที่เขาจะไม่อยู่ในห้อง อีกฝ่ายอาจจะไปคุยกับอาจารย์ใหญ่ หรืออาจารย์คนอื่นๆ ไม่ก็อาจจะอยู่ในห้องเรียนกำลังสอนอยู่ หรือไม่แฮร์รี่อาจจะมาหาเขาที่ห้อง และออกไปหาที่เงียบๆเพื่อนั่งคุยกับพ่อทูนหัวของตัวเองก็ได้ แต่เหตุผลสุดท้ายดูไม่ค่อยเข้าท่าเท่าไหร่ เพราะห้องตัวเองก็มี ไม่จำเป็นจะต้องออกไปที่อื่น

“แฮร์รี่” รีมัสเอ่ยเรียกเมื่อเห็นเด็กหนุ่มร่างเล็กมาแต่ไกล เขาขมวดคิ้วกับตัวเองอย่างแปลกใจเพราะเมื่อสักครู่ที่แยกกันเด็กหนุ่มบอกว่าจะกลับหอกริฟฟินดอร์นี่นา เขาไม่น่าจะมาอยู่ตรงนี้ได้

“มาทำอะไรตรงนี้ ฉันนึกว่าเธอกลับหอไปแล้วซะอีก” ชายหนุ่มถามอีกฝ่ายไปอีกครั้งเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ทักตอบ แวร์วูฟสังเกตเห็นเด็กหนุ่มก้มหน้าก้มตา ไม่พูดไม่จาอะไร หากแต่วิ่งตรงมาทางเขาด้วยใบหน้าที่นองไปด้วยน้ำตาก่อนจะวิ่งชนผ่านเขาไปอย่างแรงโดยไม่คิดจะหันกลับมามอง 

“แฮร์รี่!! เป็นอะไรไป!?” เขาตะโกนถามตามหลังเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ไปเผื่อว่าอีกฝ่ายได้ยินเสียงของเขาแล้วจะหันกลับมามอง แต่ดูจะไม่เป็นผลเพราะไม่เพียงแค่แฮร์รี่ไม่ได้ยินหรืออาจได้ยินแต่ไม่สนใจ เด็กหนุ่มยังวิ่งไปร้องไห้ไปตลอดทาง 

ชายหนุ่มมองตามร่างเล็กที่วิ่งจนลับตาไปด้วยความเป็นห่วง นี่มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น ทั้งๆที่ตอนแยกออกไปยังดีๆอยู่เลย เขามีความรู้สึกว่าเรื่องนี้จะต้องเกี่ยวกับซิเรียสหรือไม่ก็สเนปทางใดทางหนึ่งแน่ๆ เพราะแฮร์รี่รู้สึกไม่สบายใจมากแค่ไหนก็ยังฝืนยิ้มเพื่อให้คนอื่นเห็นว่าสบายดี ทั้งๆที่ในใจซ่อนความรู้สึกนั้นเอาไว้คนเดียว คราวนี้ทุกอย่างที่เก็บไว้มาตลอดคงเกิดขีดจำกัดที่เด็กหนุ่มจะแบกรับต่อไปได้อีก ถึงได้ร้องไห้ออกมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

รีมัสตัดสินใจแน่วแน่ว่าเขาจะต้องช่วยแฮร์รี่ให้ได้ แต่เขาคงจะตัดสินใจทำอะไรบุ่มบ่ามลงไปไม่ได้จนกว่าจะรู้ต้นสายปลายเหตุของเรื่องราวทั้งหมด ร่างสูงเดินย้อนกลับขึ้นไปตามทางที่แฮร์รี่วิ่งมาชนเขา ทว่าชายหนุ่มผมน้ำตาลไม่ได้คาดคิดเลยว่าตัวเองก็ต้องเผชิญกับเรื่องเดียวกันที่ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มเสียใจ

เจ้าของตาสีน้ำตาลเบิกตากว้างอย่างตกใจกับภาพที่เขาเห็นตรงหน้า ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าเพื่อนสนิทที่ตัวเองแอบรักข้างเดียวมาตลอดหลายปีอย่างซิเรียสจะมาแสดงความรักประเจิดประเจ้อกับสเนป คนที่ซิเรียสประกาศกร้าวว่าเป็นศัตรูอันดับหนึ่งของตัวเองมาตลอดแบบนี้ เขารู้สึกชาไปหมดเหมือนถูกตบหน้าฉาดใหญ่ เขามีเรื่องต้องคุยกับซิเรียสยาวแน่ทั้งเรื่องของตัวเองกับแฮร์รี่ เขาไม่แปลกใจเลยที่แฮร์รี่จะร้องไห้ออกไปแบบนั้น

ชายหนุ่มพยายามควบคุมอารมณ์ไม่ให้ความโกรธมาอยู่เหนือสติที่มีเหลืออยู่น้อยนิด ทว่าแวร์วูฟเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่ไม่เคยจัดการกับความอิจฉาได้หากมีใครมายุ่งกับเมทของตัวเอง เขาไม่สามารถเอาชนะความจริงข้อนั้นได้ 

“นี่มันเรื่องบ้าอะไร!!! นายทำบ้าอะไรของนาย ซิเรียส!!!” 

ชายหนุ่มบ้านสลิธีรินเป็นฝ่ายถอนจูบเมื่อได้ยินเสียงหนึ่งในสมาชิกแก๊งตัวกวน ร่างสูงแกะมือที่กอดรั้งเขาไว้แน่นก่อนจะดันตัวคนตรงหน้าออกไปให้พ้นจากตัวเอง

“รี…รีมัส!!” ซิเรียสสะดุ้งเฮือกด้วยความตกใจเมื่อหันกลับไปเผชิญหน้าคนที่เรียกเขา สเนปพูดไม่ถูกว่าตัวเองควรจะรู้สึกยังไงที่ลูปินเข้ามาเห็นเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเขากับแบล็กดี โกรธ? อาย? เสียใจ? เขาจะโกรธหรือเสียใจทำไมในเมื่อเขาเกลียดแบล็กอย่างกับอะไรดี อายเหรอ อาจจะใช่ ถึงเขาจะไม่ได้เป็นคนเริ่มอะไรบ้าๆนี่ก่อน แต่เขาก็ไม่คิดว่ามันจะเป็นเรื่องที่ดีนักหากใครผ่านมาเห็น แต่อย่างน้อยตอนนี้เขาก็โล่งใจที่ลูปินเข้ามาขัดจังหวะและช่วยแยกแบล็กออกไปให้พ้นๆหน้าเขาเสียที เขาหรี่ตามองแบล็กด้วยสายตาเหยียดๆก่อนจะเดินออกไปจากตรงนั้นโดยไม่คิดจะหันกลับมามอง ทิ้งให้เพื่อนเก่าทั้งสองที่ไม่ได้เจอกันนานจัดการปัญหาส่วนตัวกันเอาเอง

รีมัสย่างสามขุมเข้าไปหาคนที่ถูกเรียกพลางกระชากตัวร่างสูง ก่อนจะเขย่าตัวอีกฝ่ายอย่างแรง “ฮึก ทั้งๆที่ฉันรักนายมาตลอด แต่นายกลับ…นายทำแบบนี้ได้ยังไงซิเรียส!!! ทำได้ยังไง!!!” ชายหนุ่มตวาดด้วยเสียงสั่นเครือ เขาเจ็บที่คนตรงหน้าไม่เคยรู้ว่าเขารู้สึกยังไงกับอีกฝ่ายกันแน่ ถึงเขาจะไม่เคยบอกความในใจให้ซิเรียสได้รู้ แต่ร่างสูงไม่แม้แต่จะสังเกตความรู้สึกของเขาเลย

ที่จริงวันนี้เขามาเพราะต้องการจะสารภาพความรู้สึกของตัวเองให้กับอีกฝ่ายได้รับรู้อยู่แล้ว เขาวาดแผนและเตรียมคำพูดมาว่าจะบอกกับซิเรียสยังไงดี ถึงแม้ว่าพอเอาเข้าจริงเขาอาจจะกลัวจนพูดติดๆขัด แต่อย่างน้อยที่เขาคิดเอาไว้มันก็ยังดีกว่านี้ เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าจะเกิดเหตุการณ์นี้ ทำให้เขาไม่ได้เตรียมรับมือกับสิ่งที่จะตามมา เขาอยากจะบอกรักดีๆไม่ใช่ตวาดออกไป แต่ก็ช่วยไม่ได้ เพราะเขาทนเก็บความรู้สึกอึดอัดไม่ได้อีกต่อไปเช่นกัน

“นายว่ายังไงนะ!!? รักฉัน!!? บอกซิว่ามันไม่จริง นายจะมารักฉันได้ยังไงรีมัสในเมื่อเราเป็นเพื่อนกันมาตลอด”

“คำก็เพื่อนสองคำก็เพื่อน ฉันไม่สนิทใจจะเป็นเพื่อนหรอก!!! ฉันปิดบังความรู้สึกนั้นมานานแล้ว นายไม่รู้หรอกว่าฉันอัดอั้นใจแค่ไหน!! เพราะคำว่าเพื่อนสนิทมันทำให้นายอยู่ไกลเกินเอื้อม ฉันไม่มีสิทธิ์และไม่กล้าที่จะบอกอะไรออกไปทั้งนั้น ถ้านายรู้ว่าฉันรัก นายจะรักฉันบ้างมั้ย!!!” 

“ขอโทษนะรีมัส แต่ฉันไม่ได้คิดกับนายเกินกว่านั้นจริงๆ!!! ฉันรับความรู้สึกของนายไม่ได้!!! ฉันรักสเนป” 

“หึ!! ติดใจเขามากเลยสินะ อยากรู้นักว่ารสจูบกับสัมผัสของฉันจะสู้สเนปได้มั้ย!!!” คำพูดของซิเรียสทำให้ความอดทนของเขาเกินขีดจำกัด สติหลุดจากการควบคุมโดยสิ้นเชิง ความรู้สึกของเขาตอนนี้ทั้งโกรธ เสียใจ น้อยใจ อิจฉา ผสมปนกันไปหมด ชายหนุ่มพาลเอาความโกรธไปลงที่คู่กรณีอย่างสเนป เขาไม่รู้ว่าใครเป็นคนเริ่มเรื่องบ้าๆนี่ ไม่เข้าใจว่ามันมีเรื่องอะไรระหว่างสองคนนั้นกันแน่ แล้วก็ไม่อยากรับรู้อะไรทั้งนั้น ทั้งๆที่สเนปเกลียดซิเรียสมาตลอด แล้วทำไมถึงได้มายุ่งกับคนที่เขารักแบบนี้ ทำไมต้องทำให้ซิเรียสปฏิเสธเขาด้วย

รีมัสผลักซิเรียสไปติดกำแพง ยกมือขึ้นเท้ากำแพงทั้งสองข้างเพื่อไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายหนี และประทับริมฝีปากลงบนริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้าอย่างหนักหน่วงและกระหายก่อนที่ชายหนุ่มผมดำจะมีโอกาสประท้วง ชายหนุ่มผมน้ำตาลแนบร่างของตัวเองลงบนร่างของอีกฝ่าย พลางไล่จูบไปตามซอกคอและฝากรอยความเป็นเจ้าของไว้บนคอของซิเรียส ต้องการให้ทุกคนรู้ว่าคนตรงหน้าเป็นของเขาคนเดียว

“ทำไมต้องทำแบบนี้ด้วยรีมัส!!!!” เจ้าของตาสีเทาตอกใส่คนตรงหน้าตัวเองหลังจากที่อีกฝ่ายถอนจูบออก

“หยุดหลอกตัวเองสักทีเถอะซิเรียส สเนปไม่ได้รักนายเลยสักนิด!! แต่ฉันรัก!! ทั้งๆที่ฉันยังพูดขนาดนี้มันยังไม่ชัดพออีกหรือไงว่าฉันรักนาย รักมานานมากแล้ว ขอร้องล่ะ เป็นฉันไม่ได้เหรอ!!!” รีมัสฝืนยิ้มและรอคำตอบอย่างมีหวังเล็กๆ เขามั่นใจว่าคนอื่นไม่ได้รักซิเรียสอย่างที่เขารัก ไม่มีใครรู้ใจคนตรงหน้าเท่ากับเพื่อนสนิทที่รักเพื่อนข้างเดียวแบบเขา หากแต่คำพูดที่ออกจากปากอีกฝ่ายกลับทำให้ชายหนุ่มใจสลายและยิ่งรู้สึกปวดร้าวกว่าเดิม 

“อย่าทำให้ฉันลำบากใจได้มั้ยรีมัส ฉันไม่ได้รักนาย แต่ฉันไม่อยากเสียเพื่อนอย่างนายไป!!!”

“ฮึก...นายไม่ได้รักฉัน แล้วยังมาพูดว่าไม่อยากเสียเพื่อนเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น นายจะให้ฉันทรมานดูนายไปรักคนอื่นอย่างนั้นเหรอ!! นายจะเห็นแก่ตัวแบบนี้ไปถึงไหน!!”

“ใช่ ฉันมันเห็นแก่ตัว!! นายจะว่าอย่างนั้นก็ได้รีมัส แต่ไม่มีอะไรหยุดความรู้สึกนั้นได้หรอก” ซิเรียสเอ่ยพลางเบือนหน้าหนีไปทางอื่นพยายามไม่สบตากับเพื่อนสนิทของตัวเอง

“เชิญตามสบายเลย!! ฉันก็อยากรู้เหมือนกันว่าแฮร์รี่จะรู้สึกยังไงถ้ารู้ว่าพ่อทูนหัวเห็นแก่ตัวได้แม้กระทั่งกับลูกทูนหัวของตัวเอง!!!” แวร์วูฟปล่อยตัวอีกฝ่ายให้เป็นอิสระจากการเกาะกุมของตัวเอง ก่อนจะเดินกระแทกเท้าออกไปจากที่ตรงนั้น เขาไม่อยากยอมแพ้ง่ายๆอย่างนี้หรอก แต่ตอนนี้ใจของเขามันอ่อนล้าเต็มทน ถ้ายังฝืนตอกย้ำต่อไปก็อาจทำให้เจ็บหนักกันทั้งคู่

“แฮร์รี่มาเกี่ยวอะไรด้วย”

“นายคงไม่รู้หรอกว่าแฮร์รี่ก็ชอบสเนปเหมือนกัน!!!” เจ้าของตาสีน้ำตาลทิ้งคำพูดประโยคสุดท้ายเอาไว้ก่อนเดินออกไปโดยไม่หันกลับมามอง ‘ขอโทษด้วยนะแฮร์รี่’ ชายหนุ่มพึมพำกับตัวเองอย่างรู้สึกผิดที่เขาทำทุกวิถีทางที่จะทำให้คนที่เขารักต้องยอมแพ้และตัดใจกลับมาหาเขาด้วยตัวเองสักวัน ถึงแม้ว่าจะต้องอาศัยความลับของเด็กหนุ่มที่เขารู้มาใช้ก็ตาม เขารู้ว่าทำแบบนี้มันก็เรียกว่าเห็นแก่ตัว แต่เขาจะไม่ยอมปล่อยให้ซิเรียสไปรักใครทั้งนั้นนอกจากเขา เวลาสิบปีที่ทนรอมันก็มากเกินพอแล้วและเขาจะไม่ทนอีกต่อไป

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9 Sentimental Fool

‘พอตเตอร์!! ปล่อยเดี๋ยวนี้!! เธอทำบ้าอะไรของเธออยู่!!’ ภาพศาสตราจารย์สเนปในความฝันตะคอกใส่เขาด้วยน้ำเสียงอันตรายพร้อมส่งสายตาเหยียดที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ สถานที่ที่อยู่ในความฝันของเด็กหนุ่มผมดำน่าจะเป็นห้องทำงานของอีกฝ่าย คาดว่าตัวเขาต้องอยู่ระหว่างการกักบริเวณกับศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาด้วยเหตุผลเดิมๆในคาบเรียนคือตอบคำถามของอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ แถมยังปรุงยาผิดอีก แต่คราวนี้เหมือนว่าเขาจะทำอะไรสักอย่างที่ทำให้ร่างสูงโมโห…คำตอบนั้นชัดเจนเมื่อใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มซบอยู่กับแผ่นอกกว้างและแขนทั้งสองเลื่อนขึ้นไปโอบรอบเอวของอีกฝ่ายไว้ เขากอดสเนป…

‘เจ็ดปีที่ผ่านมานี้มันยังไม่ชัดพอสำหรับเธอหรือไงว่าฉันเกลียดเด็กอย่างเธอมากแค่ไหน เธอมันก็เหมือนพ่อไม่มีผิด เย่อหยิ่ง จองหอง อวดดี ชอบทำตัวเรียกร้องความสนใจ!!’

‘ต…แต่ ศาสตราจารย์ครับ…ผม… ’ ตัวเขาในความฝันเงยหน้าขึ้นมองคนที่ตัวเองกอดอยู่และกำลังจะเอ่ยปากตอบอีกฝ่ายกลับไปว่าเขาก็คือเขา ไม่ใช่พ่อ หากแต่ถูกตัดบทด้วยคำขู่เด็ดขาดของร่างสูงตรงหน้าเหมือนกับทุกครั้งที่เขาทำอะไรผิด

‘ออกไปซะ ก่อนที่ฉันจะโยนเธอออกนอกห้อง!!’ ท้ายชั่วโมงกักบริเวณมักจบลงไม่สวยเพราะศาสตราจารย์สเนปจะอารมณ์เสียและเขาก็ถูกไล่ออกมาจากห้องทำงานอยู่บ่อยๆ มันเป็นเรื่องปกติที่เขาควรจะชินชาไปแล้วเสียด้วยซ้ำแม้กระทั่งในความฝันแบบนี้ แต่ทำไมเขายังรู้สึกเจ็บกับคำพูดเชือดเฉือนที่ออกจากปากอีกฝ่าย

“ขอร้องเถอะครับ อย่าผลักไสผมไปเลย” เด็กหนุ่มไม่ยอมขยับไปไหน ทว่ากระชับอ้อมกอดแน่นขึ้น

“อย่ายั่วโมโหฉัน!!!”

เขากลั้นน้ำตาที่กำลังเอ่อขึ้นมาในดวงตาสีมรกต หากแต่การทำแบบนี้กลับยิ่งเหมือนเป็นการยั่วโมโหอีกฝ่าย

“หึ คิดว่าบีบน้ำตาแล้วฉันจะฉันสงสารเธออย่างนั้นเหรอ ผิดแล้วพอตเตอร์”

“ผ…ผม…ช…”

“ออกไป!!!!” เด็กหนุ่มพยายามจะบอกว่าเขาชอบศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาที่อยู่ตรงหน้าตัวเอง หากแต่เขาถึงกับตะลึงเมื่ออีกฝ่ายตัดคำพูดของเขาด้วยการตวาดใส่หน้า น้ำตาที่พยายามฝืนไว้ไหลพรากลงมาอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้ ร่างเล็กรู้สึกเหมือนเรี่ยวแรงที่มีอยู่หมดลงไปกะทันหัน

‘ก็ได้! ในเมื่อเธอไม่ยอมออก ฉันจะไปเอง!!’ หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรีนในความฝันพยายามกระเสือกกระสนจนเป็นอิสระการเกาะกุมของเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ และเป็นฝ่ายเดินกระแทกเท้าไปยังประตูเพื่อที่จะออกไปจากห้องให้พ้นหน้าอีกฝ่ายเสียเอง

‘คนใจร้าย…ทำไมไม่ยอมเปิดโอกาสให้ผมบ้าง…ทั้งที่ผมคองมองคุณมาตลอด’ ตัวเขาในความฝันรีบเดินตามศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาและคว้ามือของอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้ก่อนที่จะเขาจะเดินออกไปพ้นจากห้อง นั่นเป็นคำพูดที่เด็กหนุ่มละเมอออกมาเมื่อเช้าตอนที่เพื่อนสนิททั้งสองคนมาปลุก

‘เธอคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นใครถึงได้มาออกคำสั่งกับฉัน!!’ เสียงเกรี้ยวกราดของร่างสูง รวมถึงความเกลียดชังจากดวงตาสีรัตติกาลดุดันที่หรี่ลงมองอย่างอันตรายส่งมาถึงเด็กหนุ่มโดยตรง ราวกับว่าเขาเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่น่ารังเกียจ หากสายตาฆ่าคนได้ แววตาคู่สวยแต่คมกริบราวกับมีดก็คงเสียบทะลุหัวใจทำให้เขาทรุดลงไปกองกับพื้นแล้ว

‘ให้โอกาสผมสักครั้งเถอะเซฟ!!!’ แฮร์รี่รวบรวมความกล้าและแรงที่เหลือเพียงน้อยนิดตอกใส่อีกฝ่าย หากแต่ศาสตราจารย์ผู้เย็นชาก็สะบัดมือออกอย่างไม่ใยดี ก่อนกระแทกเดินออกไปจากห้องอย่างรวดเร็วจนร่างนั้นหายลับไปจากสายตาโดยไม่มีการหันกลับมามองแม้แต่น้อย เด็กหนุ่มทรุดตัวลงที่พื้น นั่งพิงประตูและร้องไห้อย่างหนักจนตัวสั่นเทิ้ม สิ่งที่เขาทำลงไปทำให้สเนปเกลียดเขายิ่งกว่าเดิม ทำไมเขาถึงได้โง่แบบนี้ เขานึกว่าอีกฝ่ายอาจจะเปิดโอกาสให้เขาบ้างแต่จากสิ่งที่เกิดขั้นมันตอกย้ำให้เขารู้ว่าตัวเองไม่เคยมีโอกาสนั้นเลย สิ่งเดียวที่ทำได้คงมีเพียงแค่ฝังความรู้สึกทุกอย่างไว้ในส่วนลึกของใจ ทางเดียวที่มันจะหายก็คือตายไปพร้อมกับเขาเท่านั้น 

เจ้าของดวงตาสีมรกตกระพริบตาถี่ๆเพื่อปรับแสงสว่างจากภายนอกที่แยงเข้ามา ก่อนจะค่อยๆปรือตาขึ้นช้าๆ ดวงตาคู่สวยของเด็กหนุ่มแดงก่ำ ใบหน้าหวานชุ่มไปด้วยคราบน้ำตา ร่างเล็กยังคงตัวสั่นเทาจากการร้องไห้และสะอื้นอย่างหนักเพราะเหตุการณ์ที่เขาได้เห็นด้วยตาตัวเอง เหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นในความเป็นจริงทำให้ภาพความฝันเมื่อเช้าปรากฏชัดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เด็กหนุ่มถอนใจยาวพลางซ่อนใบหน้าลงในฝ่ามือทั้งสอง หรือว่าฝันนั้นเป็นลางบอกเหตุว่าจะเกิดเรื่องไม่คาดฝันอะไรขึ้นในวันนี้ ใช่ คาดไม่ถึงจริงๆว่าพ่อทูนหัวเขาชอบศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยา แถมเขาดันมาเห็นทั้งสองคนจูบกันอีก 

เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองมาร้องไห้อยู่ตรงนี้นานแค่ไหนแล้ว และไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตอนนี้เขาอยู่ที่ไหน เขารู้แค่ว่าตัวเองวิ่งออกมาจากจุดเกิดเหตุไกลพอสมควร หลังจากนั้นก็ปล่อยให้ตัวเองทรุดลงนั่งกับพื้นและร้องไห้อย่างบ้าคลั่ง นี่เขาไม่ได้ร้องไห้มานานแค่ไหนแล้ว ถ้าจำไม่ผิดก็คงตั้งแต่ปีสี่ตอนที่เขาพาร่างไร้วิญญาณของเซดดริก ดิกกอรี่ เพื่อนร่วมการแข่งไตรภาคีออกมาจากเขาวงกต ครั้งนั้นเด็กหนุ่มร้องไห้ด้วยความรู้สึกผิดและโทษตัวเองว่าเป็นต้นเหตุที่ทำให้เพื่อนต้องมาจบชีวิตลง แต่คราวนี้เหตุผลที่เขาร้องไห้มันต่างออกไป 

เขารู้ดีว่าหัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินเกลียดเขาตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่มองมายังเขา สองปีที่ผ่านมาเขาพยายามทำตัวให้สเนปประทับใจด้วยการทำตัวเป็นผู้ใหญ่และมีวุฒิภาวะมากขึ้น แต่ความพยายามทุกอย่างของเขาก็ไม่เคยเป็นผลเพราะศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาเอาแต่เกลียดและไม่เคยมองเห็นเขาที่เป็นตัวเขาเองเลย ทุกคำพูดที่ออกมาจากปากของอีกฝ่ายไม่เคยพ้นที่จะเอาเขาไปเปรียบว่าเขามันแย่เหมือนพ่อตัวเองมากแค่ไหน เขาเกลียดตัวเองที่ไม่อาจหยุดความรู้สึกที่มีต่ออดีตผู้เสพความตายผู้แปรพักตร์มาเป็นสปายเพื่อความถูกต้องอย่างชายผู้นี้ได้เลย… 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

“มาอยู่นี่เองเหรอ” แฮร์รี่สะดุ้งสุดตัวเมื่อมือของใครบางคนวางลงบนไหล่ของเขา เสียงนั้นเอ่ยต่อไปด้วยความเป็นห่วง “ฉันแวะกลับไปหานายที่ห้องพยายาลแต่นายไม่อยู่ มาดามพอมฟรีย์บอกว่านายหายไปไหนก็ไม่รู้ จริงๆเลย นายบาดเจ็บก็น่าจะนอนพักสักหน่อยไม่ใช่หลบออกมาแบบนั้นนะ” 

“ฉันไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมากแล้ว ขอโทษนะที่ทำให้นายเสียเวลาตามหา แต่ขอฉันอยู่คนเดียวเถอะนะรอน”เด็กหนุ่มรู้จากเสียงพูดได้ทันทีว่าคนที่กำลังคุยกับเขาอยู่ตอนนี้คือเพื่อนสนิทของตัวเอง เขาตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเครือ หากแต่ยังไม่ยอมหันมาหาคนที่ยืนอยู่ด้านหลัง

“นายโอเคมั้ย” เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงเลิกคิ้วอย่างสงสัยเมื่อได้ยินน้ำเสียงเศร้าจากคำตอบของเพื่อนสนิทของตัวเอง เขาเดินอ้อมมาด้านหน้าและนั่งลงข้างๆแฮร์รี่ สิ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มเห็นทำให้เขารู้สึกไม่สบายใจตามอีกฝ่ายไปด้วย ดวงตาของเจ้าของตาสีมรกตแดงก่ำจากการร้องไห้ ใบหน้าเรียวเปียกปอนไปด้วยน้ำตาที่ดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้เช็ดออกเลย ร่างเล็กกว่าสั่นเทาเล็กน้อยจากการสะอื้น แฮร์รี่ไม่เคยร้องไห้ให้ใครเห็นเลย ยกเว้นมีเรื่องที่ทำให้ทนไม่ไหวจริงๆถึงได้ร้องไห้ออกมาตอนที่อยู่กับเขาหรือเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ นี่มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเพื่อนของเขากันเนี่ย

“มีเรื่องอะไรหรือเปล่าแฮร์รี่ ”

“ฮึก…ทำไม…ทำไมเขาถึงได้…” เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์เริ่มกลับมาสะอื้นอีกครั้งเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเพื่อนถามถึงสาเหตุที่เขาเป็นแบบนี้ น้ำตาที่เริ่มเหือดแห้งไหลออกจากดวงตาคู่สวยอีกครั้ง เขาไม่สนใจท่าทางตะลึงของเจ้าของตาสีฟ้าตรงหน้าเมื่อเขาโถมตัวเข้าหาและกอดอีกฝ่ายไว้แน่น เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงมองคนตัวเล็กกว่าสักครู่ ก่อนจะทำหน้าที่เพื่อนด้วยการลูบหลังอีกฝ่ายเป็นเชิงปลอบใจ รอนนั่งนิ่งเงียบให้เพื่อนตัวเองร้องไห้ให้พอใจและฟังสิ่งที่แฮร์รี่หลุดปากพูดออกมาเอง เพื่อนสนิทเขาพูดถึงใครกัน ‘เขา’ คนนี้คงต้องทำอะไรสักอย่างเป็นต้นเหตุให้อีกฝ่ายเสียน้ำตาสินะ ถ้าเกิดเขาย้อนถามกลับไปตอนนี้ไม่แน่ว่าอาจจะได้คำตอบก็ได้ว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้น

“เขาทำไมเหรอ”

“ทั้งๆที่ฉัน…พยายามแล้วแท้ๆ…พยายามทำให้เขาเห็นว่าฉันก็คือฉัน…พยายามทำตัวดีๆให้เขาประทับใจ…ทำไมถึงไม่ยอมเปิดใจให้บ้าง…เป็นฉันไม่ได้เหรอที่เขาจะรัก…”

“แฮร์รี่ นาย…ชอบสเนปจริงๆเหรอ”

เด็กหนุ่มผมดำยกมือขึ้นปิดปากเมื่อรู้ว่าตัวเองหลุดพูดอะไรออกไปให้เพื่อนสนิทคนนี้รับรู้เข้าซะแล้ว รอนจะรับได้หรือเปล่าถ้าเพื่อนอย่างเขาจะชอบผู้ชาย แถมคนๆนั้นก็เป็นศาสตราจารย์ที่พวกเขาเคยเกลียดที่สุดด้วย แต่สำหรับเขามันไม่ใช่แบบนั้นอีกต่อไป เขาไม่ได้เกลียดศาสตราจารย์สเนปอย่างที่เคยรู้สึกตั้งแต่ปีห้าหลังจากเรียนสกัดใจกับหัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินคนนี้แล้ว แต่กลับเริ่มรู้สึกมีใจให้อีกฝ่ายด้วยซ้ำ 

“อืม” เจ้าของตาสีมรกตเพียงแค่พึมพำเบาๆในคอ และพยักหน้าเล็กน้อยกับสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายถามมาเป็นเชิงตอบรับ 

“โอ้ เมอร์ลิน ฉันเอ่อ… เรื่องเมื่อเช้าในห้องพยาบาล แสดงว่าฉัน…คิดไม่ผิดจริงๆด้วยใช่ไหมเนี่ย” เด็กหนุ่มร่างสูงยกมือขึ้นกุมขมับพลางถอนใจยาวกับข้อสันนิษฐานที่ได้รับการพิสูจน์แน่ชัด แต่นั่นก็ทำให้อีกฝ่ายเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองอย่างตกใจ บ้าจริง! รอนเห็นสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเขากับสเนปเมื่อเช้าในห้องพยาบาลอย่างนั้นเหรอ แสดงว่ามัลฟอยก็ต้องเห็นด้วยเหมือนกัน ให้ตายสิ เขาไม่รู้จะทำหน้ายังไงดีแล้วตอนนี้

“แฮร์รี่ นายแน่ใจแล้วเหรอ ว่ารู้สึกกับเขาแบบนี้จริงๆ…ลืมไปหรือไงว่าสเนปปฏิบัติกับนายแบบไหนตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา เขาเป็นคนเย็นชา อารมณ์ร้าย ช่างเสียดสี หัวรั้น อคติ คอยหาเรื่องจับผิดและดูถูกนายมาตลอด ไม่ใช่แค่เรื่องที่เขาเป็นศาสตราจารย์หรอกนะ สเนปเป็นผู้เสพความตาย ลูกน้องคนที่รู้ว่าใคร”

“เขาเป็นอดีตผู้เสพความตาย และเป็นสปายให้ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิ้ลดอร์ เขาอยู่ในภาคีเหมือนกันนะ”

“แต่ยังไงเขาก็แก่กว่านายอยู่ดี เขาอายุห่างจากนายมากพอที่เป็นพ่อนายด้วยซ้ำ ” 

“ฉันรู้ว่าเขาเกลียดเด็กอย่างฉันมากแค่ไหน ตอนแรกฉันเองก็ทำตัวไม่ดีกับเขาเหมือนกัน ฉันก็ไม่เข้าใจตัวเองว่าทำไมถึงต้องรู้สึกกับศาสตราจารย์สเนปมากกว่าความเป็นอาจารย์กับนักเรียนด้วย แต่ตอนนี้มันไม่มีอะไรลบความรู้สึกนั้นออกไปได้แล้วจริงๆ” แฮร์รี่ถอนหายใจยาวพลางก้มหน้ามองพื้น เพื่อนสนิทของเขาดูไม่ค่อยชอบใจนักที่เขาพูดแก้ตัวให้ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาทุกเรื่องที่ยกขึ้นมา แต่มันก็ช่วยไม่ได้เพราะเขารู้สึกแบบนั้นกับอีกฝ่ายจริงๆ

“ฉันมันประหลาดที่ชอบผู้ชายแล้วยังอายุมากกว่าตัวเองตั้ง20ปี แถมคนที่ฉันชอบก็ยังเกลียดฉันอย่างกับอะไรดี รอน…นายจะยังเป็นเพื่อนฉันอยู่มั้ย ถ้าฉันชอบสเนป”

“เฮ้ ขอโทษที่ทำให้นายไม่สบายใจ แต่ฉันยังเป็นเพื่อนนายอยู่นะ ถ้าไม่เป็นแล้วฉันจะมานั่งปลอบนายทำไม นายกลัวว่าฉันจะเลิกเป็นเพื่อนนายเพราะเหตุผลแค่นี้เองหรือไง แฮร์รี่ อย่าคิดมากสิ ที่สำคัญนายไม่ได้ประหลาดสักหน่อย ดูอย่างพ่อมดตระกูลเลือดบริสุทธิ์เก่าแก่ที่เหลืออยู่ในโลกเวทมนตร์ตอนนี้สิ พวกเขาหยิ่งเกินกว่าที่จะแต่งงานกับตระกูลอื่นๆที่ไม่ใช่พวกเลือดบริสุทธิ์ แม้แต่กระทั่งฮาล์ฟบลัด ก็เลยต้องแต่งงานกันเองทั้งนั้น” รอนเลิกคิ้วมองเพื่อนอย่างสงสัยและตอบกวนๆเล็กน้อยตามแบบของเขาเพื่อลดความรู้สึกกดดันของอีกฝ่าย ถ้าเขาจะเลิกเป็นเพื่อนกับแฮร์รี่เพราะเรื่องแปลกๆของเด็กหนุ่มผมดำคนนี้ล่ะก็ เขาคงต้องหาเพื่อนใหม่ตั้งแต่ปีหนึ่งแล้ว เพราะอีกฝ่ายเผชิญกับเรื่องแปลกๆชวนปวดหัวและเสี่ยงอันตรายอยู่เรื่อย

“ขอบใจมากนะ…”

“ฉันเป็นเพื่อนนายมาตั้งกี่ปีแล้ว แค่นี้เรื่องเล็กน้อยน่า ถึงมันจะรู้สึกแปลกๆที่นายชอบสเนป แต่ถ้านี่คือสิ่งที่นายรู้สึกจากใจจริงๆและคิดว่าเขาคือคนที่ใช่สำหรับนาย ฉันก็ไม่อยากจะขัดศรัทธาอะไรทั้งนั้นล่ะแฮร์รี่ ฉันแค่เป็นห่วง ถ้านายคิดจะสารภาพรักล่ะก็ เผื่อใจไว้หน่อยก็ดี สเนปไม่ใช่คนที่เข้าถึงได้ง่ายและพร้อมเปิดใจรับใครทันทีนี่ ดูง่ายๆเลย เขายังเห็นนายเป็นเหมือนพ่อมาตั้ง7ปีด้วยซ้ำ” คำพูดของคนตรงหน้าทำให้เด็กหนุ่มผมดำอดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้ ดูเหมือนรอนจะอดแขวะเขาไม่ได้เลยจริงๆสินะ แต่อย่างน้อยอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ได้ว่าเขาประหลาด และก็ไม่ได้มีทีท่ารังเกียจที่เพื่อนตัวเองชอบศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยา 

“อ๊ะ เย็นขนาดนี้แล้วเหรอ กลับกันเถอะ” แฮร์รี่เป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยขึ้นทำลายความเงียบก่อน เด็กหนุ่มลุกขึ้นจากม้านั่งหินอ่อนที่เขากับเพื่อนสนิทนั่งคุยกัน พลางทอดสายตามองแสงอาทิตย์ยามเย็นทอสีแสดตัดกับท้องฟ้าสีคราม บรรยากาศยามเย็นรอบๆทะเลสาบที่เวลานี้แลดูเงียบสงบแต่ก็ไม่น่ากลัวเหมือนในเวลาค่ำคืน

“จริงด้วย เรานั่งคุยกันจนไม่ได้ดูเวลาเลย ว่าแต่นายมาอยู่ตรงนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน”

“ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน ตอนที่ฉันออกจากห้องพยาบาลมาก็น่าจะบ่ายกว่าๆล่ะมั้ง”

“เอ๊ะ นี่มันก็จะหกโมงแล้วนี่” รอนเหลือบดูนาฬิกาที่ติดอยู่บนหอสลิธีริน

“ว…ว่าไงนะ!! จะหกโมงแล้วเหรอ หวา แย่แล้ว!!” เจ้าของตาสีมรกตเบิกตากว้างด้วยความตกใจก่อนโบกมือลาและคว้ากระเป๋ารีบวิ่งกลับไปทางอาคาร

“มีอะไรอีกล่ะแฮร์รี่” รอนเลิกคิ้วและตะโกนไล่ตามหลังมาอย่างไม่เข้าใจเมื่อคนตรงหน้ารีบร้อนออกไปกะทันหันราวกับมีเรื่องคอขาดบาดตาย

“ฉันลืมไปสนิทเลยว่ามีกักบริเวณกับศาสตราจารย์สเนป!! ถ้าฉันไปสายแม้แต่นาทีเดียว นายคงจะรู้นะรอนว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นหลังจากนี้ อวยพรให้ฉันยังมีชีวิตรอดออกมาจากห้องทำงานเขาก็แล้วกัน”

“เฮ้ เดี๋ยว!! นายยังไม่ได้กินข้าวเย็นเลยนี่” เจ้าของตาสีฟ้านึกขึ้นได้ก่อนจะตะโกนกลับไปอีกรอบ แต่ดูเหมือนเพื่อนสนิทของเขาจะวิ่งไปไกลซะจนไม่ได้ยินที่เขาพูดซะแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มได้แต่ส่ายหน้าอย่างเป็นห่วง แฮร์รี่จะแอบหลบออกมาจากห้องพยาบาลเพื่ออะไรกันเนี่ย แถมพอหลบออกมาก็มานั่งร้องไห้ตรงนี้อีก ช่วงเวลาระหว่างนั้นเขาเจอเรื่องอะไรกันแน่นะ นี่มื้อเย็นยังไม่ได้ทานก็รีบวิ่งไปห้องทำงานสเนปอีก ปกติเวลากักบริเวณก็สายอยู่ทุกทีไม่ใช่รึไงนะแฮร์รี่ แค่กลับไปทานอาหารให้มันเสร็จเรียบร้อยก่อนแล้วค่อยไปก็ยังดี นี่มื้อเที่ยงได้ทานหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้ ถ้าเขาเวียนหัวแล้วเกิดเป็นลมไปจะทำยังไงเนี่ย 

‘เอ๊ะ จริงสินะ ก็แฮร์รี่ไปกักบริเวณกับสเนปไม่ใช่รึไง ถ้าเกิดเขาเป็นลมขึ้นมาจริงๆล่ะก็…’ เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงแทบสำลักน้ำลายเมื่อนึกถึงสิ่งที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้นกับเพื่อนรักของตัวเอง มันจะเป็นเหมือนกับเหตุการณ์เมื่อเช้าในห้องพยาบาลตอนที่สเนปเผลอแตะเนื้อต้องตัวเด็กหนุ่มผมดำระหว่างรักษาแผลให้อีกฝ่ายหรือเปล่า เขาไม่อาจล่วงรู้เหตุการณ์ล่วงหน้าได้เลยจริงๆ ยังไงแฮร์รี่ต้องรอดชีวิตออกมาจากห้องทำงานสเนปอยู่แล้ว เขามั่นใจ แค่จะออกมาในสภาพไหนก็เท่านั้นเอง เขาคงไม่ต้องอวยพรให้รอดออกมาจากห้องทำงานสเนปแล้วล่ะมั้ง แต่ต้องเปลี่ยนเป็นอวยพรให้เด็กหนุ่มสารภาพรักสำเร็จก่อนจะถูกโยนออกมานอกห้องภายในเวลาไม่กี่นาทีแรกมากกว่า ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาหัวรั้นแถมหยิ่งในศักดิ์ศรีขนาดนั้น คนอย่างสเนปคงไม่ยอมเชื่อว่าแฮร์รี่ชอบตัวเขาเองแน่ๆ เด็กหนุ่มยกยิ้มมุมปากและหัวเราะกับตัวเอง ก่อนจะเดินออกมาจากบริเวณทะเลสาบและกลับไปยังห้องโถงอย่างรวดเร็ว

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

“ขออนุญาติครับศาสตราจารย์” เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์รวบรวมความกล้ายื่นมือออกไปเคาะประตูห้องทำงานของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาด้วยมือที่สั่นเทา ทำไมเขาถึงเกิดกลัวขึ้นมากะทันหันทั้งๆที่เขาก็ถูกกักบริเวณกับอีกฝ่ายมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วนตั้งแต่ปีหนึ่งจนทำลายสถิติเป็นนักเรียนที่ถูกกักบริเวณมากที่สุดตั้งแต่ที่สเนปสอนมา

“เข้ามาได้” เสียงทุ้มดังขึ้นมาจากในห้องหลังจากที่หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินปลดล็อกประตูห้องทำงานของตัวเองเพื่อให้นักเรียนที่ยืนรออยู่เดินเข้ามาได้ เด็กหนุ่มผมดำกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากลำบาก เขายังไม่พร้อมจะเข้าไปเจอหน้าศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาเลยจริงๆ หลังจากที่เกิดเหตุการณ์เมื่อตอนบ่ายที่ผ่านมา แต่ถ้าไม่เข้าไปก็ไม่ได้เพราะเขาต้องมากักบริเวณตามที่อีกฝ่ายสั่งไว้ แถมยังมาสายอีกจนได้ ถ้ายังขืนยื้อเวลาต่อไปแบบนี้คงทำให้ศาสตราจารย์สเนปไม่พอใจมากขึ้นอีกแน่ เด็กหนุ่มผลักประตูเข้าไปอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ เขาควรจะทำยังไงต่อไปดีเนี่ย

“ฉันจำได้ว่าสั่งกักบริเวณหกโมงตรง ดูเหมือนพอตเตอร์คนดังจะคิดว่าเวลาของเขาสำคัญมากกว่าการกักบริเวณจากศาสตราจารย์อย่างฉันสินะ” เจ้าของตาสีรัตติกาลยังคงนั่งตรวจงานอยู่ที่โต๊ะ หากแต่ร่างสูงแทบไม่ต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองก็รู้ได้ทันทีว่าเด็กหนุ่มที่เข้ามาในห้องทำงานเขาเวลานี้จะเป็นใครอีกไม่ได้นอกจากพอตเตอร์ ในที่สุดก็มีปัญญาพาตัวเองมาที่นี่จนได้ เขาเสียเวลานั่งรออีกฝ่ายเกือบครึ่งชั่วโมงถึงได้เพิ่งโผล่หน้ามาอย่างนั้นเหรอ ไปไหนของเขามากันเนี่ย

เขาเอ่ยขึ้นเป็นเชิงกระทบกระเทียบเรื่องนักเรียนที่ถูกสั่งกักบริเวณมาสาย เป็นที่รู้กันดีว่าศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินเข้มงวดเรื่องการตรงต่อเวลามากอยู่แล้ว หากนักเรียนมาสายเพียงแค่ไม่กี่นาทีก็เพียงพอที่จะทำให้ถูกหักคะแนนบ้านอย่างน้อยสิบคะแนน แต่นี่เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์มาเลยเวลาที่กำหนดมาขนาดนี้ แน่นอนว่านั่นทำให้อารมณ์หงุดหงิดที่เขามีอยู่แล้วก่อนหน้านี้ยิ่งทวีความรุนแรงมากขึ้น ความตั้งใจที่จะสอนอะไรเพิ่มเติมให้พอตเตอร์ระหว่างที่ปรุงยาหายไปโดยฉับพลัน

“ข...ขอโทษครับที่ผมมาสาย” เด็กหนุ่มผมดำค้อมศีรษะเล็กน้อยและเอ่ยเสียงเบาเป็นเชิงสำนึกผิด คราวนี้เขายอมรับจริงๆว่าเขาผิดเองเพราะลืมเรื่องกักบริเวณที่ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาสั่งเมื่อเช้าไปสนิทเลย ชายหนุ่มผมดำดูเหมือนจะโมโหเรื่องอะไรสักอย่างมาก่อนหน้านี้อยู่แล้วด้วย ทำไมอีกฝ่ายถึงได้มีเรื่องให้หงุดหงิดอยู่ตลอดเลยนะ

นักปรุงยาหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วเมื่อไม่ได้ยินเสียงปิดประตูกับเสียงฝีเท้าของเด็กหนุ่มก้าวเข้ามาในห้องทำงาน แสดงว่าเจ้าเด็กอวดดียังยืนอยู่ที่เดิมตรงหน้าประตูแน่ จะเข้าก็ไม่เข้ามาให้รู้แล้วรู้รอดไปเลย มัวแต่มายืนเก้ๆกังๆอยู่ได้น่ารำคาญจริง สเนปนึกว่าเด็กหนุ่มผมดำในใจด้วยความรู้สึกหงุดหงิดอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

ตอนที่เขาเอายาไปเติมสต็อกที่ห้องพยาบาล เขาก็แค่เข้าไปวางกล่องยาที่โต๊ะทำงานมาดามพอมฟรีย์แล้วรีบกลับออกมาเพราะโดนแบล็กตามรังควาญไม่เลิก เลยไม่ได้เดินเข้าไปดูว่าพอตเตอร์ยังนอนพักอยู่ที่เตียงและได้ใช้ยาที่เขาปรุงให้หรือเปล่า แต่ดูเหมือนว่าเด็กนี่จะหายดีแล้ว คงไม่ต้องพึ่งยาอะไรจากเขาทั้งนั้น ทำไมเขาถึงอยากให้พอตเตอร์รีบมาที่ห้องทำงานของตัวเอง แต่พอแค่เด็กนี่มาสายถึงได้นั่งไม่ติด

ไม่!! หยุดเดี๋ยวนี้!! พอได้แล้ว!! ทั้งที่ตั้งใจว่าจะไม่คิดถึงเรื่องบ้าๆพวกนี้แล้วแท้ๆแต่ทำไมถึงได้เป็นแบบนี้นะ ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยารีบหยุดความคิดเมื่อรู้สึกตัวว่าเริ่มนึกถึงเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์เขาพยายามเตือนตัวเองไม่ให้คิดอะไรเกินเลยกับพอตเตอร์มากกว่าฐานะอาจารย์กับลูกศิษย์ 

“พอตเตอร์!! จะยืนเซ่ออยู่ตรงนั้นอีกนานไหม ถ้ายังรีบไม่เข้ามาอีกเวลากักบริเวณของเธอก็จะนานขึ้นเรื่อยๆ” เขาบังคับตัวเองให้ขึ้นเสียงใส่เด็กหนุ่มก่อนที่จะเงยหน้ามองอีกฝ่าย ยืนค้างอยู่ที่หน้าห้องด้วยสีหน้าเจื่อนลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด ก่อนจะพาตัวเองเข้ามาในห้องทำงานของเขาและผลักประตูให้ปิดลงในที่สุด

‘บ้าจริงพอตเตอร์! ฉันก็แค่พูดเหมือนปกติที่เคยพูดกับเธอนั่นแหละ อย่ามาทำหน้าเศร้าแบบนั้นนะ! เธอกำลังจะทำให้ฉันต้องใจอ่อน… ไม่ได้!! พอตเตอร์เป็นลูกของลิลี่ เป็นนักเรียนของฉัน ฉันไม่ได้ชอบ!!…ไม่ได้รักพอตเตอร์ ฉันจะชอบเขาไม่ได้…รักเขาไม่ได้!!’ 

“ค…ครับ” 

“เธอคงยังจำได้ใช่ไหมว่าที่ถูกกักบริเวณเย็นนี้เพราะอะไร”

“จำได้ครับ” เด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าเขาพยักหน้าตอบรับ

“ดี ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็เริ่มปรุงยาใหม่อีกครั้งได้แล้ว หวังว่าคราวนี้เธอคงฉลาดพอที่เรียนรู้จากข้อผิดพลาดเมื่อเช้านะ พอตเตอร์ ถ้าไม่เข้าใจตรงไหนให้ถามก่อนที่จะตัดสินใจใส่ส่วนประกอบยาลงไปแบบไม่ใช้สมอง ฉันไม่ต้องการให้เธอทำลายห้องทำงานของฉันเหมือนที่ทำให้ห้องเรียนวุ่นวายอีก เข้าใจไหม ปรุงเสร็จเมื่อไหร่ก็ทิ้งงานเอาไว้บนโต๊ะแล้วกลับหอไปได้เลย ฉันจะตรวจงานของเธอทีหลังเอง” 

สเนปพูดเสียงเฉียบเป็นเชิงสั่งพลางพยักเพยิกหน้าไปทางโต๊ะทำงานอีกด้านที่เขาเตรียมหม้อปรุงยา พร้อมส่วนประกอบของน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มเอาไว้ให้เด็กหนุ่ม ก่อนจะหันกลับไปนั่งตรวจงานต่อโดยไม่เห็นสีหน้าเศร้าและริมฝีปากที่เม้มแน่นเป็นเส้นตรงเพราะคำพูดเชือดเฉือนเป็นเชิงผลักไสอีกฝ่ายออกไป

เด็กหนุ่มผมดำลอบมองร่างสูงที่ขะมักเขม้นกับกองรายงานที่กำลังตรวจด้วยสายตาที่แฝงด้วยความรู้สึกเจ็บ ทุกคำพูดที่ออกมาจากปากของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาเวลาคุยกับเขา ทำไมต้องมีแต่คำพูดเชือดเฉือนจิตใจกันขนาดนี้ ราวกับว่าอีกฝ่ายรังเกียจเขามากเสียจนทนไม่ได้แม้กระทั่งจะพูดด้วย

เหตุผลที่สเนปรีบให้เขาเข้ามาก่อนที่เวลากักบริเวณจะเพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และให้ทิ้งงานไว้บนเอาไว้บนโต๊ะหากปรุงยาเสร็จ คงไม่ใช่อะไรนอกเหนือไปจากต้องการรีบไล่เขาไปให้พ้นๆ เพราะทนไมไม่ได้กับการที่เขามีตัวตนอยู่ในห้องทำงานของอีกฝ่าย เขาคงเป็นคนน่ารังเกียจอย่างที่พวกเดอร์สลีย์คอยตอกย้ำอยู่ตลอดเวลาที่เขาอาศัยอยู่ที่บ้านหลังนั้นจริงๆสินะ

แฮร์รี่สะบัดหน้าไล่ความคิดออกจากหัว ก่อนจะเดินไปที่โต๊ะทำงานตัวนั้นและเริ่มลงมือหั่นส่วนประกอบของน้ำยาด้วยความระมัดระวังเป็นที่สุด ความกดดันเมื่อต้องปรุงยาต่อหน้าศาสตราจารย์สเนปเพียงลำพังทำให้เขามือสั่นจนควบคุมแทบไม่ได้ เขายกมือขึ้นปาดเหงื่อที่ไหลลงจากหน้าผาก ทั้งๆที่อุณหภูมิในห้องทำงานของหัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินเย็นเฉียบด้วยซ้ำ เด็กหนุ่มผมดำเสียเวลากับการหั่นอย่างงุ่มง่ามไปเกือบชั่วโมงซึ่งมากกว่าเวลาที่เขาใช้ในคาบเรียนเมื่อเช้าเสียอีก

เจ้าของตาสีนิลละสายตาจากงานที่เขาเพิ่งตรวจเสร็จ ร่างสูงเหลือบมองพอตเตอร์และขมวดคิ้วอย่างไม่เข้าใจ เจ้าของตาสีมรกตยังคงมุ่งมั่นกับการหั่นส่วนประกอบยาอยู่ที่โต๊ะทำงานอีกฝั่งหนึ่ง เขานั่งตรวจงานกองใหญ่เสร็จหมดแล้วแต่อีกฝ่ายยังไปไม่ถึงไหน ทำไมเด็กหนุ่มถึงได้ใช้เวลานานมากเกินไปกับแค่ขั้นตอนพื้นฐานง่ายๆแบบนี้ เขานึกว่าอย่างน้อยคนตรงหน้าจะต้องเริ่มปรุงยาไปสักครู่แล้วด้วยซ้ำ มันมีปัญหาอะไรกันแน่

สเนปลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะทำงานของตัวเองและเดินไปหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ เด็กหนุ่มสะดุ้งเมื่อเห็นเขาหยุดมองผลงานที่อยู่บนโต๊ะ ทำไมพอตเตอร์ถึงได้หั่นเครื่องปรุงยาแบบนี้ อย่างนี้มันก็เสียเปล่าหมดน่ะสิ ไม่ใช่แค่นั้น ถ้าขืนเอาของพวกนี้ไปใส่ในหม้อปรุงยามีหวังได้ระเบิดอีกจนได้

“ใช้เวลาเป็นชั่วโมงกับการหั่นง่ายๆที่แม้แต่เด็กยังทำได้ แต่ผลงานออกมาไม่สมกับความสามารถของเด็กปี7สักนิด เครื่องปรุงยาแต่ละชนิดมันมีวิธีหั่นแตกต่างกันชัดเจน บางอย่างต้องหั่นเป็นลูกเต๋า บางอย่างต้องสับ สไลด์ หรือใช้วิธีตัด แต่นี่มันอะไร เธอเรียกว่าหั่นแล้วอย่างนั้นเหรอ ทำไมถึงได้ออกมาเป็นท่อนไม่เป็นรูปเป็นทรง แถมยังหั่นไม่เท่ากันแบบนี้อีก” ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาพิจารณาวิธีการจับมีดแบบเก้ๆกังๆและหยิบวัตถุดิบปรุงยาที่เด็กหนุ่มร่างเล็กหั่นขึ้นมาดู พลางลอบถอนใจยาวกับตัวเองเมื่อรู้สาเหตุที่ทำให้ตลอดเจ็ดปีที่ผ่านมาความสามารถของเด็กหนุ่มถึงไม่ได้พัฒนาขึ้นบ้างเลย 

“ศาสตราจารย์ก็รู้ไม่ใช่หรือครับว่าผมห่วยวิชาของคุณมากแค่ไหน” เด็กหนุ่มละมือจากเครื่องปรุงยาที่ยังหั่นไม่เสร็จและวางมีดในมือลงบนโต๊ะอย่างเสียไม่ได้ ก่อนจะพยายามตอบกลับไปด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ มือทั้งสองข้างกำเข้าหากันแน่นและสั่นเทาเล็กน้อยด้วยความรู้สึกโกรธที่แล่นขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีสาเหตุ 

“หึ เธอคงคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนดังถึงได้ไม่เคยสนใจวิชาของฉันสินะ ถ้าพูดให้ถูกก็ตั้งแต่ปีแรกคาบแรกที่เธอก้าวเข้ามาในห้องเรียน เจ็ดปีที่ผ่านมายังไม่รู้อีกหรือไงว่าฉันเกลียดเด็กที่ไม่มีความตั้งใจในการเรียนที่สุด ช่างจองหอง อวดดี ชอบทำตัวเรียกร้องความสนใจเหมือนพ่อไม่มีผิด แต่น่าเสียดาย ชื่อเสียงไม่ได้ช่วยอะไร ในเมื่อสิ่งที่ฉันสอนไม่เคยผ่านเข้าไปอยู่ในสมองน้อยๆของเธอเลยสักนิด”

ร่างสูงทำเสียงขึ้นจมูกอย่างไม่พอใจกับน้ำเสียงและท่าทางของเด็กหนุ่มที่ตอบกลับมา ไม่เข้าใจจริงๆทำไมพอตเตอร์ถึงไม่พยายามตั้งใจเรียนวิชาปรุงยาเลยสักครั้ง สิ่งที่เขาพูดออกไปไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้นเสียทุกอย่าง ที่จริงเขาก็ยอมรับว่าเด็กหนุ่มนี่เป็นเด็กค่อนข้างหัวดีด้วยซ้ำ เขาเองก็เคยได้ยินอาจารย์คนอื่นๆพูดถึงว่าพอตเตอร์ทำคะแนนค่อนข้างดี โดยเฉพาะวิชาป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดซึ่งเป็นวิชาที่เด็กหนุ่มโดดเด่นมากที่สุด แต่หากเขาไม่ชอบเรียนวิชาปรุงยาเลย อย่างน้อยก็ควรที่จะต้องให้ความสนใจบ้างเพราะเป็นวิชาพื้นฐานบังคับหากต้องการจบการศึกษาและการสอบเพื่อเป็นมือปราบมาร

หากแต่เจ้าของเสียงทุ้มไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าคราวนี้สิ่งที่ตัวเองพูดกับท่าทางผลักไล่ไสส่งที่แสดงออกมามันหนักเกินไปเสียแล้ว 

“ผมไม่ได้อยากเป็นคนดังมีชื่อเสียงอะไรทั้งนั้น!! ไม่ได้อยากเป็นเด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิตที่ถูกเลือกเพราะคำทำนายอะไรบ้าๆนั่นสักหน่อย!!” ความอดทนของเขาถึงขีดจำกัดเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดที่แสดงความชิงชังออกมาอย่างชัดเจนจากปากของศาสตราจารย์สเนป เด็กหนุ่มผมดำหอบหายใจและเบือนหน้าหนีไปทางอื่นทันที เขารู้สึกเหมือนจะทรุดลงไปกองที่พื้นเสียตอนนี้ให้ได้ ความรู้สึกเจ็บ น้อยใจ เสียใจและโกรธที่เขาพยายามกดไว้ตั้งแต่เข้ามาในห้องนี้แล่นขึ้นมาอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้ 

“ศาสตราจารย์สเนป!! คุณพอใจแล้วหรือยังครับ!!! ทำไมคุณต้องคอยหาเรื่องจับผิดแล้วก็ดูถูกผมด้วย ทั้งๆที่ผมก็พยายามทำตัวดีๆแล้ว ทุกคนเอาแต่พูดว่าผมเหมือนพ่อกับแม่แต่ไม่เคยบอกเลยว่าเหมือนยังไง ลืมกันไปหรือเปล่าครับว่าพ่อแม่ผมตายไปตั้งแต่ผมยังเด็กมาก แล้วผมจะไปรู้จักพวกเขาได้ยังไง จะรู้ได้ยังไงว่าเขาเป็นคนแบบไหน!!! อ้อ เดี๋ยวก่อน ยกเว้นคุณ คุณชอบเอาผมไปเปรียบว่าผมมันจองหอง อวดดี ชอบหาเรื่องเรียกร้องความสนใจเหมือนกับพ่อ!!! จริงอยู่ที่ผมเคยเห็นความทรงจำของคุณ เรื่องที่พ่อผมเคยทำไว้กับคุณหนักหนาสาหัสแค่ไหน แต่คุณเคยถามผมบ้างไหมครับว่าผมอยากจะเป็นอย่างที่คุณยัดเยียดให้ผมเป็นเหมือนเขาหรือเปล่า!!! ผมรู้ว่าคุณรักแม่ของผมมาตลอดเหมือนกัน แต่คุณเคยเห็นใจผมบ้างไหม ทุกครั้งที่มองผม คุณก็เห็นแต่ลิลี่กับเจมส์ พอตเตอร์ ทำไมผมจะต้องเป็นตัวแทนของทั้งคนที่คุณรักและเกลียดด้วย คุณไม่เคยมองเห็นผมในตัวตนที่เป็นของผมเลย!!!"

“พอสักที!! หยุดทำตัวทำตัวก้าวร้าวขึ้นเสียงกับฉันเดี๋ยวนี้ ฉันเป็นอาจารย์เธอนะพอตเตอร์!! ฉันไม่เคยยัดเยียดให้ใครเป็นอะไรทั้งนั้น แต่ในเมื่อเธอทำแบบนี้มันก็ไม่ต่างกับพ่อเธอตรงไหน!!”

“ขอโทษนะครับศาสตราจารย์ แค่คุณไม่เคยรู้หรอกว่าคุณกำลังทำแบบนั้นอยู่ ผมไม่เคยรู้จักพ่อแม่ของตัวเองกับเพื่อนของพ่อจริงๆจังๆด้วยซ้ำ ที่ผมเคยเห็นก็แค่ในความทรงจำของคุณซึ่งมันก็เป็นเศษเสี้ยวเดียวที่ผมรู้จัก”

“ฉันมีสิทธิเกลียดหรือรักใครก็ได้ทั้งนั้น ฉันจะมองใครเป็นยังไงมันก็เรื่องของฉันไม่เกี่ยวกับเธอเลยสักนิด!!! ทำไมฉันจะต้องสนใจเด็กอวดดีอย่างเธอด้วยพอตเตอร์ ในเมื่อฉันเกลียดเธอพอๆกับที่เกลียดพ่อเธอนั่นแหละ!!!”

แฮร์รี่ยืนตะลึงกับสิ่งที่ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาตวาดออกมา เด็กหนุ่มเบิกตากว้างด้วยความรู้สึกช็อก ใบหน้าและขอบตาเริ่มร้อนผ่าว ไม่นึกว่าคำพูดเมื่อเช้าที่เขาพูดตอกสเนปออกไป อีกฝ่ายจะเอากลับมาใช้กับตัวเองแบบนี้ ‘ไม่เกี่ยวกับคุณเลยสักนิด’ เขาไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้นสักหน่อย ที่จริงเขาแคร์มาก และอยากให้คนตรงหน้าแคร์เขาด้วย ที่พูดออกไปแบบนั้นก็แค่ประชดเพราะรู้สึกน้อยใจที่อยู่ดีๆสเนปกลับเย็นชาขึ้นมากะทันหัน แต่ที่มากไปกว่านั้นก็คือคำที่ร่างสูงตอกย้ำอยู่ตลอดว่าเกลียดเขามากแค่ไหน

เขารู้ดีว่าสเนปไม่เคยชอบหรือรักหรือรู้สึกอะไรกับเขาทั้งนั้น ใครจะมารักคนที่มันประหลาดอย่างเขาล่ะ เขาไม่เคยเป็นคนสำคัญในสายตาใคร ไม่เคยได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิตของใครอยู่แล้ว แต่ว่าแบบนี้มัน…ได้ยินคำที่พูดแบบนี้ออกมา มันหนักเกินไปแล้วจริงๆ เจ้าของตาสีมรกตรู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรจุกอยู่ในคอเมื่อพยายามแสดงออกราวกับว่าไม่ได้มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นทั้งนั้น เขาไม่ได้เป็นอะไรสักนิดเพราะคำพูดของสเนป

เหตุการณ์เมื่อเช้าตอนที่สเนปอุ้มแฮร์รี่ไปห้องพยาบาลและรักษาแผลให้ ความอ่อนโยนที่นักปรุงยาหนุ่มให้เขา แม้เพียงแค่ชั่วครู่แต่ก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกมีความหวังขึ้นมาว่าอีกฝ่ายอาจจะไม่ได้เกลียดเขามากอย่างที่เคยเป็น เขาหวังเพียงแค่อีกฝ่ายเลิกเย็นชาและพูดดีๆกับเขาบ้าง แต่ไม่เลย เขาคิดผิดถนัด สเนปไม่เคยเลิกทำตัวร้ายกาจใส่เขาสักครั้ง นั่นสินะ สเนปเกลียดเขาจะแล้วทำไมต้องจะมาสนใจหรือพูดดีกับเขาด้วย ศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินยังคงพูดจาเชือดเฉือนเสียดสี ดูถูก เหยียดยิ้มเย้ยหยันและส่งสายตาชิงชิงให้เขาทุกครั้งที่มีโอกาส

ทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกเจ็บกับทุกคำพูดที่ออกมาจากปากอีกฝ่ายทั้งๆที่มันควรจะชินชาไปหลายปีแล้ว แต่ก็ยังดึงดันที่จะหวังให้สเนปเปลี่ยนแปลงตัวเองให้เป็นอย่างที่เขาต้องการให้ได้ เขาหวังให้สเนปรู้สึกอะไรกับเขาแบบนั้นได้ยังไงกัน แฮร์รี่ นายนี่มันช่างโง่งมเหลือเกิน คิดอะไรแบบนั้นได้ยังไง เพียงเพราะเขารู้สึกมีใจให้อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้หมายความว่าสเนปจะต้องรู้สึกอะไรกับเขาทั้งนั้น นอกจากความเกลียดชัง

“คุณจะมาสั่งให้ผมหยุดทำตัวแย่ๆไปเพื่ออะไร ในเมื่อศาสตราจารย์เกลียดผมขนาดนี้ ต่อให้ผมพยายามทำตัวดีมากแค่ไหนก็ไม่มีประโยชน์” เขาเป็นใครกัน เขาไม่ใช่ลิลี่ แม่ของเขา สเนปรักแม่เขาเกือบทั้งชีวิตและเกลียดพ่อเขามาตลอดเช่นกัน เพราะอย่างนั้นอีกฝ่ายจะรู้สึกอะไรกับเขาได้ยังไง เขามันก็แค่เด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิตที่ดีแต่ทำให้หาเรื่องเดือดร้อนให้คนอื่นอยู่เสมอ เป็นคนประหลาดที่ไม่มีใครต้องการ…

“ ผมพยายามตั้งใจเรียนแล้วแต่คุณก็ไม่เคยสนใจ!! คุณไม่เคยฟังเหตุผลของผมเลยสักครั้งว่าทำไมผมถึงไม่เก่งวิชาของคุณ!!! คุณเอาแต่ตวาดใส่แต่ไม่เคยอธิบายดีๆสักครั้งแล้วผมจะไปรู้ไหมครับว่าผมทำอะไรพลาดไปตรงไหน!! ผมไม่มีทักษะทุกอย่างที่เด็กปี7ควรจะมีในวิชาปรุงยา ส่วนประกอบยามันมีอะไรที่สำคัญบ้างผมก็ไม่รู้ แม้แต่เรื่องใช้มีดผมยังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ามันมีวิธีหั่นแบบไหนบ้างเพราะไม่มีใครเคยสอนผมเรื่องพื้นฐานพวกนี้มาก่อนเลยยังไงล่ะครับ!! บ้านเดอร์สลีย์ที่ผมอาศัยอยู่ด้วยเขาเป็นมักเกิ้ลที่เกลียดเวทมนตร์ และคนที่เป็นพ่อมดมีเวทมนตร์ในสายตาพวกเขามันคือคนประหลาด ใช่ พวกเขาเรียกผมแบบนั้นมาตลอด ไม่มีใครสนใจเด็กประหลาดอย่างผมหรอก!!! พวกเขาเลี้ยงผมก็เพราะศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิ้ลดอร์เอาผมไปทิ้งเอาไว้หน้าบ้านเลยเหมือนถูกบังคับ ที่เขาสอนงานบ้านเล็กๆน้อยๆให้ผมก็แค่กลัวว่าจะไม่มีคนรับใช้!!! อาหารแต่ละมื้อที่ผมจะได้มีโอกาสกินก็ต้องรอจนกว่าพวกเขากินเสร็จ ผมถึงจะได้เศษเหลือจากพวกเขาบ้าง บางครั้งถ้าหิวจนทนไม่ไหวก็ต้องรอตอนกลางคืน รอจนกว่าพวกเขาจะหลับกันหมดแล้วถึงแอบย่องออกมาจากห้องใต้บันไดมาขโมยของกินในตู้เย็น ถ้าลุงเวอร์นอนคิดว่าผมทำตัวไม่ดีผมก็จะถูกตีและโยนกลับเข้าไปขังในห้องใต้บันไดไปอีกสองสามวัน”

“ว..ว่ายังไงนะ!!? เมื่อกี้เธอพูดว่าอะไร!!?” สเนปชะงักไปทันทีเมื่อไปยินพอตเตอร์พูดถึงเรื่องของบ้านเดอร์สลีย์ เขาจำได้ว่านั่นเป็นครอบครัวที่อัลบัส ดัมเบิ้ลดอร์ส่งพอตเตอร์ให้ไปอยู่ตั้งแต่ยังแบเบาะ

ถ้าจำไม่ผิดพวกเดอร์สลีย์เป็นญาติฝ่ายแม่ของพอตเตอร์ที่เหลืออยู่ ไม่ใช่ว่าเด็กนี่ได้รับการดูแลเลี้ยงดูอย่างดี และถูกตามใจเสียจนเสียนิสัยหรอกหรือ ยิ่งพอมาอยู่ในโลกเวทมนตร์ทุกคนก็ยิ่งเทิดทูนเขาราวกับเป็นพ่อยอดนักบุญพอตเตอร์เพียงเพราะเขาเป็นเด็กหนุ่มผู้รอดชีวิต ไม่มีใครไม่รู้จักแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ผู้โด่งดัง หากแต่สิ่งที่ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาได้ยินจากปากของเด็กหนุ่มทำให้เขาช็อกจนพูดไม่ออก เรื่องแบบนี้เกิดขึ้นได้อย่างไรกัน พวกเดอร์สลีย์คิดว่าพอตเตอร์เป็นคนประหลาดและเกลียดญาติของตัวเองเพราะเป็นพ่อมดและมีเวทมนตร์อย่างนั้นหรือ ทำไมถึงปฏิบัติต่อเด็กในความดูแลแบบนี้ได้ลงคอ ไม่มีใครเคยรู้มาก่อนเลยว่าเด็กหนุ่มผู้ถูกเลือกให้กอบกู้โลกเวทมนตร์จะมีชีวิตวัยเด็กที่โหดร้ายขนาดนี้

“ผมบอกว่าไม่มีใครสนใจคนประหลาดอย่างผมหรอก ไม่มีใครขอให้ผมเกิดมาด้วยซ้ำ!! ผมอยู่ใต้ห้องใต้บันไดมา11ปี ก่อนจะได้จดหมายจากฮอกวอตส์ ผมไม่เคยมีความสุขและไม่เคยคิดว่าที่นั่นเป็นบ้านเลยสักนิด แต่พอมาอยู่ที่ฮอกวอตส์ผมรู้สึกเหมือนที่นี่เป็นบ้านของผม ผมนึกว่าจะได้เจอคนที่รักผมอย่างที่ผมเป็นบ้างแต่มันก็ไม่ใช่ ทุกคนก็แค่รักในตัวตนกับชื่อเสียงจอมปลอมของผม มีแค่รอนกับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ที่เห็นว่าผมเป็นเพื่อน ส่วนคุณ คุณเกลียดผมตั้งแต่ที่ผมเหยียบเข้ามาอยู่ในฮอกวอตส์ คุณทั้งเย็นชา ดูถูกเย้ยหยัน หาเรื่องจับผิดหักคะแนนทุกเรื่องที่ผมทำ ตั้งใจทำให้ผมอับอายทุกครั้งที่เจอหน้า ทำให้ชีวิตผมเหมือนนรกบนดิน!!! แล้วคุณก็ไม่เคยมองข้ามรูปร่างหน้าตาของพ่อแม่ที่มีอยู่ในตัวผมได้เลยสักครั้ง ผมพยายามบอกมาเจ็ดปีแล้วว่าผมไม่ใช่เจมส์กับลิลี่พอตเตอร์ ผมก็คือผม!!! เมื่อไหร่คุณจะเลิกเอาผมไปเปรียบกับพ่อแม่สักที!!!”

“พอตเตอร์---” 

“ผมรู้ว่าตัวเองไม่มีสิทธิ์คาดหวังอะไรจากใครทั้งนั้น แต่สิ่งเดียวที่ผมต้องการก็มีแค่ความรักความเข้าใจที่มีให้กับตัวผมจริงๆ ไม่ใช่ในฐานะเด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิต หรือแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ผู้โด่งดังอะไรทั้งนั้น แต่แค่ในฐานะเด็กธรรมดาไม่เอาไหนคนหนึ่งอย่างผมเท่านั้น แค่แฮร์รี่ แต่ทำไมมันถึงเป็นเรื่องยากเย็นขนาดนี้ แค่นี้มันมากไปสำหรับคนอย่างผมที่จะขอขนาดนั้นเลยหรือครับ ช่วยบอกผมหน่อยเถอะครับศาสตราจารย์ ผมควรจะปรับปรุงตัวตรงไหน ต้องทำตัวยังไงบ้างคุณถึงจะเลิกเกลียดผมสักที!!!”

เจ้าของตาสีมรกตพูดด้วยเสียงสั่นเครือ หอบหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อนหลังจากระเบิดอารมณ์ครั้งใหญ่ เขากัดริมฝีปากแน่น ภาพตรงหน้าเริ่มพร่ามัวเพราะน้ำตาที่ปล่อยให้ไหลออกมาจากดวงตาคู่สวยโดยไม่ได้เช็ด เด็กหนุ่มสะอื้นตัวสั่นเทา แฮร์รี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมองอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะพยายามมองเข้าไปในตาของร่างสูงราวกับจะมองให้ทะลุความคิดของพ่อมดที่อายุมากกว่าตน เขายืนรออย่างต้องการคำตอบจากศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีริน

เจ้าของตาสีรัตติกาลกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็น สเนปเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่นพยายามไม่สบตากับเด็กหนุ่ม สายตาดุดันที่เคยเป็นราวกับมีดที่พร้อมกรีดความรู้สึกของคนอื่นให้แหลกละเอียด ตอนนี้กลับมีแต่ความว่างเปล่า นักปรุงยาเลือดผสมรู้สึกถึงความปั่นป่วนในช่องท้อง เขาช่างหลงหมกมุ่นเสียเหลือเกิน หมกมุ่นอยู่ในความโกรธเกลียดชัง และผิดหวังอยู่แต่ในอดีตที่ผ่านมา เขาปล่อยใจให้จมอยู่ในความรักซึ่งไม่สมหวังที่มีต่อลิลี่ เอฟเวนส์ เพื่อนสนิทคนสำคัญเพียงคนเดียวของตน ยึดติดอยู่กับความโกรธที่มีต่อเจมส์ พอตเตอร์รวมทั้งบรรดาเพื่อนของคนที่เป็นคู่อริตลอดกาลที่ทำให้เขาไม่มีทางเลือกนอกจากต้องพูดคำพูดร้ายกาจนั่น ซึ่งเป็นสาเหตุให้เธอไม่ยอมยกโทษให้เขา ซ้ำยังเดินออกจากชีวิตเขาไปตลอดกาล

เขาเอาความเกลียดชังทั้งหมดที่มีต่อแก๊งตัวกวนมาลงยังเด็กหนุ่มผู้ซึ่งไม่รู้เรื่องราวอะไรเลยในอดีต อคติและทิฐิที่ใช้เป็นเครื่องป้องกันตัวเองจากความรู้สึกผิดกลายเป็นม่านบังตา ทำให้เขาเลือกที่จะไม่สนใจว่าพอตเตอร์ไม่ได้เป็นอย่างที่เขาคิด ซ้ำยังไม่เคยเป็นมาตั้งแต่แรก ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาทั้งคำพูดและการกระทำร้ายกาจของเขาต่อเด็กหนุ่มก็มากพอที่อีกฝ่ายจะพูดได้เต็มปากว่ามันไม่ต่างจากนรกบนดินสักเท่าไหร่

สิ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มแสดงออกให้ทุกคนเห็นก็เป็นเพียงเปลือกนอก เด็กหนุ่มผู้ถูกเลือกเป็นคนเข้มแข็งและกล้าหาญ ร่าเริงสดใส มองโลกในแง่ดีเสมอ หากแต่ตัวตนที่แท้จริงของพอตเตอร์ช่างเปราะบางเสียยิ่งกว่าแก้วร้าวที่พร้อมจะแตกทุกเมื่อหากถูกกระทบแค่เพียงปลายก้อย เด็กหนุ่มไม่ได้เข้มแข็งตลอดเวลาเหมือนที่ทุกคนคาดหวังจะให้เขาเป็น การถูกปฏิเสธและเกลียดชังตั้งแต่เด็กทำให้เกิดเป็นความกลัวและแผลที่ยากจะเยียวยา แต่เขาก็ซ่อนมันไว้ในส่วนลึกโดยไม่ให้ใครเห็น บ้าที่สุด!! ทำไมเขาถึงไม่รู้ตัวให้เร็วกว่านี้ว่าเขาเองก็ทำร้ายจิตใจพอตเตอร์ไม่ต่างจากเดอร์สลีย์หรือคนอื่นๆเลย

ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาเม้มปากแน่น เขารู้สึกปากคอแห้งผากไปหมดจนไม่อาจพูดอะไรออกมาได้ พอตเตอร์ขอร้องไม่ให้เกลียดเขาอย่างนั้นเหรอ…สเนปได้แต่ส่ายหน้ากับภาพของเด็กหนุ่มที่เขาเห็นตรงหน้า ‘พล่ามอะไรของเธออยู่น่ะ พอตเตอร์’

เขาเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเลิกเกลียดเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์คนนี้ไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ ความรู้สึกที่มีอยู่ในตอนนี้เหลือแค่เพียงความสับสนในตัวเอง เพราะดวงตาสีมรกตคู่สวยคู่นั้นของเด็กหนุ่มทำให้เขานึกถึงลิลี่ที่เป็นคนที่เขารู้สึกผูกพันมาตลอดหรือเปล่า ทำไมเขาถึงได้โมโหหัวฟัดหัวเหวี่ยงทุกครั้งที่พอตเตอร์เอาตัวเองไปเสี่ยงอันตรายแบบไม่คิดหน้าคิดหลัง ทำไมถึงเริ่มใจอ่อนตอนที่เห็นพอตเตอร์ร้องไห้ ทำไมถึงต้องรู้สึกอะไรเกินเลยแบบนี้กับนักเรียนของตัวเอง ความรู้สึกแบบนี้มันคืออะไร แค่เป็นห่วงหรือว่ารักกันแน่… ทำไมต้องเป็นแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ด้วย เจ้าเด็กบ้านี่ทำอะไรกับเขาอยู่กันแน่ ทำไมถึงได้กลายเป็นแบบนี้ไปได้… นี่เขารักพอตเตอร์จริงๆหรือ เขาไม่ควรรักเด็กหนุ่มนี่เลย… ไม่ควร… ไม่คู่ควร…

“พอตเตอร์ ขอร้อง…อย่าพูดอีกเลยนะ…” สเนปยกมือขึ้นเป็นเชิงห้ามไม่ให้เด็กหนุ่มพูดอะไรต่อไปอีก

“ฮึก…ขอร้อง…เมื่อไหร่หันจะมามองผมบ้างสักครั้ง…ความรู้สึกของผมที่มีต่อคุณ…คงไม่เท่ากับที่ลิลี่ เอฟเวนส์เคยมีให้…แต่อย่างน้อย…ขอโอกาสให้ผมแทนที่แม่ด้วยเถอะ” แฮร์รี่พูดทั้งน้ำตา เด็กหนุ่มสะอื้นหนักขึ้นจนคำพูดขาดเป็นห้วง เสียงเล็กพูดต่อไปโดยไม่สนใจที่สเนปพูดท้วงและยกมือห้ามอีกแล้ว อย่าห้ามอีกต่อไปเลย ใจหนึ่งเขารู้สึกอึดอัดและอยากบอกออกไปเหลือเกิน ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาจะได้รู้สักทีว่าเขาคิดยังไงกับอีกฝ่ายกันแน่ แต่อีกใจก็ยังไม่กล้าพอ เพราะไม่รู้ว่าสเนปจะรับได้หรือไม่และเขาก็ไม่อยากเสี่ยงที่จะถูกปฏิเสธด้วย

“พ…พอตเตอร์…น…นี่เธอ” 

“ผมรู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นแค่เด็กคนหนึ่งที่คุณเกลียดและไม่คู่ควรกับคุณเลยสักนิด แต่ว่าผมเลิกเกลียดคุณไปนานแล้ว ศาสตราจารย์เลิกเกลียดผมได้ไหมครับ…ทั้งๆที่คุณกับซิเรียสเองก็เกลียดกันมาตลอด ทำไมคุณถึงให้โอกาสเขา แต่ไม่ให้โอกาสผม…"

”เธอพูดอะไรของเธออยู่พอตเตอร์ ฉันไม่เข้าใจ…แทนที่เรื่องอะไร แล้วแบล็กมาเกี่ยวอะไรด้วย”

“เป็นผมไม่ได้เหรอครับ…” เด็กหนุ่มผมดำพูดได้แค่นั้นก็ทรุดลงไปนั่งที่พื้นห้องก่อนจะสะอื้นออกมาอย่างหยุดไม่อยู่ ขอร้องล่ะ อย่าให้ผมพูดถึงเหตุการณ์นั้นอีกเลย ผมไม่อยากนึกถึงมันแล้ว ทำไมคนที่เขาชอบต้องจูบกับพ่อทูนหัวของเขาด้วย ทำไมคนๆนั้นถึงไม่เป็นเขา เมื่อไหร่กันที่เขาจะได้เป็นคนสำคัญของใครสักคนบ้าง

“เป็นเธอ…? เธอหมายความว่าอะไร…”

สเนปขมวดคิ้วอย่างไม่เข้าใจกับสิ่งที่พอตเตอร์พูดออกมา แล้วทำไมเด็กหนุ่มถึงต้องร้องไห้ขนาดนี้ด้วย ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาเดินเข้าไปหาร่างเล็กที่นั่งกอดเข่าพิงโต๊ะทำงานอยู่ เขาสะกิดแขนเด็กหนุ่มเบาๆเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายเงยหน้าขึ้นมาตอบคำถามของตัวเอง หากแต่เด็กหนุ่มก็เอาแต่ร้องไห้เหมือนเมอร์เทิลจอมคร่ำครวญ หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินมองเขาอยู่สักครู่ก่อนจะตัดสินใจหยิบไม้กายสิทธิ์ออกจากกระเป๋าเสื้อและชี้ออกไปที่เด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าก่อนจะเอ่ยคาถาออกมา 

“เล็กจิลิเมนส์!!”

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

ร่างสูงถูกดึงเข้าไปยังความทรงจำของพอตเตอร์ที่ไม่ได้เตรียมตัวป้องกันตัวเองจากการถูกอ่านใจเลยสักนิด ความคิดของพอตเตอร์ตอนนี้ฟุ้งซ่านมากเสียจนทำให้ความทรงจำเรื่องแล้วเรื่องเล่าที่เด็กหนุ่มไม่อยากให้ใครเห็นถูกเปิดเผยออกมาได้อย่างง่ายดายยิ่งกว่าหน้าหนังสือที่ถูกลมพัดปลิว

ความทรงจำบางเรื่องที่เขาเห็นยิ่งทำให้สเนปรู้สึกผิดต่อพอตเตอร์มากขึ้น โดยเฉพาะเรื่องที่เกี่ยวกับบ้านเดอร์สลีย์ที่ตรงกับที่เด็กหนุ่มพูดออกมาเอง แค่ฟังเขาก็รู้สึกไม่ชอบใจกับการกระทำของคนพวกนั้นแล้ว แต่พอได้เห็นกับตาตัวเองยิ่งทำให้เขารู้สึกสะอิดสะเอียนมากขึ้น พอตเตอร์ตัวเล็กกว่าเด็กในรุ่นเดียวกันเพราะภาวะขาดโภชนาการจากการถูกอดอาหารอยู่บ่อยครั้งในช่วงวัยเด็กที่ร่างกายกำลังพัฒนาการเจริญเติบโต คนพวกนั้นทำได้อย่างไรกัน ปล่อยให้เด็กแค่ไม่กี่ขวบอดอาหารและขังอยู่ใต้ห้องใต้บันไดอย่างนี้น่ะหรือ ห้องใต้บันไดมันไม่ใช่ที่ๆเด็กควรจะอาศัย แต่แฮร์รี่ต้องอยู่มาตลอด11ปี!! พวกเขาปฏิบัติกับแฮร์รี่แย่ยิ่งกว่าเอล์ฟประจำบ้านที่ฮอกวอตส์ด้วยซ้ำ เขาสัญญากับตัวเองว่าต้องจัดการอะไรสักอย่างกับเดอร์สลีย์สำหรับสิ่งที่พวกเขาทำกับแฮร์รี่ เขาไม่ยอมปล่อยให้คนที่ทำเรื่องร้ายกาจลอยนวลไปง่ายๆอย่างนี้แน่

เจ้าของผมดำส่ายหน้ารัวเมื่อเสียงในหัวเริ่มพูดถึงชื่อเด็กหนุ่มด้วยชื่อจริงแทนที่จะเป็นนามสกุลอย่างที่เคยเรียก พอตเตอร์กลายเป็นแฮร์รี่สำหรับเขาไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ เขาละออกจากเรื่องนี้แล้วไปดูความทรงจำเรื่องอื่นแทน

ในที่สุดสเนปก็เจอความทรงจำวันนี้ของพอตเตอร์ แต่ช่วงเหตุการณ์ถูกตัดแยกออกจากกันเป็นเรื่องๆที่เกิดขึ้นตั้งแต่ช่วงเช้าที่ผ่านมา เกรนเจอร์กับวีสลีย์เข้ามาปลุกพอตเตอร์ เด็กหนุ่มตื่นขึ้นมาด้วยสีหน้าเศร้า ต่อจากนั้น เป็นช่วงที่เด็กหนุ่มยืนคุยกับเพื่อนสนิทของเขาทั้งสองคน ระหว่างนั้นมีนักเรียนหญิงคนหนึ่งคาดว่าน่าจะเป็นรุ่นน้องเดินเข้ามาให้ของขวัญและกอดพอตเตอร์ หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินเห็นตัวเองในความทรงจำยืนจ้องเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์อยู่ด้วยสายตาที่ค่อนข้างสับสนอยู่ชั่วครู่ พอตเตอร์ที่รู้สึกตัวว่าถูกจ้องก็หันกลับมามองหน้า แต่เขาก็เดินหายไปจากบริเวณนั้นอย่างรวดเร็ว ทิ้งให้เด็กหนุ่มยืนอึ้งอยู่อย่างนั้น

ภาพในห้องโถงปรากฏขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เด็กหนุ่มผมดำมองมาที่โต๊ะอาจารย์ สายตาของเขาหยุดอยู่ที่แบล็กสักครู่ก่อนที่จะลุกพรวดออกไปจากที่นั่งโต๊ะกริฟฟินดอร์โดยไม่สนใจเพื่อนร่วมบ้านสองคนที่วิ่งตามเขามาถึงคุกใต้ดินด้วยความสงสัย ภาพตัดไปช่วงที่เกิดความวุ่นวายในห้องเรียนเมื่อพอตเตอร์ทำหม้อปรุงยาระเบิดและเขาเป็นคนอุ้มเด็กหนุ่มออกไปห้องพยาบาลด้วยตัวเอง เขาวางพอตเตอร์ลงกับเตียงและสั่งให้เด็กหนุ่มถอดเสื้อคลุมเพื่อจะรักษาแผลให้ แต่เขาก็ดันเผลอไผลไปกับสิ่งที่ได้เห็นตรงหน้า ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงเผลอลูบผิวขาวเนียนของเด็กหนุ่มไป พอตเตอร์ไม่ได้มีทีท่ารังเกียจ หากแต่ครางเล็กน้อยด้วยความพอใจและบิดเร่าเมื่อสัมผัสจากเรียวนิ้วยาวไล่ไปตามแผ่นอกเล็ก

สเนปกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็นเมื่อกลับมาเห็นช่วงความทรงจำตอนนี้ด้วยตาตัวเองอีกครั้ง ใบหน้าซีดเริ่มมีสีเลือดแต้มจางๆ แต่เขารู้สึกร้อนผ่าวเพราะความกระอักกระอ่วน ก่อนจะรีบข้ามไปดูเหตุการณ์ต่อไป

พอตเตอร์เดินคุยมากับลูปินจนเด็กหนุ่มโบกมือลาอีกฝ่ายแล้วเดินตามทางมาเรื่อยๆจนกระทั่งเด็กหนุ่มหยุดยืนค้างอยู่กลางทางเดินนั่นเช่นกัน เจ้าของตาสีมรกตเบิกตากว้างด้วยความตกใจกับภาพที่เขาเห็นตรงหน้า ทำให้เขาเริ่มสงสัยว่าเด็กหนุ่มเห็นอะไรเข้ากันแน่ เจ้าของตาสีนิลถึงกับยืนตะลึงเมื่อรู้ว่าสิ่งที่พอตเตอร์เห็นคืออะไร เด็กหนุ่มเดินมาเห็นแบล็กจูบกับเขาอยู่กลางโถงทางเดินเมื่อตอนบ่ายโดยบังเอิญ!!

เมอร์ลินเป็นพยาน!! เขาเข้าใจแล้วว่าทำไมพอตเตอร์ถึงได้พูดและทำตัวแปลกๆเมื่อครู่ที่ผ่านมา เด็กหนุ่มร้องไห้และวิ่งออกไปจากที่ตรงนั้นและชนไหล่ลูปินที่คาดว่าน่าจะเดินวนกลับมาอีกครั้งเพราะหาแบล็กไม่เจอ เขาวิ่งออกไปทางหอสลิธีรินและภาพก็ตัดไป คราวนี้ดูเหมือนพอตเตอร์ไม่ได้อยู่คนเดียว เขากำลังนั่งคุยกับวีสลีย์ เด็กหนุ่มตาแดงก่ำจากการร้องไห้ เขากอดเพื่อนสนิทก่อนจะพูดอะไรกับอีกฝ่าย ดูเหมือนวีสลีย์จะตกใจ เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงกุมขมับและส่ายหน้า แต่เด็กหนุ่มผมดำพูดอะไรเกี่ยวกับเขาสักอย่างและสุดท้ายก็ยิ้มออกมา พอตเตอร์สารภาพกับเพื่อนตัวเองว่าชอบศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยามากกว่าฐานะอาจารย์กับนักเรียน เหตุการณ์สุดท้ายก่อนความทรงจำจะจบลงก็คือพอตเตอร์สะดุ้งเมื่อนึกขึ้นได้ว่าต้องมีกักบริเวณกับเขาตอนหกโมงเย็น เด็กหนุ่มรีบโบกมือลาเพื่อนก่อนจะวิ่งจากบริเวณทะเลสาบกลับเข้ามายังอาคารเรียนอย่างรีบเร่ง

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

แฮร์รี่พยายามดันสเนปออกมาจากความคิดของตัวเองให้ได้เมื่อรู้สึกตัวว่าถูกใช้คาถาอ่านใจ แต่ก็ไม่ทันเสียแล้วเพราะความทรงจำแย่ๆในวัยเด็กหลายเรื่องที่เด็กหนุ่มพยายามลืมไปก็ถูกหัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินเข้าไปดูทำให้เขาต้องเห็นมันอีกจนได้ เด็กหนุ่มผมดำเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองร่างสูงอย่างหวาดๆและกัดริมฝีปากแน่น สเนปเห็นความทรงจำของเขาหมดแล้ว ทั้งเรื่องในอดีตและเหตุการณ์ที่ผ่านมาตั้งแต่เมื่อเช้า ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาคงรู้แล้วว่าเขาชอบอีกฝ่าย เด็กหนุ่มไม่รู้จะทำหน้าแบบไหนดี เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าการที่ความจริงถูกเปิดเผยด้วยวิธีนี้จะเป็นความคิดที่ดีกว่าการสารภาพออกมาจากปากตัวเองมากน้อยแค่ไหน ความรู้สึกกลัวผุดขึ้นในใจของเด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิต

เขากลัว…เขารู้ดีว่าเขามันประหลาด ไม่คู่ควรที่จะได้รับความรักความสนใจจากใครทั้งนั้น ไม่มีใครต้องการคนอย่างเขาจริงๆ เด็กหนุ่มปรารถนาที่จะได้รับความรู้สึกเช่นเดียวกับที่เขามีให้สเนปตอนแทนกลับมา แต่ก็กลัวว่าจะถูกปฏิเสธและถูกเกลียดยิ่งกว่าเดิม

สเนปยืนตะลึงกับความจริงที่ถูกเปิดเผยออกมาต่อสายตาของตัวเอง ศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินเองก็รู้สึกไม่ต่างกับเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าเท่าไหร่ เขารู้สึกสับสนความรู้สึกของตัวเองที่มีต่อเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์อยู่แล้ว แต่เรื่องนี้ยิ่งเขาสับสนมากกว่าเดิม เป็นไปได้ยังไงกัน…พอตเตอร์ชอบเขา!? เด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิตผู้ไร้เดียงสา เป็นที่รักของทุกคนและหน้าตาดีอย่างพอตเตอร์น่ะหรือจะมามีใจให้ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาที่เย็นชา อารมณ์ร้าย ช่างเสียดสี เป็นที่ชิงชังในสายตาคนอื่น แก่และน่าเกลียดอย่างเขา 

ชายหนุ่มผมดำรู้ตัวดีว่าตัวเองเป็นคนแบบไหน รู้ดีว่าเขาทำตัวร้ายกาจกับเด็กหนุ่มไว้มากเพียงเพราะอคติของตัวเองที่มีต่อพ่อของเขา เขายังเป็นถึงอดีตผู้เสพความตายลูกน้องของจอมมารด้วย เขาเป็นคนเอาคำทำนายที่ไม่สมบูรณ์ไปบอกจอมมารทำให้ครอบครัวพอตเตอร์ถูกชายผู้บ้าคลั่งไล่ล่า สุดท้ายลิลี่และเจมส์ พอตเตอร์ก็ต้องสละชีวิตเพื่อปกป้องลูก เขาหยิบยื่นความตายให้เพื่อนสนิทด้วยตัวเขาเองแท้ๆ ถึงแม้จะแปรพักตร์มาเป็นสปายในนามของแสงสว่าง แต่ก็ไม่อาจชดใช้ความผิดนั้นได้ เขาเป็นคนบาป พอตเตอร์ไม่ควรมารู้สึกอะไรกับคนอย่างเขาเลย อดีตผู้เสพความตายอย่างเขาไม่คู่ควรกับความรักใสซื่อของเด็กชายผู้ถูกเลือกสักนิด

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10 To Close The Heart Distance

ห้องทำงานตกอยู่ในความเงียบสนิทด้วยบรรยากาศกระอักกระอ่วน ทั้งสองต่างหลบสายตาอีกฝ่ายด้วยความรู้สึกกระดากและทำตัวไม่ถูก แฮร์รี่ทำท่าจะอ้าปากพูดอะไรบางอย่างแต่ก็หยุดความคิดนั้นไปก่อนจะรีบปิดปากแน่น เด็กหนุ่มเกาหลังคออย่างกังวลพลางลอบมองสเนปราวกับจะรอให้อีกฝ่ายเป็นฝ่ายพูดอะไรสักอย่างขึ้นมาก่อน หัวใจเขาเต้นเร็วและแรงกว่าปกติเพราะลุ้นว่าร่างสูงจะพูดจาร้ายกาจหรือมีทีท่ารังเกียจอะไรหรือไม่

“ฉันขอโทษ…” สเนปเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยทำลายความเงียบขึ้นมาก่อนด้วยคำพูดที่เบาเสียจนแทบไม่ได้ยิน แต่สิ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มไม่เคยคาดคิดก็คือท่าทีที่อ่อนลงอย่างมาก รวมถึงคำพูดจริงใจที่ออกมาจากปากของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาคนนี้ แฮร์รี่อ้าปากค้างก่อนจะกระพริบตาถี่ๆพลางเงยหน้าขึ้นมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยความไม่แน่ใจในสิ่งที่ตัวเองได้ยิน สเนปไม่เคยเอ่ยคำขอโทษต่อนักเรียนไม่ว่าตัวเองจะเป็นฝ่ายผิดหรือไม่ก็ตาม แต่คราวนี้เขากลับเป็นฝ่ายขอโทษคนที่ใครๆต่างเห็นพ้องว่าไม่ถูกกันมาตลอดอย่างพอตเตอร์ โลกเวทมนตร์คงถึงกาลถล่มเสียแล้ว

เด็กหนุ่มผมดำยกมือขึ้นหยิกแก้มตัวเองไปแรงๆก่อนจะสะบัดหน้าด้วยความรู้สึกเจ็บ ‘ให้ตายสิ เจ็บชะมัด นี่เขาไม่ได้ฝันไปเองสินะ ศาสตราจารย์สเนปขอโทษเขาจริงๆ’ เจ้าของตาสีมรกตพยายามยั้งตัวเองไม่ให้ยิ้มออกมาเกินหน้าเกินตากับสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายพูด ร่างสูงไม่ได้พูดถึงหรือทำท่ารังเกียจเรื่องที่เขาชอบคนตรงหน้า เด็กหนุ่มไม่อาจรู้ได้เลยว่าอาจารย์ของตัวเองรู้สึกยังไงกับเขากันแน่ ทว่าอย่างน้อยก็เขาใจชื้นขึ้นมากเมื่อรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายคงจะไม่ได้เกลียดตัวเองมากเท่ากับเมื่อสักครู่ที่ผ่านมา 

“อะไรนะครับ!?” เขาแสร้งทำหน้าราวกับสับสนและไม่เข้าใจในสิ่งที่ชายหนุ่มผมดำแสดงออก

“ฉันขอโทษ…สำหรับคำพูดและการกระทำที่ฉันแสดงออกต่อเธอวันนี้… มันเป็นสิ่งที่เกินกว่าเหตุมาก” สเนปลอบมองหน้าเด็กหนุ่มก่อนจะเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่น ตลกน่า! แค่พูดขอโทษเท่านี้ทำไมเขาจะต้องกังวลด้วย ความจริงเขาอยากบอกมากกว่านี้ว่าขอโทษสำหรับทุกเรื่องที่ผ่านมา อยากจะขอให้เด็กหนุ่มให้อภัยสำหรับความโง่เขลาของตัวเอง แต่คนอย่างเขาจะไม่ใช่เซเวอร์รัส สเนปเลยถ้าหากไม่เคยพูดหรือแสดงออกแบบปากไม่ตรงกับใจสักครั้ง

“ไม่จำเป็นหรอกครับ ผมไม่ได้บังคับให้คุณต้องขอโทษ ศาสตราจารย์จะฝืนตัวเองไปเพื่ออะไรถ้าคุณไม่เคยเต็มใจที่จะทำแบบนี้ ช่างเถอะยังไงซะผมก็ชินกับการที่ถูกคุณพูดแบบนี้มาตั้งหลายปีแล้ว” แฮร์รี่ตัดสินใจอาศัยสถานการณ์ตอนนี้เพื่อลองเชิงว่าสเนปจะมีทีท่าอย่างไรหากเขาจะแสร้งทำเป็นไม่สนใจคำขอโทษนั้น

“พอตเตอร์ ถ้าฉันไม่เต็มใจทำอะไรก็ไม่มีใครบังคับฉันได้หรอกนะ ฉันหมายความอย่างที่พูดไปนั่นแหละ” เจ้าของตาสีนิลยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาประคองใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มร่างเล็ก และก่อนที่เขาจะรู้ตัวว่าทำอะไรลงไป เรียวนิ้วยาวก็เลื่อนไปเช็ดน้ำตาที่อาบแก้มทั้งสองข้างของอีกฝ่ายอย่างเบามือ 

“จริงๆเลย แค่คำพูดของฉันทำให้เธอถึงกับร้องไห้เนี่ยนะ เด็กกริฟฟินดอร์นี่อ่อนไหวง่ายเหมือนกันหมดเลยหรือไงกัน” สเนปเลิกคิ้วถามเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้า หากแต่คำตอบที่ได้รับกลับมากกว่าแค่คำพูดของเขา

“อาจจะมีแค่ผมคนเดียวก็ได้ครับที่เป็นแบบนี้” เด็กหนุ่มผมดำโถมตัวเข้าหาอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่เปิดโอกาสให้เขาตั้งตัว ร่างเล็กยื่นมือทั้งสองออกมาโอบรอบเอวของศาตราจารย์ปรุงยาไว้แน่นก่อนจะซุกหน้าลงกับแผ่นอกกว้าง

หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินถึงกับอ้าปากค้างกับการกระทำของนักเรียนบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ เขาตะลึงเกินกว่าที่จะพยายามทำตัวให้เป็นอิสระจากการเกาะกุมของอีกฝ่าย สเนปแทบหยุดหายใจไปชั่วครู่เพราะร่างของเด็กหนุ่มอยู่แนบชิดกับตัวเองมากจนถึงขนาดได้ถึงเสียงหัวใจที่เต้นแรง หากพูดตามความจริง เขาเองต่างหากที่แทบจะหัวใจเต้นข้ามจังหวะเพราะอยู่ใกล้ชิดกับพอตเตอร์ขนาดนี้ ลำพังแค่อ้อมแขนที่โอบรอบเอวเขาไว้นั่นยังไม่เท่าไหร่ แต่เจ้าเด็กบ้านี่กลับซุกไซ้ใบหน้าเล็กกับอกของเขาอีก ไม่ไหว ถ้าหากปล่อยให้พอตเตอร์อยู่แบบนี้ต่อไป เขาต้องเผลอกอดตอบหรือแย่กว่านั้นอาจจะทำอะไรเกินเลยไปแบบเมื่อเช้าอีกก็ได้ ร่างสูงกลั้นใจเอ่ยขึ้นด้วยเสียงเฉียบ

“พอตเตอร์!! ปล่อย---”

ตาสีมรกตเบิกกว้างด้วยด้วยความรู้สึกช็อก เด็กหนุ่มยังไม่ทันฟังคำพูดของอีกฝ่ายให้จบ แต่คำพูดเดียวกับที่อยู่ในความฝันเมื่อเช้าก็กลับเข้ามาตอกย้ำให้รู้สึกเจ็บอีกครั้ง ‘พอตเตอร์!! ปล่อยเดี๋ยวนี้!! เธอทำบ้าอะไรของเธออยู่!!’ แฮร์รี่ลดมือลงและคลายอ้อมเขนออกจากร่างสูง ก่อนจะรีบผละออกจากสเนปอย่างรวดเร็วโดยไม่รอให้อีกฝ่ายพูดอะไรต่อ บ้าที่สุด!! นี่เราทำอะไรอยู่กันแน่แฮร์รี่ เข้าใจอะไรผิดไปหรือเปล่า สเนปก็แค่ขอโทษแต่ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขารู้สึกอะไรแบบนั้น หรือยินดีที่จะให้กอดสักหน่อย นี่เราดันไปทำแบบนี้เดี๋ยวก็ถูกเกลียดมากกว่าเดิมอีกจนได้

ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาราวจับความรู้สึกเจ็บที่ซ่อนอยู่ในแววตาสีมรกตนั้นได้ ท่าทีของพอตเตอร์ที่เปลี่ยนแปลงกะทันหันเพราะคำสั่งของตัวเอง เด็กหนุ่มกลัวว่าจะถูกเกลียดอีกเพราะกอดเขาหรือว่าเพราะรู้สึกอะไรกับคนอย่างเขากันแน่ ร่างสูงลอบถอนใจยาว หากเขาซื่อตรงกับความรู้สึกของตัวเอง เขาก็รู้สึกดีกับอ้อมกอดของร่างเล็กและไม่อยากให้พอตเตอร์ปล่อยมือออกไปเลย แต่ถ้าเขาเกิดเผลอตัวทำอะไรเกินเลยกับเด็กหนุ่มไปล่ะ มันจะกลายเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่เหมาะสมได้ เจ้าของดวงตาสีรัตติกาลคิดกลับไปกลับมาด้วยความรู้สึกกังวลและลังเล

“เดี๋ยวก่อน” เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยขึ้นพร้อมร่างที่เข้ามาแนบชิดกับแฮร์รี่จากด้านหลัง มือทั้งสองยื่นออกมากอดเอวของเขาเอาไว้ ลมหายใจอุ่นที่เป่ารดต้นคอของเด็กหนุ่มเมื่ออีกฝ่ายจงใจกระซิบคำพูดข้างหู แค่นั้นก็มากพอที่จะทำให้เขาสั่นสะท้านไปทั้งร่างด้วยตวามรู้สึกเสียวซ่าน 

“มาทำให้คนอื่นตกใจแล้วคิดจะหนีไปง่ายๆแบบนี้เหรอ พอตเตอร์”

“ป…เปล่าครับ ผมทำให้คุณโกรธไม่ใช่หรือไงครับที่ไปกอดคุณแบบนั้น ในเมื่อคุณสั่งให้ปล่อย ผมก็ปล่อยแล้ว”

“ฉันไม่ได้โกรธอะไรทั้งนั้น ก็แค่…”

“แค่อะไรหรือครับ” แฮร์รี่หันหน้ากลับไปมองสเนปอย่างไม่แน่ใจ การกระทำของร่างสูงทำให้เขาสับสนไปหมดแล้ว เดี๋ยวก็ไล่ให้เขาไปไกลๆ แต่อยู่ดีๆอีกฝ่ายก็เรียกเขากลับมาแบบนี้อีก ต้องการอะไรจากเขากันแน่ 

“…ระวังสิ่งที่เธอถามให้ดีพอตเตอร์ เพราะฉันอาจจะเผลอทำอะไรที่เธออาจจะต้องมาเสียใจทีหลัง”

สเนปลดเสียงลงและพูดเป็นเชิงขู่อย่างอันตราย หากแต่น้ำเสียงทุ้มที่อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยออกมากลับทำให้เด็กหนุ่มถึงกับต้องกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็น 

“อย่างเช่นอะไรล่ะครับ” เขาไม่เคยรู้สึกมาก่อนเลยว่าเสียงทุ้มทรงพลังของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาจะนุ่มราวกับกำมะหยี่ แต่ขณะเดียวกันก็เซ็กซี่แบบนี้ เมอร์ลิน! เขาต้องบ้าไปแล้วแน่ๆถึงได้รู้สึกแบบนั้น เด็กหนุ่มมองหน้าคนที่เป็นอาจารย์อีกครั้ง ใบหน้าหวานเริ่มมีสีแดงระเรื่อด้วยความรู้สึกเก้อเขิน เขายิ้มกว้างออกมาอย่างห้ามไม่ได้

สเนปมองหน้านักเรียนตัวดีที่ยิ้มร่าราวกับเด็กที่ได้ของเล่นถูกใจ ก่อนจะกัดฟันกรอดเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าหลุดปากพูดอะไรออกไป หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินนึกว่าตัวเองอย่างเจ็บใจ เขารู้สึกเหมือนพลาดท่าถูกเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ใช้ลูกไม้ตื้นๆตลบหลัง ดูเหมือนจะพลาดตั้งแต่ที่พอตเตอร์พูดตัดพ้อเรื่องขอโทษแล้วเสียด้วย ทำให้เขาเผลอเปิดเผยความคิดและความรู้สึกบางส่วนรวมทั้งการปลอบโยนที่มีให้กับเด็กหนุ่มออกไปแบบนั้น เด็กบ้านี่! เจ้าเล่ห์จริงนะ

“พอตเตอร์” ดวงตาสีนิลหรี่ลงจ้องดวงตาสีมรกตอย่างเอาเรื่อง และพูดลอดไรฟันอย่างขัดใจ 

“แฮร์รี่”

“อะไรนะ”

“ผมไม่ได้ชื่อพอตเตอร์นะครับ” เด็กหนุ่มขัดขึ้นมาโดยไม่สนใจร่างสูงที่ขมวดคิ้วใส่เขา แต่นั่นก็ทำให้อีกฝ่ายทำเสียงจึ๊กจั๊กในลำคอ

“เท่าที่จำได้ ฉันเรียกเธอด้วยชื่อนี้มาตลอดนะพอตเตอร์ ลองบอกมาซิว่าฉันเข้าใจผิดตรงไหน”

เด็กหนุ่มผมดำส่ายหน้าก่อนจะเอ่ยต่อไปด้วยเสียงขัดใจเล็กน้อย“ผมรู้ครับ แต่ว่าพอตเตอร์เป็นนามสกุลไม่ใช่ชื่อสักหน่อย ศาสตราจารย์เอาแต่เรียกผมว่าพอตเตอร์แบบนี้เหมือนตอกย้ำว่าผมเป็นตัวแทนของพ่อ ผมไม่ใช่พ่อนะครับ ผมก็คือผม เรียกผมว่าแฮร์รี่ได้ไหมครับ”

“รู้แล้วน่า พอตเตอร์” สเนปยังคงเรียกชื่อเด็กหนุ่มตามที่เคยเรียกแต่เมื่อดวงตาสีเขียวคู่สวยจ้องเขาไม่กะพริบ แถมส่งสายตาเป็นเชิงขอร้อง ร่างสูงก็ต้องถอนใจอย่างยอมแพ้ “ก็ได้ พอต--- แฮร์รี่”

“ขอบคุณครับ” เด็กหนุ่มผมดำหน้าแดงขึ้นมาเมื่อได้ยินชื่อของตัวเองที่ออกมาจากปากอีกฝ่ายด้วยเสียงแผ่วเบา แต่ก็ยิ้มอย่างพอใจและพยักหน้าตอบรับเป็นเชิงขอบคุณ เขาอยากให้ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาเรียกชื่อเขาแบบนี้บ่อยๆ เพราะอยากได้ยินเสียงเซ็กซี่ที่แม้แต่เจ้าตัวยังไม่เคยรู้ซึ่งทำให้เขารู้สึกเร้าอารมณ์ 

“เอาล่ะ” หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินกระแอมก่อนจะคลายมือที่กอดเด็กหนุ่มออก

“ใครบางคนแถวนี้คงลืมเหตุผลที่มากักบริเวณเย็นนี้แล้วสินะ” สเนปยกมือขึ้นกอดอกและมองร่างเล็กตรงหน้าแฮร์รี่กะพริบตาอย่างงงๆก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นปิดปากเพราะนึกถึงน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มที่เป็นต้นเหตุทั้งหมดที่ทำให้เขายืนเขินร่างสูงอยู่ตรงนี้ เด็กหนุ่มเดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะทำงานที่ยังคงมีเครื่องปรุงยากองอยู่แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะได้จับอะไร ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาก็ตวัดไม้กายสิทธิ์พลางเอ่ยคาถาอะไรบางอย่างทำให้เครื่องปรุงยาทั้งหมดหายไปในพริบตา

“อ๊ะ!! ทำอะไรน่ะครับ” แฮร์รี่อุทานด้วยความตกใจเมื่องานที่ตัวเองเสียเวลาทำอยู่นานสองนานถูกอีกฝ่ายเสกให้หายไปทั้งหมด

“จำไม่ได้หรือไงว่าฉันวิจารณ์อะไรเรื่องคุณภาพผลงานของเธอ ฉันจะให้เธอหั่นเครื่องปรุงยาใหม่ทั้งหมด”

‘คนใจร้าย ทำแบบนี้ได้ยังไง แกล้งกันชัดๆ!!’ เด็กหนุ่มทำหน้างอง้ำและบ่นว่าศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาในใจ

สเนปลอบหัวเราะพลางยิ้มมุมปากเมื่อเห็นท่าทางตกใจเกินตัวของอีกฝ่าย ‘ถือว่าหายกันเรื่องที่เธอกล้าลองเชิงกับคนที่เป็นสลิธีรินอย่างฉันก็แล้วกัน พอตเตอร์’

“ฉันไม่ได้ให้เธอทำคนเดียวสักหน่อย กว่าเธอจะหั่นเสร็จปรุงยาเสร็จก็คงไม่ต้องหลับต้องนอนกันพอดี นี่มันก็จะสองทุ่มแล้วนะ”

“เอ๊ะ ดึกป่านนี้แล้วเหรอหรือนี่” แฮร์รี่เหลือบมองนาฬิกาในห้องทำงาน ถ้าเขาปรุงยาทุกขั้นตอนคนเดียวคงต้องใช้เวลาทั้งคืนแน่ๆ ลำพังแค่หั่นก็กินเวลาไปมากแล้ว ยังไม่รวมตอนปรุงยาอีก ถ้าโชคร้ายทำหม้อปรุงยาระเบิดอีกเขาก็ต้องเสียเวลาปรุงใหม่จนได้ ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นจริงคืนนี้คงไม่ได้นอนอย่างที่ศาสตราจารย์สเนปพูดแน่ 

“ฉันถึงได้บอกไงว่าจะช่วย”

สเนปเสกคาถาแอ๊กซิโอเรียกเครื่องปรุงชุดใหม่มาที่โต๊ะทำงาน ก่อนจะเดินมายืนด้านหลังเด็กหนุ่มและจับมือข้างที่แฮร์รี่ถือมีดให้หั่นเครื่องปรุงยาไปพร้อมๆกับเขา นักปรุงยาหนุ่มพยายามใช้น้ำเสียงเรียบอธิบายคุณสมบัติของเครื่องปรุงยาแต่ละชนิดรวมถึงลำดับการใส่เครื่องปรุงยาและวิธีคนยาอย่างใจเย็นที่สุดเท่าที่คนอารมณ์ร้อนอย่างเขาจะสามารถอดทนได้

การปรุงยาเป็นทั้งศาสตร์และศิลป์ ต้องอาศัยความอดทนสูงและละเอียดรอบคอบ การปรุงยาดูเผินๆอาจมีพื้นฐานคล้ายกับการทำอาหาร แต่สิ่งที่ต่างกันคือหากหั่นเครื่องปรุงยาไม่ถูกวิธีจะทำให้ประสิทธิภาพเสื่อมลง และหากใส่เครื่องปรุงยาลงในหม้อปรุงยาไม่ถูกต้องตามลำดับ ใส่ไม่ทันเวลา หรือคนน้ำยาไม่ถูกทิศทางกับจำนวนที่ถูกต้องก็ทำให้หม้อยาระเบิดได้เช่นกัน หลังจากเสร็จส่วนของเครื่องปรุงยาแล้วศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาก็ปล่อยมือเด็กหนุ่มให้ลองปรุงยาด้วยตัวเอง แฮร์รี่พยายามทำตามคำแนะนำของหัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินอย่างเต็มความสามารถ เขาค่อยๆใส่เครื่องปรุงยาและคนน้ำยาไปในทิศทางที่ถูกต้องและตรงตามจำนวนครั้ง ก่อนที่จะหรี่ไฟและทิ้งเวลาให้น้ำยาพักตัวจนเย็นลง

เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ยิ้มอย่างดีใจเมื่อน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มออกมาเป็นสีที่ถูกต้อง แฮร์รี่นึกขอบคุณอีกฝ่ายที่อุตส่าห์อดทนกับเด็กที่ทักษะการปรุงยาไม่ได้เรื่องแบบเขาได้มากขนาดนี้ ถึงศาสตราจารย์สเนปจะช่วยในขั้นตอนหั่นเครื่องปรุง แต่นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาสามารถปรุงยาได้อย่างไม่มีข้อผิดพลาดและไม่ทำให้หม้อปรุงยาระเบิด 

“ฉันควรจะดีใจหรือแปลกใจที่เธอไม่ทำให้ห้องทำงานฉันระเบิดดีล่ะฮึ?” สเนปเลิกคิ้วพลางมองไปรอบห้อง 

“ต้องดีใจสิครับ”พอตเตอร์หัวเราะแห้งๆพลางจะตับไฟหม้อปรุงยาและเทน้ำยาใส่หลอดทดลองและวางเอาไว้บนโต๊ะ “เอ่อ…ศาสตราจารย์สเนป…ขอบคุณมากนะครับที่ช่วยสอนผม ในที่สุดผมก็ปรุงยาได้สำเร็จสักที”

“ถ้าตั้งใจก็ทำได้นี่พอตเตอร์”

“แฮร์รี่ครับ” 

“อืม…เอ่อ…นี่มันดึกมากแล้วนะแฮร์รี่ กลับหอกริฟฟินดอร์ได้แล้ว ฉันไม่มีแผนจะให้เพื่อนสนิทของเธอต้องส่งทีมค้นหามาถึงห้องทำงานฉันเพราะเด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิตหายไปนานขนาดนี้”

”พวกเขาไม่ส่งมาหรอกครับเพราะรู้ว่าผมต้องอยู่กักบริเวณกับคุณ อีกอย่าง…”

“อีกอย่างอะไรหรือ?”

เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์รวบรวมความกล้าทั้งหมดและตั้งใจจะสารภาพรักออกไปให้หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินได้รับรู้จากปากตัวเอง ถึงอีกฝ่ายอาจจะเห็นความรู้สึกของเขาจากความทรงจำแล้วแต่เขาก็อยากมีประสบการณ์บอกรักเหมือนกับคนอื่นสักครั้ง ที่สำคัญเขายังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาคิดอย่างไรกับเขากันแน่

ร่างสูงจะมาขอโทษเขา เช็ดน้ำตาให้ กอดเขาตอบ และจับมือเขาไปพร้อมกับปรุงยาไปทำไม สิ่งที่สเนปเมื่อครู่ทำเป็นแค่การปลอบใจ เป็นภาพลวงตาหรือความฝันที่หากตื่นมาก็พร้อมที่จะจางหายไปเท่านั้นหรือ แล้วทุกอย่างก็จะเป็นเหมือนเช่นเคย สเนปเกลียดเขายังไงก็ยังคงเกลียดไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนแปลง เขาไม่ต้องการให้เป็นแบบนั้นเลย

‘เรื่องของความรู้สึก มันอาจจะเจ็บบ้างเป็นธรรมดา แต่ว่าเวลาและความเข้าใจจะเปลี่ยนแปลงทุกอย่างได้ ให้เวลาเขาหน่อยแฮร์รี่ ความรู้สึกของเธอจะต้องส่งถึงเขาแน่นอน’

‘ลองลบและลืมความกลัวทั้งหมด แล้วบอกความรู้สึกของตัวเองออกไปซะ อย่ามัวปิดกั้นความรู้สึกของตัวเองแบบนี้ สุดท้ายถ้ามันไม่สมหวังเหมือนกับที่เราคาดหวัง แต่อย่างน้อยก็ยังดีกว่าไม่ได้ทำอะไร’

เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มเมื่อนึกถึงคำพูดของทั้งเพื่อนสนิทกับเพื่อนของพ่อที่พยายามให้กำลังใจและผลักดันให้เขาเดินหน้ากับแผนอะไรก็ตามที่ใช้เพื่อสารภาพความรู้สึกต่อคนพิเศษของตัวเอง กล้าๆหน่อยสิแฮร์รี่ ไม่แน่ว่าศาสตราจารย์สเนปอาจจะคิดแบบเดียวกันก็ได้ เพียงแต่ไม่กล้าเปิดเผยความรู้สึกของตัวเองออกมาให้ใครรู้ก่อนก็เท่านั้น ไม่เป็นไรถ้าหากร่างสูงยังไม่ยอมพูด เขาจะเป็นฝ่ายพูดก่อนเอง

“คือว่าผม…”

‘จ๊อก---’ แฮร์รี่กำลังจะเอ่ยปากพูดอะไรออกมา หากเสียงท้องก็ร้องดังขึ้นมาขัดจังหวะขึ้นมาเสียก่อน

‘โธ่เอ้ย!! จะมาท้องร้องอะไรตอนนี้เนี่ย บรรยากาศเสียหมด’

“อะไรกันพอต---แฮร์รี่ อย่าบอกว่านะเธอยังไม่ได้ทานมื้อเย็นอีก”

“ก็…ผมกลัวคุณจะโมโหนี่ครับ ตอนที่นึกขึ้นได้ว่าต้องกักบริเวณก็เกือบจะหกโมงอยู่แล้ว ถ้าขืนไปกลับไปห้องโถงคงต้องเลทไปเป็นชั่วโมงแน่” เจ้าของตาสีมรกตก้มหน้ามองพื้นพลางยกมือขึ้นลูบหลังคอตัวเอง “…แต่…ผมก็มาสาย…“ 

“…แล้วฉันก็โมโหเธอจนได้สินะ?”

“ก็ประมาณนั้นมั้งครับ…ที่จริงผมก็ผิดเองที่ลืมไปสนิทเลยว่าคุณสั่งกักบริเวณไว้เมื่อเช้า”

“เพิ่งรู้นะว่านอกจากฉันจะทำให้เธอร้องไห้เป็นเมอร์เทิลจอมคร่ำครวญได้แล้วยังทำให้เธอพลาดมื้อเย็นอีก”สเนปแค่นหัวเราะพลางส่ายหน้า เด็กบ้า ใครเขาโมโหเธอกัน ก็แค่หงุดหงิดเรื่องเมื่อตอนบ่ายมาก่อนต่างหาก ที่อารมณ์เสียใส่ก็เพราะอยากให้อีกฝ่ายรีบมา เขาไม่อยากยอมรับเท่าไหร่ว่าอยากเจอเด็กหนุ่มทั้งๆที่เมื่อเช้าก็เจอหน้ากันไปแล้ว 

“ว่ายังไงนะครับ”

“ช่างเถอะ” เขาถอนหายใจยาวพลางเรียกสั่งเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านมาที่ห้องทำงานและออกคำสั่งอะไรสักอย่าง เอลฟ์ตัวน้อยพยักหน้าและหายตัวไปสักครู่ก่อนจะกลับมาพร้อมถาดอาหารว่างกับเครื่องดื่ม ร่างสูงพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงขอบคุณ ก่อนที่เอลฟ์จะวางถาดไว้บนโต๊ะและหายตัวไปเมื่อเสร็จสิ้นงานที่ได้รับมอบหมาย

สเนปย้ายถาดอาหารที่ได้รับจากเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านไปวางไว้บนโต๊ะรับแขก ก่อนที่จะเดินเข้าไปในครัวเพื่อชงน้ำชาให้ตัวเองระหว่างรอเด็กหนุ่มจัดการอาหารมื้อดึก ร่างสูงเดินกลับออกมาพร้อมกับถ้วยน้ำชาก่อนจะเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเป็นเชิงแปลกใจเมื่อเห็นว่าเด็กหนุ่มผมดำยังคงยืนค้างอยู่ตำแหน่งเดิมไม่ขยับเขยื้อน คิดอะไรของเขาอยู่กันนะ 

“เอ้า มัวแต่จ้องอะไรอยู่ได้ ของกินมันกินตัวเองไม่ได้หรอกนะแฮร์รี่” 

“อ้อ…ครับ” แฮร์รี่สะดุ้งเล็กน้อยเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเรียกชื่อตัวเอง เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าตอบรับก่อนจะเดินออกมาจากโต๊ะทำงานของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยามาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าโต๊ะรับแขก

“นั่งสิ หรือว่าอยากจะยืนกินก็ได้ตามใจเธอ แต่อย่าได้บ่นเชียวนะว่าฉันต้อนรับแขกไม่ดี” ร่างสูงพยักเพยิกหน้าไปทางเก้าอี้ที่อยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามกับตัวเองเป็นเชิงสั่งให้เขานั่งลงไปแล้วทานอาหารว่างรองท้องสักที แฮร์รี่กลั้นหัวเราะและส่ายหน้ากับคำพูดแขวะของคนตรงหน้าก่อนจะรีบนั่งลงตามที่อีกฝ่ายสั่ง ถึงจะยังคงพูดแบบนี้อยู่ แต่เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกได้ว่าคนตรงหน้าเป็นห่วงและพยายามดูแลเขาตามแบบของตัวเอง

เจ้าของตาสีมรกตหยิบแซนด์วิชขึ้นมากัดคำใหญ่เพราะความหิว ที่จริงพลังงานของเขาเริ่มหมดไปตั้งแต่เมื่อตอนบ่ายแล้ว หากแต่เวลานั้นเขายังคงเสียใจอยู่กับสิ่งที่ได้เห็นจนลืมความเหนื่อยและหิวไปจนหมด การระเบิดอารมณ์และการปรุงยาเมื่อชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมาคงใช้พลังงานไปมากเสียจนท้องเขาประท้วงด้วยการส่งเสียงร้องให้หาอะไรลงไปประทังมันเสียบ้าง

เจ้าของตาสีรัตติกาลทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้นวมตัวที่อยู่หน้าโปรดที่อยู่หน้าเตาผิง พลางยกแขนขึ้นมาเท้าคาง รอยยิ้มจางผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าเมื่อเขาลอบมองเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าอย่างพิจารณา เขาต้องยอมรับเลยว่าพอตเตอร์เป็นเด็กหนุ่มที่หน้าตาดีและมีเสน่ห์มากทีเดียว ริมฝีปากบางสีกุหลาบคู่นั้นเผยอออกเล็กน้อยเพราะอาหารว่างที่กำลังทานอยู่สลับกับน้ำผลไม้ที่อีกฝ่ายยกขึ้นดื่ม แค่นั้นก็มากพอที่จะทำให้เขารู้สึกแทบอดใจไม่ไหวและปรารถนาที่จะสัมผัสมันสักครั้ง เขาสงสัยเหลือเกินว่ารสสัมผัสจากริมฝีปากของเด็กหนุ่มจะเป็นเช่นไร ทำให้รู้สึกดีมากเพียงใด

สเนปกลืนความรู้สึกที่จุกในลำคอและประกบริมฝีปากปิดแน่นเป็นเส้นตรง ก่อนจะรีบสะบัดหน้าไล่ความคิดของตัวเองก่อนที่มันเตลิดไปไกลกว่านี้ บ้าใหญ่แล้ว!! นี่เขาคิดอะไรเกินเลยกับพอตเตอร์อีกแล้วใช่ไหม ไม่ได้นะ แค่นี้เขาก็ข้ามเส้นมาไกลเกินจุดที่ตัวเองควรอยู่มากแล้ว ชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมาเขาทั้งปลอบและกอดเด็กหนุ่มเจ้าน้ำตาเอาไว้แบบนั้น แถมยังถือโอกาสตอนที่สอนปรุงยาจับมือและแนบร่างคัวเองให้แนบชิดร่างเล็กของพอตเตอร์อีก

ศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินกับเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์เกลียดกันมาเจ็ดปีจนแทบจะสาปกันได้ถ้าเห็นหน้าอีกฝ่าย แต่พอเด็กหนุ่มระเบิดอารมณ์ออกมาก่อนจะขอสงบศึกได้แค่ไม่กี่ชั่วโมง เขาก็รีบถือโอกาสนี้ทำตัวราวกับกำลังง้อคนรักหนุ่ม หลังจากเพิ่งทะเลาะเพราะผิดใจกันด้วยเรื่องไม่เป็นเรื่อง แถมยังแสดงความเป็นเจ้าข้าวเจ้าของเหนืออีกฝ่ายอย่างนั้นหรือ เดี๋ยวก่อน ทะเลา? ผิดใจ? ง้อ? นั่นมันเป็นเรื่องกระทบกระทั่งกันระหว่างคนรักที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้นได้ทุกเมื่อ หากคนรักเสียใจร้องไห้ปกติแล้วจะต้องมีใครสักคนเป็นฝ่ายขอโทษ ปลอบใจหรือตามง้อขอคืนดีก่อนไม่ว่าตัวเองจะถูกหรือผิดก็ตาม หากเป็นฝ่ายผิดก็ยิ่งจะต้องทำทุกวิถีทางให้กลับมาคืนดีกันให้ได้ แม้กระทั่งอาจจะต้องมีการเปลืองเนื้อเปลืองตัวกันบ้าง…

เมอร์ลินช่วย!! เขาไม่ได้มีเรื่องทะเลาะอะไรกับเด็กหนุ่มด้วยซ้ำ แต่เขาก็ลงทุนเปลืองตัวทำในสิ่งที่คนรักหลายๆคู่เขาทำอย่างนี้น่ะหรือ นี่เขาคิดว่าพอต---แฮร์--- โว้ย!! ช่างเถอะ คิดว่าเด็กหนุ่มเป็นคนรักเป็นของตัวเองหรืออย่างไรกัน!? พอตเตอร์เป็น’ของเขา’ ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่!? ไม่ใช่!! เขาไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกับเจ้าเด็กนี่สักหน่อย และไม่เคยเป็นด้วย

ให้ตายสิ!! นี่เขากลับมาเรียกพอตเตอร์ว่าแฮร์รี่แม้กระทั่งในใจอีกแล้วสินะ พอตเตอร์กลายเป็นแฮร์รี่สำหรับเขาไปแล้วจริงๆหรือ? แต่อย่างไรก็ดีสถานะของพวกเขาก็เป็นได้แค่อาจารย์กับลูกศิษย์ แค่ตอนนี้มีความสงบสุขเกิดขึ้นระหว่างความสัมพันธ์แบบไม้เบื่อไม้เมาของทั้งคู่ที่ดำเนินมาเป็นเวลานานก็เท่านั้น แต่มันจะผิดมากไหมถ้าหากจะต้องการเปลี่ยนสถานะตัวเองเป็นอย่างอื่น เขาจะดูเป็นคนเห็นแก่ตัวมากเกินไปหรือไม่หากต้องการมากกว่านั้น…

ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาลุกพรวดจากเก้าอี้ที่ตัวเองนั่งอยู่ก่อนจะเดินตรงไปยังห้องน้ำและกระแทกประตูปิดเสียงดัง สเนปเปิดน้ำเย็นจัดจากก๊อกและวักขึ้นมาล้างหน้าล้างตาอย่างแรงราวกับมีสิ่งสกปรกที่ฝังติดอยู่บนใบหน้าซีดเซียวของตัวเอง ก่อนจะยืนเท้าขอบอ่างเพื่อสงบสติอารมณ์และความฟุ้งซ่าน หน้าเขาไม่ได้มีสิ่งสกปรกติดอยู่หรอก แต่จิตใจของเขาน่ะสิ ความคิดสกปรกที่ผุดขึ้นมาในหัวทำให้เขารู้สึกสะอิดสะเอียนตัวเองเต็มทน พอตเตอร์ช่างใสซื่อเหลือเกิน ซื่อเสียจนอาจจะต้องเรียกว่าเซ่อ คงไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยสินะว่ากำลังเล่นกับอะไรอยู่ 

เขาจำพูดของอีกฝ่ายก่อนที่จะดูความทรงจำของเด็กหนุ่มได้ ‘ขอโอกาสให้ผมแทนที่แม่ด้วยเถอะ…’

‘เป็นผมไม่ได้เหรอ…’ ถ้าหากเขาอยากจะพูดว่ายิ่งกว่าจะเต็มใจล่ะอีกฝ่ายจะทำอย่างไรต่อไป สิ่งที่เขาขู่แฮร์รี่ไปว่าเขาอาจจะพลาดทำสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายอาจจะต้องมาเสียใจทีหลัง มันไม่ใช่แค่เรื่องเล่นๆแต่เป็นคำเตือนจากคนอันตรายอย่างเขา ร่างสูงรู้สึกว่าตัวเองอาจจะควบคุมความรู้สึกที่มีต่อร่างเล็กไว้ไม่ได้และอาจทำสิ่งที่เป็นอันตรายอย่างเช่นดันอีกฝ่ายลงกับโต๊ะและทำให้เด็กหนุ่มเป็นของเขา เขาเป็นคนที่มีความเป็นส่วนตัวและมีความรู้สึกเป็นเจ้าข้าวเจ้าของสูง อีกอย่างเขาก็ยึดกฎเหล็กของสลิธีรินไว้ในสายเลือด หากชาวสลิธีรินพอใจสิ่งใดก็พร้อมจะทำทุกวิถีทางเพื่อไขว่คว้าสิ่งนั้นมาให้ได้ หากได้มาแล้วจะถนอมรักษายิ่งกว่าชีวิต และไม่มีวันแบ่งปันสิ่งที่อยู่ในความครอบครอง หากเป็นคนรัก คนบ้านสลิธีรินจะยอมปล่อยไปต่อเมื่ออีกฝายบอกชัดว่าไม่ต้องการตัวเองแล้วเท่านั้น 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

เด็กหนุ่มผมดำมองตามศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาที่ลุกพรวดออกด้วยความสงสัย และสะดุ้งโหยงเมื่ออีกฝ่ายกระแทกประตูห้องน้ำอย่างแรงก่อนจะได้ยินเสียงน้ำไหลจากก๊อก สเนปเกิดอารมณ์เสียเรื่องอะไรขึ้นมาอีก คงไม่ใช่ว่าอยู่ดีๆ ก็กลับมาเย็นชาและรังเกียจเขาใช่ไหม นี่เขาเผลอทำอะไรให้อีกฝ่ายไม่พอใจโดยไม่รู้ตัวอีกหรือเปล่า ถ้าใช่ก็น่าจะบอกกันได้ไม่ใช่หรือ เขาพร้อมจะยอมรับและปรับปรุงตัวอยู่แล้ว หรือสเนปเพิ่งตื่นจากฝันร้ายที่ตัวเองทำอะไรลงไปกับนักเรียนที่ตัวเองเกลียดชังแล้วเกิดรู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่แค่ความฝัน หากแต่เป็นความจริงที่น่าสะอิดสะเอียน หวังว่าจะไม่ใช่แบบนั้นนะ เพราะเขาเจ็บกับการถูกคนที่ตัวเองชอบเกลียดเต็มทนแล้ว

เจ้าของตาสีมรกตพยายามควบคุมความรู้สึกกลัวที่แล่นขึ้นมาในใจกะทันหันและบังคับให้ตัวเองไม่คิดมาก ไม่มีอะไรหรอกน่าแฮร์รี่ สเนปอาจจะแค่สับสนกับความรู้สึกของตัวเองก็ได้ เพราะเหตุการณ์วันนี้ก็ทำให้เขาแทบรับอารมณ์ของอีกฝ่ายที่เปลี่ยนแปลงไม่ทันเหมือนกัน ดวงตาสีมรกตกะพริบถี่ก่อนจะหันกลับมาและมองเลยไปยังโต๊ะทำงานอีกครั้ง สิ่งที่เขาเห็นตรงหน้าทำให้เด็กหนุ่มยกยิ้มมุมปากอย่างพอใจ…น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่ม 

เขาคงไม่ต้องให้ศาสตราจารย์สเนปเสียเวลานั่งตรวจงานของเขาแล้วเพราะเขามีแผนที่ดีกว่านั้น ใช่ แฮร์รี่ตั้งใจจะพิสูจน์ความสมบูรณ์ของผลงานตัวเองกับศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาเลย หากน้ำยาที่เขาปรุงได้มีประสิทธิภาพสมบูรณ์และถูกต้องร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์จริงๆ เขาก็อาจจะได้รับรู้ความรู้สึกทั้งหมดที่ซ่อนอยู่ในเบื้องลึกในใจของสเนป เพียงแต่เขาไม่แน่ใจว่ามันเป็นความลับของร่างสูงจริงๆหรือไม่ เพราะอีกฝ่ายเป็นถึงสปายสองหน้าซึ่งความสามารถเรื่องการสกัดใจเป็นอย่างมาก เขาต้องโกหกเจ้าแห่งศาสตร์มืดอย่างโวลเดอมอร์นับครั้งไม่ถ้วนเพื่อเอาข้อมูลกลับมาให้ฝั่งภาคี

เด็กหนุ่มไม่รู้เลยจริงๆว่าน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มจะมีผลต่อคนอย่างสเนปหรือไม่ แต่หากไม่ลองก็ไม่รู้ อีกอย่างใครจะรู้ ผลที่ได้อาจจะคุ้มกับความเสี่ยงของแผนการลองดีกับศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธิรีนครั้งนี้ของนักเรียนบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ที่ถูกหมวกคัดสรรเคยบอกให้ไปอยู่สังกัดบ้านสลิธีรินอย่างเขาก็ได้ 

เด็กหนุ่มผมดำอาศัยช่วงเวลาที่ร่างสูงยังคงอยู่ในห้องน้ำ เดินไปหยิบน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มจากโต๊ะทำงานมาอย่างรวดเร็ว เขานึกถึงสรรพคุณของน้ำยาตัวนี้ที่สเนปพูดไว้เมื่อเช้า

‘น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มเป็นยารีดความลับขนานแรง เพียงแค่สามหยดก็สามารถทำให้คนที่ถูกใช้ยานี้เปิดเผยความจริงที่ถูกถามออกมาทั้งหมดไม่ต่างกับการใช้คาถาสะกดใจ’ เจ้าของตาสีเขียวมรกตพิจารณาหลอดน้ำยาที่อยู่ในมือพลางขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย เขายังรู้สึกว่ามีบางจุดไม่ค่อยสมบูรณ์ในแผนการนี้

สเนปเป็นคนสันโดษและให้ความสำคัญกับความเป็นส่วนตัวสูง ทุกเรื่องที่เกี่ยวกับชีวิตเขาดูจะเป็นเรื่องลึกลับมาก ถ้าหากเขาใช้น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มกับสเนป มันก็ดูจะเป็นการละเมิดความเป็นส่วนตัวและระรานความลับในอดีตที่เจ็บปวดซึ่งอีกฝ่ายไม่อยากให้ใครรู้ เด็กหนุ่มส่ายหน้าพลางคิดเข้าข้างตัวเอง คงไม่เป็นไรหรอกมั้ง เขาก็เคยเห็นความทรงจำของร่างสูงตอนปีห้าในคาบเรียนสกัดใจแล้วนี่ อีกอย่างเมื่อครู่นี้อีกฝ่ายก็เห็นความทรงจำที่เขาไม่อยากให้ใครเห็นเช่นกัน อย่างนี้ก็ต้องถือว่าเสมอกัน ไม่มีใครเสียเปรียบทั้งสิ้น

แฮร์รี่หยดน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มใส่ลงในถ้วยของนักปรุงยาหนุ่มที่ยังคงเหลือน้ำชาอีกครึ่งหนึ่งอย่างระมัดระวัง เท่านี้ก็คงพอสินะ ที่เหลือก็แค่รอให้ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยากลับมาและลุ้นว่าเขาจะรู้ตัวก่อนจะดื่มชาที่เหลือหรือไม่ก็เท่านั้น จริงสินะ เขาใช้น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มกับตัวเองก็ได้ ไม่ใช่เพราะกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเสียเปรียบที่ถูกใช้แค่ฝ่ายเดียวหรอก หากแต่กลัวว่าถ้าเขาตัดสินใจจะสารภาพรักออกมา ถึงแม้ในใจจะมีคำพูดสวยหรูที่ต้องการจะให้คนพิเศษของตัวเองได้รับรู้มากเพียงไหน แต่พอถึงเวลาจริงเขาเองต่างหากที่จะตื่นเต้นจนพูดอะไรไม่ออก และทำให้ทุกอย่างพังไม่เป็นท่า 

ศาสตราจารย์สเนปคงไม่รู้หรอกว่าเขาก็ใช้น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มกับตัวเองเช่นกันเพราะเขาเห็นความทรงจำวันนี้ไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว อย่างมากอาจจะแค่นึกว่าที่เขากล้าพูดออกมาคงเพราะความกล้าโง่ๆแบบกริฟฟินดอร์อย่างที่อีกฝ่ายชอบกระทบกระเทียบอยู่บ่อยๆ

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

เจ้าของตาสีรัตติกาลถอนหายใจยาวก่อนจะมองภาพสะท้อนของตัวเองในกระจกเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย เขาจะมองหน้าพอตเตอร์ได้อย่างไรกันถ้าหากเด็กหนุ่มเกิดรู้ว่าเขาคิดอย่างไรกับอีกฝ่าย แฮร์รี่จะรับตัวตนของเขาได้จริงหรือ ไม่มีใครเคยรักและสนใจหรือยอมรับในตัวตนที่แท้จริงของเขาได้ทั้งนั้น คนสำคัญที่บอกว่ารักเขา แต่เมื่อเห็นว่าเขาเป็นคนเช่นไร อีกฝ่ายกลับรับไม่ได้และพร้อมจะทิ้งให้เขาเจ็บปวดอยู่เพียงลำพัง คนอย่างเขาคงไม่คู่ควรที่จะได้รับความรักจากใครจริงๆ

สเนปเดินออกจากห้องน้ำและตรงกลับมานั่งที่ตำแหน่งเดิม เขาพยายามปรับสีหน้าให้เป็นปกติที่สุดเพื่อซ่อนความรู้สึกรังเกียจตัวเองเอาไว้ ก่อนจะคิดถึงหัวข้อเรื่องอื่นที่อาจจะเปิดประเด็นคุยกับเด็กหนุ่มได้โดยไม่รู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วน 

“เธอพอจะเล่าเรื่องของพวกเดอร์สลีย์ให้ฉันฟังได้หรือเปล่า…” เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยถามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แฝงความเป็นห่วง แต่เด็กหนุ่มทำหน้าเจื่อนลงราวกับสิ่งที่เขาต้องการถามเป็นหัวข้อต้องห้ามของอีกฝ่าย “ถ้าเธอไม่สบายใจที่จะเล่าก็ไม่เป็นไร ไม่จำเป็นต้องฝืนหรอก” 

แฮร์รี่ไม่ต้องการพูดถึงเรื่องของพวกเดอร์สลีย์มากนักเพราะเขาไม่เคยมีความทรงจำที่ดีเกี่ยวกับญาติของตัวเองหากแต่เขาเพิ่งใช้น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มกับตัวเองแค่ไม่กี่นาทีก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะกลับออกมา ความรู้สึกของเขาเหมือนมีเวทมนตร์บางอย่างแล่นไปทั่วร่าง เด็กหนุ่มพยายามฝืนไม่ยอมปริปากแต่ก็ไม่มีประโยชน์เพราะคำพูดหลุดออกจากปากของเขาอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้เมื่อได้ยินคำถามจากร่างสูง บ้าจริง น้ำยานี่มันจะให้ผลดีมากเกินไปแล้วนะ

“ผมอยู่กับพวกเดอร์สลีย์มาสิบกว่าปี ผมต้องรับใช้พวกเขาทุกอย่าง โดยเฉพาะงานที่เขาทนไม่ได้ที่จะทำเองอย่างงานบ้าน ผมทำอาหารเช้าให้ทุกคนแต่ตัวเองต้องกินส่วนที่เหลือจากพวกเขา และหลายครั้งผมก็ไม่ได้กินอะไรเลย ถ้าลุงเวอร์นอนคิดว่าผมทำตัวไม่ดีก็จะถูกลงโทษไม่ใช่แค่อดอาหารและขังอยู่ในห้องใต้บันไดแต่หลายครั้งที่ใช้เข็มขัดตีผมด้วย บางครั้งถ้าเขาอารมณ์เสียมาก็จะมาลงที่ผม แต่การที่ผมตัวเล็กกว่าเพื่อนในรุ่นก็มีข้อดีเหมือนกัน เพราะผมคล่องตัวกว่าและวิ่งหนีเข้าไปอยู่ในห้องใต้บันไดทันก่อนที่เขาจะทันได้ลงไม้ลงมือ แต่ที่เรื่องที่ผมทนไม่ได้ก็คือดัดลีย์กับเพื่อนมักจะเล่นเก่มบ้าๆที่พวกเขาเรียกว่าล่าพอตเตอร์ ผมไม่มีโอกาสหนีเด็กพวกนั้นทันสักครั้ง พวกเขารุมพูดจาล้อเลียนเยาะเย้ยและบางครั้งก็ตีผม” เจ้าของตาสีมรกตหลุบตาลงมองที่พื้นและถอนหายใจยาวก่อนจะเอ่ยต่อไป มือเรียวเล็กขยำเสื้อคลุมตัวเองไว้แน่น

“พวกเดอร์สลีย์เกลียดผมและเรียกผมว่าเด็กประหลาดเสมอ ตอนเด็กผมเคยคิดว่าถ้าผมพยายามทำตัวดีเขาอาจจะรักและสนใจผมบ้าง แต่ผมก็คิดผิดจริงๆ หลายครั้งเขาทำเหมือนผมไม่เคยมีตัวตนด้วยซ้ำ มันทำให้ผมรู้สึกเจ็บและอยากร้องไห้ แต่ผมก็ยังดึงดันที่จะหวัง แต่หลังจากผมโตแล้วผมถึงค่อยๆเรียนรู้ที่จะเลิกหวังอะไรลมๆแล้งๆเพราะผมมันก็เป็นคนประหลาดอย่างที่เขาพูดเอาไว้ไม่มีผิดและไม่มีใครต้องการคนอย่างผมจริงๆหรอก ผมเองก็เกลียดพวกเขาเหมือนกันและอยากจะหนีไปให้ไกลที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ แต่ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิ้ลดอร์ยืนยันว่าผมจะต้องกลับไปที่นั่นทุกซัมเมอร์ ผมอยากอยู่ที่ฮอกวอตส์มากกว่าแต่เขาก็หาทางส่งผมกลับไปจนได้เพราะเหตุผลแค่ว่าอยู่ที่นี่ไม่ปลอดภัย แต่บ้านหลังนั้นมีเวทมนตร์จากเลือดของแม่ที่ปกป้องผมได้ ความจริงผมคิดว่ามันไม่จำเป็นเลยสักนิด จะมีหรือไม่มีผมก็ไม่สนใจเพราะผมดูแลตัวเองได้ ในเมื่อไม่มีใครยินดีกับการมีตัวตนของผม ผมก็เรียนรู้ที่จะดูแลตัวเองมาตลอด”

หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินได้แต่นั่งอึ้งกับสิ่งที่เขาได้ฟังจากเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ ชีวิตของเด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิตกับตัวเขาเองมีอะไรที่เหมือนกันมากกว่าที่เขาเคยรู้มาก่อน ทั้งเขาและแฮร์รี่เติบโตมากับครอบครัวที่ไม่สามารถให้ความรักความอบอุ่นอย่างที่คนอื่นได้รับ ทำให้พวกเขาต่างโหยหาความรู้สึกที่ขาดหายไปนี้มาโดยตลอด เด็กหนุ่มเสียพ่อแม่ไปตั้งแต่เด็กทำให้ไม่เคยได้มีโอกาสรู้จักและได้รับความรักจากพวกเขา ซ้ำยังต้องไปอยู่กับญาติที่เกลียดหลานตัวเองมากกว่าอะไร

ครอบครัวของเขาเองก็ไม่ต่างกันนัก พ่อมักเกิ้ลเกลียดที่เขาเป็นพ่อมดมีเวทมนตร์ ถึงจะเคยได้รับความรักจากไอลีน พริ้นซ์ผู้เป็นแม่ แต่น่าเสียดายที่เธอด่วนจากไปเสียก่อน ทำให้เขาต้องทนทรมานอยู่กับชายผู้เย็นชาที่ไม่เคยยินดีกับการมีตัวตนกับเขาเช่นกัน นักปรุงยาหนุ่มจำไม่ได้ว่าพ่อของตัวเองจากไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขาจะสนใจมากนักเพราะตลอดเวลาที่เรียนอยู่ที่ฮอกวอตส์ เขาเองก็ไม่เคยยินดีที่จะกลับไปที่บ้านหลังนั้นในตรอกปั่นฝ้ายอยู่แล้ว 

“ศาสตราจารย์รู้ทุกอย่างที่เกี่ยวกับผมแล้ว แต่ผมยังไม่รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับคุณเลย ถ้าไม่รบกวนจนเกินไปช่วยเล่าเรื่องของคุณให้ผมฟังได้ไหมครับ ผมเองก็อยากรู้ทุกอย่างที่เกี่ยวกับศาสตราจารย์เหมือนกัน”

“เรื่องของฉันน่ะเหรอ” สเนปกระพริบตาถี่ด้วยความแปลกใจ พอตเตอร์จะอยากรู้เรื่องของเขาไปทำไมกัน เขาเองก็ใช่ว่าจะมีความทรงจำอะไรดีๆมากมายให้น่าจดจำสักหน่อย โดยเฉพาะเรื่องวุ่นวายทั้งหมดในรั้วฮอกวอตส์และช่วงที่เข้าร่วมเป็นผู้เสพความตายกับกลุ่มของพ่อมดศาสตร์มืดอย่างจอมมาร 

“ฉันเองก็ไม่มีความทรงจำอะไรที่ควรค่าให้จำนักหรอกนะ”

“ไม่แม้แต่เรื่องเดียวเลยหรือครับ แต่ผมคิดว่าคุณอาจจะมีความทรงจำบางช่วงที่มีความหมายนะ อย่างน้อยคุณคงมีครอบครัวที่รักและสนใจคุณมากกว่าของผมใช่ไหมครับ”

“เรื่องนั้นฉันไม่อยากพูดถึงมันอีกแล้วล่ะ” ศาตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินส่ายหน้ากับคำถามของเด็กหนุ่ม เขาเองก็มีความทรงจำที่เจ็บปวดและไม่ต้องการให้ใครรับรู้ซ่อนอยู่เช่นกัน แววตาของเจ้าของตาสีรัตติกาลสั่นเครือเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะหายไปในชั่วพริบตา ชายหนุ่มผมดำรู้สึกคอแห้งผาก เขาเลื่อนมือออกไปแตะถ้วยน้ำชาที่ตั้งอยู่บนโต๊ะ

แฮร์รี่มองตามมือของสเนปด้วยใจที่เต้นแรงกว่าเดิม เด็กหนุ่มแทบหยุดหายใจเมื่อเห็นเรียวนิ้วยาวหยุดชะงักอยู่ที่ถ้วยชา ศาสตราจารย์สเนปคงไม่ได้รู้ตัวก่อนใช่ไหมว่าตัวเองกำลังจะดื่มชาที่มีน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มอยู่ เขากลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็นพลางลุ้นให้อีกฝ่ายยกถ้วยชานั้นขึ้นมาดื่มสักที หากคราวนี้โชคก็เข้าข้างเด็กหนุ่มผู้ถูกเลือกเสียที เขาลอบถอนใจอย่างโล่งอกเมื่ออีกฝ่ายชะงักไปเพียงเพื่อจะยกกาน้ำชามารินชาเพิ่ม ก่อนจะยกขึ้นจิบอึกใหญ่และวางถ้วยลงบนตำแหน่งเดิมบนโต๊ะ

สเนปชะงักไปอีกครั้งเมื่อรู้สึกเหมือนเวทมนตร์แล่นไปทั่วร่าง ดวงตาสีนิลเบิกกว้างเมื่อเขานึกถึงสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นกับตัวเองในขณะนี้ คำตอบเพียงอย่างเดียวที่ผุดขึ้นมาในความคิดของเขาโดยไม่ต้องนึกอะไรมากไปกว่านี้ น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่ม!! ทำไมร่างสูงจะไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองโดนอะไรเข้าไป เขาเป็นศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยามาเป็นสิบปี แต่เขารู้สึกเจ็บใจว่าทำไมถึงไม่รู้ตัวให้เร็วกว่านี้ เขาน่าจะรู้ตัวก่อนหน้าที่จะยกน้ำชาขึ้นดื่ม

ชายหนุ่มผมดำยังไม่พร้อมที่จะเปิดเผยความรู้สึกและความลับบางอย่างที่ซ่อนไว้ในเบื้องลึกของจิตใจด้วยความสามารถในการสกัดใจแม้กระทั่งจอมมารยังไม่อาจล่วงรู้ อย่างน้อยก็ความลับเรื่องที่เขามีใจให้พอตเตอร์เช่นกัน สเนปพยายามรวบรวมสมาธิและใช้ทักษะการสกัดใจอีกครั้ง หากแต่คราวนี้น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มที่เขาดื่มเข้าไปทำให้เขาไม่มีเวลามากพอที่จะปิดกั้นความคิดของตัวเอง เสียงทุ้มลอดออกจากริมฝีปากบางและตอบคำถามทั้งหมดอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้เช่นกัน 

“คำตอบของฉันก็คือใช่และไม่ ความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับครอบครัวของฉันไม่ได้ดีไปกว่าเธอสักเท่าไหร่หรอก ฉันมาจากครอบครัวที่มีการใช้ความรุนแรงและฉันก็ได้รับผลกระทบจากความรุนแรงนั่น ฉันไม่เคยได้รับความรักเอาใจใส่หรือการต้อนรับและไม่มีความสุขสักครั้งจนกระทั่งได้รู้จักกับลิลี่ และเป็นเพื่อนกันไม่นานก่อนที่จะเข้าเรียนที่ฮอกวอตส์ เธอเป็นเพื่อนสนิทคนพิเศษเพียงคนเดียวในชีวิตที่เข้าใจฉันมากที่สุด ไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนว่าคนที่น่ารังเกียจอย่างฉันได้รับการต้อนรับและเป็นที่ต้องการจากใครสักคน และไม่นึกว่าตัวเองจะรักใครได้มากเท่านี้ ความทรงจำช่วงนั้นเป็นเรื่องที่มีค่าต่อการจดจำมากที่สุด แต่สุดท้ายฉันก็เป็นคนทำทุกอย่างให้พังทลายกับมือเพียงเพราะความโกรธและอารมณ์ชั่ววูบ ลิลี่ไม่เคยให้อภัยอีกเลยหลังจากวันที่ฉันหลุดปากเรียกเธอไปว่าเลือดสีโคลน ฉันรู้สึกเกลียดและแค้นแก๊งตัวกวนที่ทำให้ชีวิตของฉันมีแต่ความวุ่นวายไม่มีที่สิ้นสุดและเป็นต้นเหตุที่ทำให้ลิลี่เดินออกจากชีวิตฉันไป”

เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ถึงกับอ้าปากค้างและอุทานออกมาอย่างไม่เชื่อหูตัวเอง นี่เขาได้ยินอะไรผิดหรือเปล่าเขาไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนเลยว่าชีวิตของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาก็ไม่น่าพิสมัยเท่าไหร่ แถมยังมีเรื่องที่เหมือนกันมากกว่าที่เขาคิด เป็นคนที่ถูกกระทำความรุนแรงทั้งคำพูดและการกระทำจากคนที่เรียกว่าครอบครัว คนที่รักและไว้ใจรวมถึงคนอื่นๆที่ไม่ยอมรับตัวตนที่แท้จริงของตน เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกผิดที่เขาเอาแต่คิดถึงแค่ตัวเอง เขาเองก็ทำตัวไม่ดีกับสเนปเพราะความอคติ ทิฐิและความเข้าใจผิดที่มีต่ออีกฝ่ายเหมือนกัน คิดแค่ว่าสเนปเกลียดเขา อคติ ลำเอียง ทำตัวร้ายกาจใส่และคอยจับผิดเพราะเหตุผลงี่เง่าว่าเขาเหมือนพ่อมากเกินไป แต่เขาไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าอะไรเป็นสาเหตุแท้จริงที่เปลี่ยนให้หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินเป็นคนเย็นชาและอารมณ์ร้าย 

“ขอโทษด้วยที่เอาความรู้สึกทั้งหมดมาลงที่เธอทั้งๆที่เธอไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับการกระทำของพวกเขาเลยสักนิด มันควรเป็นเรื่องที่ฉันจะต้องจัดการระหว่างคู่กรณีอย่างเจ้าตัวไม่ใช่ลูกของเขา แต่ฉันก็ห้ามความรู้สึกเจ็บปวดที่กลับมาหลอกหลอนไม่ได้ตอนที่เห็นเธอเข้ามาที่นี่ตอนปี1ในฐานะนักเรียนฮอกวอตส์ หน้าตาของเธอตอกย้ำให้นึกถึงเจมส์ พอตเตอร์แต่ขณะเดียวกันตาสีมรกตคู่นี้ก็ทำให้ฉันนึกถึงลิลี่ เอฟเวนส์ เธอเป็นลูกของคนที่ฉันทั้งรักและเกลียด ฉันไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองควรจะจัดการกับเธอยังไงดี แต่ฉันก็ดูแลเธออยู่ห่างๆมาตลอดทุกปี และพยายามไม่ให้เธอหาเรื่องเอาชีวิตไปเสี่ยงอันตรายแบบไม่ยั้งคิด”

“ผมเองก็ต้องขอโทษเหมือนกันครับที่ทำตัวไม่ดีกับคุณมาตลอด แถมยังคอยหาเรื่องเดือดร้อนให้คุณต้องปวดหัวและตามจัดการเกือบทุกครั้ง แต่อยากให้คุณรู้ไว้ว่าผมไม่ตั้งใจจะแหกกฎหรือเรียกร้องความสนใจอะไรทั้งนั้น แค่ที่ผมเป็นเด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิตและถูกเลือกให้กอบกู้โลกเวทมนตร์มันก็เป็นภาระหนักเกินไปสำหรับผมมากแล้ว ผมเป็นแค่เด็กประหลาดแถมไม่เอาไหนและไม่มีใครต้องการก็เท่านั้น ไม่มีความสามารถมากพอที่จะรับผิดชอบชีวิตของคนมากขนาดนี้หรอกครับ”

“เรื่องนั้นช่างเถอะแฮร์รี่ ฉันรู้แล้วล่ะว่าเธอไม่ได้ตั้งใจ ถึงเธอไม่ได้หาเรื่อง ปัญหามันพร้อมจะมาหาเธอตลอด แต่เธออย่าได้บอกว่าตัวเองเป็นเด็กไม่เอาไหนทั้งนั้น เธอเป็นเด็กที่มีความสามารถมากกว่าที่ตัวเองคิด ถึงเธอจะไม่รู้ตัวแต่ไม่ได้หมายความว่าฉันกับอาจารย์คนอื่นๆหรือเพื่อนของเธอจะไม่เห็นมัน อีกอย่างเธอไม่ได้ประหลาดและไม่ได้เป็นคนที่ไม่มีใครต้องการนะ ทุกอย่างมันเป็นความผิดของพวกเดอร์สลีย์ที่เอาความคิดบ้าๆแบบนั้นใส่หัวเธอตั้งแต่เด็กต่างหาก ทั้งๆที่เป็นญาติแต่กลับไม่เคยเห็นความสำคัญของเธอ พวกเขาไม่มีสิทธิ์ที่จะปฏิบัติกับเธอแย่ขนาดนี้”

นักปรุงยาหนุ่มส่ายหน้าเป็นเชิงปฏิเสธในสิ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าพูด ชีวิตของพอตเตอร์มีค่าต่อผู้วิเศษทุกคนในโลกเวทมนตร์ เด็กหนุ่มจัดว่าเป็นพ่อมดที่แข็งแกร่งหากเทียบกับดัมเบิ้ลดอร์ เพียงแต่เขาไม่เคยรู้ตัวและไม่ได้ใช้พลังเวทออกมาให้เต็มความสามารถของตัวเอง

“ศาสตราจารย์เองก็เหมือนกัน ในเมื่อคุณบอกว่าผมไม่ได้เป็นเด็กอย่างที่คุณเข้าใจผิดมาตลอด และไม่ได้เป็นคนประหลาดหรือไม่มีค่า ถ้าอย่างนั้นคุณก็เลิกดูถูกตัวเองแบบนั้นสักทีเถอะครับ คุณเองก็ไม่ได้เป็นอย่างที่คนอื่นคิด การกระทำที่ใครๆตัดสินว่ามันผิดแต่ผมรู้สึกว่ามันมีเหตุผลที่คุณไม่สมควรถูกติเตียนหรือวิจารณ์แบบนั้น คุณไม่ได้น่ารังเกียจอะไรทั้งนั้น อาจจะมีคนคิดว่าคุณเป็นแบบนั้น แต่อย่างน้อยคุณก็ไม่ได้น่ารังเกียจในสายตาของผมแล้ว”

เด็กหนุ่มผมดำคลี่ยิ้มบางให้อีกฝ่าย คำพูดสิ่งที่ตัวเองพูดออกมาเป็นความรู้สึกในใจของเขาที่มีต่อศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยา หากแต่บางส่วนแม้แต่เจ้าของตาสีมรกตก็ยังแปลกใจที่ได้ยินตัวเองพูดออกมาได้อย่างราบรื่น ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาเขาต้องการพูดกับสเนปแบบนี้หรือ คงเป็นความรู้สึกที่ออกมาจากจิตใต้สำนึกของตัวเขาล่ะมั้ง 

“แต่ฉันเองก็ทำเรื่องที่ไม่สมควรจะทำมามากเกินพอแล้ว เธอยังจะเห็นว่าฉันไม่ควรถูกวิจารณ์หรือไง”

“ผมไม่เถียงเรื่องนั้น คุณอาจจะผิดที่ไปเข้าร่วมเป็นผู้เสพความตาย แต่ ผมว่ามันก็เป็นอดีตไปแล้ว ตอนนี้คุณเองก็เป็นสปายให้ฝั่งภาคีในนามของความถูกต้อง คุณชดใช้ความผิดของตัวเองมาเป็นสิบปีแล้วนะครับ แค่นี้ยังทรมานตัวเองไม่พออีกเหรอ เรื่องที่พ่อแม่ผมเสียไปตั้งแต่ผมยังเด็กไม่ได้เกี่ยวกับคุณสักหน่อย คุณไม่เคยยินดีที่จะฆ่าใครจริงๆไม่ใช่หรือครับ ผมรู้เพราะว่าผมเห็นภาพทุกครั้งที่โวล—เอ่อ คนที่รู้ว่าใครเข้าถึงความคิดของผม เขาเป็นคนโหดร้ายและชอบเอาชนะ ถ้าเขาต้องการอะไรก็ต้องได้ เพราะอย่างนั้นหากเขาสงสัยว่าผมคือคนที่จะกำจัดเขาได้ เขาก็ยืนยันที่จะเชื่อแบบนั้นและตามล่าครอบครัวของผมถึงแม้ว่าเด็กในคำทำนายอาจจะไม่ใช่ผมเลยก็ได้” 

“ฉันไม่เข้าใจแฮร์รี่ ทำไมเธอถึงพยายามพูดแก้ตัวให้ฉัน ทั้งๆที่เธอก็รู้ว่าฉันทำตัวร้ายกาจกับเธอมากขนาดไหน” ศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินต้องเบิกตากว้างกับสิ่งที่พอตเตอร์พูดเพราะไม่เคยคิดว่าเด็กหนุ่มจะมีความคิดอ่านที่เป็นผู้ใหญ่ได้มากขนาดนี้ ที่สำคัญไม่เคยมีใครออกตัวแก้ต่างปกป้องเขามาก่อน แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับไม่ลังเลที่ลุกขึ้นมาแก้ต่างให้เขาซ้ำยังย้ำจุดยืนของตัวเองในเรื่องนี้ด้วย หากพูดตามตรงแล้ว เขารู้สึกภูมิใจไม่น้อยที่การเสียสละของเขาไม่สูญเปล่าเพราะเด็กหนุ่มเห็นความสำคัญของสิ่งที่เขาทำมาในอดีต และดีใจที่รู้ว่าพอตเตอร์แคร์เขา แค่นั้นก็เพียงพอแล้ว 

“มันเป็นเรื่องของความรู้สึกน่ะครับ เพราะผมไม่ได้เกลียดคุณอีกแล้วตั้งแต่คาบเรียนสกัดใจปีห้ากับคุณ ผมเองก็ไม่เข้าใจเหมือนกันว่าทำไมถึงได้รู้สึกแบบนี้ อาจจะเป็นเพราะว่าผมได้เห็นความทรงจำส่วนหนึ่งของคุณในเพนซิฟแล้วทำให้ผมเข้าใจว่าเรื่องที่เห็นไม่ใช่อย่างที่เป็นเสมอไป ตอนนั้นผมก็ยังสับสนว่าทำไมเรื่องทั้งหมดถึงได้เป็นแบบนี้ ทุกคนยกย่องว่าเจมส์ พอตเตอร์เป็นคนดี กล้าหาญ เป็นที่รักของทุกคน แต่สิ่งที่ผมเห็นมันช่างต่างกับสิ่งที่ผมได้ยินมาเลย พ่อกับเพื่อนๆทำตัวร้ายกาจและเกะกะระรานเหมือนดัดลีย์ที่ผมเกลียดมาตลอด พวกเขามีความสุขอยู่บนความทุกข์ของคนอื่นซึ่งก็คือคุณ ผมรู้สึกทนไม่ได้ที่เขาทำแบบนั้นกับคุณ เพราะผมชอบคุณ”

“ฉันมีประสบการณ์ในการจัดการเด็กนักเรียนในฐานะอาจารย์และหัวหน้าบ้านมาก็ไม่น้อย นักเรียนหลายคนที่หลงใหลได้ปลื้มอาจารย์ของตัวเองก็เป็นเพราะฮอร์โมนวัยรุ่นที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกสับสน แต่พอผ่านช่วงเวลาหนึ่งไปแล้วทุกคนก็จะค่อยๆกลับสู่สภาพปกติและความรู้สึกนั้นก็จะหายไปตามกาลเวลา เพราะฉันสังเกตแววตาที่เปลี่ยนแปลงไปก่อนหน้าและหลังจากที่นักเรียนจะรู้สึกแอบปลื้มศาสตราจารย์คนใดคนหนึ่ง ฉันเชื่อว่านักเรียนบางคนที่จบจากฮอกวอตส์ไปแล้ว ถ้าหากย้อนกลับมามองช่วงเวลาที่อยู่ในโรงเรียนก็ต้องรู้สึกว่าตัวเองบ้าบอจริงๆ หลงชอบอาจารย์คนนี้เข้าไปได้ยังไง”

สเนปส่ายหน้าพลางพูดตัดอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมาอย่างไม่เห็นด้วย พอตเตอร์ก็แค่รู้สึกสับสนเท่านั้น ตอนนี้เด็กหนุ่มอาจจะเผลอหลงใหลเขา แต่อีกไม่นานความรู้สึกของร่างเล็กก็จะค่อยๆเลือนหายไปเหมือนกับนักเรียนคนอื่นๆ

“แต่ผมคิดว่าแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์คงจะเป็นข้อยกเว้นเหนือกฎหรือความปกติทุกอย่างเหมือนที่คุณมักพูดอยู่ประจำ ศาสตราจารย์น่าจะรู้ข้อนี้อยู่แล้วไม่ใช่หรือครับ” แฮร์รี่ยกยิ้มมุมปากด้วยรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์แบบสลิธีรินที่อีกฝ่ายไม่เคยเห็น

“หลังจากที่คุณโยนผมออกไปจากห้องเรียนสกัดใจตอนปีห้าเพราะโกรธที่ถูกเห็นความทรงจำนั่น ผมถึงได้มานั่งทบทวนความรู้สึกของผมที่มีต่อคุณว่าตกลงแล้วมันแค่เป็นความหลงใหลเพียงชั่วครู่เพราะฮอร์โมนวัยรุ่นหรือว่าเป็นความรู้สึกจากใจของตัวเองกันแน่ ผมนึกว่าตอนแรกตัวเองก็แค่รู้สึกแอบปลื้มคุณตามประสาเด็กวัยรุ่นที่ยังสับสนกับความรู้สึกของตัวเอง แต่ที่จริงแล้วความรู้สึกของผมมันไม่ใช่การหลงใหลแค่ชั่วครั้งชั่วคราว คุณไม่เคยรู้ไม่เคยเข้าใจเลยว่าผมรู้สึกอึดอัดมากแค่ไหนที่ต้องทนเก็บความจริงที่ว่าผมมีใจให้คุณเอาไว้กับตัวเอง” เขาถอนใจยาวก่อนจะเอ่ยต่อไป

“หลายครั้งที่ผมเห็นคุณเดินผ่านมาก็หวังว่าเราอาจจะมีเรื่องอะไรคุยกันนอกจากเรื่องเรียนและงานบ้าง อยากให้คุณพูดกับผมดีๆสักครั้ง แต่คำที่ออกมาจากปากก็ไม่พ้นคำพูดดูถูกเสียดสีกับความรู้สึกเกลียดชัง แต่ที่เลวร้ายกว่านั้นคือคุณทำเหมือนผมไม่มีตัวตนอยู่เลย มันทำให้ผมรู้สึกเจ็บและชาแทบบ้าถึงจะอยากร้องไห้ออกมาตรงนั้นตอนนั้นแต่ผมก็ฝืนเอาไว้ไม่ให้ใครเห็น ไม่ให้คุณเห็นว่าผมมันอ่อนแอมากแค่ไหน เพราะว่าผมโหยหาที่พึ่งกับอ้อมกอดและรักแท้มาตลอด ต้องการคนที่คอยเป็นห่วงเป็นใย พร้อมจะยิ้มแหัวเราะและร้องไห้ไปด้วยกัน คอยภาวนาหรือโมโหเรื่องอะไรก็ตามเพื่อผม ผมรู้สึกกับคุณมากเกินกว่าฐานะของอาจารย์กับนักเรียน แถมยังหวังลมๆแล้งๆว่าอยากเป็นคนสำคัญที่คุณรักและได้อยู่ข้างกายคุณทั้งๆที่มันคงจะเป็นไปไม่ได้ ผมไม่รู้จะต้องทำอะไรยังไงมากน้อยแค่ไหน แต่ผมก็พร้อมทำทุกอย่างเพื่อให้คุณยอมเปิดใจมาสนใจผมบ้าง”

“ฉันทำเรื่องดีอะไรถึงสมควรได้รับความรู้สึกของเธอแบบนั้น ตอนนี้เธอยังอายุน้อยและยังมีอนาคตอีกไกล เธอสมควรจะได้รับสิ่งที่ดีกว่านี้ เธอแน่ใจแล้วหรือ ได้คิดถึงผลลัพธ์ที่ตามมาบ้างไหม ฉันไม่อยากให้เธอต้องรู้สึกเสียใจไปตลอดชีวิตเพราะการตัดสินใจวู่วามเพียงครั้งเดียว อย่าเอาเวลาที่มีค่าของเธอมาทิ้งไว้กับฉันเลยจะดีกว่า ยังมีคนอีกมากที่พร้อมจะมาอยู่แทบเท้ารอรับความรักจากเธอ ไม่แน่ว่าเธออาจจะเจอคนที่ตัวเองถูกใจก็ได้”

“ศาสตราจารย์สเนป ผมพูดมาขนาดนี้ขนาดนี้แล้วคุณยังไม่รู้อีกเหรอว่าผมรู้สึกยังไงกับคุณกันแน่ ผมชอบคุณ ที่จริงผมรู้สึกว่ามันอาจจะมากกว่านั้นด้วยซ้ำ คอนนี้คุณอาจจะเกลียดผมน้อยลงแล้วแต่มันก็ยังไม่แฟร์อยู่ดีที่คุณเป็นฝ่ายรับรู้ความรู้สึกของผมอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว ได้โปรดเถอะ อย่าผลักไสผมไปเลย เปิดโอกาสให้ผมสักครั้งเหมือนที่คุณเปิดโอกาสให้ซิเรียส เขาก็รักคุณเหมือนกับผม ทั้งๆที่พวกคุณเป็นคู่อริกันแท้ๆ แต่คุณก็ยังจูบเขา…”

เด็กหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วอย่างขัดใจ เหลือเชื่อเลยจริงๆ นี่ขนาดใช้น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มที่เปิดเผยความรู้สึกเบื้องลึกของจิตใจได้แท้ๆศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินยังอุตส่าห์ปากไม่ตรงกับใจได้อีก ถ้าหากไม่ได้น้ำยานี่เป็นตัวช่วยล่ะก็ เขาต้องเหนื่อยกับการสารภาพความรู้สึกต่อคนพิเศษที่อยู่ตรงหน้าตัวเองขนาดไหน บางทีเขาอาจจะท้อจนร้องไห้ออกมาเลยก็ได้

“ให้ตายเถอะ!! ฉันไม่ได้จูบแบล็ก หมอนั่นต่างหากที่เป็นคนเริ่มก่อน” เสียงทุ้มสบถขึ้นแฝงความรู้สึกไม่พอใจเมื่อเหตุการณ์เมื่อตอนบ่ายถูกหยิบยกมาพูดถึงอีกครั้ง “ฉันไม่ได้รักและไม่มีโอกาสอะไรให้คนอย่างแบล็กทั้งนั้น”

“ถ…ถ้าอย่างงั้นผมก็…เข้าใจผิดมาตลอดทั้งวันเลยเหรอครับเนี่ย ตั้งแต่เมื่อเช้าแล้วด้วยสิ ผมเห็นสายตาที่ซิเรียสมองคุณอย่างที่คุณจ้องผมตอนถูกรุ่นน้องกอดแล้วมันรู้สึกเจ็บจนพูดไม่ออก”

“ที่เธอพูดและทำตัวแปลกๆ เพราะแบล็กเป็นต้นเหตุสินะ” สเนปเลิกคิ้วมองเด็กหนุ่มด้วยความแปลกใจ พอตเตอร์รู้มาตั้งแต่เช้าแล้วหรือว่าแบล็กรู้สึกยังไงกับเขา เขามันบ้าจริงๆที่ไม่ได้เอะใจเลยสักนิด

“จะพูดอย่างนั้นก็ได้ครับ อีกอย่างผมทนไม่ได้ด้วยที่เห็นพ่อทูนหัวกับคนพิเศษของผมกอดจูบกันแบบนั้น ตอนนั้นผมเสียใจมากและคิดได้อย่างเดียวว่าทำไมไม่เป็นผมที่อยู่ตรงนั้นแทนซิเรียส แต่ก็อิจฉาเขาด้วย ผมสงสัยเหลือเกินว่ารสสัมผัสจากริมฝีปากของคุณจะเป็นยังไง จะทำให้ผมรู้สึกดีมากแค่ไหน”

เจ้าของตาสีมรกตหน้าแดงกับคำพูดทั้งหมดที่หลุดออกจากปาก ถึงแม้ว่านั่นจะเป็นสิ่งที่เขาปรารถนาจากอีกฝ่ายก็ตาม บ้าจริง นี่เขาชักจะพูดมากเกินไปแล้วนะ แต่จะบังคับให้หยุดตอนนี้ก็ไม่ได้ คงต้องรอจนกว่าน้ำยาจะหมดฤทธิ์ไปเอง

“ที่ผมอยากรู้ตอนนี้คือคุณคิดยังไงกับผมกันแน่ รู้สึกแบบเดียวกันบ้างหรือเปล่า ศาสตราจารย์มาทำให้ผมมีความหวังแล้วผลักไสผมออกไปแบบนี้ มันไม่สนุกเลยนะครับ ผมเจ็บคุณรู้บ้างไหม”

“ฉัน…ไม่ได้…” ร่างสูงอึกอักเมื่อถูกถามคำถามที่ตัวเองพยายามเลี่ยงตอบมาตลอด เขาไม่อยากให้พอตเตอร์รู้ว่าเขารักอีกฝ่ายเลยจริงๆ เจ้าของตาสีรัตติกาลกัดริมฝีปากแน่นอย่างไม่ยอมแพ้ แต่สุดท้ายก็ไม่สามารถต้านทานฤทธิ์ของน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มไปได้

“บ้าจริงพอตเตอร์ เธอทำอะไรกับฉันไว้เนี่ย ทุกครั้งที่เธอเอาตัวไปเสี่ยงอันตรายหรือหายไปไหน ฉันทั้งโมโหทั้งเป็นห่วงแทบบ้า กลัวว่าเธอจะเป็นอะไรไป ฉันไม่เคยเห็นเธอร้องไห้สักครั้ง แต่พอเห็นน้ำตาของเธอก็ทำให้ใจฉันหล่นวูบ อยากเข้าไปกอดเธอไว้และปลอบให้หายเศร้า ฉันไม่รู้ว่าเลิกเกลียดเธอตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ กว่าจะรู้ตัวก็คอยมองหาและนึกถึงแต่เธอไปแล้ว ความจริงแล้วฉันเองก็ไม่ได้เกลียดเธอมากอย่างที่ฉันพยายามบอกตัวเองและตอกย้ำเธอทุกครั้งที่เห็นหน้า ฉันเกลียดตัวเองที่ห้ามไม่ให้คิดอะไรกับเธอมากกว่าฐานะอาจารย์กับนักเรียนไม่ได้ อีกอย่างเธอก็เป็นลูกของลิลี่ ฉันไม่อยากให้ใครมาพูดว่าไม่ได้แม่ก็ลงมาที่ลูกแทนหรือว่าสนใจเธอเพราะเป็นเด็กชายผู้ถูกเลือก เป็นผู้กอบกู้โลกเวทมนตร์ ความรู้สึกพวกนี้มันอยู่ในใจฉันมานานพอสมควรแล้ว แต่เธอคงรู้นะว่าฉันต้องรักษาหน้ากากอะไรไว้บ้าง ทั้งบทบาทหน้าที่ของฉันที่เป็นทั้งศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยากับหัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินและสายลับสองหน้า ถ้าสถานะสายลับของฉันถูกจอมมารเปิดเผยแล้ว ผลลัพธ์ที่ออกมาจะเป็นแบบไหน ถึงไม่ได้เป็นสายลับ แต่ด้วยตำแหน่งหน้าที่ในฮอกวอตส์ ถ้าฉันเปิดเผยความรู้สึกที่มีต่อเธอไปมันก็เป็นเรื่องไม่เหมาะสมที่อาจารย์จะมีความสัมพันธ์อะไรกับนักเรียน เธอไม่รู้หรอกว่าที่จริงฉันอึดอัดมากแค่ไหนที่ต้องทำเป็นไม่สนใจทั้งๆที่ฉันเริ่มรู้สึกต้องการเธอมากขนาดไหน”

ศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินสบตาเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ก่อนจะเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่นด้วยความรู้สึกกังวล กำแพงที่เขาสร้างขึ้นมาเพื่อปกป้องหัวใจที่บอบช้ำจะต้องมาสลายลงต่อหน้าเด็กหนุ่ม เหลือแค่เพียงคำสารภาพจากใจ กับความรักที่มีต่ออีกฝ่ายซึ่งไม่อาจต้านทานได้ 

“ถ้าพูดตามตรง มันไม่ใช่เรื่องหน้าที่ทั้งหมดหรอกที่ทำให้บอกเธอไม่ได้ แต่เพราะความรู้สึกกลัวของฉันด้วย ฉันกลัวว่ามันอาจจะเร็วเกินไปถ้าฉันบอกความรู้สึกของตัวเองให้เธอได้รู้ ถ้าเกิดเธอตอบกลับมาว่าไม่ใช่หรือรับไม่ได้ ฉันกลัวว่าเธอจะเดินหนีไป และรังเกียจจนไม่แม้กระทั่งจะมองหน้า ถ้าหากว่าเป็นอย่างนั้นจริงก็ควรจะเก็บความรู้สึกเอาไว้ในใจตลอดไปจะดีกว่า ฉันโชคดีมากแล้วที่ยังได้ยินเสียงและเห็นรอยยิ้มของเธอทุกวัน ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะไม่ได้มีเพื่อฉันก็ตาม แต่ฉันก็ยินดีจะคอยดูแลเธอไกลๆ” แววตาและรอยยิ้มเศร้าปรากฏบนใบหน้าซีดเซียว 

“ไม่มีใครรับตัวตนของฉันได้จริงๆหรอกนะแฮร์รี่ อย่างที่เธอรู้ ฉันเป็นอดีตผู้เสพความตาย ที่เย็นชาและไม่เคยสนใจใครมากกว่าตัวเอง อีกอย่างฉันก็อายุมากกว่าเธอตั้ง20ปี ช่วงอายุห่างกันมากเสียจนฉันจะเป็นพ่อของเธอได้แล้วด้วยซ้ำ ฉันกลัวว่าถ้าเธอรับความรักของฉันไปแล้ว และวันใดวันหนึ่งเกิดรู้สึกว่าฉันไม่ใช่คนที่เธอรักอีกต่อไปและให้สิ่งที่เธอต้องการไม่ได้ เธอจะทิ้งให้ฉันใจสลายเหมือนกับลิลี่ที่เลือกจะจากฉันไป คราวนี้ฉันอาจจะเจ็บหนักกว่าครั้งก่อน คงไม่อาจทนรับความรู้สึกเจ็บปวด ทรมานได้อีกแล้ว”

สเนปพูดเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเครือ ใบหน้าและขอบตาร้อนผ่าวราวกับจะมีน้ำตา ความรู้สึกจุกในลำคอและหน้าอกกลับมาอีกครั้ง ร่างสูงกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากเย็นพลางเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเพดานห้องแทน ตลกสิ้นดี!! เซเวอร์รัส นายไม่ใช่คนที่จะมารู้สึกหวั่นไหวอะไรง่ายๆแบบนี้ เรื่องเลวร้ายมากกว่านี้ก็เคยทำโดยไม่รู้สึกอะไรด้วยซ้ำ แต่นี่มันอะไร ทำตัวราวกับเป็นเด็กวัยรุ่นที่ป่วยเป็นไข้ใจ ชายหนุ่มผมดำเม้มปากแน่นจนเป็นเส้นตรง หยุดทำตัวเป็นพวกอ่อนไหวง่ายเกินเหตุสักที นายต้องไม่ร้องไห้เพราะเรื่องแค่นี้แน่!!

แฮร์รี่อุทานออกมาเบาๆด้วยความรู้สึกตกใจระคนดีใจเมื่อได้ยินคำสารภาพของคนที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นคนพิเศษของตัวเอง รอยยิ้มกว้างปรากฏชัดบนใบหน้าหวานของเด็กหนุ่ม เป็นรอยยิ้มแรกที่เป็นธรรมชาติและมีความสุขที่สุดที่ออกมาจากใจโดยไม่มีการฝืน เขาไม่ได้ยิ้มแบบนี้ให้ใครมานานแค่ไหนกันแล้วนะ แต่ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยา…สเนป…ไม่สิเซเวอร์รัสเป็นคนแรกที่ทำให้เขากลับมายิ้มด้วยใจที่พองโตได้ขนาดนี้ ดวงตาสีมรกตฉายประกายความสุขและความยินดีออกมาโดยไม่มีการปิดบังใดๆ 

“ถ้าผมจะบอกว่าไม่เคยต้องการความรักจากคนพวกนั้นเลยล่ะครับ ผมเหนื่อยและเบื่อกับชื่อเสียงและความสนใจในแบบที่ผมไม่ต้องการ ทุกคนก็แค่รักในชื่อเสียงและตัวตนของแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ในแบบที่เขาคาดหวังจะให้ผมเป็น ถ้ารักแบบนี้จะมีประโยชน์อะไร ไม่ต้องรักยังจะดีกว่า” 

ร่างเล็กลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้รับแขกที่นั่งอยู่ และก่อนที่จะรู้ตัวว่าทำอะไร ขาของเขาก็พาตัวเองเดินข้ามไปหาร่างสูงที่นั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้นวมฝั่งตรงข้าม เด็กหนุ่มมองสเนปอย่างลังเลเล็กน้อยก่อนจะนั่งลงบนตักของเขาในแบบประจันหน้า มือเล็กยกขึ้นลูบใบหน้าคมเข้มของนักปรุงยาหนุ่มอย่างแผ่วเบา ทำเอาอีกฝ่ายหลุดออกจากภวังค์และจ้องหน้านักเรียนตัวดีอย่างตกใจที่ถือวิสาสะมานั่งลงบนตักของตัวเอง เด็กหนุ่มเลื่อนตัวเข้าไปซบร่างสูงก่อนจะซุกใบหน้าลงกับซอกคอของอีกฝ่าย และสูดกลิ่นหอมจางของคนพิเศษของตัวเอง 

“ผมตัดสินใจดีแล้วและไม่เคยแน่ใจอะไรมากกว่านี้อีกแล้วครับ ในเมื่อทุกคนบอกว่ารักผู้กอบกู้โลกเวทมนตร์ของพวกเขา สิ่งที่คนพวกนั้นจะต้องทำก็คือปล่อยให้ผมมีความสุขกับคนที่ผมรัก อีกอย่าง ผมเป็นเด็กชายผู้ถูกเลือกนะ ชีวิตของผม ผมตัดสินใจเองได้ว่าจะเลือกเสียเวลากับใคร ใครหน้าไหนก็ไม่มีสิทธิ์มาคัดค้านต่อต้านคนสำคัญของเด็กชายผู้ถูกเลือกทั้งนั้น” แฮร์รี่เลื่อนมือจากใบหน้าของร่างสูงลงมาลูบแผ่นอกกว้างของอีกฝ่ายที่ซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้อาภรณ์สีดำสนิท ก่อนจะลดเสียงลงพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แฝงการยั่วยวน

“ผมอายุยังน้อยและมีอนาคตอีกไกล ผมต้องการคนสอนทุกอย่างและนำทางชีวิตให้ผม หากผมฝันร้าย ผมต้องการใครสักคนที่ปลุกผมขึ้นมาจากความฝันนั้น เอ่ยคำปลอบโยนว่ามันไม่มีอะไรและคอยกอดผมไว้จนกว่าผมจะหลับในอ้อมกอดอีกครั้ง ใครคนนั้นที่ผมต้องการมากที่สุดก็คือคุณ… ให้ผม…รักคุณนะครับ…ศาสตราจารย์สเนป”

เด็กหนุ่มเลื่อนหน้าเข้าไปใกล้อีกฝ่ายและประทับริมฝีปากของตัวเองลงกับริมฝีปากบางของคนตรงหน้าก่อนที่คนถูกจูบจะทันได้เอ่ยปากประท้วงอะไร ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาเบิกตากว้างกับการกระทำของอีกฝ่าย

เจ้าของตาสีรัตติกาลแทบหยุดหายใจไปชั่วขณะ หัวใจเขาเต้นแรงราวกับจะหลุดออกจากอก นี่คือความฝัน ภาพลวงตาหรือความจริงกันแน่ เป็นไปได้อย่างไรกัน ริมฝีปากบางนุ่มสีกุหลาบที่เขาใฝ่ฝันจะได้สัมผัสเป็นฝ่ายเสนอให้เขาถึงที่ด้วยการประทับบดเบียดลงบนริมฝีปากของเขา ดวงตาสีนิลมองเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าอีกครั้งและเลื่อนมือขึ้นลูบใบหน้าเรียวเพื่อความแน่ใจ พอตเตอร์…แฮร์รี่จูบเขาอยู่…

หากแต่เรียวปากของร่างเล็กประทับลงบนริมฝีปากเขาค่อนข้างงุ่มง่ามราวกับไม่มีประสบการณ์แม้กระทั่งจูบเอาเสียเลย ศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินตัดสินใจแน่วแน่ว่าสอนบทเรียนให้กับเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์อ่อนประสบการณ์คนนี้เอง แต่ก่อนที่จะได้ทำในสิ่งที่คิดเด็กหนุ่มก็เป็นฝ่ายถอนจูบก่อนและผละออกจากเขาเมื่ออากาศหมดจากปอด 

“พอตเตอร์ เธอเคยจูบใครบ้างหรือเปล่า” สเนปเอ่ยถามขึ้นหลังจากที่อีกฝ่ายผละออกไปแล้ว แต่พอตเตอร์ดูจะกลัวกับคำถามของเขา เด็กหนุ่มคิดว่าเขาจะว่าอะไรอีกฝ่ายหรือยังไงกัน 

“เอ่อ…ผมเคยจูบอยู่แค่สองครั้งครับ…ตอนปีห้ากับโช…ปีหกกับจินนี่ แต่ว่าตอนนี้ผมก็ไม่ได้รักพวกเขาแบบนั้นแล้ว ผมรักคุณ คือ…อย่าว่าอะไรผมเรื่องที่เคยจูบกับคนอื่นมาก่อนเลยนะครับ”

“กลัวเรื่องนี้เองหรอกหรือ” เขาหัวเราะกับท่าทางลนลานของคนตรงหน้า“ฉันจะว่าเธอไปทำไม ในเมื่อเด็กวัยอย่างเธอก็คงจะต้องเคยรักเคยชอบใครมาบ้าง เธอคิดว่าปากของฉันจะทำอะไรอย่างอื่นที่มันดีกว่าการพูดเสียดสีใครไม่ได้เลยหรือไงฮึ พอตเตอร์” หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธิรินยกยิ้มมุมปากอย่างมีเลศนัยเพราะแผนบางอย่างที่นึกขึ้นมาได้กะทันหันจากสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายพูด ฉันจะแสดงให้เธอเห็นเองว่าจูบที่แท้จริงจากฉันจะทำให้เธอรู้สึกดีได้ขนาดไหน

“ทำไมถึงไม่ยอมเรียกผมว่าแฮร์รี่ล่ะครับ”

“ก็ฉันเรียกเธอมาแบบนี้ตั้งหลายปีแล้ว ถ้าจะให้เปลี่ยนไปเรียกแบบอื่นก็ต้องให้เวลาปรับตัวบ้าง” 

“อืม…เข้าใจแล้วครับ แต่ศาสตราจารย์ยังไม่ตอบคำถามของผมเลย…ตกลงคุณจะยอมให้ผมรักคุณไหมครับ”

สเนปจัดการปิดปากเด็กหนุ่มผมดำด้วยการเลื่อนหน้าเข้าไปประทับริมฝีปากลงบนริมฝีปากนุ่มสีกุหลาบชวนหลงใหลคู่นั้นอย่างแผ่วเบาและด้วยความความอ่อนโยน ก่อนจะบดเบียดริมฝีปากหนักหน่วงขึ้นเพื่อรับรสสัมผัสของแฮร์รี่ จากจูบที่อ่อนโยนเปลี่ยนเป็นจูบที่ร้อนแรงด้วยความรู้สึกกระหาย

แฮร์รี่ครางเสียงหวานในลำคอด้วยความรู้สึกพอใจ เขาเปิดปากเล็กน้อยให้ลิ้นร้อนรุกเข้ามาในโพรงปากของตัวเองและกวาดเอาความหวานทั้งหมดไป ดวงตาสีมรกตคู่สวยปิดแน่นเพื่อรับสัมผัสของอีกฝ่ายได้มากขึ้น เขาแทบละลายไปกับรสจูบของศาสตราจารย์สเนป นิ้วเรียวยาวของร่างสูงค่อยๆลูบไล้ลงมาตามหน้าอกและเลื่อนไปเข้าไปใต้ชุดนักเรียนและลูบไล้ไปตามแผ่นหลังของเขาอย่างแผ่วเบาอย่างเผลอไผล ก่อนที่มือหนาเลื่อนลงไปหยุดอยู่ที่ช่วงล่าง หัวใจเขาเต้นแรงและเร็วจนรู้สึกราวกับเลือดทั้งหมดในตัวแล่นลงไปอยู่ช่วงท้องน้อยและส่วนสำคัญตรงนั้น

เด็กหนุ่มสะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อเจ้าของตาสีนิลเลื่อนมือไปปลดซิปกางเกงของเขาลง เรียวนิ้วเลื่อนมือเข้าไปครอบครองส่วนอ่อนไหวของเขาและรูดมือไปตามความยาว เท่านั้นก็มากพอที่จะทำให้เขาสั่นสะท้านด้วยความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านไปทั่วร่าง แฮร์รี่กลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากลำบากเมื่อริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายยังประทับอยู่บนริมฝีปากของตัวเอง เขาต้องการสเนป… ตอนนี้…ในตัวเขา… เมอร์ลิน!! ความคิดนั้นบ้าๆแบบนั้นมันมาจากไหนกัน ทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกอย่างนั้นกับอีกฝ่ายมากขนาดนี้ ไม่ไหว…ถ้าร่างสูงยังไม่ยอมเอามือออกไปจากส่วนนั้นล่ะก็ เขาจะต้องถูกเร้าจนถึงจุดสุดยอดแน่ เด็กหนุ่มแทบลืมหายใจเพราะมือหนายังคงหยอกล้ออยู่กับแกนกายของตัวเองไม่ยอมหยุด มือเล็กจิกลงบนบ่าของศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาแน่นเพื่อระบายความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านที่ไม่อาจปลดปล่อย

ดูเหมือนชายหนุ่มผมดำจะรู้ตัวว่าเด็กหนุ่มเริ่มทนไม่ไหว เขาถอนจูบออกอย่างไม่เต็มใจนักเพราะรสสัมผัสของแฮร์รี่หวานจนเขาแทบอดใจไม่ไหว ร่างเล็กหอบหายใจเพื่อรับอากาศเพิ่มแต่เขายังคงสั่นสะท้านเพราะนิ้วยาวปิดปลายส่วนอ่อนไหวไม่ให้เขาปลดปล่อย ร่างสูงเลื่อนริมฝีปากลงไปพรมจูบตามลำคอขาวเนียนของเด็กหนุ่มผมดำตรงหน้า และสูดกลิ่นของหอมจางจากร่างเล็ก ทำให้อีกฝ่ายแอ่นหลังตามสัมผัสจากมือนั้น ใบหน้าหวานเชิดขึ้นมือเล็กสอดเข้าไปใต้กลุ่มผมสีดำขลับรั้งตัวคนที่ปรนเปรอความสุขให้เข้ามาแนบชิดกายมากยิ่งขึ้น ก่อนจะครางออกมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

“อ๊ะ…อ๊าาา…ศ…ศาสตราจารย์…”

“เซเวอร์รัส”

“อะไรนะครับ” เจ้าของตาสีมรกตครางเสียงเบาในลำคอ ก่อนจะพยายามปรือตาขึ้นมองอีกฝ่ายเมื่อได้ยินเสียงทุ้มเอ่ยขึ้นมา 

“ฉันก็ไม่ได้ชื่อศาสตราจารย์นะ ฉันชื่อเซเวอร์รัส ถ้าเธอต้องการให้ฉันเรียกเธอว่าแฮร์รี่ ก็เรียกชื่อของฉันสิ”

“ซ…เซเวอร์รัส” เด็กหนุ่มลองเรียกชื่อจริงของร่างสูง ถึงจะเรียกไม่คุ้นปากเหมือนกับที่เขาเรียกอีกฝ่ายว่าศาสตราจารย์สเนปมาตลอด แต่เขาก็รู้สึกดีอบอุ่นอย่างประหลาดเมื่อได้ยินเสียงตัวเองพูดชื่อนั้นออกมา

“แฮร์รี่”

“อึก…อย่าแกล้งผมต่อไปเลยนะครับ เซเวอร์รัส…ให้ผมปลดปล่อยเถอะ…ม..ไม่ไหวแล้ว”

“ถ้าเธอเป็นเด็กดีของฉัน ฉันก็อาจจะรับพิจารณาคำขอของเธอ แต่ว่าตอนนี้เธอคงได้คำตอบแล้วนะแฮร์รี่”

“คำตอบ?”

“เธอคงไม่ต้องการคำตอบนั้นแล้วสินะ…ที่ว่าฉันจะยอมให้เธอรักฉันหรือเปล่า”

“ใครว่าผมไม่ต้องการล่ะครับ แต่ผมไม่เห็นว่าคุณจะพูดอะไรออกมาเลยสักอย่างเกี่ยวกับคำถามของผม”

“เด็กโง่ บางเรื่องถึงจะไม่ได้พูดออกมา แต่เธอก็น่าจะรับรู้ได้จากการกระทำของฉันแล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง สิ่งที่ฉันทำให้เธอตอนนี้มันก็คือคำตอบของฉัน”

“แต่ว่า…ผมอยากได้ยินคุณพูดคำๆนั้นด้วยตัวเองอยู่ดีนี่ครับ”แฮร์รี่ซุกใบหน้าแดงจัดลงกับซอกคออีกฝ่ายด้วยความรู้สึกเก้อเขิน การกระทำมันไม่ได้มีปากพูดเหมือนคนที่ทำการกระทำนั้นสักหน่อย 

“คำตอบของผมก็ยังคงเป็นเหมือนเดิม ผมไม่สนใจเรื่องที่คุณจะอายุมากกว่าผม20ปี หรือว่าจะเป็นอดีตผู้เสพความตายมาก่อน ผมจะไม่ขอให้คุณเป็นเจ้าชายในฝันแบบของนิทานมักเกิ้ลเรื่องไหนทั้งนั้น แค่คุณเป็นคุณที่อ่อนโยนกับผมแบบนี้ก็พอแล้ว”

ศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินคลี่ยิ้มอย่างเจ้าเล่ห์ก่อนจะก้มลงไปกระซิบข้างหูเด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ด้วยเสียงทุ้มราวกำมะหยี่ “ในเมื่อมันสำคัญกับเธอมากขนาดนั้นฉันก็จะตอบให้ก็ได้…” ร่างสูงงับติ่งหูอีกฝ่ายเบาๆพลางปลดกระดุมเสื้อนักเรียนของแฮร์รี่ออก ริมฝีปากเลื่อนลงมาเลียผิวกายเนียนของเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าตรงที่มือของเขาเคยสัมผัสมาก่อนแล้ว เรียวนิ้วยาวเลื่อนออกจากปลายส่วนอ่อนไหวที่ถูกปิดไว้ ก่อนที่จะครอบครองแกนกายของเด็กหนุ่มไว้ทั้งหมดด้วยปาก ลิ้นร้อนเลียไปตามความยาว

“ฮึก…ผม ม…ไม่ไหวแล้ว” มือเล็กจิกลงที่แผ่นหลังกว้างของคนตรงหน้า ร่างเล็กสั่นเทิ้มด้วยความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านก่อนจะทนไม่ไหวและปลดปล่อยออกมาในปากของร่างสูง

“อ๊าาา!! เซเวอร์รัส!!!”

เซเวอร์รัสกลืนสิ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มปลดปล่อยออกมาอย่างไม่รังเกียจก่อนจะกลับขึ้นไปจูบอีกฝ่ายเพื่อแบ่งปันรสชาติของตัวเขาเอง แฮร์รี่หอบหายใจด้วยความรู้สึกเหนื่อยอ่อนหลังจากที่นักปรุงยาหนุ่มถอนริมฝีปากออกแล้ว

“คำตอบของฉันก็คือ…ได้...ใข่ ฉันรักเธอแฮร์รี่” ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยายิ้มให้เด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าด้วยรอยยิ้มอ่อนโยนเป็นรอยยิ้มแรกที่ไม่มีใครเคยเห็นมาก่อนในช่วงยี่สิบปีที่ผ่านมา แฮร์รี่ยิ้มตอบเขากลับไปด้วยความรู้สึกเปี่ยมล้นอย่างบอกไม่ถูก จากนี้เขาจะได้เห็นและเป็นเจ้าของรอยยิ้มนั้นเพียงผู้เดียว 

“เซฟ…”

“ฉันเพิ่งรู้ว่ารักเธอ ความจริงเธอเข้ามาอยู่ในใจฉันมานานพอสมควรแล้ว แต่ฉันกลัวที่จะยอมรับมันและพยายามผลักเธอไสออกไป ฉันผิดเองที่ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะทำให้เธอเจ็บเหมือนกัน” ชายหนุ่มผมดำยกมือขึ้นลูบผมเด็กหนุ่มเบาๆก่อนจะดึงอีกฝ่ายเข้ามากอด

“เซเวอร์รัส คุณไม่ต้องขอโทษผมแล้วนะ เราทั้งสองคนต่างก็ต้องขอบคุณอีกฝ่ายต่างหากที่รักกันมาตลอดโดยไม่มีใครยอมถอดใจเลิกรักใครก่อนถึงจะมีอุปสรรคมากขนาดไหน เปลี่ยนคำขอโทษของคุณมาเป็นคำสัญญากับผมดีกว่านะครับว่าคุณจะรักและอ่อนโยนกับผมอย่างที่คุณบอกผมไว้เมื่อครู่นี้ ผมเองก็สัญญากับคุณเช่นกัน เซเวอร์รัส สเนป คุณคือเจ้าชายของผม ผมอยากทำให้คุณภูมิใจในตัวเด็กอย่างผม ผมรักคุณ แค่คุณคนเดียวจากนี้และตลอดไป” เจ้าของตาสีมรกตเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเจ้าของตาสีรัตติกาลด้วยรอยยิ้มกริ่ม ร่างเล็กเอนพิงร่างสูงก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นกอดรอบเอวเพื่อปิดช่องว่างระหว่างทั้งสอง

“แฮร์รี่… ถ้าเธอไม่เคยรู้…ฉันดูแลเธอมาตั้งแต่ที่เธอเข้าฮอกวอตส์แล้ว แต่ว่าจากนี้ฉันจะรักเธอด้วย ฉันสัญญาว่าจะรักและดูแลเธอตลอดไป เด็กดื้อของฉัน” 

“เซฟ ผมมีเรื่องจะขอร้องคุณสักหน่อยได้ไหมครับ”

“หืม ว่าไงล่ะ อ้อ ถ้ามันไม่เกินความสามารถที่ฉันจะทำได้นะ” เซเวอร์รัสเลิกคิ้วขึ้นอย่างสงสัย

“เราจะคบกันแบบเปิดเผยได้ไหมครับ ผมไม่อยากจะต้องรักคุณแบบหลบๆซ่อนๆ”

“เธอไม่เคยหยุดที่จะทำให้ฉันแปลกใจสักครั้งเลยนะพอตเตอร์ แน่ใจแล้วเหรอว่าต้องการที่จะเปิดตัวออกสู่สังคมในโลกเวทมนตร์พร้อมกับฉัน ฉันเกรงว่าจะต้องมีคนคัดค้านมากกว่าเห็นด้วยแน่” หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีริน กะพริบตาถี่อย่างทึ่งๆกับคำขอร้องของเด็กหนุ่มที่เขาเพิ่งยอมรับให้เป็นคนรักของตัวเอง

“ผมไม่สนใจว่าคนพวกนั้นจะคิดแบบไหนหรอกครับ อย่างที่บอกถ้าเขารักฮีโร่ของตัวเองก็ต้องปล่อยให้ผมมีความสุขที่ได้คบและได้อยู่กับคุณ ผมสนใจแค่ความรู้สึกของรอนกับเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ที่เป็นเพื่อนสนิทเท่านั้น แล้วก็คุณด้วยครับเซฟ ถึงคนอื่นจะต่อต้านเรื่องของเราแต่ผมรู้ว่าเพื่อนสนิทผมจะสนับสนุน”

“เกรนเจอร์กับวีสลีย์น่ะเหรอ”

“ครับ พวกเขารู้แล้วว่าผมชอบคุณ” เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าตอบรับ “อีกอย่างถ้าผมมีคุณอยู่ด้วยก็ไม่กลัวอะไรทั้งนั้น”

“อ้า เข้าใจล่ะ แต่ว่าฉันคงจะยังตอบรับคำขอร้องข้อนี้ตอนนี้ไม่ได้หรอกนะ อย่างน้อยก็จนกว่าเราจะไม่ต้องพะวงเรื่องจอมมารอีกต่อไปแล้ว”

“แสดงว่าถ้าโวลเดอมอร์ เอ่อ คนที่รู้ว่าใครถูกกำจัดแล้ว คุณจะยอมทำตามคำขอร้อง คบกับผมแบบเปิดเผยใช่ไหมครับ” เด็กหนุ่มผมดำยิ้มกว้างและหัวเราะคิกคักกับท่าทางตกใจของคนที่เขายอมรับให้เป็นคนรักต่างวัยของตัวเอง เซเวอร์รัสคงต้องเผลอพูดออกมาเพราะลืมตัวไป นึกว่าน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มยังไม่หมดฤทธิ์แน่ๆ เขาใช้น้ำยานั่นกับทั้งเซเวอร์รัสและตัวเขาเองในเวลาไล่เลี่ยกันแค่ไม่กี่นาที เรื่องนี้ไม่จำเป็นต้องเก่งวิชาปรุงยาก็คาดเดาได้อยู่แล้ว 

นักปรุงยาหนุ่มได้แต่ถอนใจกับคำตอบรับของตัวเองที่หลุดปากออกไปก่อนที่จะยั้งปากไว้ได้ทัน คำตอบตอนนี้เป็นคำตอบที่ไม่ได้ออกมาเพราะน้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มแล้ว หากแต่เป็นสิ่งที่เขาเลือกที่จะปิดปากเงียบไม่ยอมบอกอีกฝ่ายก็ได้ แต่เขาก็เผลอพูดออกไปให้เด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าดีใจออกนอกหน้าจนได้ ถ้าพูดตามจริง น้ำยาสัจจะเซรุ่มหมดฤทธิ์ไปเรียบร้อยตั้งแต่ที่เขาเริ่มปรนเปรอแฮร์รี่แล้ว เซเวอร์รัสนึกว่าตัวเองอย่างเจ็บใจ ร่างเล็กมีอิทธิพลกับเขาขนาดนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันเนี่ย

“เธอขอฉันไปอย่างนึงแล้วนะแฮร์รี่ คราวนี้ฉันจะเป็นฝ่ายขอเธอกลับบ้าง”

“ได้เสมอครับถ้าไม่เกินความสามารถของผมเช่นกัน”

“ฮึๆ เด็กเจ้าเล่ห์ ทะเล้นจริงๆ ยอกย้อนเหลือเกินเลยนะเรา”

“คุณจะเป็นคนเดียวที่ผมทะเล้นด้วยหรอกครับเซฟ”

“คืนนี้ไม่ต้องกลับหอกริฟฟินดอร์นะพอตเตอร์ การกักบริเวณกับฉันมันแค่เพิ่งจะเริ่มต้นเท่านั้น” คราวนี้หัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินเป็นฝ่ายยกยิ้มมุมปากใส่นักเรียนบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ด้วยรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์แบบสลิธีรินอย่างแท้จริงก่อนจะอุ้มเด็กหนุ่มที่อยู่บนตักขึ้นมาในท่าเจ้าสาวและเดินไปยังห้องนอนโดยไม่สนใจอีกฝ่ายตาค้างด้วยความรู้สึกช็อก ก่อนจะประท้วงด้วยการทุบอกกว้างของตัวเองไปตลอดทาง 

“เซเวอร์รัส!!! นี่มันดึกมากแล้วนะครับ ผมเหนื่อยแล้วก็ง่วงมากแล้วด้วย วันอื่นก็ยังมีอีกไม่เห็นจะต้องรีบทำคืนนี้เลยนี่นา ผมไม่หนีคุณไปไหนหรอกน่า”

“ไม่แน่เธออาจจะกลัวจนรีบหนีกลับหอกริฟฟินดอร์แล้วไม่ยอมกลับมาให้ฉันเห็นหน้าอีกเลยก็ได้”ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาทิ้งร่างที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขนลงกับเตียงก่อนจะตามขึ้นไปทาบทับเด็กหนุ่มร่างเล็กไว้ใต้ร่างของตัวเอง มือทั้งสองถูกล็อกเอาไว้ข้างกายพร้อมกับริบไม้กายสิทธิ์มาไว้ในกระเป๋าเสื้อคลุมแทน

“โทษตัวเองไปก็แล้วกันที่มายั่วฉันก่อนก็แล้วกันนะแฮร์รี่…ที่รัก แต่อย่าได้คิดจะหนีไปไหนทั้งนั้น เพราะเธอเป็นของฉันแล้ว ฉันจะไม่มีทางปล่อยให้เด็กเจ้าเล่ห์อย่างเธอหลุดออกจากความครอบครองของหัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินแน่นอน แล้วจำไว้ซะด้วยว่าฉันไม่แชร์” เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเฉียบ หากแต่เจ้าของตาสีมรกตกลับลอบหัวเราะกับท่าทางเคร่งขรึมมากเกินควรของอีกฝ่าย

“ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกครับ ผมจะอยู่กักบริเวณกับศาสตราจารย์สเนปและอยู่ในความปกครองของหัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีรินไปตลอดชีวิตเลย พอใจหรือยังครับเซเวอร์รัส คุณเองก็อย่าลืมซะล่ะว่าผมก็ไม่แชร์เหมือนกัน ที่คุณบอกว่าผมเจ้าเล่ห์ ความจริงแล้วผมจะต้องเป็นเด็กในความปกครองของคุณด้วยซ้ำ เพราะหมวกคัดสรรอยากให้ผมไปอยู่สลิธีรินมากกว่ากริฟฟินดอร์”

“เด็กบ้า”

“แล้วรักผมไหมล่ะครับ”

“รักสิ รักมากกว่าที่เธอคิดก็แล้วกัน” เซเวอร์รัสขมวดคิ้วจ้องเด็กหนุ่มที่อยู่ใต้ร่างของตัวเองก่อนจะหัวเราะออกมาพลางส่ายหน้ากับท่าทางจริงจังของอีกฝ่ายบ้าง นักปรุงยาหนุ่มเลือดผสมจูบคนรักหนุ่มที่ทำหน้ามุ่ยไปเร็วๆ

"สุขสันต์วันวาเลนไทน์นะครับ...เซเวอร์รัส" เสียงเล็กเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างงัวเงียด้วยความง่วงจัด ดวงตาสีมรกตคู่สวยปิดลงเพราะไม่อาจฝืนความรู้สึกเหนื่อยอ่อนที่ผ่านมาตลอดทั้งวันได้อีก

"สุขสันต์วันวาเลนไทน์เช่นกัน..."ชายหนุ่มผมดำเอ่ยตอบ แต่ก็ต้องขมวดคิ้วด้วยความแปลกใจเมื่อเสียงหวานหยุดพูดเจื้อยแจ้วไปกะทันหัน เขาเงยหน้าที่ซุกอยู่ตรงซอกคอของอีกฝ่ายเมื่อได้ยินเสียงกรนเบาๆจากร่างเล็ก

‘…หลับซะเล้วหรือแฮร์รี่’ ศาสตราจารย์บ้านสลิธีรินยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนให้กับแฮร์รี่ที่ผล็อยหลับไปในอ้อมกอดของตัวเอง 

เซเวอร์รัส สเนปหวนนึกถึงบทสนทนาระหว่างเขาและอัลบัส ดัมเบิ้ลดอร์ อาจารย์ใหญ่ของฮอกวอตส์เมื่อเช้านี้ ปริศนาคำพูดของชายชราที่ทิ้งไว้ได้รับการคลี่คลายอย่างแจ่มแจ้งแล้วว่ามันหมายถึงอะไรกันแน่ 

‘ฉันเข้าใจว่าความทรงจำเก่ามันทำให้เจ็บปวด แต่อย่าได้เอามันมาปิดกั้นใจตัวเองเลย ทำตัวเป็นแก้วเปล่าเถอะ หัดปล่อยวางซะบ้าง ลดทิฏฐิที่มันค้ำอยู่ แล้วเธอจะรับรู้ถึงความรู้สึกดีๆที่เกิดขึ้น’

ความรู้สึกที่ชายหนุ่มเคยมีต่อลิลี่ เอฟเวนส์ เมื่อ20 กว่าปีที่แล้วถึงเจ้าตัวจะยังคงลืมไม่ลง หากแต่กำแพงน้ำแข็งที่เจ้าของตาสีรัตติกาลผู้เย็นชาสร้างไว้ปกป้องหัวใจอันบอบช้ำอย่างแน่นหนา ก็ถูกไออุ่นของความอ่อนโยน น่ารักสดใสและจริงใจของแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ ลูกชายเพียงคนเดียวของเธอหลอมละลายลงอย่างสิ้นเชิง

เด็กหนุ่มบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ไม่เคยเป็นคนที่ศาสตราจารย์ปรุงยาวาดฝันไว้ ซ้ำยังไม่ถูกชะตาไม่ชอบหน้ากันมาตลอด หากแต่เวลานี้กลับเข้ามาครองพื้นที่ในหัวใจของเขาก่อนที่จะชายหนุ่มจะรู้ตัว เจ้าดวงตาสีมรกตไม่เพียงเยียวยาแผลใจเรื่องความรักที่ไม่สมหวังของหัวหน้าบ้านสลิธีริน แต่ยังให้อภัยในความผิดพลาดที่เคยทำไว้ในอดีตรวมถึงการปฎิบัติต่อเด็กหนุ่มตลอดเจ็ดปีที่ผ่านมา และเข้าใจความรู้สึกอ้างว้างโดดเดียวในชีวิตที่ทั้งสองมีคล้ายๆกัน จากคนที่ไม่ชอบก็กลายเป็นใช่และเป็นคำตอบของหัวใจของร่างสูง สิ่งสำคัญกว่านั้นคือทำให้เขามีกลับมามีความหวังอีกครั้งกับความรักครั้งใหม่ที่เกิดขึ้น…รักของเขากับแฮร์รี่

สเนปยิ้มให้กับตัวเองอย่างพอใจ การเปิดใจครั้งนี้ทำให้พ่อมดเลือดผสมได้รับสิ่งดีๆที่เกิดขึ้นเกินความคาดฝัน เด็กหนุ่มที่อยู่ในอ้อมกอดของเขาเป็นรางวัลสำหรับการเสียสละทุกอย่างทีผ่านมา จากนี้ไปเจ้าของตาสีรัตติกาลอาจจะนึกไม่ออกแล้วว่าความรู้สึกอ้างว้างที่ต้องอยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยวจะเป็นเช่นไร แฮร์รี่จะเป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าชีวิตของตัวเองยังคงมีค่า ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงรู้สึกขอบคุณที่เด็กหนุ่มสอนให้เขารักเป็นอีกครั้ง และดีใจที่แฮร์รี่รักในตัวตนที่แท้จริงของเขา เขาจะสอนและนำทางชีวิตเด็กหนุ่มให้เติบโตภายใต้ความดูแลของตัวเอง และเดินร่วมเส้นทางกับคนรักต่างวัยไปตลอดเพื่อตอบแทนความรักและไว้ใจของอีกฝ่ายที่มีให้ตัวเอง เพียงเท่านี้เขาก็ไม่ต้องการอะไรอีกแล้ว… 

'วันที่ฟ้าดูไม่ค่อยเป็นใจ อาจทำให้ใครบางคนนึกหวั่น หวาดกลัวว่าความรักไม่มีจริง ทำให้ความรักยิ่งห่างไกลออกไป

หากลองเปิดตามองท้องฟ้าดูใหม่ ลืมและลบความกลัวที่เคยมีออกไป เธอจะเข้าใจว่าความรักที่ดีดีมีอยู่จริง

เธอเคยลองถามตัวเองดูไหมว่าหนึ่งชีวิตต้องการอะไร แล้วถ้าสิ่งนั้นมันอยู่ห่างไกลเธอจะลองเชื่ออย่างฉันไหม

ไม่มีอะไรที่เป็นไปไม่ได้สำหรับฉัน เธออาจได้เจอกับคนที่เธอไม่คาดฝัน เขาอาจมายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเธอแล้วบอกรักเธอเหมือนดังในความฝัน

เธออาจได้เจอกับคนของเธอเข้าสักวัน คนที่ทำให้ใจไม่หนาวสั่น อย่างกับฉันที่ยังคอยบอกตัวเองอยู่ทุกวันวันฉันจะได้เจอ'

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit music : ไม่มีอะไรที่เป็นไปไม่ได้ (possible) by ลุลา 
> 
> Writer talk: ขอบคุณรีดเดอร์ที่น่ารักทุกคนที่อุตส่าห์ติดตามไรท์เตอร์มาตลอดตั้งแต่เริ่มโปรเจคฟิคเซฟรี่วาเลนไทน์เรื่องนี้ 
> 
> ผลงานเรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องยาวเรื่องแรกในชีวิตของไรท์ซึ่งในที่สุดก็จบลงเป็นที่เรียบร้อย สำหรับใครที่คิดว่ายังไม่หนำใจ ฟิคจบเร็วไป  
> หรือยังไม่มีคู่ที่ตัวเองจิ้นออกโรงเท่าไหร่ ไม่เป้นไร ไรท์เตอร์มีโปรเจคภาคสองไว้ปลอบใจครับผม Romantic Mystery การันตีความหวาน มุิ้งมิ้ง อบอุ่นหัวใจ รวมทั้งดราม่าเข้มข้นของทั้งคู่หลักและคู่รองแน่นอน 
> 
> ปล.ถ้ารีดเดอร์คนไหนติดตามผม Ikemen Orange มาตลอดตั้งแต่ภาคแรก น่าจะจำผลงานฟิคของผมในเด็กดีได้แน่นอน  
> ผมรวบรวมฟิคหลักของตัวเองมาลงอีกครั้งในแพลตฟอร์มใหม่ตรงนี้เพื่อให้ทุกคนได้อ่านเนื้อเรื่องทั้งหมดได้อย่างเต็มอารมณ์รวมทั้งฉากสวีทแบบไมมีฉากคัทซีน หวังว่าจะถูกใจรีดเดอร์สำหรับตอนสุดท้ายของภาคแรกนี้กันนะครับ
> 
> แล้วพบกันใหม่ในภาคถัดไปครับผม 
> 
> Thank you  
> Kyounichisouma


End file.
